Isabella Potter 3
by InnaodInnych
Summary: Z Azkabanu ucieka Syriusz Black, ojczym Isabelli. Chociaż dziewczyna jest przerażona, gdy ten pojawia się na Privet Drive, postanawia dać mu szansę i wysłuchać jego wersji wydarzeń. Ta wizyta sprawia, że po raz kolejny Isabella ma jakąś tajemnicę, której nie może zdradzić przyjaciołom. Czy uwierzy mu i jak to wpłynie na jej relacje z przyjaciółmi?
1. Rozdział 1

**Urodziny**

Początek wakacji jak zwykle spędziłam na Privet Drive. Najwięcej czasu poświęcałam na nadrobienie materiału ze szkoły z tygodni, które spędziłam nieprzytomna w Komnacie Tajemnic. Nie było mnie na lekcjach prawie przez cały semestr, więc nazbierało się tego sporo. Na szczęście miałam notatki Amandy i Hermiony, które bardzo mi pomogły w zrozumieniu wszystkiego, poza tym mogłam liczyć na ich listowną pomoc oraz zawsze mogłam zapytać o wszystko Severusa albo Harry'ego, który mieszkał tuż obok i z którym starałam się spędzać jak najwięcej czasu. Chociaż Harry nigdy nie miał najlepszych ocen, nie był głupi i potrafił więcej, niż by się mogło wydawać.

Dużą pomoc zaoferowało mi również Ministerstwo Magii, które na wniosek profesora Dumbledore'a zniosło częściowo Namiar. Mogłam używać magii podczas wakacji pod warunkiem, że żaden mugol, z wyjątkiem Nikeyów, tego nie zobaczy. Z chęcią z tego korzystałam, ucząc się Zaklęć czy Transmutacji, jednak zawsze robiłam to tylko w moim pokoju. Nie chciałam niczego zniszczyć w innych pomieszczeniach, poza tym miałam wrażenie, że Alex nie przepadał za moimi czarami. Czasami Harry przychodził i obserwował z zazdrością, jak ćwiczę. Sam tęsknił za używaniem magii i potrafiłam go zrozumieć. Z tego, co wiedziałam, wszystkie osoby, które były spetryfikowane przez dłuższy czas i miały masę materiału do nauki, również otrzymały specjalną zgodę na naukę i nadrobienie materiału.

Dni mijały szybko i jeszcze przed moimi urodzinami wybraliśmy się do babci Mary. Było mi przykro, że znów zostawiałam Harry'ego, ale obiecałam mu, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. Planowałam koniec lipca również spędzić na Privet Drive, a dopiero potem pojechać do Severusa.

.

Babcia Mary ucieszyła się, że do niej przyjechaliśmy. Tym razem również musiałam opowiedzieć jej i dziadkowi, co przeżyłam w Hogwarcie. Nicole, Lindsay i Billie także przysłuchiwali się historii, chociaż byłam pewna, że nie wierzyli do końca w moją opowieść. Myśleli, że tego nie wiedziałam, ale cicho śmiali się z babci i dziadka, uważając, że oboje są łatwowierni, skoro mi wierzą. Ja zaś uważałam, że oboje mają lepszą intuicję, bo mówiłam prawdę i oboje to czuli.

Również oboje z chęcią czytali moje notatki ze szkoły, przepytywali mnie z materiału, którego próbowałam się nauczyć i z fascynacją obserwowali, jak ćwiczyłam nowe zaklęcia czy starałam się coś przetransmutować. Dzięki mojej mocy wszystko mi przychodziło z łatwością, dlatego dość szybko przerobiłam sporą część materiału.

Również Amanda pomagała mi ze wszystkim i często odwiedzałyśmy Harriett, która zawsze potrafiła podrzucić mi lekturę pomocniczą do danego zagadnienia. Poza tym mogła mi zademonstrować nowy czar, co często ułatwiało mi jego naukę. I chociaż z jednej strony Amanda nam zazdrościła, czując się trochę wykluczona, jako osoba, która nie mogła użyć magii, z drugiej strony cieszyła się, że nie została spetryfikowana i nie musiała spędzać wakacji na nauce. Nie, żeby ją to przerażało. Jak na prawdziwą Krukonkę przystało, ciągle coś czytała i uczyła się nowych rzeczy.

Harriett proponowała mi również, żebym poćwiczyła u niej eliksiry, ale musiałam odmówić: To obiecałam Severusowi, który cieszył się jak małe dziecko, że mógł w sierpniu przeprowadzić dla mnie mały kurs eliksirów. Postanowiłam robić wszystko, by choć trochę go uszczęśliwić, chcąc wynagrodzić mu to, co przeżywał, gdy znajdowałam się w Komnacie Tajemnic.

.

Dni mijały szybko, a moje urodziny nadeszły błyskawicznie. Mieliśmy je spędzić w ogrodzie w małym gronie: Zaprosiłam tylko Amandę i jej rodziców oraz Harriett. Babcia Mary przygotowała na ten dzień masę smakołyków, a późnym popołudniem Alex i dziadek Gerald mieli rozpalić grilla i upiec kiełbaski. Nie mogłam się doczekać popołudnia, szczególnie że zapowiadano bardzo ładną pogodę.

Od samego rana dostawałam prezenty: Jessica i Alex podarowali mi czerwono-żółte tenisówki. Miałam wrażenie, że mieli obsesję na tym punkcie i byłam pewna, że to był pomysł Jessici. Buty były ładne, oryginalne i wygodne, ale przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, jakby wyglądały w kolorystyce zielono-srebrnej. Babcia z dziadkiem dali mi spodnie i T-shirt z Myszką Miki. Prezent prosty, ale praktyczny, który naprawdę mnie ucieszył. Natomiast Nicole, Billie i Lindsay postanowili w tym roku pójść na łatwiznę i podarowali mi paczkę słodyczy. Musiałam przyznać, że przeglądając smakołyki, trochę się wzruszyłam, bo dawno nie miałam w ustach mugolskich słodkości.

Również sowy przylatywały od samego rana. Wiedziałam, że Harry nic nie przyśle, ponieważ Dursleyowie zabronili mu wysyłać listy, więc dał mi parę praktycznych przyborów szkolnych jeszcze przed moim wyjazdem. Chociaż wiedziałam, od kogo mogłam spodziewać się listu czy drobnego upominku, pierwsza sowa mnie zaskoczyła.

Nie znałam jej, ale to nic nie znaczyło, bo ktoś zawsze mógł wysłać sowę za pomocą czarodziejskiej poczty. Ruda sówka rzuciła paczkę na moje łóżko i usiadła na parapecie, uważnie mi się przyglądając. Wyciągnęłam z szafki przysmak dla sów, podałam jej go, jednocześnie głaszcząc ją po łebku. Po chwili sowa cicho zahuczała i wyleciała przez okno.

Otworzyłam paczkę, z której wypadły dwie rzeczy: Kawałek materiału oraz list. Najpierw przyjrzałam się materiałowi: Był delikatny, śliski, gładki i miękki. Chociaż kolor nie przypadł mi do gustu – coś pomiędzy bielą a wypłowiałym niebieskim, połyskiwał w słońcu. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że musiał być zrobiony z jedwabiu.

Odłożyłam go na łóżku i wzięłam list do ręki. Otworzyłam kopertę i wyciągnęłam kartkę: Jeszcze zanim spojrzałam na podpis, wiedziałam, od kogo to jest, poznawałam jego charakter pisma.

 _Isabello,_

 _Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u Ciebie w porządku i świetnie się bawisz, a nauka nie sprawia Ci problemów._

 _Mam również nadzieję, że szal przypadnie Ci do gustu. Jest zaczarowany, gdy go założysz, pomyśl o wybranym kolorze._

 _Życzę Ci udanych wakacji i mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy,_

 _Paul_

Założyłam szal i zastosowałam się do wskazówek Paula. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu szal stał się zielony, dokładnie tak, jak go sobie wyobraziłam. Byłam oczarowana prezentem i jednocześnie zaskoczona, że Paul w ogóle coś mi podarował, nie mówiąc już o tym, że ta rzecz była tak wyjątkowa. Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie i cały czas o nim myślałam, dopóki nie przyleciała druga sowa.

Gdy ją zobaczyłam, uśmiech znikł z mojej twarzy. Niestety znałam ją bardzo dobrze i doskonale wiedziałam, kto ją przysłał. Cieszyłam się, że przyniosła tylko list, do którego nie dołączono żadnej paczki. Nie chciałam od niego niczego, już wystarczyło, że wszystkie rzeczy, które mi się z nim kojarzyły, właśnie leżały na dnie szafy w pokoju na Privet Drive.

 _Cześć Isabella,_

 _Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin._

 _Zawsze spędzaliśmy ten dzień lub część wakacji razem. Bardzo żałuję, że w tym roku będzie inaczej…_

 _Wiem, że mi nie wybaczyłaś i rozumiem to. Prawdopodobnie sam bym sobie nie wybaczył, potrzebowałem czasu, żeby zrozumieć, jak bardzo Cię zawiodłem. Byłem głupi, że w ten sposób wszystko zniszczyłem. Tęsknię za Tobą i zrobiłbym wszystko, żebyś kiedyś mi wybaczyła._

 _Draco_

 _Zrobiłbym wszystko_ , przeczytałam i prychnęłam ze złością. Wątpiłam w to, skoro nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami. Może powinnam się cieszyć, że wygadanie tej tajemnicy zajęło mu półtora roku?

Zgniotłam list w kulkę, ale nie potrafiłam wrzucić jej do kosza. Chwilę biłam się z myślami, rozprostowałam kartkę papieru i jeszcze raz przeczytałam słowa Dracona. Wbrew temu, co pomyślałam chwilę wcześniej, wyczuwałam szczerość, jaka biła z jego słów. Usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam płakać. Brakowało mi go i najchętniej bym mu wybaczyła, szczególnie że wbrew moim obawom, nie zostałam najbardziej znienawidzoną uczennicą w Hogwarcie, ale był jeden problem: Nie potrafiłam mu zaufać i bałam się, że znów mnie zawiedzie.

Wrzuciłam list do torby. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego chciałam go zachować. Wiedziałam tylko, że dołączę go do pozostałych rzeczy na dnie szafy.

Otarłam łzy i zeszłam do kuchni. List Dracona tak popsuł mi radosny nastrój, że potrzebowałam porządnej dawki czekolady, a babcia Mary upiekła wspaniałe Brownie. To był mój dzień i wszystko mi było wolno, w tym podjadać potrawy, które były przygotowane na popołudnie. Wiedziałam, że nikt nie będzie mi miał za złe, nawet jeśli mnie przyłapie, szczególnie że w tym momencie zabiłabym za kawałek czegoś czekoladowego.

.

Po dużym kawałku Brownie, listach od Hermiony, Rona i bliźniaków mój humor znacznie się poprawił. Przed obiadem grałam z dziadkiem w czarodziejskie szachy, które bardzo go śmieszyły. Normalnie mugole byli przerażeni walczącymi figurami, a dziadek za każdym razem się z tego śmiał. Nic dziwnego, że po jednej partii, którą wygrałam, bo bardziej skupiałam się na grze, bolały nas brzuchy ze śmiechu.

Na obiedzie zaczęliśmy świętowanie, Harriett zwolniła się wcześniej z pracy, a tata Amandy wziął wolne, żeby móc już wcześniej do nas przyjść. Spojrzałam na zgromadzonych i cieszyłam się ich obecnością. Przez całe popołudnie czułam się jedną z najszczęśliwszych osób na świecie, bo miałam wokół siebie ludzi, którzy byli dla mnie ważni i świadomość, że w różnych miejscach na świecie są również inni, którzy odgrywają w moim życiu dużą rolę.

— Czytałaś w _Proroku Codziennym_ ,że rodzice Rona wygrali główną nagrodę w loterii? — zapytała Amanda późnym popołudniem. Skinęłam głową.

— Zasłużyli na tę wygraną — powiedziałam. — Ron pisał, że pojadą do Egiptu. Aż trochę mu zazdroszczę tych wakacji. W zeszłym roku byłam na Cyprze, a to właściwie niedaleko, tęsknię za tym klimatem, ciepłem…

— W tym roku nigdzie nie jedziesz?

— Nie. Połowę wakacji spędzę tutaj, pod koniec lipca jadę na kilka dni na Privet Drive, a potem Severus zabiera mnie do siebie. A jakie Ty masz plany na wakacje?

— Lipiec spędzę w domu, a w sierpniu lecę na dwa tygodnie do babci — odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Do Nowego Jorku?

— Nie do centrum, moja babcia mieszka w małym miasteczku oddalonym o godzinę od Nowego Jorku, ale może uda mi się nawiązać kontakt z moimi koleżankami i spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Mam nadzieję, że przez te dwa lata nie zapomniały o mnie.

— Nie masz już z nimi kontaktu? — zapytałam zmartwiona.

— Wysyłamy sobie dwa, trzy listy rocznie… Na święta, urodziny… Wiesz, ja zawsze rodzicom je podsyłam, żeby wysłali je mugolską pocztą.

— W takim razie myślę, że na pewno uda wam się spotkać.

Chwilę milczałyśmy.

— Wiesz, co inni robią w wakacje? — zapytała Amanda.

— Hermiona za kilka dni jedzie do Francji — odpowiedziałam. — Co do reszty, nie mam pojęcia. Paul dziś wysłał mi prezent, ale poza złożeniem mi życzeń, nie napisał nic więcej.

— Co ci dał? — Musiałam jej pokazać szal, inaczej nie dałaby mi spokoju. Była zachwycona, po czym zaczęła insynuować, że Paul czuje do mnie coś więcej, niż mi się wydaje. Zbyłam ją, bo nie chciałam rozmawiać na ten temat. Prawdę mówiąc, wolałam też o tym nie myśleć, z dziecinną wiarą, że jeśli o czymś nie myślę, to tego nie ma.

Popołudnie i wieczór minęły stanowczo za szybko i leżąc w łóżku, żałowałam, że ten dzień dobiegł końca. Poza tym, dopóki byłam zajęta rodziną i gośćmi, nie myślałam o liście od Dracona. Teraz leżąc w łóżku, nie ważne, jak bardzo chciałam wyrzucić go z myśli, nie potrafiłam przestać o nim myśleć. Wbrew mojej woli wspomnienia naszych wspólnych chwil same pojawiały się w mojej głowie, skutecznie utrudniając mi zaśnięcie. Kiedy w końcu to mi się udało, Draco pojawiał się w moich snach: To były kolejne wspomnienia. Ostatnim, które się pojawiło, to wspomnienie naszej _rozmowy_ z Wielkiej Sali, po której zamieniłam go w świnię. Ono sprawiło, że się obudziłam i chociaż próbowałam zasnąć ponownie, nie zmrużyłam oka aż do rana.

.

Lipiec mijał błyskawicznie. Każdy dzień miałam wypełniony nauką albo spędzaniem czasu z bliskimi, że nawet nie miałam czasu, by się chwilę ponudzić. Dzięki temu czas upływał tak szybko, że byłam zaskoczona, kiedy Jessica oznajmiła, że pora się pakować, bo wracamy na Privet Drive.

W pierwszej chwili byłam pewna, że coś jej się pomyliło, ale gdy spojrzałam w kalendarz, okazało się, że miała rację: to był przedostatni dzień lipca. Niestety w domu byliśmy tak późno, że nie było mowy o tym, by przywitać się z Harrym, a byłam ciekawa, jak minęły mu ostatnie tygodnie. Poszłam spać z myślą, że następnego dnia z samego rana z nim porozmawiam.

.

Rano wstałam dość wcześnie, ponieważ obudziła mnie sowa, która wleciała przez otwarte okno. Byłam zaskoczona, że tylko rzuciła list na moją szafkę nocną, po czym odleciała, nie robiąc nawet przerwy na wypicie odrobiny wody.

Wystarczyło tylko spojrzenie na kopertę, a wiedziałam, że to list ze szkoły. Profesor McGonagall informowała w nim, że pociąg odjedzie, jak zwykle, z peronu dziewięć i trzy czwarte o godzinie jedenastej. Dodatkowo wspomniała o wyjściach do Hogsmeade. Do listu było dołączone pozwolenie, które miał mi podpisać Severus – już to ustaliliśmy jeszcze przed wyjazdem na wakacje. Poza tym w kopercie znajdowała się jeszcze lista książek, którą szybko przejrzałam, ale bez większego zainteresowania.

Wyszłam do łazienki się umyć. Kilkanaście minut później wróciłam do pokoju i na łóżku zobaczyłam nowe wydanie _Proroka Codziennego_ , którego prenumeratę zamówiłam kilka tygodni temu. Chociaż większość spraw, o których donosiła gazeta, mnie nie interesowała, wolałam wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Rozwinęłam gazetę i pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to duże zdjęcie Syriusza. Przez chwilę patrzyłam na nie z zaskoczeniem, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego mieliby o nim pisać, dopóki nie spojrzałam na nagłówek: _Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu._

— Co? — wykrzyknęłam wstrząśnięta.

Szybko przeczytałam artykuł, ale nie było w nim ani słowa na najbardziej interesujący mnie temat: Dlaczego uciekł? Dlaczego teraz, po tylu latach? I jak mu się udało tego dokonać?

Zeszłam na śniadanie, nadal nie wierząc w to, że mój ojczym jest na wolności. Nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam się go bać, czy może powinnam być spokojna. A co, jeśli zechce mnie odwiedzić? Czy on w ogóle wiedział, gdzie mieszkam? Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby się pojawił tu, na Privet Drive?

Alex, jak każdego ranka, słuchał wiadomości. Chociaż często słuchałam ich jednym uchem, bez większego zainteresowania, dziś w ogóle nie zwracałam na nie uwagi, dopóki spiker nie wypowiedział znajomego nazwiska:

— ...Black jest uzbrojony i nadzwyczaj niebezpieczny. A oto specjalny numer telefonu, pod który należy natychmiast zadzwonić, jeśli państwo gdzieś zauważą Blacka…

Z uwagą spojrzałam na zdjęcie. Zamieszczono to samo, co w _Proroku Codziennym_ , z tą różnicą, że w mugolskiej telewizji Syriusz się nie poruszał.

Kiedy spiker przeszedł do kolejnej wiadomości, Alex z oburzeniem wykrzyknął:

— Nawet nie powiedzieli, skąd uciekł i za co siedział!

Jessica poklepała go uspokajająco po ramieniu.

— Z Azkabanu — powiedziałam i wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem. — Dwanaście lat temu zamordował trzynaście ludzi za pomocą jednego zaklęcia… — W pierwszej chwili chciałam powiedzieć, że z Pettigrew został tylko palec, ale postanowiłam to przemilczeć.

— On jest czarodziejem? — zapytał Billie. — I mówią o tym w naszych wiadomościach?

— W bardzo ważnych sprawach nasze ministerstwo kontaktuje się z rządem — odpowiedziałam.

Jessica zastanawiała się nad czymś.

— Mam wrażenie, że już wcześniej o nim słyszałam — przyznała po chwili. Westchnęłam

— Tak, słyszałaś. Syriusz był mężem mojej mamy i nadal jest moim ojczymem.

Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli i myśleli o tym samym, co ja: Czy Syriusz tu się pojawi? Jednak żadne z nich nie odważyło się zadać tego pytania na głos.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_

* * *

Jak Wam się podoba pierwszy rozdział? :) I co sądzicie o okładce? Pewnego dnia natchnęło mnie do jej stworzenia i do dziś jestem dumna z efektu ;)

Zmieniłam również wygląd postu na taki bardziej _luźny_. Dajcie znać, czy jest to ok i czy czyta się lepiej. Jeśli uznacie, że poprzednie rozdziały były bardziej czytelne, mogę ten rozdział edytować i następne publikować, jak do tej pory, ale musicie mi dać znać! Jeśli nie dostanę żadnej odpowiedzi, uznam, że to Wam odpowiada i nowe rozdziały będą pojawiały się w takiej formie :)

Jeśli macie konto na Facebooku, serdecznie zapraszam Was do dołączenia do grupy dla czytelników. Powstanie grupy było propozycją czytelniczki z WattPada i mam nadzieję, że chociaż część z Was do niej dołączy :) Jeśli nie chcecie, żeby Wasi znajomi się dowiedzieli, że do niej należycie – nie dowiedzą się, chyba że sami dołączą albo Wy im o tym powiecie :) Grupa jest zamknięta, więc nie pojawia się na Waszych profilach. Grupa znajduje się pod adresem: FB groups/IsabellaPotter/ (link cały czas znajduje się również w opisie mojego profilu :))

W tym miesiącu nowe rozdziały będą pojawiać się co weekend, później również postaram się publikować je regularnie :)


	2. Rozdział 2

**Syriusz**

Po śniadaniu wyszłam z domu i zobaczyłam wściekłego Vernona Dursleya, który wsiadł do samochodu, głośno trzaskając drzwiami, a następnie pojechał gdzieś, ruszając z piskiem opon. Poszłam pod dom z numerem 4 i uśmiechnęłam się, widząc Harry'ego.

— Cześć — powiedziałam. Był tak zamyślony, że musiałam do niego podejść i nim potrząsnąć, by mnie zauważył.

— O, cześć — powiedział machinalnie. Zobaczyłam w jego ręce szybkę, która wypadła z drzwi wejściowych.

— Stało się coś? — zapytałam. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Ciotka Marge przyjeżdża na kilka dni.

— Co? — zapytałam wstrząśnięta. Nigdy nie lubiłam tej kobiety. Nie chodziło mi tylko o jej zachowanie względem Harry'ego, ale po prostu ta kobieta była antypatyczna.

— Jeśli z nią przetrwam, wuj Vernon podpisze mi pozwolenie na wyjścia do Hogsmeade — powiedział. — Tym razem muszę się postarać, chciałbym tam pójść.

— Naprawdę warto — uśmiechnęłam się, wspominając czas spędzony w wiosce.

— Słyszałaś o tym gościu, który uciekł z więzienia? — zapytał nagle Harry. — Jego nazwisko wydaje mi się znajome, ale chyba coś mi się pomieszało…

— Nic ci się nie pomieszało — przerwałam mu. — Czasem Ministerstwo Magii kontaktuje się z mugolami w ważnych sprawach. Syriusz Black jest czarodziejem i uciekł z Azkabanu.

Harry spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

— To mój ojczym — przypomniałam mu. — Wszyscy myśleli, że jest moim ojcem, dopóki… — zamilkłam. Wspomnienie o Draconie zabolało. Przypomniałam sobie o liście, który nadal leżał gdzieś w mojej torbie.

— Dopóki Malfoy nie wygadał, że to Voldemort nim jest — powiedział spokojnie Harry.

— Taa.

— Myślisz, że będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać? — zapytał po chwili.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziałam. — Już raz się widzieliśmy, dwa lata temu mogłam go odwiedzić w Azkbanie. To straszne miejsce, Harry. Tam ludzie wariują, nikt długo nie pozostanie przy zdrowych zmysłach, cały czas przebywając z dementorami…

— Dementorami? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

— Strażnicy Azkabanu — wytłumaczyłam. — Straszne istoty, wysysają szczęście, przypominając najgorsze wspomnienia… Więźniowie tam są zamknięci głównie we własnych umysłach, nawet nie potrzeba krat i murów, chociaż te oczywiście też są. Nie łatwo stamtąd uciec, szczególnie że więzienie znajduje się na wyspie. Nikomu do tej pory się to nie udało.

— Black jest pierwszy.

— Tak. Nie mam pojęcia, jak tego dokonał, ani przede wszystkim, dlaczego to zrobił.

— Co mówił, jak się widzieliście? — zapytał zaciekawiony. Nie wiedziałam, co mu odpowiedzieć. Nie miałam pojęcia, ile wiedział o Syriuszu, czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był przyjacielem jego rodziców i ich zdradził, skazując na śmierć? Wątpiłam w to, gdyby o tym wiedział, na pewno zapamiętałby jego nazwisko. Nie był to najlepszy moment, by mu teraz o tym powiedzieć. Zdecydowanie to był zły moment, by uświadomić Harry'emu, że Syriusz jest jego ojcem chrzestnym.

— Nie wiele — odpowiedziałam. — Tylko przez chwile wiedział, kim jestem, ale dementor się zbliżył i… no cóż, Syriusz wziął mnie za moją mamę.

Harry milczał.

— Muszę się zbierać. Za niedługo przyjedzie Marge, a muszę posprzątać w swoim pokoju i pozbyć się Hedwigi na kilka dni. W końcu mam się zachowywać jak mugol — powiedział z niezadowoleniem w głosie. — Długo tu będziesz?

— Kilka dni — odpowiedziałam. — Potem Severus mnie zabiera do siebie.

Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. Wiedziałam, że chociaż nienawidził Seva, zazdrościł nam naszej relacji i tego, że dla kogoś byłam tak ważna. Nie dziwiło mnie to, na jego miejscu też bym sobie zazdrościła.

Już miał odchodzić, kiedy przypomniałam sobie, jaki mamy dzień.

— Harry!

Odwrócił się.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego — powiedziałam, a chłopak w odpowiedzi się uśmiechnął. — Prezent zaraz podrzuci ci Szafran, zapomniałam go zabrać z pokoju.

— Mówiłem ci o zachowywaniu się jak mugol…

— Ale Marge jeszcze nie ma! — powiedziałam, puszczając mu oczko i pobiegłam do siebie. Kilka minut później wysłałam Szafran z paczką i obserwowałam, jak wlatuje do pokoju Harry'ego, a po chwili z niego wylatuje.

Siedziałam na parapecie, machinalnie głaszcząc sowę, gdy z okna Harry'ego wyleciała Hedwiga z przywiązanym listem i przez chwilę obserwowałam, jak odlatuje przed siebie i staje się coraz mniejsza, aż w końcu znika.

.

Przez kilka najbliższych dni rzadko widywałam Harry'ego. Zależało mu na podpisanym formularzu, więc starał się nie denerwować swojego wuja. Doskonale to rozumiałam, ale miałam nadzieję, że podczas tych kilku dni na Privet Drive, spędzę więcej czasu z Harrym. Niestety nie było nam to dane.

W końcu nadszedł ostatni dzień pobytu Marge. Cieszyłam się, bo to oznaczało, że następne dwa dni, zanim odbierze mnie Severus, będę mogła spędzić z kuzynem. Wieczorem Jessica przerwała mi czytanie książki, wołając mnie na dół. Byłam zaskoczona, widząc w przedpokoju dwóch ludzi, bez wątpienia czarodziejów. Przedstawili się jako przedstawiciele Wydziału Przypadkowego Użycia Czarów.

— Ale ja teraz nic nie zrobiłam! — zawołałam, zanim zdążyli wyjaśnić, w jakiej sprawie przyszli.

— Wiemy — powiedział jeden z nich. — Jesteśmy tu w sprawie Harry'ego Pottera.

— Harry'ego? — zapytałam zaskoczona. Mężczyzna wyjaśnił mi, że Harry przypadkowo nadmuchał Marge, a następnie uciekł z domu.

— Czy nie przyszedł może do ciebie? — zapytał z nadzieją. Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Co też mu odbiło, że uciekł z domu? Gdzie się udał? Dlaczego nie przyszedł tutaj, przecież wiedział, że jeszcze byłam u Nikeyów!

Rozczarowani pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii pożegnali się i obiecali, że będą go szukać. Ja obiecałam, że jeśli się czegoś dowiem, to dam im znać.

Po chwili milczenia, kiedy otrząsnęłam się z szoku, powiedziałam do Jessici:

— Muszę go poszukać.

— O, nie! — zaprotestowała. — Ty idziesz do łóżka, nie pozwolę ci wyjść z domu o takiej porze! Szukanie zostaw ministerstwu!

Postanowiłam jej przyznać rację i ze spuszczoną głową poszłam do swojego pokoju. Tam ułożyłam poduszki na łóżku tak, by wydawało się, że ktoś w nim leży. Dodatkowo pomogłam sobie czarami, powiększając je oraz sprawiając, że lekko się poruszały, imitując oddech pogrążonego we śnie człowieka.

Następnie ubrałam się ciepło i wyszłam przez okno. Nie było to łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mój pokój mieścił się na pierwszym piętrze, ale z pomocą czarów udało mi się zejść na ziemię bez hałasu i obrażeń. Szybko przebiegłam przez trawnik, uważając, żeby nie było mnie widać z okien domu i wyszłam na ulicę.

Nie wiedziałam, dokąd pójść. Nie miałam pojęcia, w którą stronę mógł się udać Harry. Nie tracąc czasu, skręciłam w lewo, zdając się na intuicję. Doskonale znałam teren, wiedziałam, które miejsca lubił Harry i miałam nadzieję, że dzięki temu uda mi się go odnaleźć.

.

Minęła godzina, a ja kręciłam się po opustoszałych uliczkach, nadal nie trafiając na żaden ślad Harry'ego. Zastanawiałam się, czy może nie poleciał gdzieś na miotle albo nie użył innego środka transportu. Zrezygnowana usiadłam na krawężniku i pomyślałam, że powinnam wrócić do domu, kiedy nagle przede mną pojawił się ogromny pies z wielkimi płonącymi ślepiami.

Zerwałam się i wyciągnęłam różdżkę, celując w niego. Jednak ku mojemu zaskoczeniu pies przekrzywił zabawnie głowę, usiadł na ulicy i zaczął merdać ogonem.

— Dobra psina — powiedziałam, starając się, żeby mój głos nie zadrżał ze strachu. — Grzeczna psina. — Pomyślałam, że pies był bardzo podobny do pluszaka, którego dostałam od Nicole jakiś czas temu.

Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że coś było nie tak. Pies sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był rozbawiony moimi słowami. Zaczęłam się wycofywać, cały czas go obserwując. Nie wierzyłam własnym oczom, gdy zaczął się przeobrażać w dorosłego człowieka.

Po chwili patrzyłam na Syriusza Blacka.

Wydałam z siebie zduszony okrzyk i w panice rzuciłam się do ucieczki.

Nie uciekłam daleko, bo Syriusz, znów jako pies, bez problemu mnie wyprzedził i zablokował mi drogę. Byłam zbyt daleko od domu, żeby móc do niego uciec. Oczywiście, gdybym rzuciła zaklęcie na Syriusza, znacznie ułatwiłoby mi to ucieczkę, ale wolałam nie ryzykować użycia czarów poza domem, chyba że Syriusz mnie do tego zmusi.

— Czego chcesz — zapytałam drżącym głosem.

— Nie musisz się mnie bać — powiedział łagodnym tonem, jednak to nie sprawiło, że się uspokoiłam. Wręcz przeciwnie. — Urosłaś — dodał, obserwując mnie. Nie odpowiedziałam.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytałam.

— Chciałem was zobaczyć — wyjaśnił. — Ciebie i Harry'ego.

— No to mnie zobaczyłeś, a Harry'ego nie ma w domu — powiedziałam i śmiało ruszyłam przed siebie, chcąc go wyprzedzić. Złapał mnie za ramię, a serce znów zaczęło mi szybciej bić. Byłam przerażona.

— Harry'ego już widziałem — odpowiedział. — Chyba go przestraszyłem… Pojechał gdzieś Błędnym Rycerzem.

— Gdzie? — zapytałam. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, na myśl, że Harry na pewno udał się w jakieś miejsce, gdzie będzie bezpieczny.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Syriusz. — Na pewno nic mu nie będzie.

Próbowałam wykorzystać chwilę jego nieuwagi i się wyrwać, ale trzymał mnie zbyt mocno.

— Nie musisz się mnie bać — powtórzył.

— Dlaczego uciekłeś z Azkabanu? — zapytałam.

Syriusz chwilę milczał.

— Wiesz, dlaczego tam siedziałem?

— Oczywiście! — wykrzyknęłam. — Za zabicie Petera Pettigrew i dwunastu mugoli.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko.

— Nie zabiłem ich — powiedział cicho. — Pettigrew zabił tych mugoli, a sam upozorował swoją śmierć.

— Co? — zapytałam kpiącym tonem. — Myślisz, że w to uwierzę? — Syriusz spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem. — Niby gdzie on teraz jest?

— W Hogwarcie — odpowiedział Syriusz. — Niebezpiecznie blisko Harry'ego.

Rozejrzałam się po ulicy, zastanawiając się, jak uciec.

— Wiedziałaś, że jestem animagiem? — zapytał nagle Syriusz.

— Nie — odpowiedziałam. To dlatego tak mnie zaskoczył.

— Tylko kilku ludzi o tym wiedziało — powiedział spokojnie. — Niestety większość z nich nie żyje. Jestem jednym z niezarejestrowanych animagów, ale nie jestem jedynym.

— Sugerujesz, że Pettigrew również jest animagiem? — zapytałam z powątpiewaniem.

— Przemienia się w szczura — odpowiedział. — Szczura, któremu brakuje jednego palca.

Patrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Znałam takiego szczura, ale nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mógłby być czarodziejem. To wydawało mi się nierealne, ale słowa Syriusza sprawiły, że byłam zaintrygowana i nie bałam się ojczyma tak, jak na początku.

— To niemożliwe — powiedziałam cicho.

— Pozwolisz, żebym opowiedział ci całą historię z mojego punktu widzenia? — zapytał. — Wszystko jak na spowiedzi. Zacznę od tego, jak i dlaczego zginęli Potterowie.

— Obwiniałeś siebie o śmierć mamy — zauważyłam.

— I chcę wyjaśnić, co miałem na myśli. — Syriusz miał nadzieję, że się zgodę. Widziałam to w jego oczach. Nie wiedziałam, kiedy i dlaczego, ale całkowicie przestałam się go bać. Co więcej, czułam, że w historii, którą znam, coś się nie zgadzało. Dlatego postanowiłam dać mu szansę. Skoro nic mi nie zrobił do tej pory, prawdopodobnie nic mi nie groziło z jego strony. Poza tym… ten człowiek przez rok się mną opiekował i twierdził, że jestem jego córką.

— Zamień się w psa — powiedziałam. Spojrzał na mnie, ale nie zareagował. — Opowiesz mi wszystko w domu. Łatwiej będzie mi ciebie przemycić do pokoju jako psa.

Syriusz się uśmiechnął, po czym spełnił moją prośbę. Gdy wracaliśmy pustymi ulicami, pies cały czas merdał ogonem i radośnie biegał wokół mnie. Chociaż nie chciałam pokazywać mu, jak bardzo mnie to bawiło, nie potrafiłam ukryć uśmiechu.

.

Gdy dotarliśmy do domu, wszystkie światła były zgaszone. Miałam nadzieję, że naprawdę wszyscy już spali. Ostrożnie, za pomocą zaklęcia otworzyłam drzwi i weszliśmy do środka. Następnie zamknęłam drzwi kluczem tkwiącym w zamku. Cicho skradaliśmy się po schodach, uważnie nasłuchując. Dopiero gdy znaleźliśmy się w moim pokoju, odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Syriusz praktycznie od razu przemienił się w człowieka.

— Ładny pokój — powiedział, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Ja w tym czasie zniosłam czar z poduszek.

— Pewnie jesteś głodny — stwierdziłam, patrząc na jego wychudzone ciało. Skinął głową, potwierdzając moje słowa. — Poczekaj tu — powiedziałam i wyszłam z pokoju. Zakradłam się do łazienki, gdzie przebrałam się w piżamę, po czym swobodniej ruszyłam do kuchni. Nawet gdyby ktoś mnie nakrył, po prostu skłamałabym, że idę tylko po szklankę wody czy coś podobnego.

W kuchni zaświeciłam małą lampę i szybko przygotowałam talerz kanapek. Miałam nadzieję, że nikt się nie zorientuje, że w nocy zniknęło trochę chleba i szynki. Zrobiłam jeszcze ciepłą herbatę, podgrzewając wodę czarami, żeby nie musieć korzystać z czajnika, który mógłby kogoś obudzić. Kilka minut później byłam z powrotem w moim pokoju i w słabym świetle lampki obserwowałam Syriusza, który rzucił się na posiłek, jakby od tygodnia nic nie miał w ustach.

Gdy talerz był pusty, milczeliśmy jeszcze przez kilka minut.

— Opowiadaj — powiedziałam w końcu.

— Co wiesz o tej sprawie? — zapytał. Podejrzewałam, że nie wiedział, od czego ma zacząć.

— Dość sporo — odpowiedziałam. — Wiem, że byłeś mężem mojej mamy i powiedziałeś wszystkim, że jestem twoją córką…

— A dziś wszyscy wiedzą, że to nieprawda — wtrącił cicho.

— Wiem, że Voldemort polował na Harry'ego i jego rodziców. Dumbledore się o tym dowiedział i ich ostrzegł. Ukryli się dzięki Zaklęciu Fideliusa, ale Strażnik Tajemnicy ich wydał Voldemortowi. To byłeś ty.

— I właśnie to jest nieprawdą, o czym dziś, poza mną, Pettigrew i samym Voldemortem nikt nie wie.

— Co? — wykrzyknęłam ze zdumieniem, patrząc na niego, jak na wariata.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_

* * *

Dziękuję za komentarze.

Do **_Atalanta_** , której nie mogę odpisać w PW: Dzięki za info, w takim razie tak zostanie :) Na razie nikt nie protestuje ;) I dziękuję, mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały również Ci się podobają :)

* * *

Dziś jest dla mnie taki wyjątkowy dzień. Ponad dwa lata temu trafiłam gdzieś na informację o Habitice - stronie internetowej (bądź aplikacji na smartfony), która jest grą, w której zdobywa się doświadczenia i poziomy, dostaje wirtualne pieniądze (na zakupy np. zbroi), bierze się udział w misjach itp. Ale to nie jest kolejna gra, która zżera nam czas, gdy przed komputerem wykonujemy bezsensowne zadania... Nie, zadaniami w tej grze są... zadania, które sami sobie wymyślimy. Zadania, które wykonujemy w naszym życiu. Tak, to właśnie z naszego prawdziwego życia tworzymy swoją indywidualną grę, gdzie uczymy się dobrych nawyków, możemy próbować wyeliminować stare, robimy różne zadania... To może być cokolwiek, np. jednym z moich zadań jest... "opublikowanie nowego rozdziału Isabelli Potter".

Dlaczego o tym wspominam? Bo założyłam konto na Habitice równe 2 lata temu. Gdy je zakładałam, nie spodziewałam się, że ta prosta gra zmieni moje życie, zachęci mnie do bycia produktywnym i zrobienia chociaż jednego zadania, bo gdy już je wykonam, w nagrodę "otrzymuję" nie tylko wewnętrzną satysfakcję, ale i doświadczenie, złoto, czasem inne zdobycze w Habitice. I każdego dnia widzę, jak za dobre nawyki i zrobione zadania rośnie pasek wskazujący doświadczenie, zdobywam kolejne poziomy.

Ja jestem zachwycona tą grą (jest w kilku językach, w tym po polsku, można w nią grać za darmo) i tym, jak sprawia, że staram się być produktywna. Może i kogoś z Was ona zainteresuje, jeśli tak, gorąco polecam.  
Grę znajdziecie na _habitica . com_. Natomiast w poście na moim blogu opisałam nieco więcej o sposobie grania oraz zrzut ekranu z mojej wersji gry ;) Link dla zainteresowanych mogę przesłać w PW :)


	3. Rozdział 3

**Opowieść Syriusza**

Syriusz spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem.

— To prawda, miałem zostać ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, ale namówiłem Jamesa, żeby powierzyli to Peterowi. To miało zapewnić im większą ochronę, bo wszyscy myśleli, że tylko ja mogę wyjawić Voldemortowi, gdzie się znajdują, więc śmierciożercy polowali na mnie. Nikt nie spodziewałby się, że Pettigrew, taki kiepski czarodziej, może skrywać taką tajemnicę! Niestety żadne z nas nie podejrzewało go o bycie śmierciożercą! Był szpiegiem w naszych szeregach. Nie czekał długo, by podzielić się tą wiedzą z Voldemortem, pewnie w końcu na coś mu się przydał… — powiedział z goryczą.

— Więc dlaczego siebie obwiniasz o ich śmierć? — zapytałam, próbując wszystko poukładać sobie w głowie.

— Bo to ja ich namówiłem do tego, żeby z Petera zrobić Strażnika Tajemnicy i nikomu nie mówić o zmianie! Gdybym to ja nim został, prawdopodobnie dziś by żyli. Nie tylko Lily i James, ale również Kate.

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. Nie wiedziałam, czy mogłam mu wierzyć. Ta historia brzmiała nieprawdopodobnie, ale może mówił prawdę? Żałowałam, że nie miałam na tyle wyćwiczonej legilimencji, by zajrzeć do jego myśli i wspomnień. Severus miał rację, ta umiejętność może być przydatna, a ja nadal znałam ją za słabo.

— Co było dalej? — zapytałam po chwili milczenia.

— Wszyscy myśleli, że jestem śmierciożercą. Nie pomagał też fakt, że pierwszy zjawiłem się w domu Potterów po ataku Voldemorta.

— Drugi — powiedziałam.

— Co?

— Pierwszy był Severus. Znalazł mnie, a potem uciekł, jak tylko cię usłyszał. Chciał umieścić mnie w bezpiecznym miejscu, zamiast z tobą walczyć.

Syriusz z uwagą skinął głową.

— Zastanawiałem się wtedy, gdzie zniknęłaś. Odnalazłem Harry'ego, którego potem zabrał Hagrid. Sam chciałem się nim zaopiekować, ale oddałem go Hagridowi, bo zawsze był człowiekiem, któremu ufałem i któremu ufał Dumbledore. Poza tym to właśnie Dumbledore prosił Hagrida o dostarczenie gdzieś Harry'ego, dlatego też oddałem mu swój latający motocykl.

Chwilę milczeliśmy.

— Kilka dni później odnalazłem Petera. Chciałem go zabić za to, co zrobił, ale zawahałem się, budził moją litość. Wykorzystał to i zagrał rolę swojego życia. Udawał takiego zrozpaczonego, obwiniając mnie o śmierć Potterów, a następnie zabił tych mugoli, uciął sobie palec i zmienił się w szczura, po czym uciekł. Nie zdążyłem zareagować. Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie udowodnię, że Pettigrew był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Wiedziałem też, że w ten sposób umarł dla czarodziejskiego świata i prawdopodobnie nikt nigdy go nie znajdzie. Szukanie szczura bez jednego palca to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana.

— To skąd wiesz, że teraz jest w Hogwarcie?

— Poprosiłem Knota, który był na inspekcji w Azkabanie, o egzemplarz _Proroka Codziennego_ , w którym zobaczyłem zdjęcie jakiejś czarodziejskiej rodziny, która wygrała w loterii i pojechała do Egiptu.

— Weasleyowie — powiedziałam.

— Na ramieniu jednego z chłopców zauważyłem szczura. Jestem pewien, że to Peter. Poznałem go, przecież tyle razy widziałem, jak się przemieniał! Pod zdjęciem przeczytałem, że chłopiec idzie do Hogwartu… tam, gdzie Harry…

— Boisz się, że może zrobić coś Harry'emu? — zapytałam. Nadal nie byłam pewna, czy mu wierzyć, chociaż wydawało mi się, że mówił szczerze.

Syriusz tylko skinął głową.

— Ale… przecież już dwa lata śpią w jednym dormitorium i nigdy nic nie zrobił Harry'emu…

— Peter lubił przebywać w towarzystwie silniejszych od siebie, zawsze szukał w nich oparcia. W szkole ja, James i Remus byliśmy jednymi z najbardziej uzdolnionych uczniów, więc Peter chciał się z nami zaprzyjaźnić, a my mu na to pozwoliliśmy. Właściwie nie jestem zaskoczony, że Peter dołączył do Voldemorta, dziwi mnie tylko, że dopóki nie wydał Lily i Jamesa, nie podejrzewałem go o to, chociaż wiedzieliśmy, że mamy szpiega wśród nas. Poza tym Peter nigdy nie zrobił dla nikogo niczego, jeśli nie widział w tym swojej korzyści. Jestem pewien, że nie chce dokonać mordu pod samym nosem Dumbledore'a dla wraka czarodzieja, który utracił swoją moc. Co innego, gdy będzie mieć pewność, że Voldemort znów jest najsilniejszym graczem… Dlatego tak bardzo boję się, że Peter przebywa w otoczeniu Harry'ego. Może zaatakować, jak tylko Voldemort powróci.

— Jesteś tego pewien — stwierdziłam, uważnie go obserwując.

— Czego? Tego, że Voldemort powróci? Oczywiście, gdzieś jest, zbiera siły i znów zaatakuje… Jestem również pewny, że gdy to nastąpi, Peter będzie chciał wrócić w jego szeregi, ale żeby to zrobić, musi sobie zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, nie jest zbyt lubiany wśród śmierciożerców. Zabójstwo Harry'ego sprawi, że nikt nie odważy się go zaatakować.

Nadal go obserwowałam i myślałam o całej historii. Chociaż z początku opowieść brzmiała abstrakcyjnie, wiele się zgadzało. Czy Ron nie wspominał, że Parszywek był w jego rodzinie od dwunastu lat? Przecież szczury nie żyją tak długo… Poza tym Severus powiedział, że nie wiedział o tym, że Syriusz był śmierciożercą. Jasne, nie wiedział też, że był nim Pettigrew, ale to dawało mi do myślenia. Gdybym tylko mogła zajrzeć do umysłu Syriusza! Gdybym tylko potrafiła posługiwać się legilimencją… Spojrzałam w oczy ojczyma i spróbowałam delikatnie dostać się do jego myśli, tak jak uczył mnie Severus. Starałam się to zrobić w ten sposób, żeby Syriusz się nie zorientował.

Udało mi się dostać do jego umysłu. Nie byłam w stanie przeczesać dokładnie jego myśli i wspomnień, zajrzałam tylko powierzchownie, ale dowiedziałam się, że Syriusz głęboko wierzył w to, co mówił. Jednakże przerwał połączenie, podrywając się na nogi jak oparzony. Musiał coś poczuć.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytał zduszonym głosem. Patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

— Przepraszam — powiedziałam cicho, odwracając wzrok. — Musiałam się upewnić.

Zapadła cisza.

— Wierzysz mi?

Spojrzałam na niego i skinęłam głową. Skoro on w to wierzył i sprawiał wrażenie zdrowego umysłowo, wystarczyło mi, żeby uwierzyć w jego słowa.

.

Dłuższą chwilę milczeliśmy. Kiedyś wyobrażałam sobie, że mogę z nim porozmawiać i miałam wtedy tyle pytań do niego, a teraz żadne nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Patrzyłam na człowieka, który kochał moją mamę tak bardzo, że nie tylko mnie zaakceptował, ale był w stanie dogadać się z Severusem, chociaż szczerze się nienawidzili.

Pomyślałam, że mogę go o to zapytać.

— Dlaczego twierdziłeś, że jestem twoją córką?

— Żeby cię ochronić — odpowiedział. — Była banda szaleńców, która twierdziła…

— ...że Voldemorta można pokonać, zabijając jego dziecko, wiem — dokończyłam za niego, wpatrując się w okno. — Ale nie musiałeś tego robić…

Syriusz nie odzywał się. Przerwał milczenie dopiero po kilku kolejnych minutach.

— Byłaś dzieckiem. Kiedy podjąłem decyzję, jeszcze się nie urodziłaś. Nie byłaś winna czynów swojego ojca, więc dlaczego twoje życie miałoby być zagrożone z tego powodu?

Spojrzałam na niego, chyba wyczytał z mojej twarzy, że nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Syriusz westchnął.

— Dobra… Będę szczery… Byłem zakochany w twojej mamie, ale wiedziałem, że nie miałem u niej szans, kilkukrotnie mnie odrzuciła… Zmieniło się to, po tym, gdy… — przełknął głośno ślinę, nie chcąc mówić tego, co przyszło mu na myśl. — Zmieniło się to, gdy zaszła w ciążę. Nie chciała być samotną matką, co rozumiałem, nie były to łatwe czasy, a jeszcze świadomość, kto jest ojcem dziecka… Gdy Snape się nie zgodził, zwróciła się do mnie. Powiedziała, że wyjdzie za mnie, postara się być jak najlepszą żoną, ale w zamian za to miałem ci dać swoje nazwisko i twierdzić, że jesteś moją córką. Nie wiem, skąd Voldemort dowiedział się, że to on jest ojcem, ale ku naszemu zdziwieniu nie był temu przeciwny. Nie wiem, co on myślał, ale chciał być obecny w twoim życiu, pewnie miał nadzieję, że jak dorośniesz, staniesz po jego stronie…

— Nadal nie rozumiem — powiedziałam zdezorientowana. — Dlaczego jej tak zależało? Dlaczego dopiero wtedy zdecydowała się wyjść za ciebie?

Syriusz spojrzał na mnie i wydawało mi się, że zauważyłam w jego oczach błysk zrozumienia. Podszedł do mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy.

— Bez względu na to, w jaki sposób zaszła w ciążę… Twoja mama cię kochała i robiła wszystko, by cię ochronić. Po tym, jak się urodziłaś, byłaś jej oczkiem w głowie. Zawsze powtarzała, że warto było przeżyć tę straszną noc, byś mogła pojawić się w jej życiu. Wiem, że brzmi to dziwnie, wiele zgwałconych kobiet nienawidzi swoich dzieci, ale ona była wyjątkiem, naprawdę cię kochała.

W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Syriusz delikatnie mnie objął, a ja mu na to pozwoliłam, czując się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach.

— A co do mnie — dodał, nie wypuszczając mnie z objęć. — Nie kochała mnie. Byłem tego świadomy, ale tak bardzo jej pragnąłem, że bez wahania zgodziłem się na jej warunki, skoro mogła być tylko moja. Myślę, że James też odetchnął z ulgą, bo bał się, że Snape w końcu jej ulegnie…

— Ulegnie? — Wyplątałam się z jego ramion. — O czym mówisz?

— Kate była zakochana w tym gnojku.

— Nie nazywaj go tak! — spojrzałam na niego z wściekłością. Zanim Syriusz cokolwiek powiedział, dodałam: — Severus Snape jest jedynym mężczyzną, którego mogę nazwać ojcem!

Trochę to nim wstrząsnęło, ale szybko doszedł do siebie.

— Ok, przepraszam, masz rację, poniosło mnie… Po prostu nigdy się nie lubiliśmy… — Syriusz zamilkł. — Wracając do twojej mamy. Kate chyba podkochiwała się w nim już w szkole. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że to przejdzie, ale z czasem to uczucie przybierało na sile.

— Dlatego ona zawsze się z nim przyjaźniła? — zapytałam wstrząśnięta. Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, że moja mama kochała Severusa! Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedział? Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mógłby celowo zataić przede mną taką informację!

— Podejrzewam, że to mógł być jeden z powodów — odpowiedział cicho. — Jednak muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie dawał jej złudnych nadziei, dlatego zawsze wiedziała, na czym stoi.

— On wiedział? — zapytałam zaskoczona.

Syriusz skinął głową i uważnie mnie obserwował.

— Tak, wiedział. Myślę, że dlatego zgodził się zostać twoim ojcem chrzestnym. No i cenił sobie jej przyjaźń, poza nią chyba nikogo nie miał. Cały czas zastanawiałem się, jak mógł ją odrzucać. Nie miał żadnej kobiety, więc co stało na przeszkodzie? Za każdym razem, gdy płakała z tego powodu, miałem ochotę coś mu zrobić. Potrzebowałem wiele czasu, by dotarło do mnie, że nie mogę go osądzać w tej sprawie, nie znając motywów jego postępowania.

Usiadłam na łóżku i zatopiłam się we własnych myślach. Nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego Sev nigdy o tym nie wspomniał. Byłam na niego wściekła, że to zataił. Obiecałam sobie, że za kilka dni wyduszę z niego wszystko na ten temat.

Wiedziałam tylko jedno, o czym Syriusz nie miał pojęcia: Podejrzewałam, że na przeszkodzie mogła stać miłość do Lily Potter.

.

Syriusz zatrzymał się u mnie dwa dni. Jeśli ktoś zaglądał do mojego pokoju, chował się pod łóżkiem – zawsze jako pies – przemycałam mu jedzenie i opowiadałam, co do tej pory wydarzyło się w moim życiu. Za to Syriusz opowiadał mi historie z lat jego młodości. Mogłam w ten sposób poznać mamę, Jamesa, Lily, a nawet Remusa Lupina czy Petera. Nikeyów nie dziwiło, że spędzałam tyle czasu u siebie, ponieważ myśleli, że pilnie się uczyłam.

Pierwszego dnia dostałam list od Harry'ego, który wyjaśnił, jak doszło do nadmuchania ciotki Marge i napisał, że resztę wakacji spędzi w Dziurawym Kotle. Oboje odetchnęliśmy z ulgą, bo wiedzieliśmy, że tam na pewno będzie bezpieczny. Poza tym byłam pewna, że Harry właśnie przeżywał najlepsze wakacje w życiu.

W nocy, kilkanaście godzin przed moim wyjazdem do Severusa, wypuściłam Syriusza z domu. Pożegnaliśmy się, obiecując do siebie pisać. W listach miałam go nazywać Łapą, co było jego pseudonimem z czasów szkolnych. Poza tym obiecał mi, że spotkamy się już niedługo, ponieważ planował wyruszyć w stronę Hogwartu, gdzie chciał zaczekać, aż zjawi się tam Peter, żeby móc go dorwać. Zaproponowałam mu swoją pomoc, ale odrzucił ją, twierdząc, że to jego zadanie. Miałam tylko pilnować Harry'ego, żeby nie zrobił niczego głupiego.

.

Byłam w ogrodzie, gdy zjawił się Severus. Jessica przyprowadziła go do mnie i zaskoczona obserwowała, jak chłodno go przywitałam. Nadal byłam zła na niego o zatajenie uczuć mojej mamy. Chociaż starał się nie pokazywać tego po sobie, znałam go na tyle dobrze, że widziałam, że zrobiło mu się przykro oraz czuł się zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc, skąd wzięła się moja reakcja.

Nie zdążył o nic zapytać, ponieważ zauważył coś za mną i zesztywniał. Zdumiona odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć, co takiego obserwował. Byłam zaskoczona, widząc blondynkę o zdumionym wyrazie twarzy, jakby właśnie spotkała kogoś, kogo nie spodziewała się zobaczyć już nigdy więcej.

— Witaj, Petunio — powiedział Severus, czym mnie zaskoczył. Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, a może zapomniałam o tym, że znał ciotkę Harry'ego.

— Snape? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem. — Co ty tutaj robisz?

— Przyjechałem po swoją chrześnicę — odpowiedział chłodno.

Po chwili Petunia Dursley spojrzała na mnie, a w jej oczach zobaczyłam wstręt, jakbym była zarażona czymś paskudnym.

— Isabella? — wyszeptała cicho. — O mój Boże… Ty również jesteś…? — zamilkła. Najwyraźniej słowo _czarownica_ nie chciało jej przejść przez gardło.

— Tak, jest czarownicą — powiedział chłodno Sev. — Widzę, że nadal nienawidzisz magii.

Petunia milczała.

— Może wyda ci się to nieprawdopodobne, ale jest córką siostry Pottera, a mnie leży na sercu dobro obojga dzieci — dodał. W normalnej sytuacji roześmiałabym się, ponieważ nigdy nie zauważyłam, by troszczył się o dobro Harry'ego. W końcu gdzie był przez ostatnie dwanaście lat, gdy Harry był dręczony w domu Dursleyów?

Petunia poczerwieniała i wyglądała na przestraszoną. Chociaż mogła nie wziąć na poważnie jego słów, że zależy mu na Harrym, to jednak wiedziała, że Severus był czarodziejem, który na dodatek w tym momencie, w czarnej pelerynie i wykrzywionej twarzy wyglądał groźnie. Zauważyłam, że w ręce miał różdżkę, którą trzymał w ten sposób, by z daleka nie było jej widać, ale by Petunia mogła ją zobaczyć.

— Idziemy — powiedziałam stanowczo i złapałam Severusa za rękę. Nie przejmując się pożegnaniem, pociągnęłam go mocno i zaprowadziłam do mojego pokoju. Nie protestował, pozwalając mi na to.

Na górze obserwowaliśmy przez okno Jessicę, próbującą coś wytłumaczyć wściekłej Petunii. Zastanawiałam się, czy to nie koniec ich długoletniej przyjaźni.

— Zawsze zazdrościła Lily — powiedział cicho Severus. — Kiedyś zobaczyliśmy list z Hogwartu zaadresowany do Petunii. Przeczytaliśmy, bo byliśmy zaskoczeni, dlaczego ktokolwiek ze szkoły miałby pisać do mugola. To była odpowiedź na jej prośbę: Petunia też chciała iść do Hogwartu.

— Oczywiście odpowiedź była odmowna?

— Tak — skinął Sev. — Próbowano jej w nim wytłumaczyć, że nie ma magicznych mocy. Myślę, że to właśnie wtedy zaczęła nienawidzić magii i Lily. Nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Nie pomogło również to, że ich rodzice byli zachwyceni, że Lily władała magią. Myślę, że Petunia czuła się gorsza i dlatego postanowiła udawać, że coś takiego jak magia nie istnieje.

— Aż pewnego dnia przed domem znalazła Harry'ego.

Sev skinął głową.

— Dlaczego ją postraszyłeś, że zależy ci na dobru Harry'ego? Przecież go nienawidzisz i masz gdzieś, jak jest tu traktowany podczas wakacji.

Severus milczał przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział.

— Nie jest tak, jak mówisz. To tak skomplikowane, że wątpię, czy byś zrozumiała.

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. Chociaż pomyślałam, że pewnie ma rację, postanowiłam sobie, że kiedyś się dowiem, skąd się wzięła nienawiść Severusa do Harry'ego.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	4. Rozdział 4

**Zwierzenie Severusa**

Godzinę później byliśmy na Spinner's End. Zanieśliśmy rzeczy do mojego pokoju, a kiedy Severus przygotował nam popołudniową herbatę, spojrzałam na niego uważnie.

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że moja mama była w tobie zakochana? — zapytałam. Sev był tak zaskoczony moim pytaniem, że upuścił swój kubek i nie zwrócił uwagi, że ten się rozbił.

Usiadł na krześle i milczał. Czekałam, aż tylko zapyta, skąd o tym wiem i zastanawiałam się, jak na to odpowiedzieć, ale na szczęście tego dnia nie padło to pytanie.

— Powinienem był ci powiedzieć — odpowiedział w końcu. Przeraziło mnie, że jego głos był taki matowy, bez życia. — Wiedziałem, że mnie kochała. Nie pamiętam, w jaki sposób się o tym dowiedziałem, ani kiedy to było… Na swój sposób mi to pochlebiało, ale nigdy nie chciałem dawać Kate żadnych nadziei, doskonale wiedziała, co czułem do Lily… Myślę, że przede wszystkim dlatego jako jedyna nie odrzuciła mnie, kiedy zostałem śmierciożercą. Jej miłość była ponadto. Wiele razy zastanawiałem się, czy jednak jej nie poślubić. Wiedziałem, że między mną a Lily nigdy nic nie będzie, a obok zawsze była cudowna kobieta, która akceptowała mnie takim, jakim jestem, która znała mnie, jak nikt inny i której mogłem wszystko powiedzieć.

— Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? — zapytałam, czując, że tego dnia Severus odpowie szczerze na każde pytanie, jakie mu zadam.

— Nie potrafiłem odwzajemnić jej uczucia, czego żałowałem. Niestety nie można siebie zmusić do miłości… Kochałem Kate, ale jak przyjaciółkę, może siostrę, której nigdy nie miałem. Wiele razy byłem bliski tego, żeby jej się oświadczyć, nawet kupiłem pierścionek zaręczynowy, ale… Bałem się, że nie będzie ze mną szczęśliwa. Bałem się, że po kilku latach małżeństwa zrozumie, że nigdy nie pokocham jej tak jak Lily i myśl, że jej mąż kocha inną, będzie ją dobijać. Zasługiwała na bycie z mężczyzną, który naprawdę by ją kochał, dla którego byłaby całym światem… a to właśnie oferował jej Black.

— A co, jeśli się myliłeś? — zapytałam cicho. — Jeśli z tobą byłaby szczęśliwsza, nawet jeśli nie byłaby tą jedyną? — Nie potrafiłam ująć swojej myśli w słowa, ale byłam pewna, że Severus mnie rozumiał.

— Wiele razy o tym myślałem, szczególnie po jej śmierci. Może powinienem zostawić jej tę decyzję. Może mimo to byłaby ze mną szczęśliwa? — Severus zamilkł, wzdychając ciężko. Z jego oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy. — Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Wiesz, jaka myśl prześladuje mnie przez te wszystkie lata? Może… gdyby była moją żoną, to może… jeszcze by żyła. — Ostatnie słowa powiedział szeptem.

— Co? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

— Czarny Pan wyśmiewał miłość, ale nie był głupi. Wiedział, że żeby ukarać człowieka, najlepiej zadać ból bliskiej mu osobie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że żeby śmierciożerca dobrze wykonywał swoją służbę, nie może być zrozpaczony po utracie miłości swojego życia. Dlatego, dopóki ktoś wykonywał jego rozkazy, jego rodzina była _bezpieczna_. Wiele razy się nad tym zastanawiałem. Może nie zamordowałby jej, gdyby była moją żoną? Albo uprzedził mnie, żebym tego wieczoru dopilnował, aby została w domu?

Byłam wstrząśnięta, nie tyle jego słowami, ile jego płaczem. Widziałam go w różnych stanach, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, by tak szlochał, a z jego oczu wypływał strumień łez. Nie wiele myśląc, podeszłam do niego i mocno przytuliłam, żałując, że w ogóle zaczęłam tę rozmowę.

.

Przez resztę dnia Severus był nieobecny. Chociaż oglądaliśmy komedię, podczas której płakałam ze śmiechu, on ani razu nawet się nie uśmiechnął. Dopiero następnego dnia wrócił do siebie i rozpoczęliśmy mój letni kurs eliksirów. Żadne z nas nie wracało już do tej rozmowy.

Czas minął nam szybko. Na trzy dni przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu wybieraliśmy się na ulicę Pokątną. Jednak zanim wyruszyliśmy, Severus spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

— Muszę ci jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć. — Ton jego głosu był poważny. — W tym roku nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią będzie Remus Lupin. Chcę, żebyś uważała na siebie podczas przemian, nie wychodziła poza polanę…

— Wilkołaki są niegroźne dla jednorożców — zaprotestowałam. Nie, żebym podczas przemian spacerowała sobie po lesie, zawsze docierałam bezpośrednio na polanę i spędzałam tam całą noc.

— Teoretycznie… Będę mu przygotowywał eliksir tojadowy, więc nie będzie groźny również dla ludzi, ale… — Severus patrzył mi prosto w oczy — uważaj na siebie, nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.

W takich chwilach docierało do mnie, co musiał przeżywać, kiedy leżałam nieprzytomna w Komnacie Tajemnic.

— Będę uważała — powiedziałam poważnie. Wystarczyło. Severus odetchnął z ulgą i w końcu mogliśmy wyruszyć.

.

Na ulicy Pokątnej najpierw poszliśmy do banku Gringotta, bym mogła zabrać trochę pieniędzy ze skrytki mamy i Syriusza, a następnie odwiedziliśmy kilka sklepów. U Madame Malkin kupiłam nowe szaty, bo poprzednie były już trochę za krótkie. W aptece uzupełniłam zapasy składników do sporządzania eliksirów, a Severus zadbał o to, bym o niczym nie zapomniała. Potem poszliśmy do księgarni. Zakupiłam książki do numerologii, starożytnych runów, transmutacji i zaklęć. Księgarz nie był szczęśliwy, gdy poprosiłam o _Potworną księgę potworów_. Książki były zamknięte w ogromnej żelaznej klatce, ponieważ kłapały agresywnie okładkami i nieustannie rzucały się na siebie.

— Kto wpadł na pomysł korzystania z tych podręczników? — zapytałam Severusa, obserwując księgarza walczącego z książkami.

— Jak myślisz, kto z całej szkoły najbardziej uwielbia potwory?

— Hagrid — powiedziałam pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy. — Ale on przecież nie jest nauczycielem.

— W tym roku to się zmieniło — odpowiedział. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.

— Żartujesz. Hagrid będzie uczył opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami?

Severus pokiwał głową. Chociaż bardzo lubiłam Hagrida, nie byłam pewna, czy sprawdzi się w roli nauczyciela. Miałam nadzieję, że będzie uczył nas o zwierzętach, z którymi faktycznie możemy się zetknąć.

Gdy tylko księgarz wyciągnął książkę, Severus machnął różdżką i wyczarował pasek, który zacisnął się mocno wokół niej, dzięki czemu nie mogła już kłapać okładkami. Nadal dygotała wściekle, więc trudno było mi ją utrzymać w rękach, co bawiło Severusa.

— To nie jest śmieszne — mruknęłam do niego, tak by nikt inny mnie nie słyszał. Zapłaciłam i wyszliśmy na ulicę.

Kolejną godzinę spędziliśmy na kupowaniu kilku drobiazgów, przy okazji zaopatrzyłam się w smakołyki dla sów. Właśnie podążaliśmy w kierunku Dziurawego Kotła, w którym miałam spędzić ostatnie dni wakacji, gdy w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue zobaczyłam Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę.

— Właściwie możesz mnie tu zostawić — powiedziałam do niego.

— Dasz sobie radę sama? — zapytał, patrząc na moje pakunki. Uznałam, że nie powinnam mieć z nimi problemu, poza tym nadal mogłam korzystać z magii. Pożegnaliśmy się, co zwróciło na nas uwagę kilku ludzi, po czym Severus poszedł dalej ulicą, ja ruszyłam w kierunku lodziarni.

.

Kilka minut później siedziałam przy stoliku z kuzynem i naszymi przyjaciółmi, pochłaniając ogromną porcję lodów. Rozmawialiśmy o zakupach oraz o tym, jak minęły nam wakacje. Cieszyłam się, że znów ich widziałam, ponieważ tak za nimi tęskniłam. Przy okazji urażona zapytałam Harry'ego, dlaczego po nadmuchaniu ciotki Marge nie przyszedł do mnie i nie mogłam uwierzyć, gdy odpowiedział: _Zapomniałem, że jesteś w domu_. Czasami miałam wrażenie, że był kompletnym idiotą.

— Mam jeszcze dziesięć galeonów — oznajmiła nagle Hermiona, grzebiąc w swojej sakiewce. — We wrześniu są moje urodziny i rodzice dali mi trochę forsy, żebym sobie sama kupiła prezent.

— Może jakąś ciekawą książkę? — zapytał Ron niewinnym tonem. Wiedziałam, że wyśmiewa Hermionę, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

— Nie, chyba nie — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Bardzo by mi się przydała sowa. Harry ma Hedwigę, Isabella Szafran, ty Errola…

— Nie, ja nie mam — przerwał jej Ron. — Errol należy do całej rodziny. Mam tylko Parszywka. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego szczura. — I bardzo bym chciał, żeby ktoś go zbadał — dodał, kładąc go na stoliku. — Egipt chyba mu trochę zaszkodził.

Spojrzałam na Parszywka. Był chudy, a wąsy zwisały mu żałośnie. Zmartwiłabym się jego stanem, gdybym nie wiedziała, że to animag, który od lat tkwił w ciele zwierzęcia, a zaszkodziła mu informacja o ucieczce Syriusza, a nie wycieczka do ciepłego kraju.

Niestety nie mogłam powiedzieć Ronowi, że jego szczur tak naprawdę jest przerażonym Peterem Pettigrew, który jest świadomy, że Syriusz pragnie go dopaść. To, jak teraz wyglądał, tylko potwierdzało, że doskonale znał motywy byłego przyjaciela.

Z ciekawością przyjrzałam się mu bliżej. Naprawdę nie można było rozróżnić go od zwykłego szczura. Animagia była fascynująca.

— Kiepsko z nim — skomentowałam, udając, że tylko dlatego tak bardzo przyglądałam się zwierzęciu.

— Tu niedaleko jest sklep z magicznymi stworzeniami — powiedział Harry. — Może dostaniemy tam coś dla Parszywka, a Hermiona kupi sobie sowę.

Zapłaciliśmy za lody i bez problemu zebraliśmy się z naszymi pakunkami. Po chwili byliśmy w Magicznej Menażerii. Razem z Hermioną oglądałam sowy, a w tym czasie Ron rozmawiał z czarownicą na temat szczura. Po kilku minutach przestraszył mnie jej krzyk:

— NIE! KRZYWOŁAP, NIEEE!

Gdy odwróciłam się, zobaczyłam uciekającego ze sklepu szczura, którego gonili chłopcy oraz rudego kota na ladzie. Był nietypowy: Miał gęste, puszyste futerko, ale i krzywe łapy oraz dziwacznie spłaszczony pysk.

Hermiona od razu się nim zachwyciła. Przez kilka minut rozmawiała na jego temat z czarownicą, która przyznała, że kot był u niej już bardzo długo i nikt nie chciał go kupić. Chociaż Hermiona się wahała, od pierwszej sekundy wiedziałam, że ostatecznie zdecyduje się na kupno Krzywołapa. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, więc nie byłam zaskoczona, że w końcu dziewczyna zapłaciła za niego i z czułością wzięła na ręce. Kupiła również eliksir wzmacniający dla Parszywka, bo Ron i Harry nadal nie wrócili do sklepu.

Gdy wychodziłyśmy, kot mruczał głośno w jej ramionach.

— _Kupiłaś_ tego potwora? — zapytał Ron i szczęka mu opadła. Nie był zachwycony jej wyborem.

— Fantastyczny, prawda? — powiedziała rozpromieniona. Harry nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, ja również postanowiłam milczeć. Przez chwilę Ron jeszcze narzekał, ale Hermiona wytoczyła argument, że przecież zwierzaki będą spać w osobnych dormitoriach, więc właściwie nie ma problemu. Ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli, że miała rację, ostatecznie to zakończyło dyskusję i w milczeniu ruszyliśmy w kierunku Dziurawego Kotła. Od czasu do czasu zerkałam na dziewczynę, która z radością głaskała kota.

.

W Dziurawym Kotle spotkaliśmy pana Weasleya, który czytał _Proroka Codziennego_.

— Harry! — ucieszył się, podnosząc wzrok znad gazety. — Isabella! Jak się macie?

— Świetnie, dziękuję — odpowiedzieliśmy równocześnie, po czym wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Podeszliśmy do niego. Pan Weasley odłożył gazetę, z której łypnęła na nas twarz Syriusza.

— Jeszcze go nie złapali? — zapytał Harry.

— Nie — odrzekł z powagą pan Weasley. — Zwolnili nas wszystkich ze zwykłych obowiązków w ministerstwie, z poleceniem poszukiwania zbiega, ale jak dotąd szczęście nam nie dopisało.

— A jak my byśmy go złapali, dostalibyśmy nagrodę? — zapytał Ron. — Dobrze by było zgarnąć trochę szmalu…

— Nie bądź śmieszny, Ron — odpowiedział pan Weasley, który nagle wydawał się bardzo zdenerwowany. — Black nie da się złapać trzynastoletniemu czarodziejowi. Ale strażnicy z Azkabanu sprowadzą go do twierdzy wcześniej czy później, możesz być o to spokojny.

Zgadzałam się z panem Weasleyem, jeśli chodzi o pierwszą część wypowiedzi. Syriusz był zbyt zdesperowany, myśląc, że Peter zagraża Harry'emu, że na pewno nie da się tak łatwo złapać. Z drugiej strony, jeśli ktokolwiek ma szansę go zobaczyć, to właśnie Ron, ale podejrzewam, że na widok Syriusza opuściłaby go gryfońska odwaga. Chociaż, jakby przypomnieć sobie niektóre czyny Rona, na pewno nie mogłabym go nazwać tchórzem. Nie ważne, jakby zareagował, wiedziałam, że z Syriuszem nie miałby szans.

Rozmowę przerwało wejście pozostałych członków rodziny Rona. Przywitałam się z panią Weasley, a następnie z Fredem i George'em, którzy mnie wyściskali tak, że o mało mnie nie udusili. Percy podał oficjalnie rękę, po czym wypiął pierś tak, bym zauważyła jego nową odznakę prefekta naczelnego. Pogratulowałam mu z lekką kpiną w głosie, której nie usłyszał i aż spuchł z dumy. Nie, żebym twierdziła, że zostanie prefektem naczelnym to coś złego. Po prostu bawiło mnie, że Percy uważał to za takie wyróżnienie, jakby został Ministrem Magii. Na końcu weszła Ginny, która zmieszała się na nasz widok. Zrobiła się czerwona i tylko bąknęła _cześć_ , patrząc gdzieś w kąt. Z jednej strony ją rozumiałam, w końcu porwała mnie do Komnaty Tajemnic, a Harry uratował jej życie, ale miałam nadzieję, że wkrótce jej przejdzie. To nie była jej wina.

Fred i George znów się wygłupiali i trochę posprzeczali ze swoją mamą. Prawdę mówiąc, uwielbiałam tę atmosferę, bo mogłam obserwować, jak bardzo się kochają. Czasem brakowało mi tego. Chociaż Jessica zawsze się starała zastąpić mi matkę i byłam jej wdzięczna za wszystko, co robiła, czułam, że to, co do mnie czuje, jest czymś innym niż to, co czuła do Lindsay, Nicole i Billiego.

Przez chwilę wyobraziłam sobie, jakby było wychowywać się na Spinner's End z mamą i Severusem jako ojczymem? Czy twierdziłby jak Syriusz, że jestem jego dzieckiem? Czy nazywałabym się Isabella Snape? Czy Sev miał rację, twierdząc, że ten ślub, do którego nigdy nie doszło, mógłby uratować mamę?

Nie było sensu o tym myśleć, nikt nie mógł zmienić przeszłości. Może mama, tak czy siak, by umarła, może w innym miejscu i w inny sposób…

Skupiłam się na tym, co działo się wokół mnie. Percy właśnie odchodził w stronę pokoi, a George demonstracyjnie odetchnął z ulgą.

— Próbowaliśmy zamknąć go w piramidzie — powiedział Harry'emu, a ja stałam na tyle blisko nich, by też to usłyszeć — ale mama nas nakryła.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu i nadal chichocząc, poszłam do pokoju zanieść moje zakupy i się przebrać. Byłam wdzięczna Sevowi, że już kilka dni wcześniej zarezerwował pokój dla mnie i rano, zanim wstałam, przetransportował tu moje rzeczy.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	5. Rozdział 5

**Teoria Ministerstwa Magii**

Gdy wychodziłam z pokoju, zauważył mnie pan Weasley.

— Isabella! Możemy porozmawiać? — zapytał. Zaintrygowana skinęłam głową. Poszliśmy do pokoju jego i pani Weasley. Byliśmy sami.

— O czym chciałby pan porozmawiać? — zapytałam, chociaż podejrzewałam, o co może chodzić.

— O Syriuszu Blacku — odpowiedział.

— Potter.

— Co?

— Z tego, co wiem, podczas ślubu przyjął nazwisko mamy — stwierdziłam.

— Ach, to, nieważne — pan Weasley machnął ręką. — Czy próbował się z tobą kontaktować?

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Więc nie tylko ja o tym myślałam?

— Nie — skłamałam. Pan Weasley odetchnął.

— Wiem, że jesteś mądra i zdolna — zaczął pan Weasley. — Chodzi o Harry'ego. Proszę, miej na niego oko.

— Ale…

— Chodzi o Blacka… Co prawda uważam, że Harry powinien o tym wiedzieć, ale zarówno Knot, jak i Molly są przeciwni temu, by cokolwiek mu mówić…

— O co chodzi, panie Weasley? — zapytałam zniecierpliwiona, mając nadzieję, że nie wyszło to zbyt bezczelnie.

— Ministerstwo Magii uważa, że Black chce dopaść Harry'ego.

— Co? — Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. — Dlaczego tak myślą?

— Knot trzyma język za zębami, ale był w Azkabanie tej nocy, kiedy uciekł Black. Strażnicy powiedzieli mu, że Black mówi przez sen. Zawsze te same słowa: _On jest w Hogwarcie… on jest w Hogwarcie_. To szaleniec, który pragnie śmierci Harry'ego, bo uważa, że jak go zamorduje, to Sama-Wiesz-Kto odzyska swą moc. Black utracił prawie wszystko tej nocy, również twoją mamę, kiedy Harry powstrzymał Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, a przez dwanaście lat w Azkabanie miał dość czasu, żeby to wszystko dobrze obmyślić…

W tej chwili uświadomiłam sobie jedno: Jeśli faktycznie rodziny śmierciożercy były chronione, dopóki wykonywał on swoje rozkazy, to oznaczało, że Syriusz nie był śmierciożercą. Przecież Voldemort nie zabiłby żony sługi, który podał mu na tacy Potterów.

Szybko skupiłam się ponownie na słowach pana Weasleya.

— Harry będzie bezpieczny w Hogwarcie — powiedziałam.

— Mam nadzieję. Dumbledore oczywiście wie o wszystkim, zamku będą strzegli dementorzy, ale Black już raz ich przechytrzył. Poza tym znasz Harry'ego i Rona, zawsze się gdzieś włóczą, a ty jesteś od nich rozsądniejsza i myślę, że łatwiej go przekonasz, żeby nie robił czegoś głupiego. Poza tym jest jeszcze coś, ale nie wiem, czy o tym wiesz…

Pan Weasley zamilkł. Spojrzałam na niego i chyba wiedziałam, o czym myślał.

— Black jest ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego i to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego rodziców — powiedziałam. Pan Weasley odetchnął z ulgą. — Severus wszystko mi opowiedział.

— Mówiłaś o tym Harry'emu?

Zastanowiłam się.

— Nie, chyba o tym nie wie — powiedziałam powoli.

— Nie mów mu, proszę — pan Weasley spojrzał na mnie błagalnie. — Boimy się, że jeśli Harry się o tym dowie, będzie chciał szukać Blacka.

W pierwszej chwili zaskoczyło mnie to. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiałam, że miał rację. Harry był do tego zdolny, a również nie chciałam, żeby zrobił coś głupiego. Dlatego złożyłam obietnicę.

— Nic mu nie powiem, w każdym razie, dopóki Black jest na wolności. I oczywiście będę go mieć na oku.

— Dziękuję — pan Weasley wyglądał, jakby z jego serca spadł wielki ciężar. To niesamowite, że rodzice Rona tak bardzo martwili się i troszczyli o Harry'ego. Chociaż mieli tak wiele dzieci, czymś naturalnym dla nich było przyjęcie do serca osieroconego przyjaciela syna.

— Nie ma za co — powiedziałam. — Ktoś musi się o niego troszczyć, a nazwisko zobowiązuje — uśmiechnęłam się. — Dziękuję, że pan mi o tym opowiedział, nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy.

Razem zeszliśmy na kolację, a ja cały czas myślałam o tym, co usłyszałam. Teraz nie dziwiło mnie, dlaczego pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii tak się zmartwili, gdy Harry uciekł od Dursleyów. Bali się, że natknie się na Syriusza. Właściwie tak było, ale nikt o tym nie wiedział poza mną i samym Syriuszem. Przestało mnie dziwić, że Knot, zamiast ukarać Harry'ego za nadmuchanie ciotki, ucieszył się, że go znalazł i pewnie odetchnął z ulgą, że chłopak jest cały i zdrowy. Nie mówiąc o tym, że sam Minister Magii brał udział w jego poszukiwaniu!

Właściwie bawiło mnie to, ale zdawałam sobie sprawę z jednego: Skoro dementorzy będą wokół zamku, Syriuszowi będzie trudniej dorwać Petera. Martwiło mnie to.

Tylko dlaczego Sev nic mi nie powiedział o dementorach?

.

Wieczorem zjedliśmy wspólnie kolację, podczas której było bardzo miło i wesoło. Dodatkowo Tom zestawił trzy stoły, dzięki czemu mogliśmy usiąść razem, rozkoszując się pysznymi potrawami. Podczas rozmowy pan Weasley powiedział, że ministerstwo podeśle nam kilka samochodów, byśmy mogli dostać się na dworzec. Bliźniaków skłoniło to do żartów, ale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób chcieli ochronić Harry'ego. Jakby było to potrzebne.

Po kolacji rozeszliśmy się do pokoi. Byłam w wyśmienitym nastroju.

— Szafran, masz ochotę na dostarczenie komuś listu? — zapytałam sowę, która przysypiała na szafie. Ta od razu się orzeźwiła. — Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz go napiszę.

Szafran bacznie mnie obserwowała, podczas gdy ja wyciągnęłam kawałek pergaminu i napisałam kilka zdań.

 _Drogi Łapo,_

 _Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u Ciebie w porządku. Od pana Weasleya (ojca Rona, o którym Ci opowiadałam) wiem, że Ministerstwo Magii nie ma pojęcia, gdzie przebywasz. To chyba dobry znak, prawda? Niestety dowiedziałam się, że wszyscy myślą, że chcesz dopaść Harry'ego (podobno mówiłeś przez sen:_ On jest w Hogwarcie _), dlatego w tym roku zostanie zwiększona ochrona szkoły. Mają się tam pojawić dementorzy, być może już są. Uważaj na siebie!_

Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, jak się podpisać. W końcu naskrobałam: _Twoja córka_ i zawinęłam pergamin. Szafran już czekała na stoliku, gotowa do drogi.

— Znajdziesz Syriusza, prawda? — zapytałam cicho, podając jej list. Zahukała w odpowiedzi i wyleciała przez okno, a ja przez chwilę patrzyłam, jak odlatuje.

Potem tylko upewniłam się, że wszystko spakowałam i położyłam się spać. Tego roku nie chciałam jechać do Hogwartu, wolałam, aby wakacje trwały dłużej. Wiedziałam, że następnego dnia na pewno spotkam Dracona, a nie miałam pewności, czy byłam na to gotowa.

.

Następnego dnia od rana panował rozgardiasz. Tom obudził mnie, przynosząc szklankę herbaty. Szybko się ubrałam i zeszłam na śniadanie. Przy stole siedział już pan Weasley, który czytał _Proroka Codziennego_.

— Widziano gdzieś Blacka? — zapytałam, siląc się na zdawkowy ton. Pan Weasley pokręcił głową.

— Nadal cisza. Dobrze się ukrył. Trochę mnie to martwi.

Przerwał, gdy przyszła pani Weasley z dziewczynami. Mama Rona zaczęła nam opowiadać o swoich czasach szkolnych i gdy właśnie mówiła o napoju miłosnym, który kiedyś sporządziła, Harry i Ron zeszli na dół. Nie mieli najlepszych nastrojów i tylko spojrzeli w naszą stronę, podczas gdy my chichotałyśmy jak opętane.

Godzinę później siedzieliśmy w dwóch samochodach. Siedziałam między Harrym i Hermioną, razem z nami jechali jeszcze Ron oraz Percy. Reszta siedziała w drugim samochodzie. Jazda nie była nadzwyczajna, poza tym, że pojazdy bez trudu wciskały się w najmniejsze luki między samochodami. Na dworzec dotarliśmy dwadzieścia minut przed odjazdem pociągu. Kierowcy jeszcze znaleźli nam wózki, wyładowali kufry i zasalutowali panu Weasleyowi.

Pan Weasley zarządził, żeby iść parami i złapał za łokieć Harry'ego, po czym ruszyli w kierunku barierki między peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym. Za nimi podążyli Percy i Ginny, a następnie ja z Hermioną.

Na miejscu było już sporo uczniów, żegnających się z bliskimi. Chłopcy zajęli się wkładaniem rzeczy do pociągu. Chciałam im pomóc, ale zobaczyłam… Paula. W pierwszym momencie zawahałam się, ale po chwili wyśmiałam siebie w myślach i podeszłam do niego.

— Cześć — powiedziałam. Paul udawał zaskoczonego, ale doskonale wiedziałam, że już wcześniej mnie zauważył.

— Cześć — uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Podziękowałam mu za szal i chwilę porozmawialiśmy. Czas mijał błyskawicznie. Na peronie był coraz większy tłum, kątem oka zauważyłam pana Weasleya odciągającego Harry'ego na bok, panią Weasley żegnającą się z dziećmi i Hermioną, Amandę rozmawiającą z Harriet – gdy mnie zauważyły, pomachałam im. Niestety nie mogłam przegapić blondyna, który stał obok swojego ojca i rozmawiał z brązowowłosą dziewczyną, której nie kojarzyłam. Obok nich stała Julia, która przypatrywała się zmrużonymi oczami nowej znajomej Dracona. Uśmiechnęłam się z pewną satysfakcją – Julia zawsze tak patrzyła na osoby, którym nie ufa albo których nie lubi. Wiedziałam o tym, bo przez prawie dziesięć lat patrzyła tak na mnie.

— Musimy już wchodzić — zauważyłam, patrząc na zegarek. Do odjazdu zostały trzy minuty. Rozeszliśmy się, ponieważ Paul chciał pożegnać się jeszcze z rodzicami, a ja z panią Weasley. Weszłam do pociągu, obserwując pogrążonych w rozmowie pana Weasleya i Harry'ego. Skończyli rozmawiać, dopiero gdy pociąg ruszał i chłopak w ostatniej chwili wskoczył do wagonu. Pomachaliśmy jeszcze Weasleyom, a następnie Harry spojrzał na nas.

— Muszę z wami porozmawiać na osobności.

— Ginny, spadaj — powiedział Ron.

— Och, jaki jesteś miły! — prychnęła ze złością Ginny i odmaszerowała.

Kilkanaście minut szukaliśmy wolnego przedziału. Dopiero na samym końcu pociągu znaleźliśmy prawie pusty. Przy oknie siedział jakiś mężczyzna pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Było to dziwne, bo poza czarownicą, która rozwoziła słodycze i napoje, do tej pory nie spotkaliśmy w pociągu żadnego dorosłego człowieka.

— Jak myślicie, kto to może być? — szepnął Ron, kiedy usiedliśmy jak najdalej od okna i cicho zasunęliśmy drzwi.

— Profesor R. J. Lupin — odpowiedziała bez wahania Hermiona.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Tak jest tam napisane — wskazała półkę na bagaże, gdzie spoczywała zniszczona, obwiązana mnóstwem zgrabnie połączonych sznurków walizeczka, z wytłoczonym w rogu nazwiskiem.

— Ciekawe, czego on uczy — powiedział Ron.

— Obrony przed czarną magią — odpowiedziałam, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Więc tak wyglądał przyjaciel mamy, Syriusza, Jamesa i Lily. Uważnie obejrzałam jego niezwykle wyświechtane szaty, pocerowane i połatane w wielu miejscach. Podejrzewałam, że jako wilkołak mógł mieć problemy ze znalezieniem pracy. Wyglądał również na bardzo zmęczonego, co mnie nie zdziwiło, jako że tego dnia miała być pełnia. Choć wśród jasnobrązowych włosów można było dostrzec siwe pasma, wyglądał dość młodo.

— Mam nadzieję, że coś potrafi — rzekł Ron powątpiewającym tonem. — Bo wygląda, jakby go mógł załatwić pierwszy lepszy urok.

— Słyszałam, że był jednym z najlepszych uczniów — powiedziałam z lekkim wahaniem. Chociaż dlaczego Syriusz miałby mnie okłamać w takiej sprawie?

Żadne z nich nie zapytało, skąd o tym wiedziałam, ale skupiliśmy się na tym, co chciał nam przekazać Harry.

Okazało się, że chłopak usłyszał rozmowę rodziców Rona i wiedział, że Syriusz rzekomo poluje na niego. Na szczęście nie wiedział wszystkiego. Dotarła do niego tylko historyjka, że Syriusz chce go zabić, by Voldemort mógł powrócić.

Harry był spokojny, ale za to Hermiona i Ron byli przerażeni. Nie uszło uwadze kuzyna, że nie zareagowałam w żaden sposób. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

— Pan Weasley wczoraj mi o tym powiedział — przyznałam. — Żebym miała cię na oku.

Po chwili drzwi delikatnie się otworzyły. W pierwszym momencie myślałam, że to nowa znajoma Dracona, ale ta dziewczyna miała blond włosy splecione w warkocz.

— Przepraszam, mogę się do was dosiąść? — zapytała nieśmiało. — Jestem nowa, a wszędzie jest pełno…

— Jasne, siadaj — powiedział Harry, wskazując jej wolne miejsce. — Ale uważaj, żeby go nie obudzić — wskazał na Remusa Lupina.

— Dzięki — powiedziała z wdzięcznością. — Jestem Latika Marley.

— Hermiona Granger — przedstawiła się Hermiona, a potem zaczęła wskazywać na nas. — Isabella Potter, Ron Weasley i Harry Potter. A przy oknie śpi profesor Lupin.

Nawet jeśli na Latice zrobiło wrażenie nazwisko _Potter_ , nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Opowiedziała nam, że przez dwa lata chodziła do Beauxbatons – francuskiej szkoły magii, ale rodzice zdecydowali się wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii i posłać córki do Hogwartu. Okazało się, że dziewczyna, którą widziałam z Draconem to jej siostra bliźniaczka. Latika nie chciała być z nimi w przedziale, bo czuła się nieswojo przy Draconie i Julii. Wystarczyło, że przez wakacje czuła się w ich towarzystwie jak piąte koło u wozu. Dowiedziałam się również, że jej ojciec był dobrym znajomym Lucjusza Malfoya i automatycznie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy również należał do śmierciożerców.

— Czym zajmują się twoi rodzice? — zapytała uprzejmie Hermiona. Każde z nas od razu polubiło nową dziewczynę. Byliśmy ciekawi, do którego domu trafi.

— Mama będzie szukać pracy, jak tylko skończy porządkować dom. Przeprowadziliśmy się miesiąc temu, jeszcze sporo zostało do zrobienia. A tata pracuje w Ministerstwie Magii, w zespole, który poszukuje Syriusza Blacka.

Znów temat zszedł na mojego ojczyma. Widziałam po przerażonych minach Hermiony i Rona, że przypomnieli sobie, co powiedział im Harry, ale przy Latice nie chcieli bezpośrednio poruszać tego tematu.

— Nikt nie wie, jak mu się udało zbiec z Azkabanu — szepnął z lękiem Ron. — Przed nim nikt tego nie dokonał. A był strzeżony lepiej od innych więźniów.

— Ale złapią go, prawda? — powiedziała z przejęciem Hermiona. — Przecież szukają go również wszyscy mugole…

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	6. Rozdział 6

**W drodze do Hogwartu**

— Co to takiego? Słyszycie? — zapytał nagle Ron. Zamilkliśmy, nasłuchując. Skądś wydobywał się cichy gwizd. Po chwili Ron stwierdził, że dźwięk wydobywał się z kufra Harry'ego, chwilę w nim pogrzebał i wyciągnął coś, co przypominało miniaturowego szklanego bąka do zabawy.

— Czy to jest fałszoskop? — zapytała zaintrygowana Hermiona. Wstała, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć.

— Taak… ale wiesz… nic nadzwyczajnego, bardzo tani — odpowiedział Ron. — Zaczął wirować, kiedy przywiązywałem go Errolowi do nóżki, żeby wysłać Harry'emu.

— A robiłeś wówczas coś nieuczciwego?

— Skąd! No… chyba nie powinienem użyć do tego Errola. Wiesz, że nie najlepiej znosi długie dystanse… Ale niby jak miałem przesłać Harry'emu prezent?

— Wsadź go z powrotem do kufra — powiedział Harry, gdy fałszoskop zagwizdał przeraźliwie — bo on może się obudzić.

Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na profesora Lupina. Ron wsadził fałszoskop do pary wyjątkowo ohydnych skarpetek, co stłumiło gwizd, a potem zamknął wieko kufra.

Ron zaproponował, że w Hogsmeade można oddać go do sprawdzenia, po czym zaczęli z Hermioną i Latiką rozmawiać, co ciekawego jest w wiosce. Harry przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

— Fajnie by było urwać się ze szkoły i zwiedzić to Hogsmeade, co?

— Pewnie tak — powiedział Harry, wzdychając ciężko. — Będziecie mi musieli opowiedzieć, jak sami zobaczycie.

— Bo co? — zapytał Ron.

— Bo ja nie mogę. Dursleyowie nie podpisali mi pozwolenia, a Knot też nie chciał.

Latika przyglądała się mu z zainteresowaniem. Trójka nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Właściwie na mnie też nie.

— Nie masz pozwolenia? Ale przecież… Daj spokój, Harry… McGonagall na pewno da ci glejt…

Harry roześmiał się ponuro.

— …możemy też skorzystać z pomocy Freda i George'a, znają każde tajne wyjście ze szkoły…

— Ron! — przerwała mu ostro Hermiona. — Przecież Harry nie może opuścić potajemnie szkoły, dopóki Black jest na wolności…

— No właśnie, to samo powiedziałaby McGonagall, gdybym ją poprosił o pozwolenie — powiedział z goryczą Harry.

Latika spojrzała na mnie pytająco, ale pokręciłam głową. Milczałyśmy. Właściwie powinnam była im przerwać, ale zaintrygowało mnie, że Latika nie zdziwiła się na wzmiankę o Blacku. Właściwie denerwowało mnie, że wszyscy nazywali go Blackiem, ale z drugiej strony nie powinnam się dziwić. W końcu wszyscy myśleli, że to z jego winy nie żyją Potterowie, więc nazywać go Potterem byłoby trochę nie na miejscu.

— Ale gdyby był z nami, Black by się nie ośmielił…

— Och, Ron, przestań wygadywać głupstwa — prychnęła Hermiona. — Black zamordował już tuzin ludzi, i to w biały dzień, na ruchliwej ulicy. Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że jak nas zobaczy, to się przestraszy i zrezygnuje z zaatakowania Harry'ego?

Byłam pewna, że na pewno by nie zrezygnował, tylko kto inny byłby celem ataku.

Podczas dyskusji Hermiona bawiła się rzemykami koszyka i Krzywołap wyskoczył prosto na kolana Rona. Parszywek w jego kieszeni zadrżał, a on sam ze złością zrzucił kota z kolan.

— Ron, jak śmiesz! — zezłościła się Hermiona. Ron chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale profesor Lupin się poruszył. Zamarliśmy, obserwując go z napięciem, ale ten tylko zmienił pozycję i dalej spał.

Po chwili milczenia odezwała się Latika.

— A więc wiesz — zwróciła się do Harry'ego. — Że Black podobno ciebie szuka.

Harry skinął głową.

— A ty skąd o tym wiesz? — zapytał Ron.

— Przypadkowo usłyszałam, jak tata rozmawiał o tym z kolegą z pracy — wzruszyła ramionami.

— Kto jeszcze wie? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Nie wiem. Ja nikomu o tym nie mówiłam. Ale chyba nie ma się czym martwić. Znaczy się… Hogwart ma zwiększoną ochronę, pewnie złapią go prędzej czy później.

Miałam nadzieję, że zmienią w końcu temat. Ku mojej radości pojawiła się czarownica z wózkiem.

Hermiona próbowała obudzić profesora Lupina, ale czarownica powiedziała, że jak się obudzi, to ją znajdzie z przodu, przy lokomotywie. Przez chwilę go obserwowaliśmy, jak śpi i zajadaliśmy się kociołkowymi pieguskami.

.

Podróż mijała spokojnie, ale po południu mieliśmy nieprzyjemne odwiedziny. W drzwiach przedziału stanęła dziewczyna, którą widziałam na peronie. Latika przestała się uśmiechać, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła.

— Czego chcesz? — mruknęła.

— Zapomniałaś zabrać kanapek przygotowanych przez mamę! — powiedziała Claudia ze sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy, podając siostrze paczkę. Mogłam się jej przyjrzeć i zdumiało mnie, że dziewczyny różnił tylko kolor włosów, poza tym były identyczne.

— Chciałaś powiedzieć: przez skrzata domowego — zauważyła Latika, odbierając paczkę.

— Nie przedstawisz mnie swoim znajomym? — zapytała Claudia, otwierając szeroko oczy. Uśmiechnęła się do nas, widocznie chcąc wywrzeć na nas jak najlepsze wrażenie. Niestety wydawała się tak sztuczna, jak _wredne dziewczyny_ z młodzieżowych filmów albo książek, które pochłaniała Lindsay. — Jestem Claudia, siostra Latiki. Podejrzewałam, że powiedziała już wam, że przeniosłyśmy się z Francji.

Skinęliśmy głową, a Hermiona przestawiła nas po kolei. Chociaż Claudia starała się nie pokazać, jak bardzo cieszy się, że poznała mnie i Harry'ego, każde z nas zauważyło błysk radości w jej oczach. Trochę mnie to przeraziło.

W drzwiach pojawiły się kolejne osoby.

— No proszę, kogo tu mamy — powiedział Draco do Vincenta i Gregory'ego. — Nasze papużki-nierozłączki, Pękala i Mądrala.

Chłopcy się roześmiali, a Claudia rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Weasley, słyszałem, że tego lata twój ojciec w końcu przyniósł do domu trochę złota. Czy twoja matka przeżyła taki szok?

Ron zerwał się tak gwałtownie, że strącił koszyk Krzywołapa. Stanęłam, żeby powstrzymać go przed rzuceniem się na blondyna. Harry zrobił to samo. W tym momencie profesor Lupin zachrapał przez sen.

— A to kto? — zapytał Draco, cofając się o krok.

— Nowy nauczyciel — odpowiedziałam. — Mówiłeś coś, Malfoy? — Dodałam, wkładając w wypowiedzenie jego nazwiska jak najwięcej negatywnych uczuć, które do niego czułam: złość, urazę, rozczarowanie. Draco tylko zmrużył oczy.

— Spadamy — mruknął do Vincenta i Gregory'ego. — No chodź! — powiedział do Claudii, która nadal stała na środku i nie wiedziała, co zrobić. W końcu posłała nam coś w rodzaju przepraszającego uśmiechu i poszła za nimi.

— W tym roku nie zamierzam znosić obelg Malfoya — oświadczył Ron. — Nie żartuję. Jeśli jeszcze raz obrazi moją rodzinę, złapię go za ten przylizany łeb i…

Machnął groźnie ręką w powietrzu.

— Ron — szepnęła Hermiona, wskazując na profesora Lupina — uważaj…

Zapadła cisza.

— Dla Claudii to musi być szok — mruknęła złośliwie Latika. Spojrzeliśmy na nią zaskoczeni. — Od tygodni planuje, że zaprzyjaźni się z _cudowną, wspaniałą, utalentowaną Isabellą Potter_ — starała się naśladować zachwyt siostry. — Była pewna, że Draco jej to ułatwi, w zeszłe wakacje się widzieliśmy i wspomniał, że się przyjaźnicie — dodała i spojrzała na mnie. — Okłamał nas?

— Nie — odpowiedziałam. — Wtedy jeszcze się przyjaźniliśmy. Najwyraźniej zapomniał wam teraz wspomnieć, że to minęło. — Dodałam z ironią.

— Co się stało, że przestaliście? — zapytała od razu, ale szybko się zreflektowała. Zaczerwieniła się i przeprosiła.

— Nie przepraszaj — powiedziałam szybko. — Poszło o to, że nie potrafił dotrzymać tajemnicy.

Latika o nic więcej nie pytała i temat się urwał. Po chwili zaczęliśmy opowiadać jej, jak wygląda Hogwart, a ona opowiadała nam o Beauxbatons.

.

Czas mijał. Za oknami robiło się coraz ciemniej, a deszcz, który towarzyszył nam od południa, zacinał coraz mocniej. Profesor Lupin nadal spał.

— Chyba już dojeżdżamy — powiedział Ron, starając się dojrzeć cokolwiek przez okno.

Zaledwie to powiedział, pociąg zaczął zwalniać.

— No, nareszcie — Ron wstał i podszedł ostrożnie do okna. — Konam z głodu. Chciałbym już być na uczcie…

— Trochę za wcześnie — powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na zegarek.

— Więc dlaczego stajemy?

Pociąg zwalniał coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zatrzymał się tak raptownie, że bagaże pospadały z półek. Harry wyjrzał przez drzwi, a ja spojrzałam na pogrążonego we śnie Lupina. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, pogasły światła. Było tak ciemno, że nie byłam w stanie zobaczyć własnych rąk.

— Co jest grane? — zapytał Ron.

— Auu! — krzyknęła Hermiona. — Ron, to moja stopa!

— Może coś się zepsuło?

— Nie mam pojęcia…

Stanęłam na siedzeniu, po omacku szukając mojego kufra. Potrzebowałam różdżki, dlaczego nie trzymałam jej przy sobie, tylko schowałam? Potrzebowaliśmy światła, a ja nadal nie opanowałam rzucania najprostszych zaklęć bez różdżki. Może dlatego, że skupiałam się na nauce innych umiejętności?

— Coś się porusza — powiedział Ron. — Chyba ktoś wsiada…

Udało mi się otworzyć kufer, byłam pewna, że to był mój. Wyczuwałam znajome przedmioty, ale nadal nie trafiłam palcami na moją różdżkę.

Drzwi przedziału się otworzyły.

— Przepraszam… może wiecie, co się dzieje? — Usłyszałam głos Neville'a. Wywołało się małe zamieszanie, bo Neville usiadł na kocie. W końcu Hermiona oświadczyła, że pójdzie do maszynisty zapytać, co to wszystko znaczy, ale w drzwiach natknęła się na Ginny.

— Cholerna różdżka — mruknęłam z wściekłością. Nadal nie mogłam jej znaleźć, a za mną było coraz większe zamieszanie.

— Spokój! — zabrzmiał ochrypły głos. Wszyscy zamilkli, a ja znieruchomiałam.

Rozległ się cichy trzask i przedział wypełniło słabe, rozdygotane światło. Profesor Lupin trzymał w dłoni garść płomyków. Zanim powiedział, że mamy się nie ruszać z miejsc, pomyślałam, że muszę się tego nauczyć.

Drzwi do przedziału rozsunęły się powoli. Drżący blask płomieni oświetlił wysoką postać w ciemnej pelerynie. Jeszcze zanim wzięła długi, świszczący oddech, rozpoznałam dementora. Zachwiałam się. Zrobiło mi się bardzo zimno i ostrożnie, dygocąc na całym ciele, usiadłam. Każde z nas było w kiepskim stanie, ale nagle Harry cały zesztywniał, upadł na podłogę i zaczął się trząść, jakby dostał jakiegoś ataku. Przeraziło mnie to, ale nie wiedziałam, jak mogłabym mu pomóc. Bałam się, że jeśli ruszę się choćby o cal, sama zemdleję.

Na szczęście profesor Lupin nie wahał się ani chwili i podszedł do dementora. Wyciągnął różdżkę i powiedział:

— Nikt tu nie ukrywa Blacka pod płaszczem. Odejdź.

Dementor nie ruszał się z miejsca. Nauczyciel mruknął i coś srebrnego wystrzeliło z jego różdżki, a strażnik Azkabanu się odwrócił i zniknął. Od razu poczułam się lepiej, mogłam się poruszać. Podpełzam do Harry'ego i starałam się go ocucić.

— Harry! Harry! Co ci jest? — Dopiero po kilku minutach doszedł do siebie. W międzyczasie zapaliły się światła, pociąg ruszył i dopiero gdy mknęliśmy z dużą prędkością, Harry otworzył oczy.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał nerwowo Ron.

— Taak — odpowiedział Harry, zerkając na drzwi. — Co się stało? Gdzie jest ten… to coś? Kto tak krzyczał?

— Nikt nie krzyczał — powiedział Ron, jeszcze bardziej wystraszony. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie przerażeni. Co się działo z Harrym?

Wspólnymi siłami wciągnęliśmy go z powrotem na siedzenie. W tym czasie Hermiona zajmowała się skuloną Ginny, która szlochała w kącie.

— Ale przecież słyszałem krzyki… — powiedział Harry. Był bardzo blady i spocony.

W tej samej chwili, gdy pomyślałam, że przydałaby się czekolada, usłyszałam głośne chrupnięcie. Wszyscy podskoczyliśmy. Z ulgą spojrzałam, że profesor Lupin właśnie łamał na kawałki dużą tabliczkę czekolady.

— Proszę — rzekł do Harry'ego, podając mu duży kawałek. — Zjedz. To ci dobrze zrobi.

Harry wziął czekoladę, ale nie włożył jej do ust.

— Co to było? — zapytał Lupina, który po kolei podawał nam po kawałku czekolady.

— Dementor — odpowiedział Lupin. — Jeden z dementorów z Azkabanu.

Gdy profesor wyszedł, by porozmawiać z maszynistą, jako jedyna włożyłam czekoladę do ust. Po chwili poczułam falę ciepła rozchodzącą się po moim ciele. Strzepałam okruszki z ubrania i przypadkowo dotknęłam mojego naszyjnika. Zirytowana zamknęłam oczy. Przecież zawsze miałam przy sobie jednorożca, którego dostałam od Hagrida i który mógł mi służyć jako różdżka. Jak mogłam o nim zapomnieć?

Ron i Hermiona opowiadali Harry'emu, co się działo w przedziale, a ja z uwagą spojrzałam na Ginny.

— Zjedz to, poczujesz się lepiej — powiedziałam do dziewczyny. Niepewnie ugryzła kawałek, ale musiało podziałać, bo po chwili zjadła resztę i posłała mi nieśmiały uśmiech. Podałam jej chusteczkę, by mogła zetrzeć łzy z twarzy.

— To nie jest zatruta czekolada, możecie mi wierzyć — usłyszałam profesora Lupina, który właśnie wrócił. — Za dziesięć minut będziemy w Hogwarcie. No jak, Harry, lepiej się czujesz?

— Doskonale — mruknął zakłopotany.

Przyglądałam się Lupinowi z zainteresowaniem. Odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Do końca podróży milczeliśmy, jedynie odpowiadając na pytania profesora, że czujemy się już dobrze i obiecując mu, że podczas uczty na pewno zjemy coś czekoladowego.

W końcu dojechaliśmy. Po wyjściu z pociągu pomachaliśmy Hagridowi, ale na peronie było tyle ludzi, że nie byliśmy w stanie podejść do niego, by porozmawiać. Poszliśmy prosto do drogi, przy której stało mnóstwo powozów, ciągniętych przez testrale. Miałam ochotę go pogłaskać, ale Harry nadal wyglądał na osłabionego, więc bez zwlekania usiadłam w powozie. Po chwili ruszyliśmy, a Ron i Hermiona nadal zerkali na Harry'ego, jakby się bali, że znowu zemdleje. Wiedziałam, że nic takiego nie nastąpi, ale nadal kiepsko wyglądał.

W końcu dotarliśmy do zamku. Wyskoczyliśmy z dyliżansu i niestety pierwsze, co usłyszałam to szyderczy głos:

— Potter, podobno _zemdlałeś_? Neville mnie nie nabujał? _Naprawdę_ zemdlałeś?

Draco stanął przed Harrym, blokując mu drogę do drzwi. Uśmiechał się drwiąco.

— Odwal się, Malfoy — powiedział Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Ty też zasłabłeś, Weasley? — zapytał głośno Malfoy. — Też się przestraszyłeś tego starego dementora?

—Jakiś problem? — zabrzmiał łagodny głos. To profesor Lupin wysiadł z następnego dyliżansu.

Draco spojrzał z politowaniem na jego połataną szatę i podniszczoną walizkę.

— Och, nie… ee… panie… _profesorze_ — powiedział ironicznym tonem, po czym zrobił głupią minę, skinął na Vincenta i Gregory'ego i ruszył ku zamkowi.

Szliśmy w tłumie uczniów w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Byłam głodna i nie mogłam się doczekać uczty. Gdy byliśmy jeszcze w sali wejściowej, usłyszałam donośny głos profesor McGonagall:

— Potter! Granger! Do mnie!

Odwróciłam się, zaskoczona. Zaczęłam przeciskać się przez tłum, Harry, Hermiona oraz Ron podążali za mną.

— Nie miej takiej przerażonej miny, Potter… — zwróciła się do Harry'ego. — Chcę tylko zamienić z wami słówko w moim gabinecie — wyjaśniła. — Isabella, możesz iść na ucztę, Weasley, ciebie nie wzywałam.

Przez chwilę stałam z Ronem, gapiąc się, jak profesor McGonagall prowadzi Harry'ego i Hermionę przez salę wejściową, a później marmurowymi schodami na górę.

— Chodź — powiedziałam po chwili, ciągnąc Rona za szatę. — Zaraz rozpocznie się uczta.

Dołączyliśmy do kilkunastu uczniów, którzy jako ostatni przyjechali do Hogwartu i weszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali. Odszukaliśmy wzrokiem bliźniaków, którzy zarezerwowali dla nas miejsca. Fred z szerokim uśmiechem wskazał mi miejsce między nim a Paulem, a Ronowi miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Gdy chłopak usiadł, zostało tam miejsce dla dwóch osób.

— A gdzie Harry i Hermiona? — zapytał Fred.

— U McGonagall — odpowiedziałam. — Nie wiem, o co chodzi — dodałam od razu.

Milczeliśmy, obserwując stół nauczycielski i czekając na rozpoczęcie uczty.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	7. Rozdział 7

**Omen śmierci**

Kilka minut później profesor Flitwick wpuścił pierwszoroczniaków oraz Claudię i Latikę, które znacznie wyróżniały się na ich tle. O ile na Claudii nie robiło to wrażenia i trzymała głowę wysoko z wyraźną pewnością siebie, jej siostra była zaczerwieniona i patrzyła pod nogi.

Obserwowałam, jak pierwszoroczni siadali na krzesełku, profesor Flitwick nakładał im Tiarę Przydziału na głowę, która prędzej czy później wykrzykiwała nazwę domu. Każdy dom cieszył się i oklaskiwał każdego nowego członka.

W końcu zostały tylko bliźniaczki. Profesor Flitwick wyjaśnił, że dziewczyny przeniosły się z Francji i naukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczną od trzeciego roku. Jako pierwsza na krześle usiadła Claudia. Mimo że była starsza i wyższa od pierwszoklasistów, również i w jej przypadku tiara spadła na nos, zakrywając oczy.

To była dość długa rozmowa. Wszyscy zaczęli już się niecierpliwić, kiedy tiara w końcu podejmie decyzję. Prawdę mówiąc, byłam zaskoczona, gdy usłyszałam:

— GRYFFINDOR!

— Co? — krzyknęłam do Rona. On wzruszył ramionami, ale również nie był zadowolony z tego, że Claudia miała do nas dołączyć. Szczęściarz nie musiał z nią spać w jednym dormitorium, a jeśli to, co mówiła jej siostra, było prawdą, to czekał mnie ciężki czas.

Claudia w pierwszej chwili również wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale szybko na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Miałam wrażenie, że był nieszczery, ale doceniałam, że chociaż próbowała udawać, że cieszy się z zostania Gryfonką. Właściwie ją rozumiałam, sama byłam w podobnej sytuacji dwa lata wcześniej i musiałam jej przyznać, że lepiej to rozegrała niż ja.

Dziewczyna usiadła niepewnie wśród pierwszoklasistów, jednocześnie uśmiechając się do nich promiennie, po czym ze skupieniem obserwowała przydział siostry.

Latika była zdenerwowana, widziałam, jak trzęsły się jej ręce. Siedziała na stołku z mocno zaciśniętymi ustami, jakby na czymś się bardzo koncentrowała. Jej również tiara opadła na nos. W końcu usłyszeliśmy werdykt. Przydział Latiki zajął jej o połowę mniej czasu niż Claudii.

— GRYFFINDOR! — Tym razem szczerze się ucieszyłam. Również Latika wyglądała na zadowoloną i usiadła obok siostry. Przez chwilę o czymś rozmawiały.

Kiedy profesor Flitwick wynosił tiarę i stołek, profesor McGonagall, Harry i Hermiona weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Opiekunka Gryffindoru usiadła przy stole nauczycielskim, a moi przyjaciele ruszyli ku naszemu stołowi. Wszyscy oglądali się za nimi, kiedy przechodzili, a niektórzy pokazywali sobie Harry'ego. Podejrzewam, że rozeszły się plotki o jego zasłabnięciu, ja zostałam już o to wypytana przez Paula i bliźniaków.

Harry i Hermiona zaledwie usiedli przy stole, a powstał profesor Dumbledore, aby przemówić.

— Witajcie! — Uśmiechnęłam się, widząc, że profesor tryskał energią. — Witajcie u progu kolejnego roku nauki w Hogwarcie! Pragnę wam powiedzieć o kilku sprawach, a ponieważ jedna z nich jest bardzo poważna, sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli od razu przejdę do rzeczy, zanim ta wspaniała uczta zamroczy wam mózgi…

Zrobił pauzę, odchrząknął i oznajmił:

— Zapewne wszyscy już wiecie, że nasza szkoła gości strażników z Azkabanu, którzy są tutaj z polecenia Ministerstwa Magii. To oni przeszukali wasz pociąg.

Znów zamilkł, a ja w tym czasie zastanawiałam się, czy Szafran zdołała odnaleźć Syriusza.

— Strażnicy pełnią wartę przy każdym wejściu na teren szkoły — ciągnął Dumbledore — a póki są wśród nas, nikomu nie wolno opuścić szkoły bez pozwolenia. Nie łudźcie się: dementorów nie da się oszukać żadnymi sztuczkami, przebierankami… czy nawet pelerynami-niewidkami — dodał ironicznym tonem. — Nie będą wysłuchiwać żadnych próśb ani wymówek. To nie leży w ich naturze. Dlatego ostrzegam was, żebyście nie dali im powodu do zrobienia wam krzywdy. Liczę na prefektów domów i naszą nową parę prefektów naczelnych, liczę, że zadbają, by nikt nie próbował wyprowadzić dementorów w pole.

Dumbledore znowu zrobił pauzę i spojrzał z powagą po sali, w której zapadła głucha cisza. Przestraszyłam się, bo czy byłam bezpieczna, idąc po zmroku do Zakazanego Lasu raz w miesiącu? Nie zdążyłam się nad tym zastanowić, bo dyrektor odezwał się ponownie:

— A teraz coś weselszego. Mam przyjemność powitać w naszym gronie dwóch nowych nauczycieli. Najpierw profesora Lupina, który zgodził się łaskawie objąć stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

Rozległy się skąpe, niezbyt entuzjastyczne oklaski. Żarliwie klaskali tylko ci, którzy podróżowali z nim w jednym przydziale, w tym i ja. Nawet Latika go oklaskiwała, podczas gdy Claudia spoglądała na nią z kpiącym uśmiechem.

Spojrzałam również na Severusa, który w tym samym momencie patrzył na Lupina: Byłam zaskoczona, widząc grymas wstrętu i nienawiści. Chociaż wiedziałam, że go nie lubił, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że to uczucie było aż tak silne.

— A teraz przedstawię wam drugiego nowego nauczyciela — powiedział Dumbledore. — No cóż, muszę was z przykrością powiadomić, że profesor Kettleburn, nasz nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, przeszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę, żeby w spokoju pielęgnować to, co mu jeszcze z ciała pozostało. Mam jednak przyjemność oznajmienia wam, że jego miejsce zajmie w tym roku Rubeus Hagrid, który zgodził się objąć to stanowisko, nie rezygnując ze swoich obowiązków gajowego Hogwartu.

Tym razem większość uczniów go oklaskiwała. Również ja dołączyłam się do ogólnego aplauzu.

— Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczoną — wykrzyknął Harry.

— Sev powiedział mi kilka dni temu — powiedziałam głośno, by mnie usłyszał. — Zapomniałam wam przekazać.

W końcu Dumbledore skończył swoją przemowę. Podczas zajadania się pysznymi potrawami, Hermiona przekazała mi, żebym po uczcie od razu podeszła do dyrektora, ponieważ chciał pilnie o czymś ze mną porozmawiać. Byłam pewna, że chodziło o moje przemiany, w końcu tej nocy była pełnia i za około godzinę miałam przemienić się w jednorożca. Zastanawiałam się, gdzie profesor Lupin zaszyje się, by móc przemienić się w wilkołaka.

Dobrze się bawiłam podczas uczty, cieszyłam się, widząc innych Gryfonów, za którymi się stęskniłam. Czułam, że tu było moje miejsce. George śmiał się ze mnie, gdy zarumieniłam się po tym, jak Paul zaprosił mnie na spacer następnego dnia po lekcjach.

W końcu uczta się skończyła i mogliśmy rozejść się do dormitorium. Gdy uczniowie zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia, złapałam Percy'ego i zapytałam o nowe hasło do Wieży Gryffindoru, a następnie poszłam do profesora Dumbledore'a, który cierpliwie na mnie czekał.

— Panie profesorze — powiedziałam na przywitanie.

— Witaj, Isabello — spojrzał na mnie badawczo. — Czuję, że mamy niewiele czasu.

Skinęłam głową. Sama odczuwałam, że przemiana już się zbliżała. Żałowałam, że nie mogłam tego kontrolować, chociaż za każdym razem starałam się ją opóźnić. Według profesora to było dobrym ćwiczeniem, by całkowicie zyskać nad nimi kontrolę.

— Postanowiłem i uzgodniłem z jednorożcami, że nie będziemy cię niebezpiecznie narażać na kontakt z dementorami. Co prawda znajdują się oni poza murami szkoły, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Dlatego, dopóki w okolicach Hogwartu znajdować się będą strażnicy Azkabanu, wszystkie przemiany spędzisz w zamku.

Byłam zaskoczona takim obrotem sprawy, ale poczułam pewną ulgę. Nie uśmiechało mi się spacerowanie po zmroku, wiedząc, że dementorzy gdzieś tam są.

— A co z nauką, panie profesorze? — zapytałam. Dzięki Gremiemu coraz lepiej radziłam sobie z czarowaniem za pomocą rogu, ale nadal musiałam wiele ćwiczyć, by opanować tę sztukę do perfekcji.

— Gremi będzie przychodził do zamku i ci towarzyszył — odparł profesor Dumbledore. — Będziecie trenować jak dalej, ale tutaj.

Skinęłam głową na znak, że zrozumiałam.

— Chodź, zaprowadzę cię — powiedział i posłusznie za nim ruszyłam. Pięć minut później byliśmy w rzadko używanej klasie. Czasami odbywały się tu egzaminy, ale poza tym nie było tu żadnych lekcji. Nie przypadkowo profesor wybrał salę na parterze, dzięki temu Gremi nie musiał się męczyć ze schodami. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem tych przy wejściu do zamku.

Ucieszyłam się, widząc, że jednorożec już był na miejscu i wyglądał przez okno. Przywitaliśmy się, a ja czułam, że jeszcze tylko kilka minut będę człowiekiem.

— Panie profesorze — powiedziałam. Dumbledore spojrzał na mnie. — Czy mogę zapytać o profesora Lupina? Wiem, że też tej nocy się przemienia…

— Profesor Lupin będzie w swoim gabinecie — odpowiedział dyrektor. — Nie myśl o tym, na pewno już wypił eliksir przygotowany przez Severusa, będzie zupełnie niegroźny.

Skinęłam głową, po czym skupiłam się na tym, co mnie czekało. Chociaż starałam się opóźnić moją przemianę o choćby jedną minutę, nadal to mi się nie udawało.

.

Kilka godzin później wracałam opustoszałymi korytarzami zamku. Byłam wyczerpana. Im bardziej byłam aktywna podczas przemiany, tym bardziej byłam zmęczona. Używanie magii męczyło mnie podwójnie.

Pomyślałam, że te przemiany w zamku nie będą takie złe. Mogłam w pełni skoncentrować się na zadaniach, nie rozpraszały mnie inne jednorożce czy piękno polany. Byłam tylko ja, Gremi w roli nauczyciela i zaklęcie, którego chciałam się nauczyć. Miałam wrażenie, że tej nocy szybciej robiłam postępy niż normalnie.

W zamku było tak pusto i cicho. Słyszałam tylko echo moich kroków. Na pierwszym roku mnie to przerażało, ale z czasem się przyzwyczaiłam.

W końcu dotarłam do Wieży Gryffindoru. Obudziłam Grubą Damę, która nie była zadowolona, że przerwałam jej drzemkę. Podałam hasło, mając nadzieję, że niczego nie przekręciłam i odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy zostałam wpuszczona do środka.

Zanim padłam na łóżko, zostawiłam Hermionie kartkę z prośbą, żeby odebrała mój plan lekcji, a jeśli będę mieć jakiś nowy przedmiot, to żeby mnie na niego obudziła. Wiedziałam, że mogę na nią liczyć i nie przebierając się, poszłam spać tak, jak stałam. Zasnęłam błyskawicznie.

.

— Isabella? — usłyszałam. Ktoś dotykał mojego ramienia. Otworzyłam oczy. Chciałam jeszcze spać, byłam taka zmęczona. Zobaczyłam Hermionę. — Wstawaj. O dziewiątej mamy numerologię. Przyniosłam ci kanapki i kawę. Masz dziesięć minut, jeśli chcesz być obecna.

To podziałało na mnie jak lodowaty prysznic. Błyskawicznie się umyłam i przebrałam. Kawę wypiłam w dormitorium, a śniadanie zjadłam w drodze do sali. Wchodząc do sali, zauważyłam Amandę i ucieszyłam się. Przysiadłyśmy się do niej.

Sala się zapełniała. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, sporo uczniów wybrało numerologię jako dodatkowy przedmiot. O równej dziewiątej do sali weszła profesor Vector. Mimo zmęczenia udało mi się skupić na tym, co mówiła, ponieważ profesor bardzo interesująco prowadziła swoje zajęcia. Po pierwszej lekcji byłam zadowolona z wyboru, jakiego dokonałam. Również Hermiona i Amanda były oczarowane nauczycielką.

Na przerwie zagadałam się z Amandą i Hermiona zniknęła mi z oczu. Byłam zaskoczona, ale pomyślałam, że na pewno znajdę ją na następnej lekcji. Poszłam na transmutację. W klasie już siedziało kilka osób. Usiadłam w wolnej ławce, a po kilku minutach dosiadła się do mnie Latika. Gdy Claudia wkroczyła do klasy, chyba była zła, że miejsce koło mnie było już zajęte, ale szybko przywołała na twarz uśmiech i usiadła na środku sali.

— Czy tylko mnie wydaje się taka sztuczna? — zapytała Lavender.

— Nie tylko — odpowiedziałam cicho. Latika albo nas nie usłyszała, albo wolała nie słyszeć.

Hermiona dotarła do sali tuż przed rozpoczęciem lekcji, a towarzyszyli jej Harry i Ron. Usiedli na samym końcu. Większość klasy co chwilę na niego zerkała, ale nie zdążyłam o nic zapytać, ponieważ profesor McGonagall przyszła i rozpoczęła zajęcia. Chyba była zaskoczona moją obecnością, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentowała.

Starałam się skupić na tym, co mówiła, ponieważ opowiadała o animagach. Ze względu na Syriusza i Petera ten temat bardzo mnie interesował. Byłam zafascynowana i pełna podziwu, gdy zamieniła się w burą kotkę z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu, przypominającymi okulary.

— Wow — wyrwało mi się. Zastanawiałam się, czy dałabym radę stać się animagiem i w jakie zwierzę mogłabym się przemieniać.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała profesor do mnie i spojrzała na resztę klasy. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do mnie, że nikt inny w żaden sposób nie zareagował. — Może mi powiecie, co w was dzisiaj wstąpiło? — zapytała, gdy była już w ludzkiej postaci. — Nie mówię, że mi na tym zależy, ale po raz pierwszy moja transmutacja nie wywołała oklasków.

Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Harry'ego. Również ja na niego spojrzałam, zastanawiając się, co tym razem się wydarzyło. Nikt się nie odezwał. Dopiero po chwili Hermiona podniosła rękę.

— Chodzi o to, pani profesor, że właśnie mieliśmy pierwszą lekcję wróżbiarstwa i odczytywaliśmy przyszłość z fusów, i…

— Ach, już rozumiem — powiedziała profesor McGonagall, marszcząc czoło. — Nie musisz nic więcej mówić, Granger. To kto ma umrzeć w tym roku?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem. Również ja byłam zaskoczona jej słowami.

— Ja — wyznał w końcu Harry.

— Rozumiem. — Profesor McGonagall utkwiła w nim oczy. — Powinieneś więc wiedzieć, Potter, że Sybilla Trelawney co roku przepowiada śmierć któregoś z uczniów. Jak dotąd żaden jeszcze nie umarł. Straszenie omenem śmierci to jej ulubiony sposób witania się z nową klasą. Gdyby nie to, że nigdy nie wyrażam się źle o moich kolegach…

Urwała, a nozdrza jej pobielały.

— Wróżbiarstwo jest jedną z najmniej ścisłych dziedzin magii — powiedziała po chwili, już bardziej spokojnym tonem. — Nie będę przed wami ukrywała, że do wróżenia z fusów odnoszę się dość sceptycznie. Prawdziwi jasnowidze rzadko się zdarzają, a profesor Trelawney…

Spojrzałam na Harry'ego jeszcze raz, ciesząc się w duchu, że nie wybrałam wróżbiarstwa. Sev miał rację, mówiąc, że szkoda na to czasu.

— Wyglądasz bardzo zdrowo, Potter — dodała McGonagall rzeczowym tonem — więc wybacz mi, ale nie zwolnię cię z obowiązku odrobienia pracy domowej. Chyba żebyś umarł, wtedy możesz śmiało czuć się zwolniony.

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem, a ja zachichotałam. Jednak słowa profesor nie przekonały wszystkich. Ron nadal zerkał na Harry'ego z niepokojem, a Lavender szepnęła:

— A filiżanka Neville'a?

Chwilę się zastanawiałam, o co chodzi z tą filiżanką, ale ponieważ profesor McGonagall prowadziła dalej lekcję, chciałam całą swoją uwagę poświęcić temu, co mówiła. Po zajęciach nie pamiętałam już uwagi Lavender.

.

— To, co z tym omenem śmierci? — zapytałam trójki podczas drugiego śniadania.

— Wszystko zostało już powiedziane — oświadczyła Hermiona. — Wróżyliśmy z fusów i profesor Trelawney zobaczyła w filiżance Harry'ego ponuraka, który niby jest tym omenem śmierci…

Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, że ona mówiła o tym, jakby tam była. To było niemożliwe: Wróżbiarstwo było w tym samym czasie, co numerologia, na której siedziałyśmy w jednej ławce!

— Ron, nie miej takiej ponurej miny — powiedziała Hermiona. — Przecież słyszałeś, co mówiła McGonagall.

Ron nałożył sobie gulaszu, który podsunęła mu Hermiona, ale nie zaczął jeść.

— Harry — powiedział cicho i z powagą — ale chyba _nie widziałeś_ ostatnio żadnego wielkiego czarnego psa, prawda?

— Widziałem… Tej nocy, kiedy uciekłem od Dursleyów.

Widelec Rona z brzękiem upadł na talerz.

— Pewno jakiś przybłęda — powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, a ja od razu ją poparłam. Podejrzewałam, że powiedzenie Harry'emu: _Nie przejmuj się, to nie był ponurak, tylko Syriusz Black. Jest animagiem i chciał sobie na ciebie popatrzeć_ , raczej nie uspokoiłoby Rona, tylko przeraziło całą trójkę. Byłam pewna, że gdybym chciała powiedzieć im o letniej wizycie Syriusza oraz tym, co mi opowiedział, nie tylko by mi nie uwierzyli, ale uznali, że sama postradałam zmysły. Czułam, że w głębi serca, żadne z nich nie ufa mi w stu procentach. Wiedziałam też, że w całym zamku tylko jedna osoba mi uwierzy i miałam zamiar z nią porozmawiać jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Amanda miała otwarty umysł i świetną intuicję.

Przez moje rozmyślania przegapiłam część sprzeczki Hermiony i Rona.

— Uważam, że to całe wróżbiarstwo jest bardzo mętne — powiedziała, przerzucając kartki podręcznika numerologii. — Mnóstwo zgadywania i przywidzeń…

— I ponurak na dnie filiżanki też był przywidzeniem, tak? — zaperzył się Ron.

— Nie byłeś taki pewny, kiedy powiedziałeś Harry'emu, że to baran — odparła chłodno, a ja z niedowierzaniem na nią patrzyłam.

— Profesor Trelawney powiedziała, że nie masz właściwej aury! Wiesz co? Ty po prostu nie możesz ścierpieć, jak nie jesteś w czymś najlepsza!

Hermiona z wściekłością trzasnęła książką o stół, a ja siedziałam i gapiłam się na nich z otwartymi ustami. O czym on mówił? Przecież nie mogła być na wróżbiarstwie.

— Jeśli być dobrym we wróżbiarstwie oznacza, że widzi się omen śmierci w kupce herbacianych fusów, to chyba przestanę się tego uczyć! Ta pierwsza lekcja to kompletne bzdury w porównaniu z moją numerologią!

Po tych słowach chwyciła torbę i ruszyła do wyjścia.

Ron zmarszczył czoło.

— O czym ona mówi? Przecież jeszcze nie miała numerologii.

Chciałam zaprzeczyć, ale postanowiłam milczeć. Na razie nie musiałam wyprowadzać go z błędu. Najpierw chciałam sama zrozumieć, jakim cudem udało jej się być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	8. Rozdział 8

**Pierwsza lekcja Hagrida**

Po posiłku wyszliśmy z zamku na pierwszą lekcję opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Niebo było bladoszare, ale na szczęście deszcz już nie padał. Mimo to żałowałam, że nie było słońca, bo może jego promienie zdołałyby, choć na chwilę, odgonić moje zmęczenie.

Szliśmy w milczeniu po trawiastym zboczu do chatki Hagrida. Jęknęłam, gdy zauważyłam w oddali sylwetki Ślizgonów. Miałam nadzieję, że chociaż dodatkowych zajęć nie będę mieć z nimi.

Starałam się nie zwracać uwagi na Dracona, który żywo gestykulował, opowiadając coś Gregory'emu i Vincentowi. Ci zaś rechotali na całe gardło.

Na szczęście chwilę później pojawił się Hagrid. Ucieszyłam się, że mogłam się na nim skoncentrować. Rzucił na mnie zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, że mimo mojego wyraźnego zmęczenia, zdecydowałam się przyjść na jego lekcję. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, postanawiając sobie, że po zajęciach się zdrzemnę.

— Ruszać się, młodziaki! — zawołał Hagrid. — Mam dla was dzisiaj coś super! Zaraz wywalicie gały, niech skonam! Są już wszyscy? No to dobra, idziemy!

Byłam trochę zaniepokojona, ale ruszyliśmy za nim. Hagrid okrążył skraj lasu i pięć minut później znaleźliśmy się przed czymś w rodzaju padoku dla koni.

— Stawać mi przy płocie! — krzyknął. — Żeby każdy dobrze widział… No… najpierw to pootwirajcie swoje książki na…

— Jak? — rozległ się chłodny, drwiący głos Dracona. Sama chciałam zadać to pytanie, ale na pewno użyłabym innego tonu.

— Co jak? — zapytał Hagrid.

— Jak mamy otworzyć książki?

Wszyscy powyjmowali _Potworną księgę potworów_ , każdy obwiązał ją sznurem lub paskiem, niektórzy włożyli do ciasnych toreb albo ścisnęli wielkimi spinaczami.

— I co… nikt z was nie potrafi otworzyć swojej książki? — zapytał Hagrid, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Przyjrzałam się książce, która spoglądała na mnie i pokręciłam głową. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że wszyscy zaprzeczyli.

— Musicie je _pogłaskać_ — powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste. — Patrzcie…

Wziął książkę Hermiony i zdarł magiczną taśmę, którą była oklejona. Książka próbowała go ugryźć, ale gdy tylko pogładził ją po grzbiecie, zadrżała, otworzyła się i znieruchomiała w jego dłoni.

— Cholibka… myślałem… no, tego… że one są takie śmiszne — powiedział Hagrid do Hermiony niepewnym głosem.

— Straszne _śmiszne!_ — zawołał Draco. — To naprawdę wspaniały dowcip, zalecać książki, które chcą nam poodgryzać ręce!

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — warknęłam, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Z satysfakcją zauważyłam, że trochę się zmieszał i zamilkł.

— No więc… — wybąkał Hagrid, który całkowicie stracił wątek — więc… tego… macie już książki pootwirane… i…. tego… no… no teraz potrzebujemy magicznych stworzeń. Taak. No więc… to ja je zaraz przyprowadzę. Chwileczkę…

I odszedł w stronę lasu. Martwiłam się, bo naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że jego pierwsza lekcja okaże się sukcesem.

— No nie, ta szkoła zupełnie schodzi na psy — powiedział głośno Draco. — Taki przygłup prowadzi lekcje…. Mój ojciec się wścieknie, jak mu o tym powiem…

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — powtórzyłam groźnym tonem, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

— Bo co mi zrobisz, Potter? — zapytał. Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem, dopóki nie usłyszeliśmy krzyku Lavender.

Odwróciłam głowę i spojrzałam na przeciwległą stronę padoku. Kłusowało ku nam tuzin hipogryfów. Z jednej strony ucieszyłam się, że mogę się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tych niezwykłych stworzeniach, z drugiej miałam pewne obawy, bo wiedziałam, że są niebezpiecznie. Miałam złe przeczucie.

— Piękne, co? — zawołał Hagrid. Wiedziałam, co miał na myśli: Kiedy człowiek przeżył pierwszy wstrząs na widok czegoś, co było pół koniem, a pół ptakiem, zaczynał doceniać lśniące futra hipogryfów, przechodzące łagodnie od piór do sierści. Każde stworzenie miało inne ubarwienie. — A teraz podejdźcie trochę bliżej…

Nikt się do tego nie kwapił. Dopiero po chwili zdecydowałam się zbliżyć do ogrodzenia. Hermiona, Ron i Harry zrobili to samo.

Ze szczerym zainteresowaniem i uwagą słuchałam Hagrida, który opowiadał o hipogryfach: Ostrzegał, że są bardzo honorowe i łatwo je obrazić, a to może doprowadzić do groźnej sytuacji, nawet śmierci. Mówił, że do stworzeń należy podejść z szacunkiem i to one muszą zrobić pierwszy krok. Po podaniu instrukcji, jak się zachowywać, by móc się do nich zbliżyć, zapytał, kto chce pierwszy spróbować.

Oczywiście nikt się nie zgłosił. Zbierałam w sobie odwagę, gdy zgłosił się Harry. Z jednej strony mi ulżyło, że nie ja muszę jako pierwsza podejść do stworzenia, ale z drugiej zaczęłam się martwić, czy na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze. Nadal nie opuszczało mnie to dziwne uczucie, że stanie się coś złego.

— Oooch, nie, Harry, zapomniałeś o swoich fusach? — Lavender i Parvati były przerażone.

Hagrid odwiązał łańcuch hipogryfa, którego nazywał Hardodziobem i odciągnął go od pozostałych. Z napięciem obserwowałam całą sytuację.

Kilka minut później, gdy Harry mógł spokojnie poklepać stworzenie po dziobie, bez ryzyka, że ono się obrazi, odetchnęłam z ulgą.

— No dobra, Harry — powiedział Hagrid. — Chyba pozwoli, żebyś go dosiadł!

Otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia. Naprawdę hipogryfy pozwalają się dosiadać? Najwyraźniej tak, skoro Harry wlazł na grzbiet Hardodzioba, a ten stał spokojnie, a nawet ugiął kolana, żeby chłopcu było łatwiej. Z fascynacją obserwowałam krótki lot wokół padoku.

— Nieźle, Harry! — krzyknął Hagrid, a wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. Nawet Ślizgoni, z wyjątkiem Dracona, Gregory'ego i Vincenta. — No dobra, kto jeszcze chce się przelecieć?

Reszta klasy była ośmielona sukcesem Harry'ego i przeleźliśmy przez ogrodzenie. W parze trafiła mi się Claudia i podejrzewałam, że to nie był przypadek. Pozwoliła mi spróbować jako pierwszej pogłaskać czarnego hipogryfa, ponieważ nadal była przerażona. Ukłoniłam się według instrukcji Hagrida i nadal zgięta w pół spojrzałam na stworzenie. Chwilę na mnie patrzyło, po czym odkłoniło się. Z uśmiechem i zachowaną ostrożnością podeszłam do niego, a następnie pogłaskałam po dziobie. Chyba sprawiało mu to przyjemność, bo przymknęło leniwie oczy.

— Jesteś piękny — szepnęłam cicho. Hipogryf w odpowiedzi delikatnie smagnął mnie skrzydłem.

Przez chwilę rozkoszowałam się bliskością zwierzęcia.

— Claudia, teraz twoja kolej! — powiedziałam, odchodząc na kilka kroków. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i już miała się skłonić, gdy zwróciła uwagę na Dracona, który głaskał Hardodzioba z lekceważącą miną.

— To bardzo łatwe — wycedził. — Wiedziałem, że musi być łatwe, skoro udało się Potterowi… Założę się, że tak naprawdę jesteś łagodny jak baranek, prawda? — zwrócił się do hipogryfa.

— Draco, nie! — krzyknęłam, przewidując, co się zaraz wydarzy. Rzuciłam się w jego kierunku, ale byłam za daleko.

— Jesteś wielkie, potulne i bardzo brzydkie bydlę, prawda? — kontynuował Draco, ignorując mój okrzyk.

To, co stało się zaraz potem, trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy: Błysnęły stalowe szpony, rozległ się piskliwy wrzask tego idioty i w następnej chwili Hagrid mocował się z rozwścieczonym hipogryfem, usiłując odciągnąć go od Dracona, który leżał skulony w trawie, z szatą poplamioną krwią.

— Umieram! — wrzeszczał. Z paniką podbiegłam do niego, szukając ran. — Ja umieram! Ta bestia mnie zabiła!

Z ulgą zauważyłam, że miał tylko ranę na ręce. Bardzo krwawiła, ale na moje oko nie była groźna.

— Nic ci nie będzie — powiedziałam. Wyciągnęłam różdżkę i rzuciłam zaklęcie, które miało trochę powstrzymać krwawienie. Bałam się, że mógłby stracić zbyt wiele krwi, a wiedziałam, że pani Pomfrey świetnie zrobi resztę.

Hagrid podniósł go bez wysiłku i pobiegł z nim w górę zbocza ku zamkowi.

— Powinni go od razu wywalić! — powiedziała przez łzy Pansy.

— To była wina Malfoya — warknęłam, chowając różdżkę. — Mógł słuchać Hagrida, a wiedziałby, że obrażanie hipogryfa może być jedną z ostatnich rzeczy w jego życiu!

Mimo to Ślizgoni nadal napomstowali na gajowego. Tylko Julia była dziwnie milcząca. Właściwie to ona powinna najbardziej się wściekać, ale miałam wrażenie, że z całego grona Ślizgonów była najmądrzejsza i doskonale wiedziała, kto ponosił największą winę za to, co się stało.

— Dlaczego mu pomogłaś? — zapytał Ron, gdy Ślizgoni zniknęli mi z oczu. Reszta Gryfonów nam się przysłuchiwała.

— Był moim przyjacielem — odpowiedziałam.

— No właśnie, był — drążył Ron.

Co miałam mu odpowiedzieć? Miałam pozwolić się mu wykrwawić, bo raz nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami? Nie byłam tak mściwa, nie chciałam zemsty.

— To był odruch bezwarunkowy — powiedziałam takim tonem, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

— Myślicie, że nic mu nie będzie? — zapytała z niepokojem Hermiona.

— No jasne — odpowiedział Harry. — Pani Pomfrey potrafi w sekundę wyleczyć każdą ranę.

— Na moje oko, ta rana nie jest tak groźna, jak się może wydawać — dodałam.

Gdy w końcu dotarliśmy do Wieży Gryffindoru, przeprosiłam ich, prosząc Hermionę o obudzenie mnie o szesnastej, tak bym mogła jeszcze przygotować się na spacer z Paulem i poszłam do dormitorium. Z ulgą ściągnęłam z siebie szatę szkolną, jednym ruchem różdżki zasłoniłam wszystkie okna, po czym położyłam się w łóżku, zasuwając również czerwone zasłony. Usnęłam w ciągu pięciu minut.

.

Po południu Hermiona delikatnie mną potrząsnęła, żebym się obudziła. Zobaczyłam za nią Claudię i byłam zaskoczona jej obecnością. Od dziewczyn dowiedziałam się, że miałam pół godziny do spotkania z Paulem.

Wzięłam szybki prysznic i założyłam świeże ubrania. Claudia rzuciła na mnie okiem, lewą brew podniosła lekko do góry.

— Naprawdę chcesz w tym iść? — zapytała.

Spojrzałam na swój ubiór. Wszystko było czyste, więc nie wiedziałam, w czym problem.

— Dziewczyno, taki przystojniak zaprosił cię na randkę, a ty idziesz tak… zwyczajnie? Postaraj się! — dodała, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Podeszła do mojej szafki, w której miałam ułożone wszystkie ubrania i przez chwilę przeglądała jej zawartość. W końcu wyciągnęła niebieską sukienkę, którą dostałam od Nikeyów dwa lata wcześniej na urodziny. — Załóż to — powiedziała, a ja bez słowa to zrobiłam. Spojrzałam w lustro: Niestety przez dwa lata urosłam i sukienka sięgała mi do połowy uda, była stanowczo za krótka.

— Już jest za mała — powiedziałam jej. — Właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego ją tutaj wzięłam.

— Zaradzimy temu — odpowiedziała. — Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę.

Claudia wyciągnęła różdżkę, a ja zadrżałam. Nie byłam pewna czy mogłam jej zaufać, nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co chciała zrobić.

— _Commoda_ _*_! — wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Poczułam lekki wiaterek, ale poza tym żadnego efektu. Mimo to Claudia wyglądała na zadowoloną.

— Spójrz w lustro — powiedziała uśmiechnięta.

Odwróciłam się i nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Sukienka powiększyła się: Teraz sięgała mi do kolan, idealnie leżała na talii i moim niewielkim biuście, optycznie go powiększając.

— Zaklęcie dopasowujące. Bardzo przydatne, jak wyrastamy z czegoś ładnego, w czym jeszcze chcielibyśmy chodzić. Działa też w drugą stronę, kiedyś w ten sposób przywłaszczyłam sobie bluzkę mamy. Była za duża, ale wystarczyła chwilka, by leżała na mnie idealnie.

— Nie wiedziałam, że coś takiego istnieje — powiedziałam zafascynowana.

— Teraz już wiesz — stwierdziła. — Siadaj i się nie ruszaj — rozkazała, a ja zastosowałam się. Claudia szybko uczesała mi włosy, właściwie zostawiła je rozpuszczone, ale nadała im objętości. Następnie przejrzała mój kuferek z kosmetykami, który był również prezentem, ale od Lindsay i szybko nałożyła mi delikatny makijaż. Gdy spojrzałam w lustro, byłam zaskoczona tym, jak ładnie wyglądałam. Cała promieniałam, na mojej twarzy nie można było doszukać się śladów zmęczenia, rzęsy były idealnie pomalowane i optycznie powiększały mi oczy. Z drugiej strony nie rzucało się, że w ogóle miałam makijaż.

Właściwie ten sam efekt mogłam uzyskać, korzystając z metamorformagii. Cały czas trenowałam i coraz lepiej wychodziła mi zmiana wyglądu.

— Przydałby się jeszcze jakiś szal — powiedziała Claudia, patrząc na mnie badawczo, jakby zastanawiała się, jak udoskonalić swoje _dzieło sztuki_. Bez wahania sięgnęłam po prezent od Paula. Dziewczyna spojrzała na ten nijaki kolor i pokręciła przecząco głową. — Nie, nie, jest z fajnego materiału, ale kolorystycznie zepsuje cały efekt.

— Potrzymaj go przez chwilę i pomyśl, jaki kolor pasowałby najlepiej — powiedziałam, wciskając jej szal do rąk. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego sceptycznie, ale gdy tylko stał się błękitny ze srebrnymi nitkami, z niedowierzania otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

Nic nie powiedziałam, kiedy wyjęłam jej szal z rąk i zarzuciłam na ramiona. Jeszcze raz przejrzałam się w lustrze. Byłam zadowolona z efektu, miałam nadzieję, że Paul też to doceni.

— Powalisz go na kolana — powiedziała Claudia z uśmiechem.

— Dzięki — odpowiedziałam. — Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

— Uwielbiam dopasowywać ciuchy i robić makijaże. Może po szkole zostanę projektantką albo makijażystką? Poza tym, czego nie robi się dla przyjaciół, prawda?

Zaskoczyła mnie ostatnim zdaniem, chociaż Latika uprzedzała mnie o tym, co chciała osiągnąć jej siostra. Jednak pomyślałam, że może Claudia nie jest taka zła i dogadamy się?

— Idź już, on pewnie już czeka — rzuciła nagle i wypchnęła mnie z dormitorium. Zeszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego i od razu zauważyłam Paula czekającego na dole schodów. Gdy mnie zobaczył, zauważyłam w jego oczach błysk zaskoczenia.

— Pięknie wyglądasz — powiedział na przywitanie. Poczułam, że się rumienię.

Gdy szliśmy do wyjścia, wiele osób się za nami oglądało. Bliźniacy zaczęli gwizdać i rzucać głupimi komentarzami, typu: _Isabella, jaka z ciebie laska!_ , Harry i Ron patrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem, a Hermiona z jakimś smutkiem w oczach. Gdy byliśmy już przy dziurze i odwróciłam się na chwilę, zobaczyłam na twarzy tryumfalną minę Claudii, pełną zadowolenia, że osiągnęła to, do czego dążyła.

 _*Commoda (z łac.) - dopasuj_

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	9. Rozdział 9

**Wspomnienia**

W milczeniu poszliśmy na szkolne błonia. Dopiero gdy wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Najpierw Paul wypytywał mnie o moje pierwsze lekcje, więc chwilę zachwycałam się numerologią, następnie opowiedziałam mu transmutacji i dyskutowaliśmy o animagii. Zastanawiałam się, czy w przyszłości nie spróbować nauczyć się zmieniać w jeszcze jedno zwierzę – jednorożec raczej nie wtopi się w otoczenie. Paul stwierdził, że większość trzecioklasistów o tym myśli, ale później rezygnuje, ponieważ wymaga to naprawdę wiele pracy i jest bardzo niebezpieczne.

Dobrze się czułam w jego towarzystwie, słuchał mnie uważnie, kiedy opowiadałam o Harrym i profesor Trelawney, która _przewidziała_ mu śmierć. Paul śmiał się i potwierdził słowa profesor McGonagall: Co roku nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa straszyła klasę omenem śmierci. W końcu doszłam do relacjonowania opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i chyba piętnaście minut mówiłam tylko i wyłącznie o Draconie. Paul obserwował mnie uważnie, pozwalając mi się wygadać, ale nie skomentował tego. Chyba wiedział, że miałam ochotę wygłosić monolog.

Gdy słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną, rozmawiając o nieistotnych sprawach.

.

Paul wrócił sam do Wieży Gryffindoru, natomiast ja zeszłam do lochów, aby odwiedzić jeszcze Severusa w jego gabinecie. Nieznacznie podniósł brwi, gdy mnie zobaczył, jednak nie skomentował mojego stroju czy makijażu. Może nie wiedział, jak poruszyć ten temat, a może, co było bardziej prawdopodobne, doskonale wiedział, z kim byłam i co robiłam.

— Wiedziałeś, że dementorzy będą pilnować zamku? — zapytałam.

— Dowiedziałem się, jak już byłaś w Dziurawym Kotle — odpowiedział. — Ministerstwo podjęło tę decyzję praktycznie w ostatniej chwili, na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego.

Skinęłam głową.

— Jak minęła twoja pierwsza przemiana? — zapytał.

— Dobrze — odparłam. — Profesor Dumbledore zdecydował, że dopóki wokół szkoły będą dementorzy, przemiany będę spędzać w zamku. — Severus odetchnął z ulgą. — Gremi będzie tu przychodzić i dalej mnie uczyć.

— Kamień spadł mi z serca — przyznał Sev. — Jednakże chciałbym cię prosić, żebyś nauczyła się Zaklęcia Patronusa.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Chociaż byłam oczytana, nie wiedziałam, o czym mówił.

— Za pomocą tego zaklęcia wyczarowujesz strażnika, który w cielesnej postaci przedstawia jakieś zwierzę. Ten strażnik chroni przed dementorami i je odgania. Właściwie to jedyny sposób, żeby przed nimi uciec. Oczywiście sam patronus może być wykorzystywany w innych sytuacjach, ale to jest jego głównym zadaniem. Samo zaklęcie jest bardzo trudne, ale wierzę, że dzięki swojej mocy szybko je opanujesz. Będę spokojniejszy, jeśli będę wiedzieć, że w razie czego poradzisz sobie z dementorem.

Skinęłam głową.

— Ty będziesz mnie uczyć? — zapytałam.

— Tak, zaczniemy jutro po lekcjach. Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu po obiedzie.

Potwierdziłam, porozmawialiśmy jeszcze o pierwszych lekcjach, szczególnie o incydencie z Draconem. W końcu zrobiło się już późno, więc wróciłam do Wieży Gryffindoru. Do kolacji zostało kilkanaście minut, więc szybko się przebrałam, a potem wspólnie z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną zeszłam na posiłek. Opowiadali mi o Hagridzie, którego odwiedzili w międzyczasie i byłam im wdzięczna, że nie wypytywali mnie o spotkanie z Paulem, a że byliśmy pochłonięci rozmową, nikt inny nie śmiał nam przerwać.

Po kolacji od razu poszłam do dormitorium i położyłam się spać, z nadzieją, że zasnę, zanim Claudia podąży za mną i zacznie ze mną tę rozmowę. Udało mi się, byłam tak wykończona, że zasnęłam błyskawicznie.

Następnego dnia Draco nie pojawił się ani na posiłkach, ani na lekcjach. Chociaż nie chciałam o nim myśleć, wciąż zastanawiałam się, czy na pewno wszystko było w porządku, czy nie pomyliłam się w ocenie jego rany i czy przypadkiem mu nie zaszkodziłam. To, że się martwiłam, było jednym.

Niestety wiedziałam, że mi go brakowało. Gdy planowałam, z kim będę spędzać poszczególne wieczory, nadal przydzielałam mu jakiś dzień, zanim się nie zorientowałam, że przecież z nim nie rozmawiałam. Nie chciałam go widzieć, bo wciąż przypominał mi ten koszmarny dzień sprzed wielu miesięcy – chociaż dla mnie minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni, gdyż przez większość czasu byłam nieprzytomna, to gdy go nie widziałam, wciąż o nim myślałam, zastanawiając się, czy wszystko było ok.

No, może prawie wszystko. Wiedziałam, że on cierpiał tak samo, jak ja.

Chciałam mu wybaczyć, naprawdę. Wiele razy rozważałam, czy pójść do niego i zaproponować rozejm. Moglibyśmy spędzać razem czas, uczyć się, robić wspólnie wiele rzeczy. Jednak zawsze coś mnie powstrzymywało. Nadal byłam zła na niego. Wiedziałam, że wystarczyłoby tylko jedno nieodpowiednie słowo, a znów mogłabym się obrazić albo, co gorsze, coś mu zrobić. Poza tym nie potrafiłam mu zaufać, a nie chciałam spędzać czasu z kimś, przed kim musiałabym mieć tajemnice. Wystarczało mi, że Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie nie mówiłam wszystkiego, bo nadal mi nie ufali, nadal nie wierzyli w moje osądy. I chociaż chciałam uspokoić kuzyna, mówiąc, że nie musi bać się Syriusza, wiedziałam, że by mi nie uwierzył.

Moją sprawę z Draconem komplikowała jeszcze jedna sprawa: Moje połączenie z Harrym. Czasami naprawdę było mi trudno oddzielić moje uczucia od jego, szczególnie że były sytuacje, gdy czuliśmy coś podobnego. Jednak uczucia Harry'ego do Dracona były zdecydowanie bardziej negatywne od moich. Czasami zastanawiałam się, jak można czuć taką nienawiść? Draco miał mnóstwo wad i na pewno nie był miły w stosunku do Harry'ego czy innych Gryfonów, ale żeby to miało narodzić aż taką nienawiść?

* * *

Siedziałam przy łóżku Dracona. Rękę miał zabandażowaną i chociaż skarżył się, że go boli, wiedziałam, że kłamał. Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że to nic groźnego, a zaklęcie Isabelli nie tylko sprawiło, że stracił mniej krwi, ale i pomogło w leczeniu rany. Poza tym poznałam kuzyna tak dobrze, że doskonale wiedziałam, kiedy udawał.

Znudzona odgarnęłam za ucho swoje rude loki. Draco znów opowiadał o Potter. Chociaż nie była taka zła, jak wydawało mi się przez większość życia, nadal za nią nie przepadałam, a miałam serdecznie dość jęczącego Dracona, który za nią tęsknił.

Zazdrościłam jej tego. Podejrzewałam, że gdyby mnie stracił, szybko doszedłby do siebie.

— Daj jej spokój — powiedziałam w końcu. Draco spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem. — Przestań wymyślać, co zrobić, żeby ci wybaczyła. Narzucając się jej, na pewno nie poprawiasz swojej sytuacji. Zdradziłeś jej największą tajemnicę, więc to jasne, że nie zaufa ci ponownie z dnia na dzień. Ona potrzebuje czasu, żeby poukładać sobie wszystko, żeby ci… wybaczyć. To nie takie proste.

— Minęło go już tyle — mruknął.

— Dla ciebie — odparłam. — Jeśli naprawdę była nieprzytomna w tej komnacie, jak mówi, dla niej minęły zaledwie dwa miesiące.

— To ile mam czekać?

— Nie wiem, w tym roku na pewno nic nie osiągniesz… Może po świętach? A może dopiero na czwartym roku? Na pewno nie pomagasz sobie takimi akcjami, jak tą na opiece…

— Moja wina, że zaatakował mnie ten cholerny hipogryf? Ten przygłup go nie przypilnował…

— To twoja wina — warknęłam. — Też go nie lubię, ale jakbyś go słuchał, to wiedziałbyś, że nie obraża się hipogryfa! Poza tym nic ci nie jest, ciesz się, że dzięki Potter się nie wykrwawiłeś, no i masz dowód, że nadal jej na tobie zależy, więc masz szanse na to, że ci kiedyś wybaczy.

— Tobie wcale na tym nie zależy, prawda? — zauważył ponuro. — W końcu masz mnie tylko dla siebie.

Gotowałam się ze złości, chociaż jego spostrzeżenie było trafne. Też mnie dobrze poznał.

Właściwie to mylił się w jednej kwestii. Oczywiście, na początku cieszyłam się, że w końcu miałam go tylko dla siebie, nie musiałam spędzać czasu z dala od niego albo towarzyszyć mu w spotkaniach z Potter. Chociaż miałam dobry kontakt z uczniami z naszego domu, miałam wrażenie, że tylko Draconowi mogłam zaufać i że tylko on nie przejmował się tym, że wychowałam się jako mugolka, nie wiedząc o tym, że istnieje świat magii. Wszyscy mieli szacunek do mnie ze względu na moją matkę, która nie chciała mnie znać, ale kpili ze mnie, gdy nie wiedziałam czegoś, co było dla nich oczywiste. Chociaż minęły już dwa lata, nadal czułam, że się wyróżniam.

Dlatego na początku cieszyłam się, że Potter nie będzie się do niego odzywać. Zmieniłam zdanie, gdy zauważyłam, jak ważna jest dla niego i jak bardzo za nią tęskni. Od kilku miesięcy nie był sobą, nie był tym Draconem jakiego poznałam. Brakowało mi jego wcześniejszego wcielenia. Wtedy był szczęśliwy, bawiło go wiele rzeczy, dokuczanie innym uznawał za świetną zabawę. Teraz znęcał się nad innymi, bo chciał, żeby ktoś cierpiał tak, jak on. Udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku i nic się nie zmieniło, ale chyba tylko ja wiedziałam, że udawał. Wszyscy cieszyli się, że przestał w końcu zadawać się z Gryfonką, bo chociaż była córką Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, nikt nie wierzył w to, że stanie po Jego stronie, gdy On wrócił. To również mnie denerwowało, bo skąd mieliśmy o tym wiedzieć? Poza tym ludzie się zmieniają…

Chciałam, żeby mu wybaczyła, żebym znów na życzenie Dracona musiała z nią spędzać czas, bo miałam nadzieję, że gdy to nastąpi, wróci mój stary Draco.

— Mylisz się — powiedziałam i zostawiłam go osłupionego w skrzydle szpitalnym. Chciałam im jakoś pomóc, ale wiedziałam, że nie byłam w stanie nic zrobić. Jedyne, czego potrzebowała Potter, to czas. Byłam pewna, że nikt nie jest w stanie zmusić jej, by zaufała Draconowi.

Niestety często nie wierzyłam, że kiedykolwiek to nastąpi.

* * *

Następnego dnia po lekcjach poszłam do gabinetu Severusa. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, ale zauważyłam z ulgą, że nie było żadnego dementora. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że nie będę się uczyć nowego zaklęcia w obecności tej strasznej istoty, ale kto wie, co mogło wpaść do głowy mojemu ojcu chrzestnemu.

Sev szybko rozpoczął lekcję. Kazał powtórzyć mi kilka razy zaklęcie _Expecto Patronum_ , a następnie zademonstrował, jak ono działało. Oczarowana oglądałam srebrzystą łanię, która pojawiła się, gdy machnął różdżką.

— Piękna — powiedziałam zachwycona.

— To cielesny patronus — wyjaśnił Sev, nie zwracając uwagi na moje słowo. — U każdego czarodzieja przybiera inną formę. W moim przypadku jest to łania.

— A co decyduje o tym, jaką przybiera formę? — zapytałam zaciekawiona.

— Jest to złożona kwestia — odparł w zamyśleniu. — Może przypominać kogoś, kto jest dla ciebie bardzo ważny, pod wpływem miłości czy silnych uczuć może się zmienić. Może być po prostu związany bezpośrednio z tobą. Profesor McGonagall jest animagiem, przybiera postać kota, pewnie już to widziałaś? — Skinęłam głową. — Jej patronus też jest kotem z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu. Natomiast patronus Dumbledore'a jest feniksem…

— Fawkes — szepnęłam. Sev potwierdził. — A co z twoją łanią?

Severus się zmieszał, ale chyba przypomniał sobie, że przecież wszystko wiem.

— Łania była patronusem Lily Evans.

Byłam zaskoczona.

— Czyli twój patronus zmienił się…

— Nie, nie zmienił się — zaprzeczył. — Był taki od samego początku.

Patrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jak bardzo musiał ją kochać, żeby to aż tak wpłynęło na zwierzęcą formę jego patronusa.

— Mówiłeś, że to trudne zaklęcie — odezwałam się po chwili milczenia.

— Zgadza się. Stosunkowo niewielu czarodziejów jest w stanie się go nauczyć.

— Więc dlaczego myślisz, że ja dam radę? Mam dopiero trzynaście lat!

— I masz moc jednorożca, więc byłbym zdziwiony, gdybyś nawet w tym wieku nie zdołała się go nauczyć. — Właściwie miał rację. Ile razy mi powtarzano, że dzięki tej mocy byłam jedną z najpotężniejszych czarodziejek? A właściwie miałam się stać, bo nadal musiałam się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Sama widziałam, z jaką łatwością uczyłam się wielu rzeczy, również trudnych zaklęć, nie raz poświęcając na to mniej czasu, niż inni uczniowie. Często czułam się winna w stosunku do nich, że ja już na starcie miałam takie ułatwienie.

Severus opowiedział mi, że mniej zdolni albo mniej doświadczeni czarodzieje są w stanie wyczarować bezkształtnego patronusa, który co prawda potrafi przegonić dementora, ale nie zapewnia takiej ochrony, jak jego zwierzęca postać. Są również czarodzieje, w tym on, którzy specjalnie wyczarowują tylko tego bezkształtnego, jeśli nie chcą pokazać innym, jaką przybiera formę. Dodał, że niegodni czarodzieje, nawet jeśli są potężni, nie są w stanie go wyczarować, dlatego na przykład wielu śmierciożerców tego nie potrafi. Przyznał, że właściwie nie wie, czy jakikolwiek śmierciożerca poza nim, byłby w stanie wyczarować patronusa.

Po tej garści ciekawostek nadszedł moment, w którym przypomniał mi formułę zaklęcia oraz poinstruował, że do wyczarowania czegoś tak pełnego pozytywnej energii, potrzebujemy szczęśliwego wspomnienia. Właściwie nie mogłam narzekać, moje dzieciństwo było szczęśliwe, więc w pierwszym momencie byłam pewna, że szybko odnajdę odpowiednie wspomnienie.

Problem w tym, że żadne z nich nie było na tyle silne, by dzięki niemu móc stworzyć patronusa. Z góry odrzuciłam wszystkie wspomnienia z Draconem, bo tylko sprawiały mi ból. Ale przecież nie był moim jedynym przyjacielem, miałam jeszcze innych… Harry, może coś z nim? Przypomniałam sobie, jak na koniec pierwszego roku ocaliłam mu życie i dowiedział się, że jesteśmy rodziną. Tak, to mogło być to.

Skinęłam głową, na znak, że byłam gotowa i skoncentrowałam się na tym wspomnieniu.

— _Expecto Patronum!_ — powiedziałam głośno, odpowiednio wykonując obrót różdżką. Nic się nie stało, więc spróbowałam jeszcze raz. Tym razem na końcu mojej różdżki pojawiła się srebrzysta mgiełka.

— Spróbuj z innym wspomnieniem — powiedział Severus. — To chyba nie jest zbyt silne.

Skinęłam głową i pomyślałam. A może wypróbować wspomnienia właśnie z Severusem? Niestety, żadne, które przychodziło mi do głowy, nie dało większych rezultatów niż ta odrobina mgiełki. Postanowiłam spróbować coś z Draconem. Wtedy nic się nie działo, tak jak myślałam na początku: Sprawiały zbyt wiele bólu. Może coś z Paulem? Nic. Z bliźniakami? Też nic. Amanda? Mgiełka. Było jej trochę więcej niż za pierwszym razem, ale to wciąż za mało. Harry… To musiało być coś z Harrym… A może… Co z momentem, w którym powiedział, że nie liczy się dla niego, że jestem córką Voldemorta? Jeszcze więcej mgiełki. Uśmiechnęłam się. Może dzięki temu wspomnieniu z Komnaty Tajemnic uda mi się wyczarować patronusa.

— Nie przejmuj się — powiedział Sev. — Nie sądziłem, że coś dziś z tego wyjdzie. I tak jestem zaskoczony, że udało ci się wyczarować chociaż tę mgiełkę. Poćwiczymy jutro, może to ostatnie wspomnienie jest na tyle silne, ale… postaraj się jeszcze poszukać innego, silniejszego, dobrze?

Skinęłam głową, chociaż wątpiłam, żeby udało mi się odnaleźć coś silniejszego. Pożegnałam się z Severusem i wróciłam do Wieży Gryffindoru.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Czas szybko leci, prawda? Równe dwa lata temu opublikowałam na blogu pierwszy rozdział Isabelli Potter (tu chyba pojawił się on z opóźnieniem). Szybko zleciało ;) Dziękuję Wam wszystkim za czytanie przygód Isabelli, komentowanie itp. i mam nadzieję, że będziecie dalej ją czytać ;)


	10. Rozdział 10

**Najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie**

— Wyglądasz na zmęczoną — powiedziała Hermiona, gdy usiadłam w fotelu przy kominku.

— Severus chce, żebym koniecznie nauczyła się jednego zaklęcia — wyjaśniłam. — Niestety nie należy do tych łatwych.

— To są zaklęcia, których musisz się uczyć? — zapytał Ron ironicznie. Czasami miałam ochotę mu przywalić.

— Wyobraź sobie, że tak, muszę się uczyć. To, że wszystko przychodzi mi łatwiej niż wam, nie oznacza, że nie muszę najpierw poćwiczyć, żeby opanować choćby najprostsze zaklęcie.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

— Isabella! — zawołał Fred. — To twoja sowa? — wskazał na okno, do którego szybko podbiegłam. Miał rację, na parapecie siedziała Szafran. Drżącymi rękoma otworzyłam okno, a sowa wleciała do środka i usiadła mi na ramieniu. Szybko zabrałam od niej list, rozpoznając pismo Syriusza. Pobiegłam do dormitorium, nie zwracając uwagi na innych.

Cieszyłam się, że dziewczyn nie było. Z szuflady szafki nocnej wyciągnęłam przysmak dla sów, dałam go Szafran, a potem powiedziałam jej, żeby poleciała do Sowiarni odpocząć.

Gdy sowa już odleciała, szybko rozwinęłam pergamin i przeczytałam list. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, bo Syriusz napisał, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale serce mi zamarło, gdy przeczytałam, że ukrywa się w Hogsmeade. Prosił mnie o spotkanie w piątkową noc przy Wierzbie Bijącej.

Jak on zamierzał się tu dostać? Przecież ostrzegałam go przed dementorami!

Wyjrzałam przez okno i nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Syriusz był tak niedaleko. Bałam się, że w piątek coś może się stać, więc postanowiłam następnego dnia odpisać mu i prosić, żeby niepotrzebnie nie ryzykował.

.

Następnego dnia spotkałam się z Amandą. Miałam godzinę do dodatkowej lekcji z Severusem, więc postanowiłyśmy wykorzystać ten czas i pójść na spacer. Dziewczyna chciała się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć o ataku hipogryfa, więc szybko jej streściłam, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Przede wszystkim zależało mi na spotkaniu z nią, bo musiałam opowiedzieć komuś o Syriuszu, a wiedziałam, że jej mogłam zaufać.

Wiedząc, jak mało czasu miałam, streściłam jej opowieść Severusa, według której Syriusz zdradził Potterów. Dodałam, że Ministerstwo Magii oraz Dumbledore też w to wierzą i myślą, że Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu, żeby dopaść Harry'ego. Byłam zaskoczona, że Amanda nie wyglądała na przerażoną, ale właściwie ucieszyło mnie to.

W końcu przeszłam do sedna sprawy: Opowiedziałam jej, jak spotkałam Syriusza niedaleko Privet Drive, nie zatajając przed nią informacji, że był niezarejestrowanym animagiem. Widziałam w jej oczach zaskoczenie, gdy powiedziałam, że zaprosiłam go do domu, jednak nie skomentowała tego. W milczeniu wysłuchała jego wersji opowieści, którą postarałam się przekazać najdokładniej, jak potrafiłam.

Zapadła cisza, a ja ukradkiem spojrzałam na zegarek. Miałam jeszcze piętnaście minut. Poszło mi szybciej, niż się tego spodziewałam.

— Wierzysz mu? — zapytała Amanda po chwili.

— Na początku byłam skołowana — przyznałam. — Sev uczy mnie legilimencji i chociaż nie opanowałam jej, właściwie przed wakacjami nie potrafiłam przebić się do myśli Seva, postanowiłam spróbować.

— Udało się?

— Nie do końca — przyznałam. — Od razu poczuł, że coś robię. Nie byłam też w stanie przebić się zbyt głęboko, właściwie otarłam się tylko o to, co myślał w danym momencie. Jedyne i najważniejsze, co odkryłam, to fakt, że Syriusz naprawdę wierzył w to, co mi powiedział. Może to naiwne, ale uwierzyłam mu.

Amanda skinęła głową.

— Właściwie jego opowieść nie jest pozbawiona logiki — przyznała. — Mogli nie ufać sobie nawzajem, skoro wiedzieli, że wśród nich jest szpieg. Sama w tej sytuacji rozważałabym zmianę Strażnika Tajemnicy i nie powiedziałabym o tym nikomu, z wyjątkiem osób bezpośrednio wtajemniczonych. Czyli jego zdaniem Peter Pettigrew jest animagiem, żyje i ukrywa się w Hogwarcie?

— Kojarzysz szczura Rona?

— Parszywka? — zapytała zaskoczona. — Parszywek to Peter Pettigrew?

Skinęłam głową.

— To też by się zgadzało. Parszywek jest w rodzinie Rona od dwunastu lat. Nie ma palca, a może słyszałaś, że po Pettigrew…

— ...pozostał tylko palec.

— Owszem. Ostatnio wygląda kiepsko, bardzo schudł. Ron twierdzi, że odkąd przyjechali z Egiptu…

— A już wtedy Syriusz był na wolności — mruknęła Amanda. — Kiedy on uciekł? Jeszcze w lipcu, prawda?

Potwierdziłam.

— Co z tym zrobisz? — zapytała po chwili.

— Nie wiem. Syriusz powiedział, że mam się tym nie przejmować, że to jego misja i nie muszę o tym myśleć. Tylko problem w tym, że nie jestem pewna, czy mogę udawać, że o niczym nie wiem, gdy pod ręką mam prawdziwego zdrajcę ciotki i wuja.

Milczałyśmy. Wiedziałam, że Amanda nie była w stanie mi doradzić, ale cieszyłam się, że mogłam jej o wszystkim powiedzieć i wyglądało na to, że wierzyła w niewinność Syriusza.

Gdy zaczęłyśmy kierować się w stronę zamku, obiecała dochować tajemnicy. Potem opowiedziała trochę o swoich wakacjach w Nowym Jorku, a potem o tym, jak się pokłóciła z Monicą, najlepszą koleżanką z klasy, ponieważ Amanda zwróciła uwagę na dziewczynę o rok młodszą i zaczęła spędzać z nią trochę czasu.

— Wiesz, wszyscy uważają ją za świrniętą, prawdę mówiąc, wyróżnia się, wierzy w różne rzeczy, które nie istnieją, ale w gruncie rzeczy to naprawdę miła i mądra dziewczyna.

.

Gdy szłam do gabinetu Severusa, myślałam o szczęśliwych wspomnieniach. Czy to z Harrym było na tyle silne, by wyczarować patronusa? Nie potrafiłam się też na nim skupić, ciągle myślałam o Syriuszu. Nagle przystanęłam, przypominając sobie te dni, które spędził w moim pokoju, opowiadając mi o mamie.

To były wspaniałe dni, czułam się szczęśliwa, nie tylko dlatego, że mogłam ją lepiej poznać, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że odkryłam, jak wspaniałym człowiekiem był Syriusz. Był moim ojczymem i naprawdę sprawiał wrażenie, że zależało mu na mnie, że mnie… kochał. Nie, żeby mi brakowało tego uczucia, byłam kochana przez Severusa, wiedziałam o tym i wiele razy czułam, ale w tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Syriusz był dla mnie ważny i dlatego tak bardzo martwiłam się, czy powiedzie się jego _misja_ i bałam się, że był tak blisko dementorów.

A co, jeśli moje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie łączy się z człowiekiem, którego paradoksalnie znałam tak słabo? Postanowiłam je wypróbować.

W gabinecie Severusa od razu przeszliśmy do ćwiczeń. Sev przypomniał mi zaklęcie, jak wykonać obrót różdżką i żebym pomyślała o czymś szczęśliwym. Skupiłam się na tegorocznych wakacjach, mnie i Syriuszu.

— _Expecto Patronum!_ — krzyknęłam, a z mojej różdżki wystrzeliła srebrna mgła. Było jej więcej niż poprzednim razem.

— Zmieniłaś wspomnienie? — zapytał Sev.

Skinęłam głową.

Sev chwilę się zastanowił.

— Myślę, że będzie wystarczająco silne.

— To dlaczego pojawiła się mgła, a nie jakieś zwierzę? — zapytałam.

— Cierpliwości — uspokajał mnie. — To nie jest tak, że wybierzesz szczęśliwe wspomnienie, które będzie bardzo silne i nagle pojawi się cielesny patronus. Musimy trochę poćwiczyć, popracować nad techniką, a na pewno za jakiś czas pojawi się coś więcej niż tylko ta mgła, aż w końcu uda ci się stworzyć zwierzęcą postać.

Miałam nadzieję, że miał rację. Postanowiłam skupić się na wspomnieniu z Syriuszem, jeśli nie będzie coraz lepszych efektów, w miarę ćwiczeń, będę musiała poszukać nowego. Miałam jednak nadzieję, że znalazłam już odpowiednie wspomnienie, ponieważ bałam się, że lepszego nie znajdę.

.

Byłam wykończona lekcją z Severusem. Radziłam sobie coraz lepiej, srebrnej mgiełki było coraz więcej, niestety nadal to nie był patronus, który pomógłby mi podczas spotkania z dementorem.

Mimo zmęczenia wieczorem zabrałam się za odrabianie lekcji. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu również Hermiona, Harry i Ron ślęczeli nad lekcjami. Co oni robili w czasie, gdy uczyłam się Zaklęcia Patronusa? Hermionę potrafiłam zrozumieć, naprawdę miała sporo lekcji i nadal nie wiedziałam, jakim cudem udaje jej się przebywać na dwóch jednocześnie.

Po jakimś czasie dołączyły do nas bliźniaczki. Usiadły i bez słowa zaczęły pracować nad własnymi wypracowaniami. W pociągu odniosłam wrażenie, że nie przepadały za sobą. Prawdę mówiąc, były ciekawym obiektem do obserwacji: Chociaż często odnosiły się do siebie chłodno, nie potrafiły się rozstać na dłużej niż kilka godzin. Często jedna drugiej dogryzała, nawet Latika pokazywała swój wredny charakterek, obie potrafiłyby być bardzo miłe, zarówno w stosunku do siebie, jak i innych osób. Różniło je wiele rzeczy, a jeszcze więcej ich łączyło. Przede wszystkim kochały siebie, co okazywały zupełnie inaczej, niż bliźniacy Weasley. Wiele osób tego nie zauważało i uważało, że nienawidziły siebie, a potem obserwowali z zaskoczeniem, że potrafiły usiąść razem, żeby odrabiać zadania domowe czy zrobić coś wspólnie.

.

Po kolacji poszłam samotnie do Sowiarni. Szybko napisałam list do Syriusza, prosząc go, żeby nie ryzykował wejścia na teren Hogwartu. Załączyłam również niewielką paczkę z jedzeniem, które zwinęłam ze stołu, z nadzieją, że nikt mnie nie obserwował.

Szafran z chęcią wysunęła nóżkę, bym przywiązała jej list. Szepnęłam, do kogo ma lecieć, chociaż byłam pewna, że znała cel krótkiej podróży. Przez chwilę obserwowała, jak leci w kierunku Hogsmeade i wróciłam do Pokoju Wspólnego.

.

W czwartek zaczęliśmy dzień od lekcji eliksirów. Byłby to mój ulubiony przedmiot, gdyby nie stosunek Severusa do Gryfonów i wyjątkowe faworyzowanie Ślizgonów, którzy czasem działali mi na nerwy. Tak się złożyło, że tego dnia robiliśmy eliksir powodujący kurczenie się ludzi i zwierząt, a składniki przygotowywałam na stole razem z bliźniaczkami. Przez większość czasu pracowałyśmy w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu upewniając się, że na pewno dobrze wykonujemy pracę. Już w ciągu pierwszej godziny odkryłam, że dziewczyny były niezłe w tym przedmiocie.

Nie uszło również mojej uwadze to, że Julia dość często spoglądała w naszą stronę. Zastanawiałam się, o co jej chodziło. A może oceniała, jak bardzo Claudia się do mnie zbliżyła?

Po godzinie w klasie pojawił się Draco. Wszedł chwiejnym krokiem, z prawą ręką owiniętą bandażem i unieruchomioną na temblaku. Krzywił się, jakby musiał znosić potworny ból. Prychnęłam z wściekłością. Byłam pewna, że nic mu nie było.

Obserwowałam, że ustawił kociołek niedaleko Harry'ego i Rona, więc pracował na tym samym stole, co oni. Szybko wykorzystał okazję, zwalając na nich siekanie czy przygotowywanie innych składników. Gdybym ja tam była, na pewno nie pozwoliłabym na to, żeby eliksir wyszedł Draconowi, ale wiedziałam, że mnie coś takiego uszłoby na sucho. Harry i Ron nie mogli ryzykować.

Starałam się skupić na własnym eliksirze, ale nie potrafiłam przestać spoglądać w kierunku chłopaków. O mały włos nie zrobiłabym błędu, przez który popsułabym całą swoją pracę, ale Claudia w porę mnie powstrzymała. Do końca lekcji również Latika kilka razy zwracała mi uwagę, żebym uważała, bo znów chciałam wrzucić do kociołka coś niewłaściwego.

.

Pół godziny przed końcem lekcji Severus krążył po sali, sprawdzając zawartość naszych kociołków. Przy moim zatrzymał się trochę dłużej i pytająco podniósł lewą brew. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Co miałam mu powiedzieć? Że byłam rozkojarzona, dlatego mój wywar nie był idealny? Nadal był dobrze zrobiony, ale Sev wymagał ode mnie więcej niż od innych, co nigdy mi nie przeszkadzało. Tego dnia zawiodłam nie tylko jego, ale i siebie.

Kilka kociołków dalej zatrzymał się ponownie.

— Pomarańczowy, Longbottom — powiedział, nabierając chochlą nieco płynu i wylewając go z powrotem z dużej wysokości, tak żeby wszyscy zobaczyli. — Pomarańczowy. Powiedz mi, chłopcze, czy przez twój gruby czerep nic nie dociera do mózgu? Nie słyszałeś, jak mówiłem, i to bardzo wyraźnie, że trzeba dodać tylko jedną śledzionę szczura? Czy nie powiedziałem, że wystarczy tylko odrobina soku z pijawek? Co mam zrobić, żebyś zrozumiał, co się do ciebie mówi, Longbottom?

Neville zaczerwienił się i cały dygotał. Wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać. Za każdym razem w takiej sytuacji czułam się bezsilna. Mogłam zareagować, co nie przyniosłoby pożądanych efektów, a tylko wpłynęłyby negatywnie na moje relacje z Severusem. Na pierwszym roku próbowałam z nim o tym rozmawiać, prosić, żeby nie gnębił tak ani Harry'ego, ani Neville'a, ale nie przyniosło to żadnych efektów. Nawet gdybym oświadczyła, że nie będę z nim rozmawiać i tak nie zmieniłby swojego zachowania w stosunku do Gryfonów.

— Panie profesorze — odezwała się Hermiona — może bym pomogła Neville'owi zrobić to jak należy…

— Granger, czy ja cię prosiłem, żebyś się popisywała przed wszystkimi? — zapytał chłodno Snape, a Hermiona zarumieniła się jak Neville. — Longbottom, pod koniec lekcji zaaplikujemy kilka kropel tego eliksiru twojej ropusze i zobaczymy, co się stanie. Może to cię zachęci do słuchania, co się do ciebie mówi.

— On zawsze jest taki? — zapytała cicho Latika. Skinęłam głową.

— Większość Gryfonów traktuje podle — odpowiedziałam.

— Większość?

— Jestem wyjątkiem — mruknęłam.

Kończyliśmy swoje eliksiry. Chwilę musiał się uwarzyć, a w tym czasie posprzątaliśmy nasze stanowiska. Następnie Severus wziął odrobinę eliksiru Neville'a, który miał teraz zieloną barwę, czyli taką, jaką powinien mieć i napoił nim ropuchę. Po chwili rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i na jego dłoni wiła się maleńka kijanka. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Severus nie był zachwycony. Użył eliksiru, który przywrócił Teodorę do poprzedniego stanu i odjął Gryffindorowi pięć punktów za to, że Hermiona pomagała Neville'owi.

.

W Wielkiej Sali usieliśmy w czwórkę: Harry, Ron, Hermiona i ja.

— Podobno niedaleko stąd widziano Syriusza Blacka — powiedział Ron. — Seamus powiedział, że pisali o tym w _Proroku Codziennym_. Jakaś mugolka go zobaczyła, zadzwoniła pod numer specjalny, ale zanim zjawili się ci z Ministerstwa Magii, Black już prysnął.

Hermiona wyglądała na przerażoną.

— Spokojnie, nie da rady wejść do Hogwartu — powiedziałam uspokajająco. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

— Już raz uciekł dementorom, może zrobić to po raz drugi — zauważyła.

— Czytałaś _Historię Hogwartu_ — spojrzałam na nią. — Przecież wiesz, że dementory są tu dodatkowo. Poza nimi zamek zawsze jest chroniony różnymi zaklęciami. One same w sobie skutecznie chronią nas przed intruzami.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, a chłopcy patrzyli na mnie zaskoczeni. Nawet nie byłam zdziwiona, że nie wiedzieli takich rzeczy.

— Właściwie chciałem wam powiedzieć o czymś innym — szepnął Harry. — Malfoy słyszał Seamusa i później powiedział coś w stylu, że gdyby chodziło o niego, to już dawno by coś zrobił. Nie siedziałby w szkole, tylko sam by go szukał.

— I chciałby się zemścić — wtrącił Ron.

— Po czym zaczął się śmiać, że chyba czegoś nie wiem… Masz może pojęcie, o co mu chodzi? — zapytał Harry.

Byłam pewna, że Draco znał tę historię: Syriusz Black jako Strażnik Tajemnicy Potterów, który wydał ich Voldemortowi. Na pewno o to mu chodziło. Nie byłam tylko pewna, czy wiedział, że Syriusz był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego.

Chciałam powiedzieć Harry'emu, o co chodziło. Niestety obiecałam panu Weasleyowi, że tego nie zrobię. Poza tym wiedziałam, że Draconowi zależało na podburzeniu Harry'ego i ten zareagowałby dokładnie tak, jak Draco to opisał: Zacząłby szukać Syriusza. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. W tej sytuacji niewiedza była bezpieczniejsza.

Z bólem serca zaprzeczyłam. Nienawidziłam go okłamywać, szczególnie że zdawałam sobie sprawę, że przez to Harry nadal nie będzie mi w pełni ufać. Na zaufanie trzeba sobie zapracować, a byłam świadoma, że częściej tracę punkty, niż je zdobywam.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	11. Rozdział 11

**Bogin**

Po posiłku mieliśmy pierwszą lekcję obrony przed czarną magią. Gdy przyszliśmy do klasy, profesora Lupina jeszcze nie było. Wszyscy korzystali z okazji i rozmawiali. Tylko Harry milczał, ponieważ nadal myślał o Draconie, a ja powtarzałam mu na okrągło, żeby się tym nie przejmował.

W końcu profesor przyszedł. Wyglądał zdrowiej niż kilka dni temu, pewnie zdołał wypocząć po przemianie.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział. — Pochowajcie łaskawie książki. Dzisiejsza lekcja będzie miała charakter praktyczny. Wystarczą wam różdżki.

Zrobiło się cicho, niektórzy wymieniali zaintrygowane spojrzenia. Do tej pory mieliśmy tylko jedną lekcję praktyczną z tego przedmiotu, kiedy to profesor Lockhart przyniósł klatkę pełną złośliwych chochlików. Żadne z nas nie wspominało tego najlepiej.

Następnie wyszliśmy za nim z klasy. Zastanawiałam się, gdzie profesor nas prowadził. Po drodze trafiliśmy na Irytka, który zapychał gumą do żucia najbliższą dziurkę od klucza. Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej, zaskoczył nas swoją piosenką, bo zazwyczaj okazywał pewien szacunek nauczycielom:

— Głupi Lupin, znów się upił! Głupi Lupin, znów się upił…

— Na twoim miejscu, Irytku, wyjąłbym tę gumę z dziurki od klucza — powiedział profesor uprzejmym tonem i z uśmiechem na ustach. Zastanawiałam się, co on kombinował?

Poltergeist nie przejął się jego słowami, tylko wydął z ust wielki balon gumy i strzelił nim obraźliwie.

Profesor Lupin westchnął i wyjął różdżkę:

— To takie pożyteczne małe zaklęcie — powiedział, zwracając się do nas. — Patrzcie uważnie.

Uniósł różdżkę na wysokość ramienia i wycelował nią w Irytka, po czym zawołał:

— _Waddiwasi!_

Z dziurki od klucza wystrzeliła jak pocisk grudka gumy do żucia i trafiła prosto w lewą dziurkę nosa Irytka, który odleciał, głośno przeklinając.

— Super! — powiedział zachwycony Dean.

Profesor podziękował i ruszyliśmy dalej. W oczach klasy widziałam, że patrzyli na niego z rosnącym szacunkiem. Ja sama przypominałam sobie, co Syriusz o nim opowiadał: Był bardzo zdolnym uczniem, być może najzdolniejszym z całej paczki, ale i też najspokojniejszym. Miałam nadzieję, że profesor sobie poradzi w przekazywaniu nam swojej wiedzy.

Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w pokoju nauczycielskim. Był pusty, z wyjątkiem Severusa, który siedział w fotelu i obserwował wchodzących do środka uczniów. Kiedy na końcu wszedł profesor Lupin i chwycił za klamkę, Severus powiedział:

— Proszę nie zamykać, Lupin. Nie mam ochoty tego oglądać.

Powstał i szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia. Gdy był już w drzwiach, odwrócił się i dodał:

— Obawiam się, że nikt pana nie ostrzegł, Lupin, ale w tej klasie jest niejaki Neville Longbottom. Radziłbym nie powierzać mu żadnego trudniejszego zadania. Chyba że panna Granger będzie na tyle blisko, żeby szeptać mu do ucha instrukcje.

Spojrzałam na Seva z oburzeniem, ale udawał, że mnie nie widzi. Cały czas wpatrywał się w profesora Lupina, który uniósł brwi.

— Miałem nadzieję, że Neville będzie mi pomagał w pierwszej fazie ćwiczenia — powiedział — i nadal jestem pewny, że wywiąże się z tego znakomicie.

Neville był cały czerwony, a Sev wyszedł bez słowa, trzaskając drzwiami. W końcu lekcja mogła się rozpocząć.

Na prośbę profesora stanęliśmy w kącie pokoju, gdzie była tylko stara szafa. Kiedy profesor stanął obok niej, zakołysała się gwałtownie, a wewnątrz rozległo się łomotanie. Kilka osób odskoczyło do tyłu, a ja miałam wrażenie, że kiedyś czytałam o upiorach ukrywających się w takich miejscach, lecz niestety nic z tego nie pamiętałam.

Po krótkiej chwili profesor zaczął wyjaśniać, co znajdowało się w środku.

— To upiór zwany boginem, który lubi ciemne, zamknięte przestrzenie. Szafy, miejsca pod łóżkami, szafki pod zlewami… Raz spotkałem jednego, który zadomowił się w starym zegarze ściennym. Ten wprowadził się tu wczoraj, a ja poprosiłem dyrektora, żeby go zostawiono w spokoju, bo chcę wykorzystać jego obecność w trakcie praktycznych zajęć z trzecią klasą. Postawmy więc sobie pierwsze, podstawowe pytanie: czym jest bogin?

Hermiona natychmiast podniosła rękę, co nikogo nie zdziwiło.

— Bogin to widmo, które potrafi przybierać każdą postać, jaką w danym momencie uważa za najbardziej przerażającą dla otoczenia.

— Sam nie mógłbym tego lepiej zdefiniować — pochwalił ją profesor. — Tak więc bogin siedzący sobie gdzieś w ciemności nie ma żadnej widzialnej postaci. Jeszcze nie wie, co najbardziej przestraszy osobę znajdującą się na zewnątrz. Nikt nie wie, jak bogin wygląda, kiedy jest sam, ale kiedy wychodzi, natychmiast staje się czymś, czego najbardziej się boimy. A to oznacza — dodał, nie zwracając uwagi na Neville'a, który coś wybełkotał z przerażeniem — że w tej chwili mamy dużą nad nim przewagę. Domyślasz się dlaczego, Harry?

Hermiona podskakiwała obok nas jak opętana, z wysoko uniesioną ręką. Na szczęście Harry'emu udało się odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

— Ee… ponieważ tu jest tyle osób, więc bogin nie wie, w jakiej postaci ma się pokazać?

— Tak jest — powiedział profesor Lupin, a zawiedziona Hermiona opuściła rękę. — Kiedy ma się do czynienia z boginem, zawsze dobrze jest mieć towarzystwo. To go wyprowadza z równowagi. Czym ma być, bezgłowym trupem czy pożerającym ludzkie ciało ślimakiem? Kiedyś widziałem, jak bogin popełnił taki właśnie błąd: próbował przestraszyć dwie osoby jednocześnie i stał się na pół ślimakiem. Nie było to zbyt przerażające… Zaklęcie, którym obezwładniamy bogina, jest bardzo proste, ale wymaga pewnej siły wyobraźni. Bo tym, co go naprawdę wykańcza, jest _śmiech_. Wystarczy tylko wyobrazić sobie jakiś kształt, który uważacie za zabawny. A teraz przećwiczymy zaklęcie bez różdżek. Proszę powtórzyć za mną... _riddikulus!_

Podczas gdy cała klasa powtarzała zaklęcie, przeszło mi przez myśl, że w końcu obrona przed czarną magią będzie fascynującym przedmiotem ze świetnym nauczycielem.

— Dobrze — powiedział profesor Lupin. — Bardzo dobrze. Niestety, to jest ta łatwa część ćwiczenia. Przejdziemy do trudniejszej. Samo słowo nie wystarczy. I tu właśnie będzie mi potrzebny Neville.

Chłopak, który wystąpił, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby szedł na szubienicę. Był przerażony.

— A teraz posłuchaj, Neville — rzekł profesor Lupin. — Zastanów się, co ciebie najbardziej przeraża?

Wydawało się, że chłopak poruszył ustami, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

— Przepraszam, Neville, nie dosłyszałem — powiedział profesor zachęcającym tonem.

Neville rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie, jakby błagał o pomoc, a potem wyszeptał:

— Profesor Snape.

Prawie wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. Chociaż było to przykre, że ktoś tak bardzo się boi Seva, również się roześmiałam.

— Profesor Snape… hm… — profesor Lupin wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. — Powiedz mi, Neville, mieszkasz z babcią, tak?

— Eee… no tak — odpowiedział nerwowo — ale nie chciałbym też, żeby bogin w nią się zamienił.

— Nie, nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś — powiedział profesor i dopiero teraz się uśmiechnął. Cała klasa przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie, zastanawiając się, do czego dążył profesor. Ja już wiedziałam, co chciał osiągnąć, zanim wyjaśnił to chłopcu i całej klasie. Przed wypuszczeniem bogina dał nam kilka minut na pomyślenie o czymś najbardziej przerażającym oraz wyobrażenie, jak to zmienić w coś naprawdę śmiesznego.

Z tym pierwszym nie miałam żadnego problemu: Nadal pamiętałam atak falianów, jedno z najbardziej przerażających wydarzeń z mojego życia. Tylko, jak sprawić, by te stworki zmieniły się w coś śmiesznego? Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego, ale przypomniałam sobie o filmie, który obejrzałam z Severusem. Był w nim człowiek, który przebierał się za nietoperza. Bardzo mi się podobał, bo opowiadał historię kogoś, kto nie władał nadprzyrodzonymi mocami, a anonimowo walczył z przestępczością. Tylko czy zamienienie falianów w małe Batmanki kogokolwiek rozśmieszy? Chociaż może jakby je ubrać w takie ubranka z pelerynkami…?

Nie skończyłam swojej wizji, gdy profesor Lupin zapytał:

— Wszyscy gotowi?

Nie byłam gotowa, ale nie chciałam prosić o zwłokę; wszyscy inni kiwali głowami i podwijali rękawy. Tylko Harry wyglądał na tak samo zagubionego, jak ja.

Wycofaliśmy się, by Neville mógł sam zmierzyć się z boginem. Gdy profesor Lupin otworzył szafę zaklęciem, z niedowierzaniem obserwowałam wychodzącego z niej Severusa. Był świetny, ale i sprawiał wrażenie znacznie groźniejszego niż w rzeczywistości.

— _R-r-ridikulus!_ — zapiszczał Neville.

Rozległ się suchy dźwięk przypominający trzask z bicza. Sev zachwiał się i oto miał już na sobie długą, ozdobioną koronkami suknię i wysoki kapelusz z wypchanym, zjedzonym przez mole sępem na czubku, a na ręce dyndała mu olbrzymia szkarłatna torebka.

Roześmiałam się. Cała klasa wybuchnęła takim śmiechem, że bogin zatrzymał się zmieszany. Następna była Parvati. Widzieliśmy mumię, której opadły bandaże i która się o nie zaplątała. Po niej pojawiła się szyszymora, która przeraża swoim jękiem, ale nagle straciła głos. Potem bogin przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić, co chwilę zmieniając swoją postać. Dean wystąpił i widzieliśmy pełzającą rękę, która uwięzła w pułapce na myszy. Na widok Rona zmienił się w ogromnego pająka, przez co kilka osób wrzasnęło ze strachu. Był przerażający. Ron pozbawił go nóg, przez co tułów potoczył się jak kłębek wełny prosto pod nogi Harry'ego. Chłopak podniósł już różdżkę, ale przeszkodził mu profesor Lupin, wybiegając na środek. Bogin zamienił się w księżyc w pełni. Gdybym nie znała tajemnicy profesora, pewnie nie wiedziałabym, czym była srebrnobiała kula unosząca się w powietrzu.

Lekcja dobiegała ku końcowi, kiedy Neville wykończył upiora, wybuchając głośnym śmiechem na widok Seva w koszmarnej sukni. Bogin eksplodował z hukiem i zniknął. Z jednej strony byłam zawiedziona, że nie stanęłam z nim do walki, ale z drugiej strony cieszyłam się, bo wolałam jeszcze zastanowić się, jak inaczej można sprawić, by faliany stały się zabawne.

Profesor przydzielił nam mnóstwo punktów, zadał zadanie domowe i pozwolił nam się rozejść. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani lekcją, tylko Harry, mimo otrzymanych pięciu punktów, był jakiś markotny.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytałam cicho, by nikt nas nie słyszał. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, jakby nie był pewien, czy może mi się zwierzyć.

— Zauważyłaś, że profesor powstrzymał mnie od zmierzenia się z upiorem?

Zastanowiłam się chwilę i dotarło do mnie, że chyba miał rację, chociaż podczas lekcji nie poświęciłam temu ani chwili.

— Nikt nie zauważył — odparłam.

— Nie o to chodzi — mruknął. — Zastanawiam się… dlaczego? Bał się, że znów zasłabnę?

— Na pewno nie! — zaprotestowałam. Skąd taka myśl mogła się pojawić w jego głowie? — Nie jesteś słaby i on o tym wie. Może bał się, że bogin zamieni się w coś, co przerazi wszystkich? Zapytaj go, jeśli będziesz mieć okazję. — Miałam nadzieję, że miałam rację. A co jeśli faktycznie profesor bał się, że Harry straci przytomność? Z drugiej strony to był tylko bogin, a nie dementor.

.

Po lekcjach poszłam do Severusa. Chociaż zapytał mnie o lekcję obrony przed czarną magią, powiedziałam tylko, że była interesująca, a profesor Lupin wydaje się dobrym nauczycielem. W każdym razie to była najciekawsza lekcja obrony, jaką miałam do tej pory w szkole. Sev nie wydawał się zadowolony z mojej odpowiedzi, ale nie kontynuowaliśmy tematu.

Dalej ćwiczyliśmy Zaklęcie Patronusa. Pojawiało się coraz więcej mgiełki, aż udało się wyczarować coś, co tworzyło dość spójną materię, ale jeszcze nie przedstawiało żadnego zwierzęcia. Jednak Severus był bardzo zadowolony, powiedział, że ta materia jest wystarczająco silna, by przegonić dementora.

Byłam podbudowana tym sukcesem, ale oczywiście miałam nadal ćwiczyć. Tego dnia mogłam zrobić sobie wolne, ale Sev oczekiwał mnie w swoim gabinecie nazajutrz.

Po powrocie do Pokoju Wspólnego usiadłam przy kominku i odrabiałam zadania domowe. Na szczęście jeszcze nie było ich dużo, dlatego zabrałam się za streszczenie dla profesora Lupina. Szło mi dość sprawnie, nie była to bardzo wymagająca praca.

Po chwili poczułam coś na swoim ramieniu. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzałam na Szafran. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju: Paul właśnie zamykał okno. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego z wdzięcznością i odebrałam sowie list. Przeczytałam go szybko i schowałam do kieszeni.

— Nic ważnego — powiedziałam, bo Ron mi się przyglądał.

Udawałam, że czytam jeszcze raz swoje streszczenie, ale naprawdę myślałam o liście w mojej kieszeni. Syriusz twierdził, że nic się nie stanie i bez problemu przemknie się do Hogwartu – dementorzy nawet nie będą o tym wiedzieć. Dodał, że będzie czekać pod Wierzbą Bijącą, ale zrozumie, jeśli nie przyjdę.

Wahałam się, ale postanowiłam się wymknąć. Chciałam go zobaczyć i przekonać się na własne oczy, że nie muszę się o niego martwić. Musiałam też zastanowić się, w jaki sposób wykradnę jedzenie podczas kolacji i jak je przemycę.

Jeszcze nie było ciszy nocnej, więc poszłam do biblioteki. Przejrzałam kilka ksiąg z zaklęciami i znalazłam jedno, które powiększało zawartość przedmiotów. Zapisałam je na kartce i od razu pobiegłam do dormitorium. Przez chwilę szukałam odpowiedniego przedmiotu, aż w końcu znalazłam woreczek, który mogłam zawiesić na szyję. Po kilku próbach udało mi się rzucić czar poprawnie i z zadowoleniem włożyłam do niego rękę – zmieściła się w całości. Teraz tylko musiałam wymyślić, w jaki sposób wrzucę do niego jedzenie podczas kolacji, tak, by nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi.

.

Następnego dnia większość uczniów była w dobrym nastroju: Był piątek, pogoda na dworze była cudowna i wszystko zapowiadało, że weekend będzie równie słoneczny. Po lekcjach poszłam do gabinetu Severusa, żeby dalej ćwiczyć Zaklęcie Patronusa. Miałam nadzieję, że w końcu je opanuję, bo chciałam powrócić do nauki innych umiejętności.

Tego dnia Sev przypatrywał mi się przez całą lekcję. Mimo to starałam się skupić w stu procentach.

— _Expecto patronum!_ — krzyknęłam, odpowiednio wymachując różdżką. Z niedowierzaniem patrzyłam, jak z mojej różdżki wyłania się coś, co na pewno miało jakąś postać. Patronus obiegł cały gabinet i zatrzymał się przede mną: Zabrakło mi tchu, gdy z niedowierzaniem rozpoznałam w nim psa. To nie był zwyczajny pies: To z całą pewnością był Syriusz w swojej zwierzęcej postaci.

Gdyby nie to, co Sev opowiadał mi o uczuciach, które mogły wpłynąć na wygląd patronusa, nie wierzyłabym, że to możliwe. Zastanawiałam się, czy wspomnienie, którego używałam podczas zaklęcia i które było tak ściśle związane z Syriuszem, miało wpływ na jego zwierzęcą formę?

— Ciekawy… kundel — powiedział Severus z zastanowieniem.

— Zaskakujący — odparłam, udając, że nie miałam pojęcia, skąd pojawiła się ta forma.

— Może kiedyś odkryjemy, dlaczego pies… — mruknął Sev. — Myślę, że skończyliśmy. Oczywiście w obecności dementora znacznie trudniej wyczarować patronusa, bo utrudniają skupienie się na najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniu, ale… myślę, że jak już raz go wyczarowałaś, to sobie poradzisz. Wyczarowuj od czasu do czasu tego psa… Powinnaś nabrać trochę praktyki.

Skinęłam głową.

— Czyli w przyszłym tygodniu wracamy do legilimencji? — zapytałam z nadzieją.

— Tak, oczywiście — odpowiedział. — I dalej będziesz mogła rozwijać swoje umiejętności w innych dziedzinach.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Już chciałam wychodzić z gabinetu, gdy Severus zapytał:

— Czy Syriusz Black kontaktował się z tobą?

Zamarłam. Szybko wzmocniłam swoje mentalne bariery, gdyby Sev spróbował mi zajrzeć do głowy. Na szczęście tego nie zrobił. Właściwie od pierwszej klasy nie zaglądał do moich myśli bez mojej wyraźnej zgody, a dokładniej od niefortunnego pytania o smoka i mojej gwałtownej reakcji na to, w jaki sposób chciał uzyskać odpowiedź. Wtedy nie rozmawiałam z nim przez długi czas, więc nie chciał ryzykować ponownie.

Cieszyłam się z tego, ponieważ musiałam skłamać, że nie dostałam żadnej wiadomości od Syriusza. Gdyby próbował chociaż pobieżnie zajrzeć do mojego umysłu, wiedziałby, że kłamię. Teraz tylko mnie obserwował, próbując jak najwięcej wyczytać z mowy ciała i gdy wychodziłam z gabinetu, nie byłam pewna, czy mi wierzył.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	12. Rozdział 12

**Pod Wierzbą Bijącą**

W końcu nadszedł koniec pierwszego tygodnia. Po ostatniej piątkowej lekcji postanowiłam nic nie robić przez resztę dnia. Uznałam, że to był tak wyczerpujący tydzień, że mogłam pozwolić sobie na kilka godzin lenistwa. Podobnie myślała większość uczniów, więc Pokój Wspólny zamienił się w pokój zabaw, gdzie wszyscy grali w jakieś gry albo po prostu rozmawiali. Ja spędziłam ten czas z Paulem, grając w czarodziejskie szachy.

Na kolacji udało mi się przemycić sporo jedzenia i byłam prawie pewna, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Było gwarniej niż zazwyczaj, a Harry, Ron i Hermiona pogrążyli się w rozmowie i nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie, ani na to, dlaczego ja byłam wyjątkowo cicho.

Również po posiłku w naszej wieży było tłoczno i gwarnie. Żałowałam, że nie posiadałam peleryny-niewidki, żeby móc się wymknąć. Nadal nie potrafiłam w pełni stać się niewidzialna, co bardzo by mi się przydało. Nie mogłam również prosić Harry'ego o pożyczenie peleryny, bo nie wiedziałam, jak mogłabym mu wyjaśnić, do czego jej potrzebowałam.

Namówiłam bliźniaków do zabawy w czarowanie. Mieliśmy ćwiczyć jakieś głupie zaklęcia. Chłopcom spodobał się pomysł, również kilka osób się przyłączyło. Po kilkunastu minutach zrobił się taki chaos, że wymknęłam się z Pokoju Wspólnego pewna, że nikt mnie nie zauważył.

Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w kierunku wyjścia z zamku, uważnie nasłuchując i obserwując, czy nie słychać ani nie widać nauczycieli lub duchów. Nie chciałam być przyłapana, do ciszy nocnej zostało zaledwie kilka minut.

Odetchnęłam, gdy znalazłam się na zewnątrz. Pobiegłam po trawie prosto ku Wierzbie Bijącej. W połowie drogi ktoś złapał mnie za rękę, co mnie przeraziło.

— Co robisz? — z zaskoczeniem zobaczyłam przed sobą Paula. — Za chwilę będzie cisza nocna, wracajmy do Wieży Gryffindoru.

— To wracaj — warknęłam, starając się wyrwać rękę. — Ja muszę coś zrobić — dodałam, starając się wymyślić wiarygodną wymówkę. Chwilę się kłóciliśmy, ale przerwał nam ochrypły głos, który od razu rozpoznałam:

— Zostaw ją! — Syriusz patrzył z wściekłością na Paula. Gryfon zrobił przerażoną minę, ale wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w mężczyznę. Stanął tak, by zasłonić mnie własnym ciałem. Byłam zaskoczona jego reakcją.

— Uciekaj — szepnął Paul. — Spróbuję go tu zatrzymać, biegnij po nauczycieli!

— Paul, to nie tak, nic nam nie grozi — powiedziałam cicho, dając znak Syriuszowi, by na razie nic nie robił.

— Nie rozumiesz, to Black, uciekaj! — Słyszałam takie przerażenie w jego głosie, że byłam pewna, że nie uwierzy w moje słowa. Musiałam zrobić coś innego.

— Przepraszam — szepnęłam, wyciągając różdżkę. Wycelowałam ją w jego plecy i zanim zdążył zareagować, dodałam cicho: — _Petrificus Totalus_.

Paul zesztywniał i jak kłoda upadł na ziemię. Jego różdżka potoczyła się na bok.

— Odważny chłopak — powiedział Syriusz, patrząc na niego z pewnym zamyśleniem. — Kto to?

— Pomóż mi — powiedziałam. Razem przewróciliśmy go na plecy. Paul poruszał tylko gałkami ocznymi, był przerażony. — Przepraszam, musiałam — dodałam, a on spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem.

Odwróciłam się od chłopaka i spojrzałam uważnie na Syriusza. Nadal był bardzo chudy, ale poza tym wyglądał na zdrowego. Z westchnieniem ulgi przytuliłam się do niego.

.

Kilka minut później siedzieliśmy na początku tunelu, który rozpoczynał się w korzeniach Wierzby Bijącej. Paul leżał obok nas. Nie chcieliśmy go zostawiać na środku polany, bojąc się, że ktoś mógłby go zauważyć. Byłam też świadoma, że chłopak nas słyszy i miałam nadzieję, że jeśli będzie świadkiem naszego spotkania, łatwiej będzie mu wszystko wyjaśnić i mi uwierzy.

Najpierw dałam Syriuszowi jedzenie, które zwinęłam ze stołu.

— Powiesz mi w końcu, kim on jest? — zapytał Syriusz.

— Paul Lewis. Mój… przyjaciel — ostatnie słowo powiedziałam z lekkim wahaniem.

— Przyjaciel? — Syriusz podniósł brew do góry. Czułam, że się rumienię.

— Daj spokój — mruknęłam. — Też jest z Gryffindoru, tylko dwa lata wyżej.

Syriusz przyjrzał mu się.

— Lewis? — zapytał ponownie.

— Przecież powiedziałam.

— Z tych Lewisów? — drążył temat.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział. — Poza tym jakie to ma znaczenie? — spytałam.

— Właściwie nie ma — Syriusz wzruszył ramionami — pytam tylko z ciekawości. Znałem jego ojca, trochę sztywny, ale cholernie zdolny chłopak. Był starszy ode mnie, ale dogadywaliśmy się. Po szkole działał w Zakonie Feniksa.

Na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się jakiś żal, tęsknota.

— Był również jednym z tych aurorów, którzy mnie aresztowali. Nie mógł uwierzyć w moją winę. Ja nie stawiałem oporu, nie tylko dlatego, że nie widziałem w tym sensu, ale nie chciałem zrobić mu krzywdy. Zawsze lubiłem pana Gryffindora. — Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho.

— Pana Gryffindora? — zapytałam. W tej chwili zastanawiałam się, czy mój ojczym na pewno był zdrowy na umyśle, może jednak oszalał w tym Azkabanie?

— Często go tak nazywaliśmy, chociaż go to wkurzało. — Syriusz spojrzał na mnie i widząc, że nie rozumiałam, o co mu chodziło, dodał: — Widzisz, do dzisiejszych czasów przetrwali nie tylko potomkowie Slytherina… Również potomkowie Gryffindora są wśród nas, rodzina Lewisa do nich należy.

Paul potomkiem Gryffindora? Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy, jakby nie chciał nas widzieć. Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się go przekonać, by nikomu nie mówił o Syriuszu.

— Dużo ich jest? — zapytałam.

— Kogo? Potomków Gryffindora? — skinęłam głową. — Nie wiem, zapytaj swojego chłopaka. — Spojrzałam z oburzeniem na ojczyma, a on tylko zachichotał. — No dobra, przyszłego chłopaka. Swoją drogą, już go lubię.

— Nie znasz go, więc jak możesz go lubić? — zapytałam.

— Wystarczy mi, że chciał cię chronić i twoje bezpieczeństwo było dla niego ważniejsze od swojego życia — Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. — Co u Petera?

Zaskoczyła mnie zmiana tematu, ale z drugiej strony byłam mu wdzięczna.

— Schudł — odpowiedziałam. — Jest przerażony. Ron myśli, że zaszkodziła mu wycieczka do Egiptu. Nie pomaga też Krzywołap, nowy kot Hermiony, który z chęcią poluje na Parszywka.

Syriusz zachichotał.

— Taki rudy z płaskim pyskiem, krzywymi łapami i ogonem podobnym do szczotki do butelek?

— Tak, ten sam. Skąd go znasz?

— Spotkałem go na błoniach. Mądry kot, od razu rozpoznał, że nie jestem psem, ale nadal nie doszedłem z nim do porozumienia. Myślę, że może mi pomóc.

— Ja też mogę ci pomóc!

— Już i tak dużo ryzykujesz — powiedział Syriusz. — Nie chcę, żebyś ryzykowała swoją przyjaźń z powodu Petera. To nie twoja sprawa.

— Przez niego moja mama nie żyje, a ty trafiłeś do więzienia, więc to również moja sprawa! — warknęłam. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Paul nam się przygląda.

— Dobra, dobra. Masz rację, dotyczy to również ciebie, ale nie rób niczego pochopnego. Nie zapominaj, że Pettigrew był sługą Voldemorta i zna się na czarnej magii. Może nie był najlepszym uczniem, ale to wciąż człowiek, który jedną klątwą zabił dwunastu mugoli! Nie chcę, żeby stała ci się krzywda!

— Nie skrzywdzi mnie — odparłam. — Chyba Voldemort by mu tego nie wybaczył.

— Ok, masz rację. Ale nie rób niczego, co mogłoby narazić twoją przyjaźń z Ronem. Mówiłaś, że lubi tego szczura.

Ponuro skinęłam głową.

— Nie zrobię niczego głupiego, obiecuję. Dokąd biegnie ten tunel?

— Do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

— Żartujesz — spojrzałam w głąb ciemnego tunelu. Naprawdę biegł on do Hogsmeade?

— Nie, nie żartuję. W Hogsmeade włamałem się do chaty, banalnie proste, szczególnie że rzadko kto tam zagląda… Za pomocą tunelu uniknąłem dementorów i innej ochrony zamku. W sumie jest siedem tajemnych przejść do Hogsmeade.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.

— Można tak bez problemu wejść do zamku i być niezauważonym?

Syriusz skinął głową.

— Jeśli wiesz, gdzie się one znajdują.

— Zdradzisz mi, jak jeszcze można dojść do Hogsmeade?

Syriusz parsknął.

— Może innym razem, jak już nie będzie dementorów wokół Hogwartu. One również patrolują okolice Hogsmeade, nie chcę, żebyś się na nie natknęła…

— Potrafię się przed nimi obronić — powiedziałam szybko. Ojczym spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem i niepewnością, czy mówiłam prawdę. — Sev nauczył mnie Zaklęcia Patronusa. Pokażę ci, jestem pewna, że ci się spodoba.

Zanim zareagował, machnęłam różdżką, wypowiadając formułę zaklęcia i po chwili przed nami siedział srebrnobiały pies. Syriusz był wstrząśnięty.

— On wygląda dokładnie jak…

— Ty — dokończyłam.

Chwilę milczeliśmy.

— Idźcie już — powiedział cicho Syriusz. — Już późno. Będę wdzięczny, jeśli czasami podrzucisz tu coś do żarcia.

Skinęłam głową i przytuliłam się do niego. Po chwili Syriusz spojrzał na mnie z wahaniem, a gdy skinęłam zachęcająco głową, zamienił się w psa, zamerdał ogonem i pobiegł w głąb tunelu. Ja w tym czasie zdjęłam zaklęcie z Paula.

Chłopak usiadł i z niedowierzaniem patrzył na psa, dopóki ten nie zniknął w ciemności. Podałam mu różdżkę i odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy chłopak schował ją do kieszeni. Wcisnęłam sęk, unieruchamiający Wierzbę Bijącą i wydostaliśmy się na dwór.

— Mogę ci to wyjaśnić — powiedziałam cicho. Nie znosiłam tej ciszy, która była pomiędzy nami.

— Nie dzisiaj — odpowiedział ochrypłym głosem. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, przez co było mi cholernie przykro.

Dopiero gdy byliśmy przed wejściem do zamku, odwrócił się w moją stronę.

— Wierzę, że wiesz, co robisz — powiedział. — Dlatego nikomu nie powiem, co dziś widziałem i co słyszałem. Opowiesz mi o tym… kiedyś, nie wiem… Sam ci powiem, kiedy…

Resztę drogi do Wieży Gryffindoru przebyliśmy w milczeniu. Pokój Wspólny był pusty. Paul bez słowa poszedł do dormitorium chłopców. Chwilę patrzyłam na jego plecy, zanim z ciężkim sercem, nie ruszyłam w kierunku dormitorium dziewczyn.

.

Minęło sporo czasu. Obrona przed czarną magią stała się jednym z ulubionych przedmiotów wszystkich uczniów. Draco i jego banda byli wyjątkiem, korzystali z każdej okazji, żeby kpić z profesora Lupina. Natomiast nikt nie lubił lekcji u Hagrida. Wypadek z hipogryfami sprawił, że stracił wiarę w siebie i następne lekcje były bardzo nudne. Zajmowaliśmy się wyłączne gumochłonami, które były chyba najnudniejszymi magicznymi stworzeniami na świecie. Lekcja polegała tylko na ich karmieniu, a przecież w samym lesie było masa fantastycznych stworzeń, które nie były groźne dla uczniów.

Regularnie podrzucałam jedzenie do tunelu, często towarzyszyła mi Amanda. Dzięki temu wszyscy myśleli, że po prostu idziemy na spacer, nikt się nie zastanawiał, dlaczego kręciłam się po szkolnych błoniach. Paul dotrzymywał obietnicy i nie zdradził nikomu tego, że spotkał Syriusza, ani co usłyszał, ale nie wykazywał zainteresowania moimi wyjaśnieniami. Prawdę mówiąc, unikał mnie, co zauważyli wszyscy Gryfoni. Nie raz Harry czy Claudia pytali mnie, co się stało, czy się pokłóciliśmy. Wiedziałam, że również bliźniacy wypytywali chłopaka, co się takiego wydarzyło między nami, że teraz nie spędzaliśmy ze sobą czasu.

Było mi przykro, dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, jak mi na nim zależało. Nie chciałam go stracić.

Dopiero krótko przed moją drugą przemianą w tym roku szkolnym Paul podszedł do mnie i poprosił o rozmowę. Zgodziłam się bez wahania. Ponieważ tego dnia padało, poszliśmy do sali, w której miałam spędzać przemiany. Paul wyczarował duże poduszki, na których usiedliśmy, a następnie wyciągnął z plecaka dwie butelki kremowego piwa.

— Skąd je masz? — zapytałam zaskoczona.

— Z Hogsmeade — odpowiedział. — Tak się składa, że mając Weasleyów za przyjaciół można skorzystać. Mają mapę, która pokazuje cały Hogwart, w tym przejścia, o których mówił… — urwał, jakby imię albo nazwisko Syriusza nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. — W każdym razie Fred i George ostatnio poszli po coś do wioski, więc poprosiłem ich o małą przysługę.

Uśmiechnęłam się i upiłam łyk piwa. Smakowało tak dobrze, jak zapamiętałam.

— To teraz opowiedz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i powiedziałam wszystko, niczego nie zatajając. Opisałam moje spotkanie z Syriuszem, gdy zaskoczył mnie niedaleko domu. Wyjaśniłam, dlaczego mu uwierzyłam i że z każdym dniem jestem coraz bardziej pewna, że mówił prawdę. Paul słuchał z uwagą, nie przerwał mi ani razu.

Dopiero gdy skończyłam opowiadać, zadał kilka pytań.

— Mój tata nigdy nie mógł uwierzyć w jego winę — powiedział po chwili milczenia. — Właściwie nie… źle się wyraziłem. Jak wszyscy myśli, że to on zdradził Potterów, ale kiedyś przyznał, że wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby prawda okazała się inna. Tak bardzo go lubił, że chciałby, aby Black okazał się niewinny. Uważa siebie za naiwnego, a okazuje się, że ma dobrą intuicję…

— Więc naprawdę jesteś…

— Potomkiem Gryffindora? — zapytał Paul i wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami. — Tak, ale to jest nieistotne. Ma wpływ tylko na to, że wszyscy z mojej rodziny zostają przydzieleni do Gryffindoru, ale jesteś przykładem na to, że mimo pochodzenia i tak Tiara Przydziału może zdecydować inaczej. Może i w mojej rodzinie zrobi kiedyś wyjątek…

— Taa… moja gryfońska Moc Jednorożca — mruknęłam. — Był ktoś w twojej rodzinie, kto również ją miał?

— Godryk Gryffindor — odpowiedział bez wahania, po czym się roześmialiśmy. — Nie wiem. Może gdzieś można znaleźć informacje na ten temat, ale z tego, co wiem, jednorożce nie sugerują się pochodzeniem.

Skinęłam głową. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, Paul po chwili wahania przysunął się do mnie i przytulił. Pozwoliłam mu na to. Czułam się dobrze w jego ramionach. Cieszyłam się z tej chwili, że w końcu wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy i że mi uwierzył. Może Syriusz miał rację, może naprawdę będę mogła za jakiś czas nazwać Paula swoim chłopakiem?

Tylko, czy ja tego chciałam? Był ważny i nie chciałam go stracić, ale to dotyczyło wielu ludzi wokół mnie: Harry'ego, Seva, Syriusza, Amandy, Hermiony, a nawet Rona. A to tylko część z nich, bo przecież jeszcze byli bliźniacy, Ginny, Neville…

Właściwie to bałam się. Jeśli Paul chciał czegoś więcej od przyjaźni, to… czego on oczekiwał ode mnie? Co chciał robić? Nie czułam się gotowa na coś więcej niż spacery czy rozmowę. Byłam jeszcze dzieckiem. Myśli o związku mnie przerażały.

Na szczęście Paul nie zrobił nic, co bardziej by mnie przeraziło. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, następnie zaproponował wspólne wyjście do Hogsmeade – jak tylko podadzą termin, dodając, że pierwsze wyjście zazwyczaj jest pod koniec października. Potem wstaliśmy, machnięciem różdżki usunęliśmy poduszki i wróciliśmy do Wieży Gryffindoru. Przed portretem Grubej Damy spojrzałam na niego i uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież miał piętnaście lat.

Poczułam, że musiałam zapytać kogoś, co piętnastoletni chłopcy oczekują od dziewczyn. Zapytanie bliźniaków nie wchodziło w grę, wyśmialiby mnie, a i Paul dowiedziałby się wszystkiego. Potrzebowałam kogoś dorosłego, ale Severus nie wchodził w grę. Poza tym, co miałby mi powiedzieć mężczyzna, który był cały czas zakochany w jednej kobiecie i nie miał doświadczenia z innymi? Na szczęście był jeszcze ktoś, kto mi mógł pomóc. Gdy tylko znalazłam się w dormitorium, napisałam list do Syriusza z prośbą o spotkanie. Czułam, że mnie zrozumie.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozmowa z profesorem Lupinem**

Z nadejściem października pogoda pogarszała się coraz bardziej. Coraz trudniej było mi wymykać się z zamku, bo przecież nie mogłam powiedzieć: _Idę na spacer_ , podczas gdy lało i porządnie wiało. Mimo to starałam się regularnie podrzucać coś Syriuszowi, a nawet raz się z nim spotkać.

To był jeden z ostatnich słonecznych dni, więc niektórzy uczniowie korzystali z niego i wyszli na szkolne błonia. Zakradłam się do Wierzby Bijącej, na szczęście wokół niej nie było nikogo. Wślizgnęłam się do tunelu i uśmiechnęłam się na widok czarnego psa. Innych zapewne mógłby przerazić.

— Syriusz! — powiedziałam z radością. Po chwili stał przede mną dorosły mężczyzna.

Usiedliśmy tak, by mieć widok na to, co się dzieje na zewnątrz, ale żebyśmy nie zostali przez nikogo dostrzeżeni. Miałam pewne opory przed przyznaniem się Syriuszowi, o czym chciałam z nim porozmawiać, ale gdy się otworzyłam, słuchał mnie z uwagą. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie zaśmiał się ani razu, a byłam pewna, że moje rozterki go rozbawią.

Po rozmowie z Syriuszem czułam się lepiej. Poradził mi, żebym się tym nie przejmowała. Paul nadal był za młody, by myśleć o poważnych związkach. Jedyne, co mogło mi _grozić_ z jego strony, to że może spróbować mnie pocałować, ale zawsze mogę odmówić. Jeśli jest mądrym facetem, zrozumie, a jeśli nie, to szkoda na niego mojego czasu.

— Wiele dałabym za to, żeby świat dowiedział się, jak naprawdę było — powiedziałam na zakończenie naszego spotkania — i żebyś był wolny.

Syriusz delikatnie się uśmiechnął i mnie przytulił.

— Najważniejsze to zapewnić Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo. Mogę być zbiegiem do końca życia, byleby nic mu nie groziło.

.

Pewnego deszczowego dnia wracałam do Wieży Gryffindoru ze spotkania z Amandą. Przede wszystkim się uczyłyśmy, robiąc krótkie przerwy na pogawędkę. Gdy szłam pustymi korytarzami – większość uczniów spędzała dni takie ja ten w ciepłych pokojach wspólnych, natknęłam się na profesora Lupina.

— Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze — powiedziałam.

— Och, Isabella, dobry wieczór — odpowiedział zaskoczony.

— Czy ma pan chwilę? Chciałabym o coś zapytać — zapytałam. Od pierwszej lekcji ciągle pojawiało się pewne pytanie w mojej głowie, ale jeszcze nie miałam okazji go zadać. Profesor Lupin był zaskoczony, ale się zgodził. Zaprosił mnie do swojego gabinetu.

— Pamięta pan lekcję, podczas której walczyliśmy z boginem? — zapytałam. Profesor spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, ale potwierdził. — Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie mogliśmy się z nim zmierzyć? Mam na myśli nie tylko siebie, ale przede wszystkim Harry'ego.

Profesor uniósł brwi. Usiadł i spojrzał na mnie.

— Myślałem, że to oczywiste — rzekł, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Dlaczego?

— No cóż — powiedział — byłem pewny, że kiedy bogin stanie przez tobą albo Harrym, przybierze postać Lorda Voldemorta.

Tym razem ja spojrzałam zaskoczona. Właściwie jego tok myślenia wydawał mi się logiczny. Czego mogliśmy się bać najbardziej? Oczywiście mordercy naszych rodziców, no, w moim przypadku tylko mamy. Profesor miał rację, napawała mnie przerażeniem myśl, że on mógłby wrócić, nie wiedziałam, jak wtedy potoczą się moje losy.

— Najwyraźniej się myliłem — rzekł Lupin. — Uważałem jednak, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, aby Voldemort zmaterializował się w pokoju nauczycielskim. Wyobrażałem sobie, że wybuchnie panika.

— Nie wiem, czy pan się mylił — powiedziałam. — Właściwie nie wiem, o czym pomyślał Harry… — przyznałam. — Natomiast mnie bardziej przerażają faliany.

Zobaczyłam zrozumienie na jego twarzy.

— Ach tak — szepnął.

— Raz mnie zaatakowały i nie wspominam tego najlepiej — wzdrygnęłam się. — To irytujące, że księżyc tak rządzi naszym życiem, prawda? Chociaż ja i tak mam lepiej niż pan — dodałam. Profesor Lupin był w szoku, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— Wiem o pańskim… hmm… futerkowym problemie — powiedziałam cicho.

— Skąd… — tylko tyle był w stanie wykrztusić.

— Kiedyś Severus opowiadał mi o mamie i wspomniał o panu. W wakacje ostrzegał mnie, żebym uważała podczas przemian, chociaż to jasne, że wilkołaki mi nie zagrażają, a pan dostaje ten eliksir… Po prostu Sev bywa czasem nadopiekuńczy…

Profesor Lupin pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, ale nadal coś go zastanawiało.

— Skąd ci przyszło do głowy nazwać to _futerkowym problemem_? — zapytał.

W tym momencie zrozumiałam, w czym popełniłam błąd. Syriusz tak to nazywał i byłam pewna, że poza nim i najbliższymi przyjaciółmi profesora, nikt tak nie mówił o jego przemianach.

— Czy Syriusz Black kontaktował się z tobą? — zapytał profesor, uważnie mi się przypatrując.

Miałam skłamać? Wiedziałam, że mi nie uwierzy. Postanowiłam powiedzieć tylko część prawdy.

— Odwiedził mnie podczas wakacji — przyznałam. — Nie zachowywał się, jakby chciał mi coś zrobić, a że mogłam w tym roku korzystać z magii poza szkołą, pomyślałam, że mogę go wysłuchać. Właściwie tylko tego chciał… Spędzić ze mną trochę czasu… Opowiadał mi o czasach szkolnych, mamie, jego przyjaciołach, w tym o panu…

Profesor patrzył na mnie uważnie.

— Potem pojechałam do Severusa i od tamtej pory go nie widziałam.

— Dlaczego nikogo nie powiadomiłaś? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że poluje na Harry'ego?

— Harry był już w Dziurawym Kotle — odpowiedziałam. — Więc był bezpieczny. Poza tym Syriusz twierdzi, że to nie Harry jest jego celem…

Profesor spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Widzi pan, on twierdzi, że Peter Pettigrew żyje.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić z rękami, które zaczęły mi drżeć.

— Więc to ci powiedział — mruknął profesor Lupin, wyglądając przez okno.

— Nie powie pan o tym, prawda? — zapytałam. Profesor spojrzał na mnie. — Nawet pan mu nie wierzy, a przecież pan zna go najlepiej. Nikt mu nie uwierzy, a naprawdę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wierzył w to, że Peter Pettigrew jest żywy.

— Powinniśmy to powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi — powiedział profesor Lupin z wahaniem. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, upewniając się, że jesteśmy sami. Nachyliłam się w kierunku profesora.

— A powiedział pan dyrektorowi, że Syriusz jest animagiem? — zapytałam cicho.

Zauważyłam delikatnie rumieńce na twarzy Lupina.

— Ok, to co powiedziałaś, zostanie naszą tajemnicą — powiedział zrezygnowany. — Ale Peter Pettigrew jest martwy, a Syriusz zapewne oszalał w Azkabanie.

Pokiwałam głową, udając, że się z nim zgadzam.

Było już późno, ale nie chciałam jeszcze wychodzić z jego gabinetu.

— Czy mógłby pan… — zaczęłam z wahaniem. — Czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, jaka pańskim zdaniem była moja mama?

To pytanie zaskoczyło go, ale po chwili zastanowienia zaczął opowiadać, a ja chłonęłam jego opowieści jak gąbka.

.

Wracając do Wieży Gryffindoru, zastanawiałam się nad tym, co usłyszałam od profesora Lupina. Pod koniec naszej rozmowy zebrałam się na odwagę i zapytałam o parę spraw związanych bezpośrednio z wilkołakami. Na początku profesor niezbyt chętnie odpowiadał na pytania, ale ponieważ temat tak bardzo mnie interesował, starał się zarzucać mnie różnymi ciekawostkami. W ten sposób dowiedziałam się, co czuje podczas przemian, w jaki sposób przyjaciele mu pomogli, jak działa eliksir tojadowy. Roześmiał się, gdy zapytałam o wampiry, przyznał, że podobno podczas przemiany jest w stanie pokonać wampira, ale do tej pory żadnego nie spotkał.

Przed portretem Grubej Damy myślałam o tym, by powiedzieć Harry'emu, dlaczego profesor nie pozwolił mu się zmierzyć z boginem. Jednak gdy weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego, ta myśl szybko wypadła mi z głowy. Wszyscy obserwowali Hermionę i Rona, którzy znajdowali się przy komodzie. Dziewczyna właśnie odciągała na bok swojego kota, a Ron rozpłaszczył się na podłodze, by po chwili wyciągnąć spod niej Parszywka.

— Spójrz na niego! — ryknął do Hermiony, wymachując przed nią szczurem. — Sama skóra i kości! Trzymaj tego kocura z daleka od niego, dobrze!

— Krzywołap nie wie, że źle robi — odpowiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem. — Wszystkie koty polują na szczury!

— Ale ten kot jest jakiś dziwny! — powiedział Ron, próbując włożyć Parszywka do wewnętrznej kieszeni. — On usłyszał, jak mówiłem, że Parszywek jest w torbie!

— Och, co ty pleciesz! — odpowiedziała niecierpliwie Hermiona. — Mógł go zwęszyć. Ron, przecież chyba nie myślisz…

— Ten kot skoczył na torbę, wiedząc, że tam jest Parszywek! — upierał się Ron, nie zwracając uwagi na stłumione chichoty części Gryfonów. — A Parszywek był tu pierwszy… i jest chory!

Obrażony poszedł do dormitorium. Hermiona przez chwilę stała z Krzywołapem w rękach i po chwili poszła do naszej sypialni.

— Co tu się stało? — usiadłam obok Harry'ego. Był ledwo żywy, ale uparcie odrabiał zadanie na wróżbiarstwo. A właściwie spisywał je od Rona.

— Sama widziałaś. Krzywołap poluje na Parszywka.

Westchnęłam.

— Jak dobrze, że my mamy sowy — powiedziałam. Harry zachichotał.

— Racja. Parszywek naprawdę jest w kiepskim stanie, nic dziwnego, że Ron tak przeżywa.

— Wiem, ale co Hermiona może zrobić? Ma zamknąć Krzywołapa?

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie, nie znając odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Harry odezwał się po chwili milczenia.

— Pewnie pójdziesz do Hogsmeade?

— Podali już termin? — zapytałam.

— Noc Duchów. Chyba będę jedynym trzecioklasistą, który nie pójdzie — wymamrotał. — Poproszę McGonagall, może się zgodzi, ale…

— Trudno będzie ją przekonać — dokończyłam. — Właściwie mogłabym z tobą zostać, ale już obiecałam Paulowi, że z nim pójdę. Wybacz. Chyba że to odwołam…

— Nie, nie! — zaprotestował. — Nie odwołuj randki z mojego powodu. Odrobię zadania domowe albo coś… Nie przejmuj się mną.

— Przyniosę ci coś, co tylko zechcesz. Słodycze? Kremowe piwo? — obiecałam. Harry skinął głową.

— Dzięki. Wiesz co, idę spać. Jestem zmęczony po treningu. Zobaczę też, co u Rona i Parszywka.

— Ok.

Harry zebrał swoje i Rona rzeczy, a następnie poszedł do dormitorium. Chwilę siedziałam sama, po czym pozbierałam książki Hermiony i poszłam zobaczyć, co u niej. Siedziała na łóżku, głaszcząc Krzywołapa. Była przybita.

— To nie twoja wina — powiedziałam. Pogłaskałam kota. — Ani jego.

— Wiem — chlipnęła. — Niestety Rona nie przekonasz.

— Zrozumie to — powiedziałam. — Może to trochę potrwać, ale nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym to zrozumie i nie będzie na ciebie zły.

Hermiona mi nie wierzyła, a ja nie potrafiłam jej przekonać.

* * *

Severus Snape siedział w swoim gabinecie i poprawiał wypracowania drugoklasistów. Był zmęczony czytaniem bzdur, jakie wypisała większość uczniów. Czasami nienawidził swojej pracy. Zniechęcony spojrzał na stosik prac trzecioklasistów, gdzie mógł liczyć na kilka dobrych wypracowań. Isabella zawsze się do nich przykładała i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że robiła to dla niego, ale też wiedział, że większość jej prac z każdego przedmiotu były na przyzwoitym poziomie, o czym z chęcią opowiadali mu inni profesorzy. Naprawdę był z niej dumny. Chociaż Granger często go irytowała, u niej również mógł liczyć na coś przyzwoitego i podczas sprawdzania jej prac odpoczywał od bzdur. Gdyby tylko nie wyrywała się tak do odpowiedzi za każdym razem, mógłby ją polubić, szczególnie że czasem przypominała mu Lily albo Kate. Wśród Krukonów zazwyczaj Mayek miała najlepsze wypracowania z eliksirów. Często zastanawiał się, czy miała na to wpływ Harriet. Niestety reszta Krukonów, wbrew opinii, jaka o nich panowała, zazwyczaj wypisywała straszne bzdury. Nawet na swój dom nie mógł liczyć. Było kilku lepszych uczniów, ale tylko Draco oraz panna Bonk potrafili napisać coś na takim poziomie, by otrzymać najwyższy stopień. Czasami współczuł dziewczynie, która chciała dopasować się do Ślizgonów, ale i tak wciąż od nich odstawała. Był pewien, że stałaby się outsiderem, kozłem ofiarnym, gdyby nie jej pokrewieństwo z Draconem i to, jak otoczył opieką swoją kuzynkę.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zaskoczony Sev rzucił _proszę_ i w drzwiach pojawił się blondyn, o którym właśnie myślał.

— Panie profesorze, mogę z panem porozmawiać? — zapytał Draco, podchodząc do biurka opiekuna Ślizgonów. Sev bez słowa wskazał mu krzesło. Chłopak usiadł niepewnie i z nieśmiałością, tak rzadko u niego spotykaną, powiedział: — Ja chciałbym prosić pana o radę. — Poprawił się na krześle i z przyzwyczajenia złapał za rękę, na której już dawno nie było bandażu. — Chodzi o Isabellę… Czy myśli pan, że ona… yyy… Czy ona kiedykolwiek mi wybaczy? — Draco spojrzał na nauczyciela wzrokiem pełnym nadziei. — No bo pan ją zna najlepiej, a ja naprawdę chciałbym ją odzyskać… Wiem, jaki byłem głupi, tylko nie wiem, czy jest o co walczyć, czy nie wszystko stracone…

Sev milczał, obserwując chłopaka. Od dawna wiedział, że Draco zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się odzyskać jej przyjaźń, ale był zaskoczony, że przyszedł do niego o radę. To oznaczało, że naprawdę mu zależało.

— Nie wiem — Sev postanowił być szczery, nawet jeśli prawda była brutalna. — Ona sama tego nie wie. W tym momencie potrzebuje czasu. To nie jest kwestia kilku dni czy tygodni, Draco. To może trwać miesiącami, może latami.

— To, co mam robić? — zapytał, w szarych oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Sev przez długą chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

— Musisz cierpliwie czekać. Musisz być wytrwały, to może potrwać bardzo długo, może będzie na ciebie zła aż do końca szkoły, może ci wybaczy wcześniej…

— Albo nigdy — dokończył cicho. Sev pomyślał o Lily. Czy gdyby przeżyła, byłaby zdolna mu przebaczyć tę jedną obelgę, przez którą skończyła się ich przyjaźń?

— Tego nie wiesz — powiedział Sev. — Nigdy nie możesz przestać wierzyć w to, że ci wybaczy. Jedyne, co w tej chwili możesz zrobić, to sprawić, by cię nie znienawidziła.

Draco chciał otworzyć usta, ale Sev nie pozwolił mu dojść do głosu.

— Wiem, jak traktujesz Gryfonów, a przede wszystkim Pottera, Weasleya i Granger. Obaj wiemy, że ta trójka jest dla niej ważna. Nie zacznij jej traktować jak ich. Może i im czasem odpuść. Jeśli kiedykolwiek doprowadzisz do tego, że cię znienawidzi, nigdy jej nie odzyskasz.

Sev chwilę się wahał, czy powiedzieć mu o połączeniu, dzięki któremu Isabella odczuwała uczucia Pottera. Postanowił to przemilczeć. Jeśli chciała, żeby Draco o tym wiedział, z pewnością dawno by mu o tym powiedziała.

Draco ze smutkiem pokiwał głową, podziękował za rozmowę i wyszedł z gabinetu. Severus odłożył wypracowania. Wiedział, jak czuł się młody Ślizgon. Doskonale wiedział, jak boli utrata najlepszej przyjaciółki, po tym, jak zrobiło się jeden głupi błąd, który zniszczył wszystko.

Tego wieczoru nie wrócił do pracy. Poszedł do swoich prywatnych komnat i pogrążył się we wspomnieniach. Ile dałby za to, by móc zmienić przeszłość.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_

* * *

Uff, udało mi się dziś wrzucić Wam ten rozdział :) Niestety w nadchodzących tygodniach rozdziały będą pojawiały się rzadziej. Ostatnio mam spadek weny i chociaż staram się w dniach wolnych od pracy pisać, to idzie mi to znacznie wolniej niż zazwyczaj, a dwa - od miesięcy zbierałam się do tego, by uzupełnić sobie notatki o bohaterach itp. i w końcu się do tego zmotywowałam - a właściwie zmotywował mnie program, który niedawno odkryłam: yWriter. Jeśli również piszecie coś własnego i potrzebujecie notatek do pracy nad opowiadaniem, mogę Wam go polecić - jest darmowy, ma nawet polską wersję (aczkolwiek nie wszystko jest przetłumaczone, ale jest na tyle łatwy, że da się go ogarnąć nawet w angielskiej wersji ;)) i ja jestem nim zachwycona :)

Postaram się, żeby nowy rozdział pojawił się jeszcze w tym miesiącu, ale niestety na razie nie mogę niczego obiecać :(


	14. Rozdział 14

**Noc Duchów**

Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami, profesor McGonagall nie zgodziła się, by Harry mógł pójść do Hogsmeade mimo niepodpisanego formularza. Dean Thomas zaproponował, że podrobi podpis pana Dursleya, ale już było za późno. Przynajmniej Hermiona i Ron przestali się kłócić, tak bardzo mu współczuli.

Rozważałam, czy nie odwołać z tego powodu randki z Paulem, ale wszyscy, których pytałam o radę, zgodnie twierdzili, że to byłoby głupie. Nawet Harry stwierdził, że powinnam na nią pójść. Dlatego w sobotę rano, jeszcze przed śniadaniem, Claudia znów wybrała, co powinnam założyć, uczesała mi włosy oraz zrobiła delikatny makijaż. Latika i Hermiona przyglądały się temu w ciszy, a ich twarze były obojętne. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym myślały. Cały czas przypominałam sobie, że Claudia już wcześniej chciała być moją przyjaciółką, zanim w ogóle mnie poznała, pewnie ze względu na moje nazwisko i pochodzenie. Chociaż mnie to dziwiło, a i częściowo przerażało, zastanawiałam się, czy nie warto jednak dać jej szansy.

Śniadanie zjadłam razem z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. Obiecaliśmy przynieść mu sporo rzeczy z Hogsmeade. Chociaż starał się to ukryć, widziałam jego smutek. Zastanawiałam się, co będzie robić przez cały dzień.

W drzwiach frontowych Filch sprawdzał uczniów, którzy chcieli wyjść do Hogsmeade. Najpierw wyszukiwał nazwiska na długiej liście, upewniając się, że na pewno mamy pozwolenie, przyglądał nam się, czy na pewno nie próbujemy się pod kogoś podszyć. Staliśmy w kolejce ponad dwadzieścia minut, zanim udało nam się wyjść z zamku. W końcu podążyliśmy ścieżką, którą kilka miesięcy wcześniej szłam z Severusem.

Jedyne, co się zmieniło, to wyjście z terenu Hogwartu. Było tam chłodno i czułam się nieswojo. Chociaż dementorzy, wyraźnie na polecenie dyrektora albo kogoś innego, trzymali się z daleka od uczniów, mogłam ich dostrzec oraz przede wszystkim poczuć. Gdy tylko ich wyczuliśmy, Paul złapał mnie za rękę, co nie tylko mi nie przeszkadzało, ale i dzięki temu poczułam się bezpieczniejsza. Nawet gdy już minęliśmy dementorów, nie wyrwałam ręki z jego uścisku, tylko rozkoszowałam się ciepłem jego dłoni podczas całej drogi do wioski.

Paul wiedział, że już wcześniej byłam w Hogsmeade, więc nie zwiedzaliśmy wszystkiego, jak robiła to zdecydowana większość trzecioklasistów. Wstąpiliśmy tylko do kilku sklepów, gdzie mogłam kupić coś dla siebie albo Harry'ego. W Miodowym Królestwie spędziliśmy mnóstwo czasu, ponieważ Paul nie mógł się zdecydować, co wziąć. Ja doskonale pamiętałam, co najbardziej mi smakowało, więc bez wahania zrobiłam mały zapas tych słodkości i dorzuciłam do tego kilka nowości.

W końcu około południa dotarliśmy do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami. Chociaż było w nim mnóstwo uczniów, udało nam się znaleźć wolny stolik. Paul szybko kupił dwa kremowe piwa oraz ciasto karmelowe, które podobno było specjalnością madame Rosmerty.

— Wszyscy wiele tracą, ignorując jej wypieki — powiedział Paul, obserwując tłum, który rozkoszował się tylko kremowym piwem oraz podjadał słodkości z Miodowego Królestwa.

Podniosłam brew do góry, ale milczałam. Ciasto wyglądało wspaniale, a po skosztowaniu okazało się, że smakuje równie dobrze, jak wygląda.

— Masz rację — powiedziałam, po przełknięciu pierwszego kęsa. — Jest przepyszne — dodałam i w milczeniu zjadłam resztę. Chociaż czułam się syta, mogłam zjeść jeszcze trochę. Po godzinie rozmowy i popijaniu kremowego piwa zdecydowaliśmy się na drugi kawałek ciasta.

.

Robiło się już szaro, gdy postanowiliśmy wrócić do Hogwartu. Ścieżką podążał tłum uczniów, większość z nich niosła spore zakupy. Ponieważ i my kupiliśmy wiele rzeczy, wracając, nie trzymaliśmy się już za ręce. Każde z nas miało je zajęte. Paul proponował, że poniesie moje rzeczy, ale nie chciałam go fatygować, sama dawałam sobie z nimi radę.

Tym razem nie wyczułam dementorów. Nadal z daleka obserwowały tłum uczniów, ale były w takiej odległości, że nie miały na nas żadnego wpływu. Dopiero po przejściu przez bramę zauważyłam, że Severus oraz profesor Flitwick pilnowali, by strażnicy nie podeszli zbyt blisko.

Uśmiechnęłam się do Seva, a on odetchnął z ulgą, gdy mnie zobaczył. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że aż tak się o mnie martwił.

— Poczekaj chwilę — powiedziałam do Paula i podeszłam do Severusa. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, oczywiście — odpowiedział. — Randka się udała?

Skinęłam głową.

— Gdyby nie była udana, nie wracalibyśmy razem — mruknęłam. Myślałam, że to go rozśmieszy, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie był rozbawiony.

— I sama wracałabyś do zamku? — zapytał ostro.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparłam. — Przecież teraz wraca mnóstwo ludzi, więc nie byłabym sama! Poza tym starałabym się znaleźć Hermionę i Rona albo kogoś innego z mojego domu.

Severus chwilę mi się przyglądał.

— Draco był u mnie kilka dni temu — powiedział w końcu.

— I co z tego? — zapytałam, unosząc brew do góry.

— Pytał, czy są jakieś szanse, że kiedykolwiek mu wybaczysz. — Zaskoczyło mnie. Poszedł z tym do Seva? Draco proszący dorosłego o pomoc? To było coś nowego. — Powiedziałem mu, że potrzebujesz czasu.

— I dobrze — odparłam, wzdychając z ulgą. Tylko tego mi brakowało, by Draco podejmował jakieś działania, którymi miałby mnie odzyskać, podczas gdy sama nie wiedziałam, czy w ogóle byłam w stanie mu wybaczyć.

Sev obserwował mnie przez chwilę, ale o nic nie zapytał.

— Idź — odezwał się w końcu. — Twoja randka czeka, a za niedługo kolacja, jeszcze masz szansę zdążyć zanieść zakupy do dormitorium… Mam nadzieję, że nie zjesz wszystkiego za jednym razem?

Zachichotałam.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedziałam. — Poza tym połowa z tego jest dla Harry'ego.

Severus nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, więc pożegnałam się z nim i wróciłam do Paula.

.

W Pokoju Wspólnym było niewiele osób. Harry siedział samotnie w fotelu przy kominku i czytał książkę. Pożegnałam się z Paulem, a następnie podeszłam do kuzyna.

— Jak ci minął dzień? — zapytałam. Harry podskoczył wystraszony.

— Ach, to ty. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy weszłaś — uśmiechnął się. — Właściwie nic ciekawego nie zrobiłem, poza tym, że byłem u profesora Lupina na herbacie.

Skinęłam głową i uważnie obserwowałam chłopaka. Czułam, że jeszcze nie skończył.

Nie myliłam się. Nie minęło nawet pięć sekund, a zaczął opowiadać o spotkaniu z Lupinem. Streścił mi rozmowę o boginie, bardzo podobną do tej, którą sama przeprowadziłam z profesorem. Następnie Harry powiedział o eliksirze, który Sev przyniósł Lupinowi. Uspokoiłam go, mówiąc, że Sev na pewno nie chce go otruć. Chyba mi uwierzył.

Pełnia była poprzedniej nocy i wiedziałam, że profesor Lupin musi pić ten eliksir przede wszystkim przed przemianą, ale gdy wypija go po niej, pomaga mu szybciej się zregenerować. Przemiany w wilkołaka były bardziej męczące od tych w jednorożca. Przez to, że Gremi nie mógł mi towarzyszyć przez całą noc, niewiele ćwiczyłam oraz przespałam pół nocy, więc nie musiałam odsypiać i mogłam rozkoszować się całym dniem w Hogsmeade.

Dałam Harry'emu siatkę ze słodyczami, a chwilę później do Pokoju Wspólnego weszli Hermiona i Ron. Gdy opowiadali Harry'emu, gdzie byli i co widzieli, ja poszłam do dormitorium zanieść swoje rzeczy.

— Jak było? — zapytała Claudia, gdy ledwie przekroczyłam próg pomieszczenia. — Opowiadaj!

Dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Krótko opisałam moją randkę z Paulem, ale ona wydawała się zawiedziona. Chyba spodziewała się jakiejś romantycznej historii.

— Ale dobrze się bawiłaś? — zapytała.

— O tak, było wspaniale! — odpowiedziałam z przesadzonym entuzjazmem, dzięki czemu Claudia trochę się rozpromieniła.

.

Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie w powietrzu unosiły się setki wydrążonych dyń z płonącymi wewnątrz świecami, chmary żywych nietoperzy i mnóstwo płonących pomarańczowych serpentyn, które płynęły leniwie poprzez pochmurne sklepienie jak wspaniałe węże wodne.

Jedzenie było tak przepyszne, że mimo zjedzenia dwóch kawałków ciasta madame Rosmerty i dość sporej ilości słodyczy, nakładałam sobie dokładkę wszystkiego. Od czasu do czasu spoglądałam na stół nauczycielki i zauważyłam, że profesor Lupin wyglądał zdrowiej niż zwykle. Eliksir działał. Natomiast bawił mnie Severus, który zerkał na niego częściej, niż można by to uznać za naturalne. Przecież wiedział, że dziś profesor Lupin nie zmieniłby się w wilkołaka, nawet gdyby nie wypił eliksiru.

Ucztę zakończyło widowisko zorganizowane przez duchy Hogwartu. Powyskakiwały ze ścian i stołów, tworząc barwny korowód. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick wzbudził ogólny podziw, znakomicie odgrywając scenę pozbawiania go głowy.

Zabawa była tak wspaniała, że dobrych nastrojów – mojego i Harry'ego – nie mógł zepsuć nawet Draco, którzy _przekazał_ pozdrowienia od dementorów dla Harry'ego.

Właściwie mój nastrój nie był aż tak wyśmienity. Chociaż to był wspaniały dzień i wspaniała uczta, nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że Paul przyszedł do Wielkiej Sali z jakąś dziewczyną. Kojarzyłam ją z widzenia, wiedziałam, że była Gryfonką na pierwszym roku. Przez całą ucztę rozmawiali, co chwilę prosiła go o podanie czegoś. Dopiero po uczcie, w drodze do Wieży Gryffindoru zrozumiałam, że byłam zazdrosna.

Nie miałam zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się nad własnymi uczuciami, ponieważ kilka minut później atmosfera w zamku całkowicie się zmieniła i co innego zaprzątało moje myśli.

.

Już w korytarzu prowadzącym do portretu Grubej Damy, zobaczyliśmy, że coś jest nie tak. Był on zatłoczony uczniami, którzy już dawno powinni być w Pokoju Wspólnym.

— Dlaczego nikt nie wchodzi? — zapytał Ron.

Żadne z nas mu nie odpowiedziało.

— Proszę mnie przepuścić — rozległ się głos Percy'ego, który przepychał się przez tłum. — Co to za korek? Przecież wszyscy nie mogli zapomnieć hasła… Przepraszam, jestem prefektem naczelnym…

Nagle zapadła niepokojąca cisza.

— Niech ktoś pójdzie po profesora Dumbledore'a. Szybko. — Ostry głos Percy'ego sprawił, że włosy mi się zjeżyły.

Nie musieliśmy długo czekać, po chwili pojawił się dyrektor. Gryfoni stłoczyli się, by zrobić mu przejście, co wykorzystaliśmy, by znaleźć się bliżej portretu.

Z niedowierzaniem patrzyłam na płótno. Gruba Dama zniknęła, a obraz został pocięty jakimś ostrym narzędziem. Nie tylko wyglądało to strasznie, najgorsza była myśl, że wiedziałam, kto to zrobił.

— Musimy ją odnaleźć — profesor Dumbledore powiedział do spieszących ku niemu Seva, profesor McGonagall i profesora Lupina. Następnie zwrócił się do opiekunki Gryfonów: — Proszę iść zaraz do Filcha i powiedzieć mu, żeby przeszukał wszystkie obrazy w zamku.

— Powodzenie murowane! — rozległ się skrzekliwy głos Irytka. Był zachwycony, jak zawsze na widok zniszczenia lub czyjegoś zmartwienia.

— Co masz na myśli, Irytku? — zapytał spokojnie Dumbledore, a roześmiany od ucha do ucha poltergeist nieco spoważniał, bo czuł przed nim respekt.

— Jest zawstydzona, wasza dyrektorska mość — odpowiedział przymilnym głosem. — Nie chce, by ją ktokolwiek zobaczył. Jest w okropnym stanie. Zobaczyłem ją, jak przebiegała przez landszaft na czwartym piętrze, chowając się wśród drzew. Wykrzykiwała coś okropnego — Irytek nie potrafił ukryć swojej radości. — Biedaczka… — dodał niezbyt przekonującym tonem.

— Mówiła, kto to zrobił? — zapytał cicho Dumbledore.

— Och tak, wasza profesorsko-dyrektorska mość — odpowiedział Irytek takim tonem, jakby trzymał w objęciach wielką bombę. — Bardzo się rozzłościł, kiedy nie pozwoliła mu wejść.

Irytek wywinął kozła i wyszczerzył zęby spomiędzy własnych nóg.

— Ale się wściekł ten Syriusz Black.

Westchnęłam ciężko, niestety moje przypuszczenie się potwierdziło.

Profesor Dumbledore nie marnował czasu. Wysłał nas wszystkich do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie po chwili znaleźli się również uczniowie innych domów. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani.

— Ja i nauczyciele musimy gruntownie przeszukać cały zamek — oznajmił dyrektor, kiedy wszystkie drzwi były już zamknięte. Mieliśmy zostać tam przez całą noc, a prefekci mieli stanąć na straży. Gdy już miał wychodzić, machnął różdżką – stoły natychmiast ustawiły się pod ścianami, a dzięki kolejnemu machnięciu na podłodze pojawiły się setki purpurowych puchowych śpiworów.

.

Przez kolejne kilka minut panował chaos. Widząc Amandę, przystanęłam, żeby jej wyjaśnić całą sytuację i przez to straciłam z oczu Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę. Ponieważ Percy kazał nam się położyć, znalazłyśmy dwa wolne śpiwory obok Luny Lovegood i szybko je zajęłyśmy.

Tuż przez zgaszeniem świateł zauważyłam, że obok nas leżały pierwszoklasistki z Gryffindoru. Wśród nich była dziewczyna, z którą Paul spędził ucztę. Chciałam się jej przyjrzeć bliżej, ale w tym momencie Percy zgasił światło. Zwróciłam uwagę tylko na jej zielone czy i długie czarne włosy.

Chociaż światło było zgaszone, nie oznaczało to, że uczniowie chcieli już iść spać. Wszędzie nadal rozlegały się rozmowy. Również obok nas.

— Co to za chłopak, z którym byłaś dziś na uczcie? — zapytała jedna z pierwszoklasistek, gdy w końcu przestały rozmawiać o Syriuszu.

— Paul Lewis, jest na piątym roku — odpowiedziała czarnowłosa.

— Masz chłopaka z piątego roku? — zapytała inna uczennica.

— Co? — Dziewczyna się roześmiała. — Oczywiście, że nie!

Odetchnęłam z ulgą i dalej przysłuchiwałam się ich rozmowie.

— Ale… Alexis, dlaczego nie?

— Paul jest moim kuzynem, naprawdę nie zauważyłyście podobieństwa między nami? — odpowiedziała rozbawiona. Nie dziwiłam się jej koleżankom, ja też nie byłam w stanie dostrzec, że byli rodziną. Ale to się zdarza, w końcu między mną a Harrym trudno było dostrzec jakiekolwiek podobieństwo. Chociaż paradoksalnie ja byłam jak skóra zdjęta z mamy, a on bardzo podobny do ojca, ale oni też się bardzo różnili.

— Poznasz mnie z nim? — zapytała jedna z dziewczyn błagalnym tonem.

— Po co? — zapytała Alexis.

— Cztery lata różnicy to nie dużo, a on jest przystojny…

— Zapomnij — przerwała jej. — Nie masz u niego szans.

— Ma już dziewczynę? — Usłyszałam inny głos, który do tej pory milczał.

— Nie, nie ma — odpowiedziała. — Ale świata nie widzi poza Potter…

— Potter? Podoba mu się córka Sama-Wiesz-Kogo?

— Ta… zakochał się w niej. Tylko nie wiadomo, co ona czuje… Pewnie go lubi, bo czasem się spotykają, dziś byli razem w Hogsmeade…

— Ale jak on może się zadawać z _Jego_ córką? Pewnie jest taka sama jak ojciec… — przerwała jej koleżanka.

— Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Nie znacie jej! — warknęła Alexis.

— Na pewno będzie śmierciożercą…

— Nie wiesz, co się wydarzy, gdy On wróci, kto będzie po jego stronie… Paul mi mówił, że ona jest inna, że jest dobra i nie wierzy, by kiedykolwiek miała przejść na stronę Ciemności. Rodziny się nie wybiera. Poza tym jest w Gryffindorze…

— Co z tego? Black też był Gryfonem. Też podobno był inny niż jego rodzina, a okazało się, że jednak nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni…

Po głosie Alexis domyśliłam się, że już miała dość tej rozmowy:

— Też mi się nie podoba, że ze wszystkich dziewczyn wybrał akurat ją. Jakby nie mógł zakochać się w Granger czy innej dziewczynie… Ale to jego decyzja. Jestem zmęczona, idę spać.

Dziewczyny chwilę milczały, po czym kontynuowały swoją rozmowę szeptem, tak, by nie obudzić Alexis. Ponieważ leżały blisko mnie, nadal je słyszałam.

— Podobno interesuje się czarną magią…

Poczułam, jak moje uszy robią się gorące.

— A ja słyszałam, że w zeszłym roku zamieniła w świnię chłopaka ze Slytherinu i nawet nie dostała za to kary…

— Podobno otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic, a potem opowiedziała bajeczkę, z której wynikało, że jej ojciec opętał Ginny Weasley, a oni ją porwali… Oczywiście wszyscy nauczyciele jej uwierzyli…

— To pewnie nie było trudne, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że jest blisko ze Snape'em…

Miałam dość słuchania tych bzdur na mój temat. W ciemności widziałam, że Amanda i Luna również słyszały całą rozmowę.

— Nie przejmuj się nimi — powiedziała cicho Luna. — Są zbyt głupie, by dostrzec prawdę, którą mają przed samym nosem.

Byłam tak zaskoczona jej słowami, że nie byłam w stanie zareagować w żaden sposób. Jednak wydawało się, że Luna doskonale to rozumiała.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	15. Rozdział 15

**Dementorzy**

Następnego dnia wszyscy obudzili się o świcie. Gdy otworzyłam oczy, zauważyłam Alexis wpatrującą się we mnie. Odwzajemniłam jej spojrzenie, na co ona odwróciła wzrok.

— Ciekawe czy słyszała — powiedziała jedna z jej koleżanek.

Zignorowałam to, a następnie wygrzebałam się ze śpiwora. Amanda i Luna też już wstały.

— Wszystko w porządku? — usłyszałam głos Severusa. Razem z resztą nauczycieli krążył po sali, pilnując uczniów.

— Tak — odpowiedziałam. — Co z Grubą Damą?

— Jej obraz zostanie naprawiony, a na razie będziecie mieć innego strażnika.

— Kogo? — zapytałam z ciekawością.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Sev. — Po śniadaniu sama zobaczysz, kogo dyrektor znalazł.

— To znaczy, że będziemy mogli wrócić do wieży?

Potwierdził i zostawił mnie z dziewczynami. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że pierwszoklasistki mi się przyglądały. Miałam ich już dość.

— Pójdę poszukać Harry'ego — powiedziałam do Amandy i Luny.

— Tam jest. — Luna wskazała mi kierunek. Po chwili zauważyłam charakterystyczną czuprynę chłopca.

— Dzięki!

Po krótkim pożegnaniu starałam się przedostać na drugi koniec sali. Udało mi się to dopiero po kilku minutach.

.

— Gdzie wczoraj zniknęłaś? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Spotkałam Amandę, chciałam jej wyjaśnić, o co chodzi i straciłam was z oczu — wyjaśniłam szybko.

Harry opowiedział mi, co usłyszeli w nocy, a mianowicie, że Sev podejrzewał jednego z nauczycieli, że pomaga Syriuszowi, natomiast Dumbledore stwierdził stanowczo, że nie sądzi, by ktokolwiek z zamku pomógł mu dostać się do środka. Właściwie dyrektor miał rację.

— Jak myślicie, kogo może podejrzewać? — zapytał Ron.

— To oczywiste — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Profesora Lupina. Przecież sam słyszałeś, że chodziło o nowego nauczyciela, a poza Lupinem nikt w tym roku nie dołączył do kadry nauczycielskiej…

— Poza Hagridem, który od lat mieszka w Hogwarcie — dokończył Harry. — Ale dlaczego go podejrzewa?

— Bo Lupin i Black byli przyjaciółmi w szkolnych czasach — odpowiedziałam. Nie było sensu tego zatajać, byłam pewna, że prędzej czy później się o tym dowiedzą. — Jednakże Lupin od dwunastu lat nie miał żadnego kontaktu z Sy… Blackiem.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał Ron.

— Rozmawiałam z nim o tym — odpowiedziałam. — Znał też moją mamę, chciałam, żeby mi o niej coś opowiedział.

Harry spojrzał na mnie ze zrozumieniem, Hermiona i Ron patrzyli na mnie w ciszy. Miałam wrażenie, że często zapominali, że moja mama nie żyła, bo zawsze wokół mnie było mnóstwo ludzi, którzy się o mnie troszczyli.

— Czyli Lupin pewnie znał też mojego tatę — powiedział cicho Harry.

— Tak, znał go — potwierdziłam. W milczeniu czekaliśmy na śniadanie.

.

Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział Severus, po śniadaniu uczniowie mogli wrócić do swoich Pokojów Wspólnych. Naszym tymczasowym strażnikiem został Sir Cadogan i jego opasły konik. Nikt nie był tym zachwycony. Sir Cadogan albo wyzywał ludzi na pojedynek, albo wymyślał skomplikowane hasła, które zmieniał przynajmniej dwa razy na dzień. Wszystkich to irytowało, a Neville był przerażony, ponieważ nigdy nie miał dobrej pamięci do haseł.

Harry miał jeszcze inny problem na głowie. Teraz pilnowano go cały czas. Nauczyciele wynajdywali preteksty, by towarzyszyć mu w wędrówkach po korytarzach, a Percy Weasley towarzyszył mu prawie wszędzie jak wyjątkowo napuszony pies obronny. Trochę mnie to bawiło, ale z drugiej strony współczułam Harry'emu.

Ja natomiast spędzałam coraz więcej czasu z Paulem. Nie tylko chodziliśmy na spacery – od jakiegoś czasu rzadziej wychodziliśmy na zewnątrz, bo i pogoda była coraz gorsza, ale też uczyliśmy się razem. Dzięki temu w krótkim czasie opanowałam kilka zaklęć i niezłą partię materiału z piątego roku, a Paul miał małą powtórkę z trzeciego roku, co mogło mu się przydać podczas zdawania SUM-ów.

Często spędzaliśmy czas w Pokoju Życzeń – był to niesamowity pokój, który pojawiał się tylko, jeśli czegoś naprawdę się potrzebowało. Niewielu uczniów wiedziało o jego istnieniu. W naszym przypadku zawsze wyglądał podobnie: Dużo przytulnych poduszek i stoliki, gdzie mogliśmy odrabiać zadania domowe oraz sporo miejsca na ćwiczenie zaklęć.

Pewnego wieczoru, gdy skończyliśmy odrabiać zadania, Paul spojrzał na mnie i zamyślony zapytał:

— Dementorzy działają na ciebie bardzo mocno, prawda?

Potwierdziłam.

— Jest jedno zaklęcie, dzięki któremu można się przed nimi obronić — powiedział.

— Wiem — odparłam, jednocześnie podnosząc różdżkę ze stolika. — _Expecto Patronum_ — z mojej różdżki wystrzelił wielki pies.

Paul był w szoku.

— Potrafisz wyczarować patronusa? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

— Severus mnie nauczył — odpowiedziałam. — Trochę mi to zajęło, ale się udało.

Chłopak przyglądał się zwierzęciu.

— Wygląda jak Black w postaci zwierzęcej.

— On ma na nazwisko Potter, ale tak właściwie masz rację. Jaki jest twój patronus?

Machnął różdżką, a po chwili tuż obok mojego patronusa pojawił się duży, srebrzysty lew. Nie musiałam pytać, skąd się wziął. To było dość oczywiste.

— Jakie jest twoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie? — zapytałam z ciekawością.

— Wszystkie chwile spędzone z tobą — odpowiedział bez wahania. Byłam tak zaskoczona, że nie potrafiłam się poruszyć, co on wykorzystał i zaczął się do mnie przysuwać. Gdy nasze twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów, przerażona odsunęłam się gwałtownie. W jego oczach widziałam smutek i rozczarowanie.

— Przepraszam — szepnęłam. — Dla mnie jest jeszcze za wcześnie — dodałam szeptem i zerwałam się, chcąc uciec.

Paul złapał mnie za rękę, nie pozwalając mi odejść.

— W porządku, poczekam — odpowiedział. Byłam zaskoczona, nie spodziewałam się takich słów. Naprawdę go nie doceniałam.

Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam i milczałam.

Chwilę patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu.

— Wracamy? — W końcu odezwał się Paul. — Obiecałem pomóc Alexis w zaklęciach. To moja kuzynka, jest na pierwszym roku, ale chyba jeszcze jej nie poznałaś…

— Kojarzę ją — przerwałam mu, a następnie zaczęłam zbierać swoje rzeczy. W milczeniu spakowaliśmy się i wyszliśmy z Pokoju Życzeń.

.

Pogoda coraz bardziej się pogarszała, a do pierwszego meczu quidditcha w tym sezonie było coraz bliżej. Gryfoni trenowali zawzięcie, przez co Harry cały swój czas spędzał albo na boisku, albo odrabiając zadania domowe. Na nic innego nie miał czasu. Było mi go żal, dlatego często mu pomagałam, na co krzywo patrzyła Hermiona, która twierdziła, że jeśli czegoś sam nie zrobi, to się tego nie nauczy. Może miała rację, ale to i tak nic nie zmieniło. Chciałam, żeby Harry przyłożył się do treningów, z nadzieją, że pokona Dracona na boisku.

Po jednym z treningów Harry wrócił wściekły.

— Co się stało? — zapytałam, ledwo podszedł do naszego stolika, przy którym odrabiałam zadania z Hermioną i Ronem. Oni dopiero w tej chwili zauważyli, że coś nie gra, a ja już od jakiegoś czasu doskonale wiedziałam, że chłopak był w kiepskim nastroju. Na szczęście coraz rzadziej jego nastrój i emocje wpływały na moje.

— Nie gramy ze Ślizgonami — odpowiedział ze złością. — Twierdzą, że Malfoy nadal ma kontuzję ramienia.

— Co? — zapytał Ron, któremu opadła szczęka. — Przecież rękę ma w porządku!

— Ale nie możemy tego udowodnić — odparł Harry.

Ja nie byłam zaskoczona. Właściwie dziwiłam się, że Ślizgoni dopiero teraz wycofali się z meczu. Może wcześniej liczyli, że pogoda nie będzie tak kiepska albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, chcieli, żeby nasza drużyna ćwiczyła taktykę przeciwko nim, co sprawi, że nie będą aż tak dobrze przygotowani do meczu z inną drużyną?

— Z kim gracie? — zapytałam, nie komentując zachowania Ślizgonów.

— Z Puchonami — odparł Harry. — Mają nowego kapitana i szukającego, Cedrika Diggorry'ego. Według Wooda jest świetny i twierdzi, że Diggorry to ich mocny punkt, ale Wood ma w tym roku strasznego hopla na punkcie quidditcha… Wiecie, to jego ostatnia szansa, żeby zdobyć puchar…

Pokiwaliśmy głową.

— Poradzicie sobie — powiedział Ron. — Puchoni to pestka, nawet jeśli Diggory jest tak świetny, jak mówi Wood, to i tak Gryfoni mają ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

.

Dwa dni przed meczem miałam kolejną przemianę. Tym razem Gremi dał mi porządny wycisk, jakby chciał nadrobić poprzednią noc, podczas której towarzyszył mi tylko przez chwilę i chyba wiedział, że zamiast dalej ćwiczyć zaklęcia, połowę czasu przespałam.

Do Wieży Gryffindoru wracałam prawie nieprzytomna ze zmęczenia, chociaż byłam również zadowolona, bo zrobiłam dość spore postępy. Jednak wiedziałam, że nie dam rady zwlec się z łóżka na zajęcia i cieszyłam się, że nauczyciele byli wyrozumiali i po przemianach pozwalali mi je opuszczać.

Gdy dotarłam do dormitorium, dziewczyny jeszcze spały. Nie chciałam ich budzić, więc przebrałam się tak cicho, jak tylko potrafiłam i ledwo położyłam się do łóżka, zasnęłam.

.

Obudziłam się dopiero po południu. Przespałam nie tylko lekcje, ale i obiad. Zeszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego i widząc przyjaciół, podeszłam do nich.

— Cześć.

— Hej — mruknęli ponuro.

— Co się stało? — zapytałam.

— Snape się stał — odpowiedział Ron. — Prowadził obronę przed czarną magią, bo podobno Lupin źle się czuje. — W to nie wątpiłam, podejrzewałam, że ktoś inny będzie prowadzić lekcję albo ją odwołają.

— Oczywiście był nieprzyjemny, jak to Snape — kontynuował Harry. — Mamy wrażenie, że on nienawidzi Lupina, zawziął się na niego. Może to przez tego bogina?

Westchnęłam. Bogin na pewno nie poprawił sytuacji między nimi, ale wiedziałam, że przyczyna leży gdzie indziej. Jednak nie powiedziałam ani słowa.

— Nie chciał nas słuchać na temat tego, co przerabialiśmy — powiedziała Hermiona — i chociaż mieliśmy przejść do zwodników, to omawiał z nami wilkołaki!

Milczałam. Podejrzewałam, do czego dążył Sev: Chciał, żeby ktoś odkrył prawdę o profesorze Lupinie, a sam nie mógł zdradzić tej tajemnicy. Było to sprytne, chociaż czy ktokolwiek miał tyle oleju w głowie, by powiązać ze sobą wszystkie fakty? Spojrzałam na Hermionę. Jeśli komuś miałoby się udać, to na pewno jej.

— Musimy też napisać wypracowanie na temat rozpoznawania i uśmiercania wilkołaków. Dwie rolki pergaminu na poniedziałek — mruknął Harry.

Posiedziałam z nimi jeszcze chwilę, słuchając skarg Rona, którzy przyznał, że dostał szlaban. Następnie poszłam do kuchni coś zjeść. Byłam zła na Seva i chociaż próbowałam, nie potrafiłam go zrozumieć. Czasami byłam tym zmęczona i musiałam przyznać, że cieszyłam się, że nie było mnie na tej lekcji.

.

Następnego dnia była straszna nawałnica. Wiało, padało i grzmiało. W taką pogodę nie miałam ochoty wychodzić z zamku, ale wiedziałam, że przez taką drobnostkę nikt nie odwoła meczu, a chciałam kibicować Harry'emu. Jeszcze przed śniadaniem założyłam najgrubsze ubrania, jakie miałam i rzuciłam na nie zaklęcie odpychające wodę, żebym nie przemokła. Schowałam również różdżkę do kieszeni, gdybym chciała podczas meczu rzucić jakieś zaklęcie rozgrzewające.

Podczas śniadania spojrzałam na drużynę Gryfonów, która nie miała dobrych nastrojów. Z niepokojem patrzyli w kierunku okien, przez które nic nie było widać, bo deszcz tak zamazywał widok. Dzięki temu coś mi przyszło do głowy.

— Harry, daj mi swoje okulary — powiedziałam.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, ale bez słowa mi je oddał.

— _Impervius!_ — rzuciłam zaklęcie, a następnie mu je oddałam. — Będą odpychały krople deszczu.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

— Dzięki — powiedział Harry z niedowierzaniem.

.

Kilkanaście minut później byłam już na trybunach, kuląc się pod parasolem razem z Hermioną i Ronem. Chociaż moje zaklęcie podziałało i ubrania odpychały wodę, to wiatr był tak zimny i porywisty, że i tak trzęsłam się z zimna. Próbowałam trochę rozgrzać siebie i przyjaciół za pomocą ciepłego strumienia powietrza, ale po kilku minutach zrozumiałam, że to było bezcelowe. W tych warunkach nie dało się ogrzać za jego pomocą.

Trybuny były pełne, obie drużyny wyszły na środek boiska. Nagle gracze wsiedli na miotły i odbili się od ziemi, chociaż nikt z nas nie słyszał gwizdka pani Hooch. Lee Jordan próbował komentować mecz, ale ledwo go było słychać.

Przez cały mecz obserwowałam przede wszystkim Harry'ego. W pewnym momencie miałam wrażenie, że czegoś się przestraszył, bo zawisnął na chwilę w powietrzu, a następnie jego miotła opadła kilka stóp w dół.

— Patrzcie! Diggory zauważył znicza! — zawołał podekscytowany Ron. Wytężyłam wzrok i zobaczyłam Puchona, który leciał prosto na Harry'ego. Z tej odległości nie widziałam znicza, ale musiał tam być, skoro Harry pomknął w tym samym kierunku.

Chwilę przyglądałam się z zapartym tchem ich walce o to, który pierwszy złapie małą piłeczkę, dopóki nie zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Zapadła niesamowita cisza, czułam się, jakbym właśnie ogłuchła. Nie było słychać ani wiatru, ani grzmotów. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że ludzie wokół mnie przestali krzyczeć i się cieszyć, wielu z nich zbladło oraz zadrżało z przeraźliwego zimna, które i ja poczułam.

Mój wzrok przyciągnęło coś na dole. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzałam na dziesiątki dementorów, których ukryte w czarnych kapturach twarze były wzniesione ku górze.

Czułam, że wpadam w trans i starałam się z nim walczyć. Nie chciałam znów zatracić się w najgorszym wspomnieniu mojego życia, dlatego skupiłam się z całych sił, przypominając sobie chwile z Syriuszem.

— _Expecto Patronum!_ — krzyknęłam i ku mojej uldze, z mojej różdżki wyłonił się pies. Wiedziałam, że nie dam rady przegonić tych dementorów, ale miałam nadzieję, że ta pozytywna energia stłumi ich negatywny wpływ na mnie i osoby, które stały wokół mnie. Udało się, ponieważ już nie czułam takiego przeraźliwego zimna, jak chwilę wcześniej.

— Harry! — wrzasnęła Hermiona. Szybko skierowałam wzrok na kuzyna i widziałam, jak w zwolnionym tempie, jak nieprzytomny spada na ziemię. Zamarłam, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co mogłam zrobić w tej sytuacji, przez co mój patronus rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Na szczęście Dumbledore był obecny na meczu. Machnął różdżką, dzięki czemu Harry'ego coś przyhamowało, zanim uderzył w ziemię. Następnie przegonił dementorów. Z tej odległości widzieliśmy tylko coś srebrnego, ale wiedziałam, że to patronus. Nie czekałam na to, co będzie dalej, tylko ruszyłam w kierunku boiska, chcąc sprawdzić, czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku.

Chwilę później znalazłam się przy nim. Nadal był nieprzytomny, ale i tak odetchnęłam z ulgą: Żył.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_

* * *

Nowy miesiąc, nowy rozdział :) Laptop do mnie wrócił, więc mogę tworzyć. Niestety listopad zapowiada się bardzo intensywny, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo to uda mi się jak najwięcej czasu poświęcić pisaniu, by wrzucać regularnie nowe rozdziały ;) Trzymajcie kciuki :)


	16. Rozdział 16

**W skrzydle szpitalnym**

Po chwili na boisku nie było już ani jednego dementora. Dumbledore podszedł do nas. Nadal był wściekły, ale i zmartwiony. Przykucnął przy Harrym, chwilę go obserwował, po czym odrobinę uspokojony przeniósł go na niewidzialne nosze i ruszył w kierunku zamku. Od razu poszłam za nimi. Kątem oka zobaczyłam twarze uczniów: Prawie wszyscy byli w szoku. Wiele dziewczyn zakrywało usta z przerażeniem, jakby myślały, że Harry nie żyje.

Moją uwagę odwrócił na chwilę krzyk. Dochodził z grupki stojącej niedaleko. Były tam drużyny Puchonów i Gryfonów oraz pani Hooch.

— Powtórzmy mecz! — krzyczał Cedrik, a następnie mówił coś szybciej, ale ciszej, więc nie byłam w stanie go usłyszeć. Dopiero gdy przechodziliśmy bliżej nich, usłyszałam strzępek rozmowy.

— Powtórzmy mecz, jak tylko dojdzie do siebie!

— Wygraliście zgodnie z przepisami — powiedziała pani Hooch.

— Ale…

— Wygraliście zgodnie z przepisami — powtórzył Wood grobowym tonem. — Gratuluję — dodał i odwrócił się, dając znać Cedrikowi, że nie chce na ten temat dyskutować.

Puchon chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale stanowczy gest Freda go powstrzymał. Obie drużyny spojrzały na Harry'ego z wyraźnym zmartwieniem.

.

Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey obejrzała dokładnie Harry'ego i stwierdziła, że nic mu nie będzie. Dopiero wtedy odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Dumbledore zostawił nas samych. Obserwowałam nieprzytomnego chłopaka, dopóki w sali nie pojawiła się drużyna Gryfonów. Po kilku minutach pojawili się również Hermiona i Ron z torbą w ręku.

— Co to? — zapytałam cicho.

— Spotkaliśmy profesora Flitwicka, który chciał to tu przynieść — powiedziała cicho Hermiona. — Miotła Harry'ego…

— A właściwie to, co z niej zostało — dodał Ron.

Spojrzałam na nich pytająco i zajrzałam do torby. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że te połamane kawałki drewna i witki były miotłą Harry'ego.

— Walnęła w Wierzbę Bijącą — wyjaśniła cicho Hermiona.

Było mi przykro. Wiedziałam, że Harry był przywiązany do tej miotły. Do tej pory nie przegrał na niej żadnego meczu quidditcha. Nie zdziwiło mnie, że gdy chłopak w końcu się ocknął i usłyszał, co się stało z jego miotłą, poczuł ogromny żal, który aż mnie uderzył przez naszą więź. Zauważyłam łzy w jego oczach, których starał się pozbyć, szybko mrugając.

Ponieważ pani Pomfrey zaleciła mu spokój i napoiła go masą eliksirów, zostawiliśmy go samego, razem z tym, co zostało z jego miotły.

— Był bardzo przywiązany do tej miotły — powiedziała Hermiona, gdy byliśmy już na zewnątrz.

— Dziwisz się? — zapytał Ron. — Był na niej niepokonany. Aż do dzisiaj.

— Dziś przegrał nie ze swojej winy — powiedziałam.

Zapadła cisza.

— Co teraz będzie? — zapytała po chwili Hermiona.

— Będzie musiał latać na szkolnej miotle albo kupić nową — odpowiedziałam. — Z tym nie powinno być problemów, wystarczy wysłać zamówienie sową.

Ron chciał coś powiedzieć, bo otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął, jakby właśnie zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Podejrzewałam, o co mogło chodzić: Miotły nie są tanie, ale przecież Harry nie musiał się martwić o pieniądze, o czym doskonale wiedział.

Resztę drogi do Pokoju Wspólnego przebyliśmy w milczeniu. Pierwszy raz po meczu Gryfonów w wieży było cicho i ponuro. Nawet niewielu uczniów rozmawiało, prawie nikt nic nie robił. Większość po prostu siedziała bezczynnie i wyglądała przez okno albo obserwowała kolegów z domu. Usiedliśmy na naszych ulubionych fotelach i w milczeniu obserwowaliśmy ogień w kominku.

.

Harry spędził w skrzydle szpitalnym cały weekend. Wiele osób go odwiedzało, próbując dodać mu otuchy. Mimo to wiedziałam, że coś go gnębiło, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał zwierzyć się nam ze swoich obaw.

W niedzielę wykorzystałam to, że wstałam wcześniej od Hermiony i Rona, dzięki czemu sama odwiedziłam Harry'ego. Miałam jakąś godzinkę na to, by dowiedzieć się, o czym myślał cały czas.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytałam od razu po przywitaniu. Usiadłam na krześle i patrzyłam na niego badawczo.

— Dementorzy — mruknął. — Sama widzisz, jak na mnie działają. Poza tym teraz nie mam miotły, przegraliśmy mecz…

— Taki kit możesz wciskać Hermionie i Ronowi — powiedziałam. — Wiem, że gryzie cię coś jeszcze. Cokolwiek by to było, nie wyśmieję cię.

Harry spojrzał na mnie, był przerażony, chociaż wyczułam od niego nadzieję. Wiedziałam, że chciał z kimś porozmawiać o tym, co go trapi, ale z jakiegoś powodu bał się to wyrzucić z siebie. Po kilku minutach ciszy, w końcu westchnął głęboko.

— Tak właściwie to są dwie sprawy — powiedział cicho. — Po pierwsze… dementorzy. Nie, nie chodzi o to, jaki mają na mnie wpływ, że mdleję przy nich — szybko dodał, kiedy zobaczył, że chciałam coś powiedzieć. — Oni… oni przywołują jedno wspomnienie, ale takie, którego właściwie nie pamiętam. Byłem za mały, żeby to pamiętać.

Obserwowałam go, próbując się domyślić, o czym mówił.

— Właściwie zawsze pamiętałem jedną rzecz z tego wspomnienia: zielone światło i dopóki Hagrid mi nie powiedział, że jestem czarodziejem, nie wiedziałem, co to było.

Zamurowało mnie, bo wiedziałam, o czym mówił. Sama pamiętałam ten błysk, czasami pojawiał się w moich snach.

— A kiedy dementorzy są w pobliżu, słyszę głosy… — powiedział ciszej, jakby się bał, że ktoś go usłyszy. — Słyszę moją mamę, która błagała Voldemorta o to, by zabił ją zamiast mnie oraz jego, który z jakiegoś powodu nie chce jej zabijać, każe jej się odsunąć…

— Ale ona nie chce — dopowiedziałam.

— Dokładnie — potwierdził Harry. — Ten krzyk, o którym wspomniałem w pociągu. Dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem, to był krzyk mojej mamy.

Byłam w szoku. Zrozumiałam, dlaczego Harry tak bardzo reagował na dementorów wokół siebie. Przecież jego dzieciństwo było straszne, śmierć rodziców, później Dursleyowie się nad nim znęcali, w mugolskiej szkole nie miał przyjaciół… Poczułam wyrzuty sumienia, że przez całe życie na Privet Drive nie zrobiłam nic, żeby jego dzieciństwo było choć trochę lepsze. Może gdybym zaprzyjaźniła się z nim od samego początku, gdybym powiedziała mu, że jesteśmy rodziną i opowiedziała mu o magii i Hogwarcie, wszystko byłoby inaczej. Może ten czas byłby na tyle lepszy, że dementorzy nie działaliby na niego tak bardzo.

Teraz sama wiedziałam, jak bardzo nasze przeżycia mają wpływ na naszą reakcję w otoczeniu dementorów. Przecież podczas wizyty w Azkabanie, gdzie było mnóstwo dementorów, nie reagowałam jakoś strasznie. Jasne, było mi zimno, czułam smutek, ale daleko mi było do tego, jak zareagowałam w pociągu na jednego dementora. Dygotałam i nie byłam w stanie nic zrobić, a przecież minęły tylko dwa lata. Wystarczyło, że w tym czasie spotkało mnie wiele rozczarowań i złych chwil, a przede wszystkim zdradza najlepszego przyjaciela.

Milczeliśmy kilka minut, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach.

— Ty tego nie słyszysz? — zapytał cicho.

Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

— Miałam szczęśliwe dzieciństwo — odpowiedziałam. — Mam z tego okresu tyle dobrych wspomnień, że to wystarczy, bym nie reagowała na dementorów w taki sposób, jak ty. Chociaż ostatnie dwa lata sprawiły, że jest gorzej…

— Już je kiedyś spotkałaś? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

— Tak, przed pierwszą klasą odwiedziłam Syriusza Blacka w Azkabanie — odpowiedziałam. — Dowiedziałam się, że jest moim ojczymem i chciałam go poznać. Oczywiście dementorzy w jakiś sposób na mnie działali, czułam smutek, zimno… ale to nie było aż tak silne, jak teraz, podczas podróży do Hogwartu.

— Dwa pierwsze lata nie były dla ciebie tu udane — powiedział cicho Harry.

— Nie da się ukryć — odparłam. — Myślę, że zdrada Draco mogła na to tak bardzo wpłynąć.

Zamilkłam.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak żałuję, że ci nie powiedziałam… — Harry spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. — Jak byliśmy dziećmi, że jesteśmy rodziną, że jesteś czarodziejem… Może gdybym się odważyła, gdybyśmy się naprawdę zaprzyjaźnili, to twoje dzieciństwo byłoby lepsze i dementorzy nie wpływaliby na ciebie tak bardzo.

— Daj spokój, czasu nie cofniesz — powiedział. — Wystarczy, że w najbliższym czasie przeżyję sporo dobrych chwil.

— Ale nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym chciała go cofnąć.

Znów zapadło milczenie.

— Mówiłeś, że są dwie sprawy — odezwałam się po chwili. — Co jest tą drugą?

— Omen śmierci — powiedział cicho.

— Chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury Trelawney?

— Właściwie nie jestem pewien — powiedział. — Pozwól mi wyjaśnić! — szybko dodał, widząc, że chcę coś powiedzieć. — Wspominałem wam, że widziałem czarnego psa, kiedy uciekłem od Dursleyów.

— Mówiłam, że to na pewno jakiś przybłęda.

— Na meczu znów go widziałem — powiedział cicho. — Siedział na trybunach w najwyższym rzędzie. Był tam tylko chwilę, bo jak spojrzałem drugi raz, to już go nie było.

— Dlatego tak się przestraszyłeś? — zapytałam, przypominając sobie moment, w którym Harry o mało nie zleciał z miotły.

Chłopak skinął.

— Nie wmówisz mi, że to przybłęda, bo jakim cudem mógłby się dostać do Hogwartu. I to ten sam pies?

— Mogło ci się przywidzieć — powiedziałam. — Była burza, pioruny, to było krótko przed tym, jak dementorzy wdarli się na boisko…

— Nie przywidziało mi się! — warknął, czym nas oboje zaskoczył.

— Ok, dobrze, wierzę ci!

Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Oczywiście mogłam milczeć i pozwolić na to, by Harry wierzył, że wciąż widzi omen śmierci albo powiedzieć mu prawdę. Nie wiedziałam, czy mi uwierzy i jak zareaguje na to, że Syriusz jest na terenie Hogwartu. Pomyślałam jednak, że zawsze miałam przed nim tyle tajemnic i nigdy nie wyszło mi to na dobre.

Wzięłam oddech i chciałam mu wszystko wyjaśnić, ale do sali wtargnęła drużyna Gryfonów.

— Przyjdę później — powiedziałam, a Harry pokiwał głową. Ulżyło mi, że mimo wszystko wyglądał znacznie lepiej, jakby spadł mu kamień z serca. Byłam wdzięczna, że podzielił się ze mną tym, co go trapi.

.

Po wyjściu ze skrzydła szpitalnego udałam się na szkole błonia. Gdy dotarłam do Wierzby Bijącej, z westchnieniem zobaczyłam, że Syriusza tu nie było. Właściwie nie spodziewałam się, że cały czas będzie siedział w jednym miejscu.

Z nadzieją poszłam korytarzem i po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu znalazłam się we wnętrzu Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Rozejrzałam się po ponurym pomieszczeniu: Było zaśmiecone i zakurzone. Ze ścian opadły tapety, podłoga była zaplamiona, a meble połamane. Okna zabito deskami. Zauważyłam również ślady pazurów, pewnie zrobionych przez Lupina podczas jego przemian.

— Syriuszu? — zawołałam.

Nie odpowiedział. Chciałam wrócić, ale pomyślałam, że skoro już tu dotarłam, to mogłam się rozejrzeć. Po kilku minutach trafiłam do pokoju na górze, w którym było wspaniałe łoże z czterema kolumienkami. Na nim zobaczyłam śpiącego mężczyznę. Ostrożnie podeszłam i przyjrzałam mu się. Wyglądał tak spokojnie.

Obserwowałam go kilka minut, aż w końcu się obudził.

— Isabella? — zapytał zaspanym głosem, gdy mnie zauważył. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

— Wiem, że widziałeś upadek Harry'ego, więc pomyślałam, że chcesz wiedzieć, że wszystko z nim w porządku — powiedziałam.

Syriusz od razu zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, a na jego twarzy malowała się ulga.

Opowiedziałam mu, że Harry go zobaczył i myśli, że jest omenem śmierci. Dodałam, że zastanawiam się, czy opowiedzieć o wszystkim Harry'emu, ale Syriusz nie był pewien, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł. Ostatecznie mnie przekonał, żebym na razie zachowała to jeszcze dla siebie, był przekonany, że nadejdzie czas, by Harry poznał prawdę.

.

Czas szybko mijał, a ja nadal nic nie powiedziałam Harry'emu o Syriuszu. Miałam wyrzuty sumienia, bo mogłoby go to podnieść na duchu, z drugiej strony nie miałam pojęcia, jak mógłby zareagować i czy w ogóle by mi uwierzył, więc wciąż milczałam.

Tygodnie mijały, spędzałam je głównie na nauce, w wolnych chwilach wciąż starałam się opanować do perfekcji metamorformagię oraz niewidzialność. Szło mi coraz lepiej i byłam pełna nadziei, że jeszcze przed wakacjami uda mi się tego nauczyć. Czasami z Severusem ćwiczyłam legilimencję i tu też udawało mi się coraz lepiej wejść w jego myśli.

Dzięki temu, że Krukoni starli na puch Puchonów w meczu quidditcha, Gryfoni nadal mieli szansę na puchar, dlatego Harry spędzał wiele czasu na boisku na treningach. Prawdę mówiąc, cieszyłam się, że miał tyle do roboty, bo dzięki temu nie miał czasu na myślenie o omenie śmierci i dementorach. Widziałam, że dobry nastrój mu dopisywał i czuł się znacznie lepiej oraz ucieszył się, kiedy oznajmiłam mu, że na święta zostanę w Hogwarcie. Również Ron i Hermiona wymyślili jakieś powody, dla których zostają, chociaż wszyscy, łącznie z Harrym, byliśmy świadomi, że robią to tylko po to, by dotrzymać Harry'emu towarzystwa.

Pod koniec semestru pojawiła się informacja, że w ostatnim tygodniu będzie jeszcze jedna wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Wszyscy – prócz Harry'ego – ucieszyli się. Paul bez wahania zaprosił mnie na randkę, na co ja od razu się zgodziłam.

— Znów nas opuścisz — powiedział Ron, udając, że ma złamane serce.

— Poradzicie sobie — odpowiedziałam ze śmiechem, jednocześnie przykro mi było, gdy widziałam ponurą minę Harry'ego. Nagle przyszło mi coś do głowy, kiedyś Paul mi o czymś wspominał…

Szybko odszukałam wzrokiem Freda i George'a. Na szczęście siedzieli sami przy jednym ze stolików i o czymś zawzięcie dyskutowali. Szybko do nich podeszłam i usiadłam między nimi.

— Cześć — powiedziałam. Odpowiedzieli na powitanie, ale widziałam na ich twarzach zaskoczenie.

— Mam do was pewną delikatną sprawę — oznajmiłam cicho.

— Może będziemy mogli pomóc — powiedział George. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

— Na pewno! Paul powiedział mi kiedyś, że znacie tajne wyjścia z Hogwartu, którymi można dostać się do Hogsmeade.

— Co za gaduła — mruknął Fred, ale nie był zły.

— Te przejścia omijają dementorów? — zapytałam.

— Jasne, to są tunele, a w nich nie natkniesz się żadnego. Ale po co ci to, przecież właśnie ogłoszono wyjście, nie możesz tyle poczekać? — zapytał Fred.

— Nie chodzi o mnie — odparłam. — Jest pewna osoba, która na pewno bardzo chciałaby wyjść, ale nie może…

Obaj spojrzeli na Harry'ego. Serce się krajało, bo z daleka było widać jego smutek i przygnębienie.

— Możecie mu zdradzić jedno wyjście? — zapytałam. — Niech się chłopak rozerwie i zwiedzi miasteczko. W Hogsmeade będzie mnóstwo ludzi, nic mu nie będzie grozić. Najważniejsze, żeby ominąć dementorów.

— A Syriusz Black? — zapytał George pełen wątpliwości.

— Nie zaatakuje go w miejscu, gdzie będą prawie wszyscy uczniowie ze szkoły. Niektórzy nauczyciele też się wybiorą, poza tym Harry ma pelerynę-niewidkę, więc nikt go nie zobaczy.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie, nie byli pewni, co mi odpowiedzieć.

— Zastanówcie się — powiedziałam i wstałam. — Naprawdę, nic mu się nie stanie — dodałam.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_

* * *

Rozdział trochę później niż planowałam, ale 3 ostatnie tygodnie miałam tak zabiegane, że trudno było mi znaleźć czas... Kilka koncertów, Targi Książki w Krakowie i Katowicach, oczywiście praca. Mam nadzieję, że nadchodzące tygodnie będą o wiele spokojniejsze (na razie tak się zapowiadają ;)) i będę mogła skupić się na pisaniu ;)


	17. Rozdział 17

**Święta cz. 1**

Dzięki licznym dekoracjom wyczuwało się atmosferę nadchodzących świąt. Śnieg zaczął padać i błonia były pokryte białym puchem. Wielu uczniów wychodziło z zamku, żeby toczyć bitwy na śnieżki. Również nauczycieli rozleniwiała perspektywa świąt. Ponieważ nie zadawali dużo zadań domowych, uczniowie mogli odsapnąć.

W końcu nadeszła sobota, podczas której mogliśmy się udać do Hogsmeade. Nie wiedziałam, jaką decyzję podjęli bliźniacy, dlatego nie wiedziałam, czy Harry'emu życzyć wesołej zabawy w wiosce, czy powodzenia w wyborze miotły – Harry pogodził się z faktem, że znów pozostanie w zamku i na ten dzień pożyczył od Wooda poradnik _Jak wybrać miotłę_.

Czułam się dobrze, gdy szłam razem z Paulem w kierunku wioski i rozmawialiśmy o różnych sprawach. Dowiedziałam się, że chłopak wyjeżdża do domu na święta, bo u niego tradycją jest coroczne spotkanie wigilijne, na które zjeżdża się cała jego rodzina. Twierdził, że gdyby nie ta tradycja, nie znałby wielu swoich dalszych kuzynów i kuzynek.

W Hogsmeade skupiliśmy się na zakupie prezentów dla rodziny i przyjaciół. Wzajemnie pomagaliśmy sobie z wyborem. Nie musiałam się martwić, jak kupić coś dla Paula tak, aby tego nie widział, bo już wcześniej poprosiłam o to Hermionę. Za to ja miałam wziąć coś dla Rona, co mogłaby mu wręczyć. Właściwie już wcześniej uzgodniłyśmy wszystkie szczegóły.

W południe skoczyliśmy pod Trzy Miotły na kufel kremowego piwa i pyszne ciasto madame Rosmerty. Chociaż cały czas się rozglądałam, nie widziałam Hermiony, Rona ani Harry'ego. Nawet nie wiedziałam, czy w ogóle tu przyszedł.

Tuż przed kolacją wróciliśmy do Hogwartu. Podczas posiłku siedziałam w pobliżu bliźniaków, a nie trójki, więc nie miałam okazji z nimi porozmawiać o Hogsmeade. Przynajmniej dowiedziałam się od Freda i George'a, że podarowali Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów, którą mi pokazali na pierwszym roku. Byłam zaskoczona, że ją oddali.

Niestety po kolacji Harry udał się od razu do dormitorium. Czułam, że coś musiało się wydarzyć i chciałam iść za nim, korzystając z tego, że był tam sam. Ron i Hermiona chcieli mnie powstrzymać.

— Myślę, że chce zostać sam — powiedział Ron.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

— Podsłuchaliśmy rozmowę McGonagall, Flitwicka, Hagrida i Knota z madame Rosmertą o Syriuszu Blacku — powiedziała cicho.

— Opowiedzieli jej historię przyjaźni Blacka z ojcem Harry'ego…

— ...i jak go zdradził — dokończył Ron. — Wiedziałaś? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Potwierdziłam i nie bacząc na ich wołania, udałam się do dormitorium chłopców. Nadszedł czas, by powiedzieć Harry'emu, jak było naprawdę.

.

— Harry, śpisz? — zapytałam, ostrożnie wchodząc do środka. Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Podeszłam do jego łóżka, rozchyliłam kotary i uważnie na niego spojrzałam. — Nie potrafisz udawać śpiącego — powiedziałam, siadając na łóżku. Harry westchnął i otworzył oczy.

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — stwierdził, ale również usiadł i założył okulary.

— Właśnie widzę — skomentowałam. — Jeśli chodzi o Blacka, nie zapomnij, że jedziemy na jednym wózku — powiedziałam. — Nosiłabym jego nazwisko, gdyby nie to, że przyjął nazwisko mamy.

Harry spojrzał na mnie badawczo.

— Co o nim wiesz?

— Dość sporo.

— Dlaczego nigdy mi nic o nim nie opowiadałaś?

— Nie pytałeś.

Parsknął śmiechem, ale po kilku sekundach znów spoważniał.

— Co usłyszałeś? — zapytałam.

Harry milczał przez chwilę.

— Cała rozmowa zaczęła się od dementorów, że przeszukują też wioskę, na wypadek, gdyby Black się tu pojawił. Madame Rosmerta stwierdziła, że nadal nie może uwierzyć w winę Blacka, bo pamięta go ze szkoły i jej zdaniem to ostatnia osoba, którą by posądziła o przejście na stronę Ciemności… Wtedy Knot powiedział jej, że ona nie zna nawet połowy prawdy, a mało kto wie o najgorszym…

Harry na chwilę zamilkł. Nie poganiałam go, wiedziałam, że potrzebuje czasu.

— Zaczęli od tego, że Black w Hogwarcie przyjaźnił się… — Harry zamilkł.

— Z twoim ojcem — dokończyłam. Spojrzał na mnie, ale nie wydawał się zaskoczony, że o tym wiedziałam.

— Podobno byli jak bracia, nierozłączni. Do tego stopnia, że Black jest… moim ojcem chrzestnym. — Zapadła chwila ciszy. — W każdym razie podobno moi rodzice zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że Voldemort na nich poluje. Dumbledore poradził im ukrycie się za pomocą Zaklęcia Fideliusa.

— Wiesz, jak działa? — zapytałam.

— Tak, Knot to dobrze wyjaśnił. Widzę, że też o nim słyszałaś.

Skinęłam głową.

— Podobno Dumbledore proponował moim rodzicom, że zostanie ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, ale oni woleli zaufać Blackowi. Tydzień później… zdradził ich. Hagrid powiedział, że kiedy przybył po mnie do domu rodziców, Black się wtedy pojawił i chciał mnie zabrać. Ale Hagrid miał rozkazy od Dumbledore'a, więc mnie nie oddał. Black oddał mu latający motocykl, w dzieciństwie często mi się śnił… Następnego dnia Peter Pettigrew, który również przyjaźnił się z moimi rodzicami, odnalazł Blacka, ale umarł razem z kilkunastoma mugolami, Black wykończył ich jednym zaklęciem… Właściwie nie wiem, po co ci to opowiadam, przecież i tak o wszystkim wiesz…

— Taak, słyszałam o tym — powiedziałam cicho. — A co, jeśli prawda jest inna?

— Inna?

— Jeśli ktoś inny był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy?

— Niby kto?

— Peter Pettigrew — powiedziałam. Harry spojrzał na mnie, nie będąc pewnym, czy sobie nie żartuję, po czym wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

— Jasne i popełnił samobójstwo? — zapytał ironicznie. — Wiem, że Black jest twoim ojczymem i zapewne chciałabyś, żeby okazał się niewinny, ale przeszłości nie zmienisz.

W tym momencie zrozumiałam, że Syriusz miał rację. Cokolwiek bym nie powiedziała Harry'emu, nie uwierzy mi. Zrezygnowana tylko przytuliłam chłopaka, życzyłam mu dobrej nocy i udałam się do własnego dormitorium.

.

Tej nocy nie potrafiłam zasnąć. Po drodze natknęłam się na Paula i streściłam mu całą sytuację, wyrażając nadzieję, że może warto opowiedzieć prawdę Hermionie i Ronowi.

— Nie uwierzą ci — powiedział stanowczo i radził mi zachować tę historię dla siebie. Mimo to zastanawiałam się nad tym, leżąc w łóżku i rano wstałam niewyspana.

Było już tak późno, że wszyscy uczniowie już pojechali do domu. Hermiona, Ron i Harry gdzieś zniknęli, więc postanowiłam odwiedzić Severusa.

Zastałam go w jego komnatach podczas picia kawy i czytania książki. Był zaskoczony, ale i wyraźnie ucieszony z mojej wizyty.

Na początku rozmawialiśmy o błahych, codziennych sprawach, lekcjach, eliksirach. Severus podpytywał mnie o stosunek uczniów do nauczycieli. W trakcie rozmowy temat zszedł na profesor Trelawney.

— Według Hermiony wróżbiarstwo jest najgorszym przedmiotem, uważa to za kompletne bzdury i jej zdaniem profesor Trelawney nie potrafi przewidywać przyszłości, tylko straszy innych katastrofami. Dziwię jej się, że nadal nie zrezygnowała z tego przedmiotu, ale to tylko kwestia czasu...

— No cóż, dużo w tym racji, dlatego odradzałem ci wróżbiarstwo. Jednak nie do końca ma rację w tym, że profesor Trelawney nie potrafi przewidywać przyszłości.

— Czyli mówiąc Harry'emu, że on wkrótce zginie, ma rację? — zapytałam sceptycznie.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — szybko zaprzeczył. — To nie takie proste… Raz zdarzyło się jej wypowiedzieć prawdziwą przepowiednię.

Prychnęłam z lekceważeniem.

— A co takiego przepowiedziała i jak można poznać, że to prawdziwa przepowiednia?

— No cóż… Byłem świadkiem. Podsłuchiwałem, jak Albus przeprowadzał z nią rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Była w jakimś transie, mówiła przenikliwym, chrapliwym głosem. Widziałem ją, siedziała sztywno, oczy miała nieprzytomne, zupełnie nie wiedziała, co się wokół niej działo. Z ust ciekła jej ślina. Później Albus powiedział mi, że w ogóle nie pamiętała tego transu, myślała, że się zdrzemnęła. Właściwie dzięki tej przepowiedni tutaj pracuje, Albus woli ją mieć blisko siebie.

— A co takiego przepowiedziała? — powtórzyłam pytanie.

Severus westchnął ciężko.

— Usłyszałem tylko fragment, że ostatniego lipca urodzi się chłopiec, który w przyszłości zagrozi Czarnemu Panu. Byłem wtedy śmierciożercą, więc od razu powiedziałem mu o niej. Po jakimś czasie doszedł do wniosku, że tym chłopcem jest Harry i dlatego zaczął polować na niego.

— Wszystko przez jakąś głupią przepowiednię? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

— Jeśli chodzi o siły, które mogły mu odebrać władzę, chyba był skłonny uwierzyć we wszystko. Nie znam całej przepowiedni, Albus nigdy mi jej nie zdradził, w pewnych sprawach nigdy w pełni mi nie zaufał. Wiem tylko, że coś jeszcze ważnego w niej było i że mogła ona dotyczyć dwóch chłopców.

— Neville'a? — zapytałam na chybił trafił.

Severus skinął głową.

— Naprawdę? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Czyli tylko profesor Dumbledore zna całą tę przepowiednię? — zapytałam. — A Harry nawet nie ma pojęcia o jej istnieniu?

— Podejrzewam, że kiedyś mu o tym opowie.

Zapadła krótka cisza.

— Jak wiesz, przeszedłem na stronę Dumbledore'a po tym, jak Czarny Pan zaczął polować na Potterów i chciałem ochronić Lily. Prawda jest taka, że zaczął jej szukać przeze mnie…

— Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć?

— Nie musiałem mu o tym mówić…

— Byłeś jego sługą — odparłam — nic dziwnego, że powiedziałeś mu o czymś takim.

— Byłem głupi.

— Nie zaprzeczę. — Severusa trochę to rozbawiło.

.

Po powrocie do Wieży Gryffindoru w końcu mogłam spędzić trochę czasu z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. Opowiedzieli mi o swojej wizycie u Hagrida, od którego dowiedzieli się, że w kwietniu odbędzie się przesłuchanie w sprawie Hardodzioba. Wspólnie zastanawialiśmy się, jak im pomóc, ostatecznie ustalając, że następnego dnia spędzimy trochę czasu w bibliotece, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby się przydać do obrony hipogryfa.

Niestety nie było to takie łatwe, bo chociaż w czwórkę przekopaliśmy się przez stosy zakurzonych tomów dotyczących groźnych zwierząt i przypadków z nimi związanych, nie wiele było takich, które mogłyby przekonać komisję, że Hardodziob nie jest groźny.

Podczas gdy my spędzaliśmy czas w bibliotece, nauczyciele ozdobili Hogwart wspaniałymi dekoracjami świątecznymi, a skrzaty domowe przygotowywały potrawy, których rozkoszna woń rozchodziła się po korytarzach. Podejrzewałam, że w święta zjem tyle, że nie będę w stanie się ruszyć z fotela.

.

W końcu nadszedł poranek Bożonarodzeniowy. Gdy się obudziłam, Hermiona była już na nogach i czesała swoje gęste włosy.

— Właśnie chciałam cię budzić — powiedziała.

— Jeszcze ich nie rozpakowałaś? — zapytałam, patrząc na nieruszony stosik prezentów przy jej łóżku.

— Rozpakowywanie prezentów w samotności nie jest przyjemnością — odparła. — Ale jak już się obudziłaś, to mogę się za to zabrać. — Z uśmiechem sięgnęła po pierwszą paczkę.

Odrzuciłam kołdrę, podeszłam do mojego stosiku i również zaczęłam sprawdzać, co tym razem dostałam.

W pierwszej paczce był prezent od Nikeyów. W środku były ciasta domowej roboty, czerwono-złoty długopis, błyszczyk o malinowym smaku – na pewno był to pomysł Lindsay, czerwona klamra do włosów oraz zdjęcie w srebrnej ramce. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że na zdjęciu byłam ja, ale w postaci jednorożca. Jak przez mgłę pamiętałam przemianę, podczas której Billie robił te zdjęcia.

Z uśmiechem postawiłam ramkę na szafce nocnej obok łóżka, a następnie sięgnęłam po drugą paczkę. Ta była od Harry'ego i zawierała słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa, podobnie jak te od Hermiony i Rona.

— Skąd ja to wiedziałam? — zapytałam ze śmiechem, sama dałam im coś podobnego.

— Nie ma to jak oryginalny prezent — odpowiedziała Hermiona z rozbawieniem, otwierając jedną z czekoladowych żab, które jej podarowałam.

Kolejny prezent był od Severusa. Najpierw przeczytałam dołączoną do niego kartkę:

„ _Nie powinienem Ci tego dawać, ale wiem, że Ciebie to interesuje, a ja lubię rozwijać Twoje zainteresowania. Nikomu nie mów, że masz ją ode mnie. Uważam, że jeśli zamierzasz walczyć przeciwko niej, powinnaś ją najpierw dobrze poznać._

 _Sev"_

Zaintrygowana spojrzałam na książkę w czarnej okładce. Wyglądała całkiem normalnie i niewinnie. Gdy otworzyłam i przeczytałam tytuł na pierwszej stronie, zrozumiałam, co Severus miał na myśli: _Czarna magia. Jak jej się nauczyć i jak się przed nią bronić_. Szybko ją zamknęłam i położyłam na łóżku, dyskretnie przykrywając kołdrą.

Hagrid podarował mi trochę krajanki domowej roboty, pani Weasley zielony sweter robiony na drutach i paczkę słodyczy, a od Syriusza otrzymałam naszyjnik z diamentami. Dołączył do niego karteczkę, przez którą przyglądałam się naszyjnikowi kilka minut: _„Należał do Twojej Matki"_. Zastanawiałam się, gdzie on był tyle lat i jakim cudem Syriusz go odzyskał.

W końcu nadszedł czas na ostatnią paczkę. Po otwarciu zobaczyłam przepiękną różę wykonaną z jakiegoś kryształu, łodyga i liście były zielono-srebrne, a jej płatki czerwono-złote. Urzekała swoim pięknem.

— Jaka śliczna — powiedziała zdumiona Hermiona, przerywając rozpakowywanie swoich prezentów. — Od kogo?

— Od Paula — odpowiedziałam.

— Musi ciebie bardzo kochać — stwierdziła, patrząc na różę jak zaczarowana. — Widziałam podobne na ulicy Pokątnej. Sprzedawca mówił, że są trwałe i nic im nie będzie, nawet jeśli się je zrzuci z dużej wysokości. Właściwie jedyne, co może je zniszczyć to Czarna Magia…

Hermiona jeszcze trochę opowiadała o krysztale, z którego różna była zrobiona, ale jej nie słuchałam. Wciąż słyszałam jej pierwsze słowa: _Musi ciebie bardzo kochać_. Coraz więcej osób mi to mówiło, a ja byłam zła na siebie, że nie odwzajemniałam uczuć Paula. Owszem, czułam do niego coś więcej niż do kolegi, nie było to to samo uczucie, którym darzyłam Harry'ego, Rona czy wcześniej Dracona. Ale raczej nie była to miłość. Nie czułam motylków w brzuchu, gdy go widziałam. Nie myślałam o nim bez przerwy, nie śniłam o nim każdej nocy. Jasne, byłam zazdrosna, ale to wciąż za mało, bym mogła powiedzieć, że go kocham.

Czasami zastanawiałam się, czy w ogóle potrafię kochać, czy może jestem w tym podobna do mojego ojca. Chociaż nie, potrafię, przecież na pewno kocham Severusa, tego byłam stuprocentowo pewna.

— Słuchasz mnie? — zapytała zirytowana Hermiona.

— Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się — odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

— Idę do chłopaków — powiedziała, wzięła Krzywołapa na ręce i wyszła z naszego dormitorium. Przez chwilę siedziałam na łóżku i przyglądałam się róży, a następnie schowałam ją do szuflady stolika nocnego. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałam, żeby inne dziewczyny wiedziały, że dostałam coś takiego. Chociaż to nie było głównym powodem, przede wszystkim nie chciałam na nią cały czas patrzeć, dopóki nie wiedziałam, co właściwie czułam do Paula.

Żeby zająć myśli czymś innym, wykorzystałam to, że byłam sama i wygrzebałam książkę spod kołdry. Przejrzałam ją z zainteresowaniem, zastanawiając się, kiedy będę mogła ją w spokoju przeczytać i wypróbować niektóre zaklęcia. Po kilku minutach schowałam ją w kufrze tak, by nie wpadła w niepowołane ręce i sprzątnęłam resztę prezentów.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_

* * *

 _Mamy już grudzień, śnieg za oknem, to i rozdział o świętach może już być :) Część drugą postaram opublikować jeszcze przed świętami ;)_


	18. Rozdział 18

**Święta cz. 2**

W pokoju wspólnym panowała napięta atmosfera. Hermiona była wściekła na Rona, że próbował kopnąć Krzywołapa. Ron wściekał się na nią, że kot zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał zjeść Parszywka i że zabrała go ze sobą do dormitorium chłopców. Harry cały czas przyglądał się nowej miotle, którą dostał pod choinkę. Była to Błyskawica, najlepsza latająca miotła na rynku. Ja i Hermiona podejrzewałyśmy, kto mógł przysłać taki prezent: Syriusz. O ile mnie to cieszyło, że Syriusz miał wspaniały pomysł na prezent, o tyle Hermiona łypała na nią ponuro, jakby rzucono na nią niebezpieczny czar.

Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, dopóki nie zgłodnieliśmy i nie nadszedł czas na świąteczny obiad. Zeszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zdumieni zobaczyliśmy, że stoły poszczególnych domów przywarły do ścian, a pośrodku sali ustawiono jeden stół nakryty dla dwunastu osób. Siedzieli już przy nim profesorowie Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick i Severus, a także woźny Filch, który miał na sobie bardzo stary wypłowiały frak. Oprócz nich była tylko dwójka przerażonych pierwszoroczniaków.

— Wesołych świąt! — zawołał Dumbledore, gdy podeszliśmy do stołu. — Jest nas tak mało, że byłoby głupio siedzieć przy osobnych stolikach… Siadajcie, siadajcie!

Usiedliśmy na wolnych miejscach. Ucieszyłam się, że mogłam usiąść obok Severusa.

— Niespodzianki! — zachęcał Dumbledore, podsuwając koniec wielkiego srebrnego cukierka Severusowi, który chwycił go niechętnie i pociągnął. Cukierek wystrzelił i rozpadł się, ukazując duży, spiczasty kapelusz czarownicy z wypchanym sępem na czubku.

Przypomniałam sobie bogina i o mało się nie roześmiałam. Odwróciłam się, starając zdusić w sobie śmiech i zauważyłam, że Harry i Ron również walczyli ze sobą, żeby się nie roześmiać. Gdy się uspokoiłam, ponownie odwróciłam głowę i zauważyłam, że profesor Dumbledore włożył kapelusz.

— No to wsuwamy! — zawołał dziarsko, uśmiechając się do wszystkich.

Nałożyłam sobie kiełbaski na talerz i właśnie podawałam półmisek Severusowi, gdy drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się ponownie i ukazała się w nich profesor Trelawney. Miało się wrażenie, że sunęła ku nam jak duch. Przyjrzałam jej się z ciekawością, słabo ją znałam, ponieważ rzadko wychodziła ze swojej wieży.

— Sybillo, cóż za miła niespodzianka! — powitał ją Dumbledore, powstając.

— Patrzyłam sobie w kryształową kulę, panie dyrektorze — powiedziała mglistym i odległym głosem — i ku mojemu zdumieniu ujrzałam siebie rezygnującą z samotnego posiłku i schodzącą tutaj, aby się do was przyłączyć. Jakże bym mogła walczyć z nieubłaganym losem? Natychmiast opuściłam moją wieżę… Proszę mi tylko wybaczyć spóźnienie…

Jej słowa mnie rozbawiły, ale zdusiłam w sobie chichot, bo Severus rzucił mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście — powiedział dyrektor. — Zaraz wyczaruję ci krzesło, Sybillo.

I rzeczywiście po jednym machnięciu różdżki pojawiło się krzesło w powietrzu, przez chwilę obracało się szybko, po czym runęło z hukiem między profesor McGonagall i profesor Sprout. Profesor Trelawney jednak nie usiadła; jej olbrzymie oczy błądziły wokół stołu, aż nagle wydała z siebie coś w rodzaju łagodnego krzyku.

— Nie ośmielę się, dyrektorze! Jeśli usiądę przy tym stole, będzie nas trzynaścioro! Nieszczęście murowane! Proszę nigdy nie zapominać, że kiedy trzynaście osób zasiada do stołu, pierwsza, która wstanie, będzie pierwszą, która umrze!

— Zaryzykujemy, Sybillo — powiedziała zniecierpliwiona profesor McGonagall. — Usiądź wreszcie, indyk wyziębnie na kamień.

Profesor Trelawney zawahała się, a potem osunęła się ostrożnie na puste krzesło, z zamkniętymi oczami i zaciśniętymi wargami, jakby się spodziewała, że za chwilę piorun trzaśnie w stół. Spojrzałam na chłopców, którzy również obserwowali całą sytuację. Spojrzałam na nich pytająco, zastanawiając się, czy ona zawsze się tak zachowywała. Chłopcy musieli dobrze zrozumieć moje spojrzenie, bo obaj skinęli głową i przewrócili oczami, na tyle dyskretnie, by żaden nauczyciel nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— A gdzie jest nasz drogi profesor Lupin? — zapytała profesor Trelawney.

— Biedak, niestety znowu źle się poczuł — odrzekł Dumbledore, co mnie zaskoczyło. Do pełni było jeszcze kilka dni, naprawdę już teraz księżyc ma na niego taki wpływ? — Prawdziwe nieszczęście, że musiało go to dopaść w Boże Narodzenie.

Reszta rozmowy nie dotarła do mnie, bo z zastanowieniem obserwowałam Hermionę, która chłonęła każde słowo, chociaż starała się udawać, że jej to nie interesuje. Zareagowała tak na wzmiankę o profesorze Lupinie i zastanawiałam się, czy udało jej się odkryć jego tajemnicę. Prawdę mówiąc, nie byłabym zaskoczona.

— Tak, panie dyrektorze — do rzeczywistości przywrócił mnie głos Severusa. Szybko spojrzałam na nich.

— To dobrze — powiedział profesor Dumbledore. — A więc wkrótce powinien poczuć się lepiej… Derek, próbowałeś już tych kiełbasek? Są wyśmienite.

Chłopiec z pierwszej klasy zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, słysząc swoje imię z ust samego dyrektora, i trzęsącymi rękami wziął półmisek z kiełbaskami.

W Wielkiej Sali spędziliśmy dwie godziny. Opychałam się pysznymi daniami, przygotowanymi przez skrzatów. Rozpakowałam mnóstwo cukierków-niespodzianek, większość z chłopakami. Miałam na sobie kapelusz podobny do tego, który miał profesor Dumbledore, poza tym wylosowałam mnóstwo drobnych upominków, jak czarodziejskie szachy czy karty do tarota. Tak jakbym miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie o wróżbiarstwie.

Właśnie kończyłam ostatnie ciastko, gdy usłyszałam przeraźliwy pisk profesor Trelawney.

— Ach, moi kochani! Kto z was pierwszy podniósł się z krzesła? Kto? — pytała Harry'ego i Rona, którzy właśnie wstali od stołu.

— Nie wiem — wybąkał przestraszony Ron.

— Nie sądzę, by to miało jakieś znaczenie — oświadczyła chłodno profesor McGonagall — chyba że za drzwiami czeka jakiś szaleniec z siekierą, żeby zamordować pierwszą osobę, która wyjdzie z Wielkiej Sali.

Nawet Ron się roześmiał.

— Idziesz? — zapytał Harry Hermionę.

— Nie — mruknęła. — Chcę zamienić słówko z profesor McGonagall.

— A ty? — Harry spojrzał na mnie.

— Później do was dołączy — odpowiedział za mnie Severus. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco, ale nic nie wyjaśnił. Gdy skończyłam ciastko, wstaliśmy od stołu i poszliśmy do jego komnat. Wychodząc, widziałam, że Hermiona rozmawiała na boku z opiekunką Gryfonów.

— Dziękuję za książkę — powiedziałam, gdy już weszliśmy do komnat Severusa.

— Tak myślałem, że ci się spodoba — uśmiechnął się. — Właśnie o niej chciałem porozmawiać. Wolałbym, żeby nikt cię nie widział z tą książką, a przede wszystkim panna Granger czy bliźniaczki Marley, dlatego pomyślałem, że kiedy będziesz chciała ją czytać, najlepiej przychodź tutaj.

— Naprawdę? — zapytałam zaskoczona.

Severus skinął głową.

— Możesz spędzać tu czas, nawet jeśli mnie tu nie będzie. Wystarczy, że przyłożysz dłoń do drzwi, a one cię wpuszczą do środka.

— Dziękuję! — powiedziałam z radością i przytuliłam go mocno. Przez ułamek sekundy był zaskoczony, ale po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk.

.

W dobrym nastroju wracałam do Wieży Gryffindoru. Przy dziurze w portrecie minęłam się z profesor McGonagall, która trzymała w ręku nową miotłę Harry'ego. Zaskoczona weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego.

— Możesz nam powiedzieć, po co do niej polazłaś? — Ron wpatrywał się groźnie w Hermionę.

Dziewczyna odłożyła książkę. Była różowa na twarzy, ale wstała i spojrzała wyzywająco na Rona.

— Bo pomyślałam… a profesor McGonagall zgodziła się ze mną… że tę miotłę mógł Harry'emu przysłać Syriusz Black!

Ron prychnął z lekceważeniem. Hermiona odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła do dormitorium.

— Widzisz, co ona narobiła? — zwrócił się do mnie. — Przez chwilę Harry miał najlepszą miotłę na świecie, a teraz profesor Hooch z profesorem Flitwickiem będą ją rozbierać na części! Oni naprawdę myślą, że Black mógłby przysłać Harry'emu miotłę?

Usiadł obok Harry'ego. Obaj byli źli i patrzyli na mnie ponuro.

— Zwariowała — mruknął jeszcze Ron, patrząc w kierunku dormitorium dziewczyn.

— Myślę, że ona może mieć rację — powiedziałam. Byłam pewna, że miotła była prezentem od Syriusza, ale wiedziałam również, że jej nie zaczarował.

— I ty w to wierzysz? — zapytał Ron z niedowierzaniem.

— Jeśli miotła jest w porządku, z pewnością Harry ją dostanie z powrotem — powiedziałam stanowczo i sama ruszyłam w kierunku dormitorium. Słyszałam jeszcze wściekłe mamrotanie Rona, ale nie byłam w stanie zrozumieć pojedynczych słów.

.

Hermiona siedziała na łóżku i ponuro patrzyła przez siebie.

— Teraz mnie nienawidzą, a ja chciałam dobrze… — powiedziała, gdy tylko weszłam.

— Zrozumieją — odpowiedziałam. — Poza tym dobrze zrobiłaś — dodałam. Sama na jej miejscu bym tak postąpiła, gdybym wierzyła, że Syriusz chce zabić Harry'ego. Hermiona westchnęła.

— Czy to nie dziwne, że profesora Lupina dziś nie było na obiedzie? — zapytała po chwili.

— Trochę — odpowiedziałam.

— Zauważyłam, że on zawsze choruje, gdy jest pełnia — powiedziała cicho. — Do tego profesor Snape przygotowuje mu jakiś eliksir… — Umilkła na chwilę, po czym spojrzała na mnie. — Myślę, że profesor Lupin jest wilkołakiem. Właściwie jestem prawie pewna, że nim jest…

— Severus byłby zachwycony — mruknęłam. Hermiona spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

— Dlatego na zastępstwie przerabiał lekcję o wilkołakach i kazał napisać to wypracowanie. Miał nadzieję, że ktoś się tego domyśli.

— Wiedziałaś? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

Skinęłam głową.

— Zanim poszliśmy do szkoły, Severus opowiadał mi o rodzicach i ich przyjaciołach. Mówiłam wam, że moja mama przyjaźniła się z Lupinem. Sev mi wspomniał, że jest wilkołakiem, a teraz w wakacje przypomniał o tym ze względu na moje przemiany. Chociaż gdy zmieniam się w jednorożca to wilkołak i tak mnie nie zaatakuje, poza tym profesor Lupin dostaje eliksir tojadowy, dzięki któremu jest niegroźny.

Hermiona nadal patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

— Zachowaj to dla siebie — powiedziałam. Hermiona w milczeniu skinęła głową. Miałam wrażenie, że jej ulżyło, że mogła komuś o tym powiedzieć.

.

Chłopcy nie odzywali się do Hermiony przez resztę świąt. Dziewczyna zaczęła unikać pokoju wspólnego i często zaszywała się w bibliotece. Ponieważ ciągle twierdziłam, że jej teoria jest prawdopodobna, chłopcy nie odzywali się również do mnie. Nie mając nic innego do roboty, większość czasu spędzałam z Hermioną, wspólnie pracując nad obroną Hardodzioba albo w komnatach Severusa, ku jego ogromnej radości

Nie tylko sporo rozmawialiśmy, ale również czytałam książkę, którą podarował mi na święta. Dyskutowaliśmy również o niej, Sev tłumaczył mi wiele spraw. Chociaż od dawna byłam świadoma, że dobrze znał czarną magię, dopiero teraz odkrywałam, jak ogromną wiedzę posiadał. Musiałam przyznać, że imponowało mi to i marzyłam o tym, by samej poznać tak dobrze jej tajniki.

W czasie, kiedy Sev nadrabiał papierkową robotę i sprawdzał wypracowania uczniów, ja nadal ćwiczyłam niewidzialność. Od tygodni robiłam spore postępy, ale nadal nie potrafiłam w pełni zniknąć. Za każdym razem przypominałam sobie rady profesora Dumbledore'a i koncentrowałam się z całych sił, zazwyczaj z zaciśniętymi oczami.

— Isabella? — usłyszałam Severusa. Westchnęłam i odwróciłam się do niego. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. — Jesteś tu jeszcze? — zapytał z głupią miną.

— Jestem tutaj — powiedziałam. — Nie widzisz mnie, czy co? — zapytałam zirytowana, że mi przerwał.

— Rzecz w tym, że cię nie widzę — odpowiedział, wstając z krzesła i próbując podejść w moim kierunku. Wyglądało to komicznie, jakby nie wiedział, w którym miejscu dokładnie byłam.

— Jak to? — zapytałam głupio i odwróciłam się do lustra. Z niedowierzaniem patrzyłam na jego taflę, widząc odbicie pokoju i mojego ojca chrzestnego. Natomiast nie widziałam siebie. Spojrzałam na swoje ciało: byłam niewidzialna. Udało mi się!

Przeszłam kilka kroków, ale Severus nie zwrócił początkowo na to uwagi. Jego wzrok nie przykuł ich odgłos, który tłumił miękki dywan, a właśnie on sam, ponieważ w miejscu, w którym stałam, włosie odkształcało się pod moim ciężarem.

— Udało ci się — szepnął i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Nie sądziliśmy z Dumbledore'em, że uda ci się dokonać tego jeszcze w tym roku szkolnym, a ty znów nas zaskoczyłaś.

— Naprawdę mnie nie widać? — zapytałam.

— Gdybyś nie stała na dywanie, nie wiedziałbym, gdzie jesteś.

Przeszłam kilka kroków i stanęłam na posadzce. Severus śledził moje kroki na dywanie, więc wiedział, w którym kierunku poszłam i nadal patrzył na mnie, choć o tym nie wiedział. Na próbę zrobiłam kilka kroków w bok, on nie zmienił kierunku widzenia, co oznaczało, że nie wiedział, w którym miejscu stałam.

— Teraz to już nie wiem, gdzie jesteś — przyznał.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i skoncentrowałam się na tym, by się pojawić. Na szczęście nie miałam z tym żadnych trudności.

Przez resztę dnia ćwiczyłam dalej, aż stawanie się niewidzialną było dla mnie tak naturalne, jak niewielkie zmiany w wyglądzie. Metamorformagia również wychodziła mi o wiele lepiej, mogłam zmieniać coraz więcej rzeczy w swoim wyglądzie, nawet zmienić się w kogoś innego, chociaż te trudniejsze zmiany wymagały ode mnie więcej koncentracji i cierpliwości.

.

Przed kolacją poszliśmy z Severusem do profesora Dumbledore'a. Gdy weszliśmy do gabinetu dyrektora, byłam niewidzialna. Widziałam, że profesor zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

— Pomyliliśmy się — powiedział Severus na powitanie. — Poszło jej znacznie lepiej, niż podejrzewaliśmy.

Przez chwilę dyrektor był zdezorientowany, ale zrozumiał wszystko, gdy stałam się widzialna. Szczerze się uśmiechnął.

— Tak mi się wydawało, że słyszałem dwie pary kroków — zaśmiał się. — Gratulacje, cieszę się, że udało ci się to opanować. Teraz czas, byś nauczyła się ukrywać swoją postać jednorożca, ale wbrew pozorom to jest o wiele łatwiejsze. Dam znać Gremiemu, żeby zaczął z tobą ćwiczyć.

— Dobrze, panie dyrektorze — uśmiechnęłam się.

Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że coś jeszcze powie, ale to uczucie szybko zniknęło, gdy dyrektor zaproponował, żebyśmy już zeszli na kolację. W drodze do Wielkiej Sali Sev rozmawiał z profesorem o nadchodzącym semestrze, a ja szłam obok nich, nie przysłuchując się rozmowie. Korytarze w zamku były puste, ale już następnego dnia miały się zapełnić – wszyscy uczniowie wracali do zamku. Cieszyłam się, że w końcu zmieni się atmosfera w Wieży Gryffindoru i tym samym podczas posiłków.

.

Po posiłku wykorzystałam moją nową umiejętność i wymknęłam się z zamku. Teraz miałam pewność, że nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Podeszłam do Wierzby Bijącej i byłam zaskoczona, że przy wejściu stał Syriusz.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, stałam się widzialna i od razu się do niego przytuliłam. Odwzajemnił uścisk.

— Nie spodziewałem się dziś ciebie — powiedział cicho. — Zbyt łatwo ktoś mógłby cię przyłapać.

— Jak widzisz, w końcu opanowałam niewidzialność.

— Gratulacje — powiedział. — To było trochę dziwne, jak tak pojawiłaś się znienacka, a przecież tyle razy widziałem Jamesa znikającego pod peleryną i pojawiającego się, gdy ją ściągał…

— Być może się przyzwyczaisz — stwierdziłam.

Usiedliśmy pod drzewem, patrząc na szkolne błonia. Zaczęłam mu opowiadać, co działo się podczas świąt, roześmiał się, gdy opowiadałam o obiedzie z nauczycielami przy jednym stole. Spoważniał, gdy mówiłam o Błyskawicy Harry'ego.

— Właściwie mają rację — powiedział w końcu. — W tym, że to ja kupiłem Harry'emu tę miotłę. Wiesz, jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym, a od dwunastu lat nie dostał ode mnie żadnego prezentu urodzinowego ani bożonarodzeniowego, więc pomyślałem, że kupię mu coś ekstra. A skoro Wierzba Bijąca zniszczyła jego miotłę i mówiłaś, że nadal nie zamówił kolejnej, to uznałem, że na pewno się ucieszy…

— Ucieszył się i to bardzo — powiedziałam. — Też od razu pomyślałam, że to prezent od ciebie. Ale w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony i nauczycieli nie uważam, żebyś ją zaczarował.

— Nic z nią nie zrobiłem — potwierdził. — Właściwie nie widziałem jej na oczy. Krzywołap zaniósł zamówienie na sowią pocztę i od razu użyłem nazwiska Harry'ego, tylko zaznaczając, żeby pieniądze zabrali z mojej… naszej skrytki.

Skinęłam głową.

— Dobrze to wykombinowałeś — powiedziałam.

— Nauczyciele sprawdzą miotłę, upewnią się, że wszystko z nią w porządku i na pewno Harry dostanie ją z powrotem.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

— Ciekawe tylko, jak długo to potrwa i czy oddadzą ją przed kolejnym meczem.

— Bądźmy dobrej myśli — powiedział cicho i mnie przytulił. Trochę czasu siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, a później zniknęłam i ruszyłam w kierunku zamku.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_

* * *

Przepraszam Was za tę długą przerwę. Ostatnio miałam dość ciężki czas i urwanie głowy, przyznaję się, że po prostu zapomniałam opublikować wcześniej ten rozdział :( Postaram się Wam to wynagrodzić, czyli opublikować jeszcze jeden rozdział w tym roku ;)  
I życzę Wam wszystkim Wesołych Świąt i wszystkiego najlepszego ;)


	19. Rozdział 19

**Waśnie i spory**

Następnego dnia szkoła zapełniła się od uczniów. Dzień spędziłam z Amandą, która przywiozła mi ciasto zrobione przez babcię Mary. Opowiadałyśmy sobie o tym, jak spędziłyśmy święta. Żałowała, że nie mogła zjeść świątecznego obiadu przy jednym stole z nauczycielami, co bardzo mnie rozbawiło.

Dzień później rozpoczęły się lekcje. Większość nauczycieli nie oszczędzała nas i zadawała nam dużo materiału do nauki i zadań do zrobienia. Sama musiałam spędzać sporo czasu na nauce, a Hermiona była najbiedniejsza, gdyż przedmiotów miała najwięcej. Przez to też nie rozmawiałam z nią za często, bo była na to zbyt zajęta. Wspólnie spędzałyśmy czas tylko w bibliotece, gdzie dalej pracowałyśmy nad obroną Hardodzioba. Może też dlatego chłopcy wybaczyli mi, że poparłam Hermionę i tolerowali mnie, gdy siadałam w naszych ulubionych fotelach przy kominku.

W czwartkowy wieczór siedziałam w ciszy z Ronem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, również i on odrabiał zadania domowe, a przynajmniej się starał, bo bez pomocy Hermiony nie szło mu tak łatwo. Byłam ciekawa, gdzie zniknął Harry, ale nie chciałam go o to pytać. Czułam jakieś dziwne emocje targające moim kuzynem, ale starałam się je tłumić z całych sił, rozpraszały mnie. Poza tym miałam przeczucie, że nic złego mu się nie dzieje.

Około dziewiątej wieczorem Harry w końcu pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym. Klapnął ciężko na fotelu obok mnie. Wyglądał na strasznie wyczerpanego, był blady i trochę roztrzęsiony.

— Co ci się stało? — zapytałam, odkładając książkę, którą czytałam.

— Profesor Lupin uczy mnie Zaklęcia Patronusa — odpowiedział i chyba chciał wyjaśnić, czym ono jest, ale mu przerwałam.

— Jaka ja jestem głupia! — mruknęłam ze złością na siebie. Chłopcy spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem. — Severus nauczył mnie go na początku roku szkolnego i nawet po twoim upadku na meczu nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby ciebie też go nauczyć.

Kręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem, że nie wpadłam na coś tak oczywistego.

— Potrafisz wyczarować patronusa? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

Skinęłam głową.

— Zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale dużo ćwiczyłam i się udało — odpowiedziałam.

— Pokażesz? — zapytał Ron, równie zainteresowany, co Harry.

Chwilę się zastanawiałam, czy wyczarowywać go na oczach wszystkich Gryfonów. Następnie uznałam, że właściwie nic nie szkodzi, wielu uczniów ćwiczyło czary w pokoju wspólnym.

— _Expecto patronum!_ — powiedziałam wyraźnie i machnęłam różdżką. Przed nami pojawił się srebrzysty pies.

— Wow. — Ron był pod wrażeniem. Harry nic nie powiedział, ale z zamyśleniem przypatrywał się psu, dopóki nie przerwałam czaru.

— To dziwne — mruknął. — On wygląda jak ten pies, którego widziałem kilka razy.

Teraz obaj bacznie mnie obserwowali. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego przybiera taką postać — skłamałam. Miałam wrażenie, że mi nie uwierzyli.

.

Chociaż proponowałam Harry'emu, że pomogę mu z Zaklęciem Patronusa, odmówił, twierdząc, że profesor Lupin go nauczy. Wiedziałam, że lubił profesora i nie dziwiłam mu się, że chciał spędzić z nim więcej czasu. Szczególnie że dowiedział się, że profesor przyjaźnił się z jego ojcem.

Kolejny raz odsunął się ode mnie, przeczuwając, że nie mówię mu o wszystkim i był zły na mnie, że znów mam przed nim jakieś tajemnice. Ron trzymał jego stronę, a Hermiona była otoczona takim stosem książek, że nie było jej zza niego widać. Dlatego zaczęłam najwięcej czasu spędzać w bibliotece, gdzie przy jednym stole uczyłam się z Amandą oraz Luną Lovegood. Chociaż dziewczyna była dosyć dziwna i wydawało się, że często miała głowę w chmurach, była sympatyczna, mądra i bardzo zdolna. Szybko ją polubiłam.

Czas szybko płynął, a każde z nas było zajęte własnymi sprawami. Hermiona nadal cały czas się uczyła, Harry miał treningi quidditcha sześć razy w tygodniu oraz lekcje z profesorem Lupinem, tylko Ron miał na tyle dużo wolnego czasu, by spędzać go z siostrą. Za to ja, jeśli się nie uczyłam, odwiedzałam Severusa i opanowywałam zaklęcia z książki, którą dostałam pod choinkę. Poza tym uczyłam się przygotowywania eliksirów, trudniejszych niż te, które robiliśmy na lekcji.

Styczeń minął szybko i wraz z lutym pojawiła się informacja, że Ministerstwo Magii dało pozwolenie na Pocałunek Dementora, jeśli te dopadną Syriusza Blacka.

— Co to właściwie jest? — zapytała Amanda, która pokazała mi artykuł w „Proroku Codziennym" z tą informacją.

Wzdrygnęłam się.

— Ostateczna i najgroźniejsza broń dementora — odpowiedziałam. — Przywierają do warg ofiary i wysysają z niej duszę.

— Co? — Amanda nie mogła w to uwierzyć. — Zabijają?

— Nie. To o wiele gorsze od śmierci. Można istnieć bez duszy, o ile działa mózg i serce, ale nie ma się świadomości samego siebie, żadnych wspomnień… nic. Po prostu się istnieje, jak pusta muszla i nie ma szans na ozdrowienie… A duszy nie ma, jest stracona na zawsze.

— I naprawdę taki los go czeka? — zapytała, patrząc na zdjęcie Syriusza.

— Niestety — odparłam. — Moim zdaniem nikt nie zasługuje na coś takiego — powiedziałam. — Nawet Voldemorta bym nie skazała na coś takiego, chociaż on naprawdę uczynił wiele złego.

— Jesteś jego córką, nie jesteś obiektywna — zaśmiała się Amanda, ale szybko spoważniała, gdy zauważyłam, że mnie to nie rozbawiło. — Przepraszam, to było głupie. Ale wiem, o co ci chodzi i chyba myślę tak samo.

.

Tego samego dnia Harry w końcu otrzymał Błyskawicę z powrotem. Nauczyciele sprawdzili, co tylko mogli i uznali, że prawdopodobnie miotła jest w porządku. Wiedziałam, że tak jest i cieszyłam się, że oddali ją Harry'emu jeszcze przed pierwszym meczem Gryfonów.

Gdy wchodziłam do pokoju wspólnego, widziałam Harry'ego i Rona, którzy pierwszy raz w tym roku rozmawiali z Hermioną. Wyglądało na to, że w końcu się pogodzili. Zanim do nich podeszłam, Ron poszedł do dormitorium zanieść Błyskawicę.

— No, wiesz… ciężko pracuję — usłyszałam Hermionę, gdy stanęłam obok nich.

— Przecież możesz po prostu zrezygnować z paru przedmiotów — powiedział Harry. Hermiona w tym czasie grzebała wśród książek, czegoś szukając.

— No wiesz! Nigdy w życiu!

— Ta numerologia wygląda okropnie — zauważył Harry, biorąc do ręki tabelę z cyframi, która na pewno wydawała mu się wyjątkowo skomplikowana.

— Och, nie, jest super! — zawołała Hermiona, a ja szybko ją poparłam. — To mój ulubiony przedmiot! Jest…

Hermiona nie dokończyła, bo przerwał jej zduszony krzyk, który wydobył się z kierunku schodów wiodących do sypialni chłopców. Wszyscy przerwali swoje rozmowy i z napięciem wpatrywali się w wejście na klatkę schodową. Najpierw usłyszeliśmy coraz głośniejsze, pospieszne kroki, a po chwili pojawił się Ron, wlokąc za sobą prześcieradło.

— PATRZ! — ryknął, podchodząc do nas. — PATRZ! — Podsunął Hermionie prześcieradło pod nos.

— Ron, co to…?

— PARSZYWEK! PATRZ! PARSZYWEK!

Hermiona cofnęła się gwałtownie z przerażoną miną. Szybko spojrzałam na prześcieradło i zobaczyłam jakieś czerwone plamy.

— KREW! — krzyknął Ron w głuchej ciszy. — A JEGO NIE MA! I WIESZ, CO ZNALAZŁEM NA PODŁODZE?

— N-nie — wyjąkała Hermiona.

Ron rzucił coś na pergamin z jej zadaniem domowym. Pochyliłam się, żeby dokładniej zobaczyć. Były to długie, brązowożółte włosy i nie ulegało wątpliwości, że były to włosy kota.

Wiedziałam, że to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o rozejm między Hermioną a chłopakami. Wiedziałam, że wszyscy teraz myślą, że Krzywołap zabił i pożarł Parszywka. Ale wiedziałam również, że Peter Pettigrew jest mistrzem, jeśli chodzi o udawanie własnej śmierci i byłam pewna, że nadal żyje, tylko gdzieś się schował, żeby ani Krzywołap, ani Syriusz nie mogli go znaleźć.

Niestety wiedziałam też jedno: W zamku były tylko dwie osoby, które mogłyby mi uwierzyć i żadne z tej trójki się do nich nie zaliczało.

.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni panowała napięta atmosfera. Ron był zły na Hermionę, że nigdy nie przejęła się tym, że Krzywołap poluje na Parszywka i że go nie pilnowała, oraz utrzymywała, że kot jest niewinny, radząc Ronowi lepiej poszukać szczura. Natomiast Hermiona twierdziła, że nie ma dowodów na to, że to Krzywołap zjadł Parszywka, jego włosy mogły tam być od Bożego Narodzenia, a Ron uprzedził się do kota od chwili, gdy ten wylądował na jego głowie w Magicznej Menażerii.

Również Harry nie miał wątpliwości, co się stało z Parszywkiem i gdy próbował Hermionie wykazać, że wszystkie poszlaki na to wskazują, obraziła się również na niego. Ponieważ ja znów poparłam ją i jej argumenty, chłopcy obrazili się też na mnie.

 **.**

W końcu nadszedł dzień meczu, w którym Gryfoni mieli się zmierzyć z Krukonami. Cała drużyna Gryffindoru była w dobrych nastrojach – Błyskawica Harry'ego z pewnością ich podbudowała, wszyscy wierzyli, że wygrają ten mecz.

Tym razem pogoda była bardzo ładna – choć było mroźno, niebo było bezchmurne, wiał lekki, acz niedokuczliwy wietrzyk. Usiadłam na trybunach obok Hermiony, która mimo nawału nauki postanowiła pojawić się na meczu.

Członkowie obu drużyn wzbili się w powietrze, mecz się zaczął. Jak zwykle komentował Lee Jordan, który z początku skupiał się na miotle Harry'ego, za co dostał upomnienie od profesor McGonagall. Hermiona, słysząc to, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Minęło zaledwie kilka minut od rozpoczęcia gry, gdy Harry zobaczył znicza i pomknął w jego kierunku. Cho Chang – szukająca Krukonów – również skierowała miotłę w tamtą stronę, ale nie miała szans. Znicz znajdował się w dolnej części boiska, a nurkowanie zawsze było specjalnością Harry'ego. Do tego teraz jego Błyskawica miała o wiele lepsze przyspieszenie.

Wszyscy się spodziewali, że za chwilę Harry zakończy grę, ale jeden z pałkarzy Krukonów odbił tłuczek w jego kierunku. Na szczęście chłopak go uniknął, robiąc gwałtowny unik, ale to wystarczyło, by złoty znicz zniknął. Na naszych trybunach rozległo się donośne _oooooch!_

— JORDAN! PRODUCENT BŁYSKAWIC ZAPŁACIŁ CI ZA REKLAMĘ? KOMENTUJ MECZ! — wykrzyknęła profesor McGonagall, gdy Lee kolejny raz zboczył z tematu. Zachichotałam.

Cały czas obserwowałam Harry'ego. Po chwili znów zauważył znicz, ale Cho udało się go zablokować. Chłopak musiał gwałtownie zboczyć, żeby się z nią nie zderzyć, co poskutkowało tym, że znicz znów zniknął. Po tej sytuacji Cho zdecydowała się cały czas lecieć za nim. Chwilę to trwało, aż w końcu Harry znów gwałtownie zanurkował i dziewczyna poszybowała za nim. Zorientowałam się, że w ten sposób chciał ją odczepić od siebie, kiedy wyhamował ostro i natychmiast wzbił się w górę.

Gdy oboje wypatrzyli znicza i przyspieszyli – Harry miał sporą przewagę – nagle Cho wskazała na coś ręką. Musiała również coś krzyknąć, bo Harry spojrzał w dół. Zaskoczona zauważyłam, że sięgnął za koszulkę, wyciągnął różdżkę i nagle z jej końca wystrzeliło coś wielkiego i srebrnobiałego: Patronus.

Z niedowierzaniem i wielką radością patrzyłam na patronusa, który z daleka przypominał mi jelenia. Pognał on w kierunku trzech dementorów, którzy na jego widok się zachwiali. Kaptury pospadały im z głów i okazało się, że to Draco, Vincent, Gregory i Marcus Flint chcieli nastraszyć Harry'ego.

W tym samym momencie chłopak złapał znicza, dzięki czemu Gryffindor wygrał mecz.

Na reakcję Gryfonów nie trzeba było długo czekać. Zaczęliśmy wiwatować i szybko skierowaliśmy się ku wyjściu z trybun, żeby wybiec na boisko. Ron biegł na czele, ja tuż za nim. Hermiona została w tyle.

Poza uczniami na boisko wszedł również profesor Lupin, który wyglądał na wstrząśniętego i uradowanego jednocześnie. Coś powiedział do ucha Harry'ego, na co ten się odwrócił i coś odpowiedział. Usłyszałam dopiero końcówkę ich rozmowy:

— Bo… widzisz… to nie byli dementorzy — rzekł profesor Lupin. — Sam zobacz…

Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i wyprowadził Harry'ego z tłumu. Od razu podążyłam za nimi.

— Napędziłeś panu Malfoyowi strachu.

Spojrzałam w kierunku Ślizgonów, którzy starali się uwolnić z długich, czarnych szat. Nad nimi stała profesor McGonagall, która wyglądała, jakby dostała ataku prawdziwej furii. Krzyczała na nich tak głośno, że byliśmy w stanie usłyszeć każde jej słowo:

— Nędzna sztuczka! Niegodna, tchórzliwa próba wyłączenia z gry szukającego Gryfonów! Szlaban dla wszystkich, Slytherin traci pięćdziesiąt punktów! Możecie być pewni, że pomówię o tym z profesorem Dumbledore'em! O, właśnie idzie!

I faktycznie w ich kierunku szedł dyrektor. Również wyglądał na złego, ale nie przyglądaliśmy się dalej całej sytuacji, bo George zgarnął nas z boiska wykrzykując, że zaraz rozpocznie się impreza w pokoju wspólnym.

.

Gryfoni świętowali cały dzień do późnej nocy. Większość tego czasu spędziłam z Paulem, Lee i bliźniakami, którzy zniknęli na jakiś czas, by pojawić się z kremowym piwem i torbami słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa. Byłam pewna, że skorzystali z któregoś z tajnych wyjść z Hogwartu zaznaczonych na mapie.

Wieczorem wydarzyła się przykra sytuacja. Kątem oka widziałam, że Harry rozmawia o czymś z Hermioną, która cały czas starała się czytać jakąś książkę. Nagle Ron powiedział na cały głos:

— Gdyby Parszywek sam nie został _zjedzony_ , zjadłby sobie parę tych karmelkowych muszek, bardzo je lubił…

Hermiona rozpłakała się, wsadziła olbrzymią księgę pod pachę i pobiegła ku schodom prowadzącym do naszego dormitorium.

— Mógłby jej darować — mruknął Paul. — Nie wierzę, że Krzywołap go pożarł.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedziałam. — Peter nie dałby się pożreć przez kota! Niestety jest mistrzem w udawaniu własnej śmierci. Poza tym Krzywołap potrafi rozróżnić zwierzę od animaga.

Od tamtej pory nic się nie wydarzyło aż do pierwszej w nocy. Paul objął mnie ramieniem, co było przyjemne, więc przysunęłam się do niego. Siedzieliśmy tak dłuższą chwilę, aż zaczął się nachylać w moją stronę.

Spojrzałam na niego i zastanawiałam się, czy pozwolić mu na to. Nie wiedziałam, czego chciałam, co czułam. Jednocześnie byłam ciekawa i może pocałunek coś by mi powiedział o moich uczuciach?

Zanim jednak do niego doszło, profesor McGonagall pojawiła się w pokoju wspólnym, nakazując wszystkim iść spać. Gryfoni posłusznie jej posłuchali i wszyscy udali się w kierunku dormitoriów.

Spojrzałam na Hermionę, która leżała w swoim łóżku. Jedną ręką obejmowała otwartą książkę, musiała zasnąć podczas czytania. Ostrożnie wyjęłam ją i położyłam na stoliku nocnym, a następnie przykryłam dziewczynę kołdrą. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną.

Claudia próbowała jeszcze nas zagadywać, ale zmęczona Lavender powiedziała jej, żeby się przymknęła i w milczeniu szybko przebrałyśmy się w piżamy i poszłyśmy spać. Wiedziałam, że szybko zasnęły, bo ich oddechy się wyrównały. Po kilku minutach byłam jedyną dziewczyną, która jeszcze nie spała.

Nie potrafiłam zasnąć, cały czas myślałam o Paulu. Minęło może kilkanaście minut, gdy rozległ się głośny krzyk:

— AAAAAAAAAAACH! NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Od razu rozpoznałam głos Rona, zerwałam się z łóżka i wybiegłam z dormitorium.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_

* * *

Tak jak obiecałam, jest nowy rozdział ;) Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobał ;)

Życzę Wam wszystkiego dobrego w Nowym Roku, spełnienia marzeń i powodzenia w realizacji postanowień noworocznych ;) Jak zamierzacie spędzić Sylwestra? Ja będę mieć mały maraton filmowy i razem ze znajomym będę oglądać Harry'ego Pottera ;)


	20. Rozdział 20

**Opowieść Rona**

Wbiegłam do pokoju wspólnego, gdy Syriusz wybiegał przez dziurę w portrecie. Przez chwilę nie mogłam się poruszyć, byłam zaskoczona. Wkrótce jako pierwszy pojawił się Harry. Również inni uczniowie wyszli z łóżek.

— Kto tak wrzeszczał?

— Co wy robicie?

Rozlegały się zaspane głosy.

— Ron, jesteś pewny, że to nie był sen? — zapytał Harry rudzielca, który również pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym.

— Mówię wam, widziałem go!

— Co to za hałasy?

— Profesor McGonagall kazała nam spać!

— Ekstra, bawimy się dalej? — zapytał uradowany Fred.

— Wszyscy z powrotem na górę! — krzyknął Percy, gdy pytałam Harry'ego, co się stało.

— Percy… To był Syriusz Black! — wydyszał Ron. — W naszym dormitorium! Z nożem! Obudził mnie!

Zrobiło się cicho. Zbladłam. W tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że zapomniałam poinformować Syriusza o domniemanym pożarciu Parszywka. Mogłam potwierdzić, że sama go widziałam, ale milczałam.

— Bzdury! — powiedział Percy, ale widać było, że jest przestraszony. — Musiałeś za dużo zjeść, Ron… miałeś koszmarny sen…

— Mówię ci…

— Tego już za wiele! — Wróciła profesor McGonagall. Była wściekła. — Jestem zachwycona z wygranej Gryffindoru, ale to już przestaje być zabawne! Percy, tego się po tobie nie spodziewałam!

— Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, pani profesor! — Percy zaczął się tłumaczyć. — Właśnie im mówiłem, żeby wracali do łóżek! Mój brat Ron miał koszmarny sen i…

— TO WCALE NIE BYŁ SEN! PANI PROFESOR, OBUDZIŁEM SIĘ, A NADE MNĄ STAŁ SYRIUSZ BLACK Z NOŻEM W RĘKU!

Profesor McGonagall przyglądała mu się badawczo. Ron wyglądał na tak przestraszonego, że nikt nie posądziłby go o kłamstwo. Nawet jeśli był to sen, musiał wierzyć, że naprawdę widział Syriusza. A ja mu wierzyłam.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, Weasley, a niby jak mógł się przedostać przez dziurę w portrecie? — zapytała po chwili profesor McGonagall.

— Jego niech pani zapyta! — krzyknął Ron, wskazując drżącym palcem Sir Cadogana. — Niech go pani zapyta, czy widział…

Profesor McGonagall podejrzliwie patrzyła na Rona, ale pchnęła portret i wyszła przez dziurę. Wszyscy nasłuchiwali, wstrzymując oddech.

— Sir Cadoganie, czy niedawno wpuścił pan do wieży Gryffindoru jakiegoś mężczyznę?

— Tak jest, łaskawa pani! — zawołał ochoczo Sir Cadogan.

Przez dłuższą chwilę profesor McGonagall milczała.

— Co?… Wpuścił pan?! A… a hasło?

— Znał je! — odrzekł z dumą Sir Cadogan. — Miał listę z hasłami na cały tydzień, moja pani! Wszystkie mi odczytał!

Gdy profesor McGonagall przelazła z powrotem przez dziurę i stanęła przed nami, była blada jak kreda.

— Który z was… — zaczęła rozdygotanym głosem. — Co za bałwan zapisał sobie hasła na cały tydzień i zostawił gdzieś listę na wierzchu?

Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. Dopiero po chwili Neville, dygocząc, powoli podniósł rękę. Było mi go żal, bo wiedziałam, że to nie jego wina. Słyszałam, że zgubił listę z hasłami, ale podejrzewałam, że i w tym Krzywołap mógł pomóc Syriuszowi.

.

Korzystając z zamieszania, które wywołały słowa profesor McGonagall, stałam się niewidzialna, z nadzieją, że nikt nie zauważył mojego nagłego zniknięcia. Wymknęłam się za nauczycielką przez dziurę i starając się chodzić tak, by nie było słychać moich kroków, powoli szłam w kierunku wyjścia z zamku.

Nauczyciele i duchy przeszukiwali cały budynek. Wielu z nich mijałam: Zaglądali w każdy kąt, w którym mógłby się ukryć Syriusz. Wiedziałam, że go nie znajdą, byłam pewna, że już był w tunelu prowadzącym do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Po kilkunastu minutach znalazłam się na dworze. Zadrżałam, było chłodno, a ja nie nałożyłam niczego cieplejszego. Szybko ruszyłam w kierunku Wierzby Bijącej, która kołysała się niebezpiecznie. Bałam się do niej podejść.

— Syriuszu? — zapytałam.

Cicho. Słyszałam tylko szum kołyszących się gałęzi.

— Syriuszu? — spróbowałam jeszcze raz, tym razem głośniej.

Bijąca Wierzba znieruchomiała.

— Isabella? Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał. Widziałam jego cień w dziurze między korzeniami i szybko do niego podeszłam. Gdy byłam już w środku, przytuliłam się do niego.

— Ryzykowałeś — powiedziałam. — Z mojej winy, przepraszam.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał zdezorientowany.

— Chciałam ci o tym powiedzieć albo napisać, ale ostatnio tyle się działo… Parszywek… to znaczy Peter… kolejny raz upozorował swoją śmierć. Zostawił plamy krwi na prześcieradle, podrzucił włosy Krzywołapa w pokoju i zniknął… Wszyscy myślą, że kot Hermiony go zjadł.

Spojrzałam na niego. Moje słowa wywarły mieszane uczucia na twarzy Syriusza. Z jednej strony było to lekkie rozbawienie, z drugiej złość, a z trzeciej rozczarowanie.

— Nie przejmuj się — powiedział. — Podejrzewałem, że prędzej czy później coś takiego zrobi.

— Ale mogłam ci o tym powiedzieć.

— Masz swoje życie, obowiązki, podejrzewam, że Ron teraz nie rozmawia z Hermioną? — Skinęłam głową. — Nic dziwnego, że zapomniałaś mi o tym napisać.

— Skąd miałeś hasła do wieży? — zapytałam.

— Krzywołap mi je przyniósł. Zabrał z sypialni chłopców, jeśli dobrze go zrozumiałem.

Przez chwilę milczał, a następnie usiadł i spojrzał na zamek.

— Czasami się zastanawiam, jak zareagowałby Remus, gdyby poznał prawdę… On też nie wiedział, że zamieniłem się z Peterem, wiedzieliśmy, że wśród nas był zdrajca i podejrzewaliśmy jego… Na pewno teraz mnie uważa za zdrajcę… Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ich brakuje, a świadomość, że Lily, James i Kate nie żyją przeze mnie… Gdybym się z nim nie zamienił, Voldemort nigdy by ich nie znalazł…

— Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć? — zapytałam.

— Masz rację, nie wiedziałem, że Peter ich wyda… Wiem tylko, że gdybym to ja został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, jak planowaliśmy, nigdy bym ich nie wydał, wolałbym umrzeć… A teraz prawdziwy zdrajca żyje na wolności, jeden z naszych przyjaciół pewnie mnie nienawidzi…

Milczałam, nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Wiedziałam, że żadne słowa go nie pocieszą.

— Może nie wszystko jest stracone? — zapytałam. Syriusz spojrzał na mnie pytająco. — Zawsze jest nadzieja, że profesor Lupin pozna prawdę i odzyskasz przyjaciela. — Chociaż uśmiechnął się, nie wierzył, że to nastąpi. Oboje nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy z tego, że miałam rację.

.

Do zamku wróciłam bardzo późno. Nauczyciele nadal go przeszukiwali. Stanęłam przez Sir Cadoganem, ale nie śmiałam wypowiedzieć hasła na głos. Wiedziałam, że profesor McGonagall poinformuje Gryfonów, że i tym razem udało się Syriuszowi uciec, dlatego usiadłam na podłodze i czekałam, aż się zjawi.

Trwało to kilka godzin. Opiekunka domu pojawiła się dopiero o świcie. Szybko weszłam za nią do pokoju wspólnego, w którym byli wszyscy uczniowie. Od razu ruszyłam do dormitorium, z nadzieją, że nikt nie zauważył mojego zniknięcia. Sypialnia była pusta, więc szybko stałam się widzialna i usiadłam na łóżku.

Po chwili dziewczyny weszły do pomieszczenia i patrzyły na mnie z zaskoczeniem, ale żadna z nich nic nie powiedziała. Tylko Hermiona przekazała, że Syriusz uciekł i wszystkie szybko weszły do łóżek, żeby zdrzemnąć się trochę przed śniadaniem.

Następnego dnia obserwowałam oznaki wzmożonych środków bezpieczeństwa. Profesor Flitwick pouczał drzwi frontowe, jak rozpoznać Syriusza, posługując się jego wielkim portretem. Filch biegał po korytarzach, sprawdzając wszystko – od szczelin w ścianach po mysie dziury. Sir Cadogan został zastąpiony odnowioną Grubą Damą, która wciąż była przerażona. Chroniła jej grupa gburowatych trolli, które krążyły po korytarzu, porozumiewając się ze sobą chrząknięciami i porównując rozmiary swoich maczug.

Za to Ron stał się nagle bardzo znaną osobą. Po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszył się większą popularnością niż Harry i nietrudno było zauważyć, że sprawia mu to przyjemność. Choć był wstrząśnięty swoją nocną przygodą, chętnie opowiadał każdemu, kto go zapytał, co się stało. Raz przysłuchiwałam się mu, jak podeszła do niego grupa drugoklasistek, żeby usłyszeć jego opowieść.

— …spałem, nagle usłyszałem ten odgłos, jakby coś się pruło, i pomyślałem, że to w moim śnie… No i wtedy poczułem ten powiew… obudziłem się, kotara była rozdarta… przewróciłem się na bok… i wtedy go zobaczyłem… był jak kościotrup, z masą brudnych włosów… i trzymał taki długi nóż chyba ze dwanaście cali… i spojrzał na mnie, a ja na niego, i wtedy wrzasnąłem, a on zwiał.

Gdy dziewczyny odeszły, Ron zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego uciekł?

Harry zastanawiał się chwilę.

— Pewnie zdał sobie sprawę, że trudno mu będzie wydostać się z zamku, bo narobisz rabanu i zaraz wszyscy się pobudzą — powiedział. — Musiałby pozabijać wszystkich w naszym domu, żeby dostać się do dziury pod portretem, a później napotkałby nauczycieli…

Harry dobrze myślał, ale byłam pewna, że Syriusz nie chciałby zranić żadnego ucznia.

Było mi żal Neville'a, który prawdopodobnie przeżywał najgorszy okres w swoim życiu. Profesor McGonagall była na niego tak wściekła, że pozbawiła go prawa do odwiedzania Hogsmeade, dała mu szlaban i zakazała wszystkim podawania mu hasła do wieży Gryffindoru. Biedny Neville musiał teraz co wieczór czekać przed portretem na kogoś, kto wpuściłby go do pokoju wspólnego. Jednak najgorszą karą był wyjec, który przysłała mu babcia dwa dni później. Chociaż Neville uciekł z nim z Wielkiej Sali i tak wszyscy słyszeli jego treść.

Wieczorem ucieszyłam się z wywieszonej informacji, że wkrótce będzie kolejne wyjście do Hogsmeade. Od razu jak pojawiło się ogłoszenie, Paul podszedł do mnie i zapytał, czy pójdziemy razem. Tym razem się wahałam, bo nie wiedziałam, czy Hermiona też będzie chciała się wybrać, a nie chciałam zostawiać jej samej. Ostatnio i tak wiele czasu spędzała sama.

Paul zauważył moje spojrzenie w kierunku dziewczyny. Cicho westchnął jakby z rozczarowaniem.

— Możemy zrobić grupowe wyjście — powiedział. — My, bliźniacy, Lee i Hermiona, co ty na to? Trochę się rozerwie, bliźniacy na pewno ją rozbawią, co na pewno jej się przyda — dodał z troską.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

— Z chęcią — oznajmiłam i powstrzymałam się, żeby nie rzucić mu się na szyję. Po chwili podeszłam do Hermiony i opowiedziałam jej o pomyśle. Chociaż była zbyt zmęczona, by tryskać takim entuzjazmem jak ja, widziałam, że ta propozycja ją ucieszyła.

.

W sobotę po śniadaniu Fred, George, Lee, Paul, Hermiona i ja wyszliśmy z zamku w kierunku Hogsmeade. Przed wyjściem widziałam Harry'ego, wchodzącego po marmurowych schodach, ale miałam przeczucie, że i tym razem nie zrezygnuje z wycieczki. Miałam nadzieję, że był na tyle mądry, by zabrać ze sobą pelerynę.

W drodze do wioski Fred i George robili wszystko, żeby choć trochę rozśmieszyć Hermionę i na szczęście im się to udawało. Zanim dotarliśmy na miejsce, wszystkich bolały brzuchy ze śmiechu i byliśmy w wyśmienitych nastrojach. Najpierw poszliśmy do sklepu Zonka, w którym Fred i George wydali sporo swoich oszczędności, a następnie weszliśmy do Miodowego Królestwa, w którym ja wydałam dość sporo pieniędzy na torbę pełną słodyczy.

W końcu dotarliśmy do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie było mnóstwo uczniów z Hogwartu. Udało nam się znaleźć wolny stół, który szybko zajęliśmy, a bliźniacy poszli po kremowe piwo dla każdego. Świetnie się bawiliśmy, ale mimo to zdecydowaliśmy się wrócić wcześniej do szkoły.

Ledwo wyszliśmy na zalaną słońcem ulicę, kiedy zobaczyłam Dracona, całego umazanego błotem i z zarumienioną twarzą.

— A temu, co się stało? — zapytał Fred, który również go zauważył. Obserwowaliśmy, jak Draco podbiegł do Julii, która stała kilka metrów od nas, dlatego słyszeliśmy całą rozmowę.

— Gdzie tak biegniesz? — zapytała ruda.

— Do szkoły — odpowiedział, dysząc ze zmęczenia. — Potter był koło Wrzeszczącej Chaty, widziałem jego głowę.

— Głowę? — roześmiała się. — Tylko głowę? Nie przewidziało ci się?

— Jeśli tam była jego głowa, musiała również być reszta — warknął. — Nieważne… wracam do szkoły, idziesz też?

Ruda skinęła głową i szybkim krokiem ruszyła za nim. Po chwili na ulicy pojawili się również Vincent i Gregory, którzy również pobiegli za Draconem.

— No to Harry ma przechlapane — powiedziała Hermiona. Spojrzałam na nią ponuro.

— To u was rodzinne, że możecie znikać? — zapytał Paul.

— Harry ma pelerynę-niewidkę — wyjaśniłam. — Ja jej nie potrzebuję, by być niewidzialną.

Lee wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia, ponieważ jako jedyny jeszcze nie wiedział, że opanowałam tę umiejętność. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, idąc w kierunku zamku, a cały czas zastanawiałam się, czy Draco powie komuś o Harrym, chociaż właściwie byłam pewna, że to zrobi, i myślałam o konsekwencjach, jakie może ponieść Gryfon.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	21. Rozdział 21

**Tajemnica Hermiony**

Gdy wróciliśmy do zamku, w pokoju wspólnym nie było Harry'ego.

— Jak myślisz, gdzie jest? — zapytała cicho Hermiona. Pokręciłam głową na znak, że nie miałam pojęcia. Poszłyśmy zanieść swoje rzeczy do dormitorium. Gdy wkładałyśmy słodycze do szafki, w okno zapukała sowa.

Hermiona otworzyła jej i odebrała list. Ze zmarszczonym czołem otworzyła wilgotny pergamin i zaczęła czytać.

— Hagrid przegrał — powiedziała cicho drżącym głosem. — Zabiją Hardodzioba!

Szybko spojrzałam jej przez ramię i sama przeczytałam list. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, chociaż podejrzewałam, że pewnie pan Malfoy przekupił całą komisję.

Bez słowa wyszłyśmy z dormitorium, ale Rona i Harry'ego nadal nigdzie nie było. Postanowiłyśmy ich poszukać, więc przeszłyśmy przez dziurę w portrecie i zobaczyłyśmy ich na końcu korytarza. Od razu do nich podeszłyśmy, widziałam, że coś musiało się stać, bo mieli posępne miny.

— Przyszłaś, żeby się z nas nabijać? — warknął Ron do Hermiony, kiedy zatrzymałyśmy się przed nimi. — A może dopiero co na nas naskarżyłaś?

— Nie — odpowiedziała. — Po prostu pomyślałam, że powinniście o tym wiedzieć… Hagrid przegrał. Mają uśmiercić Hardodzioba.

Chłopcy wpatrywali się w nią bez słowa.

— Przysłał mi… to — powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając ku nim list. Harry wziął pergamin i obaj pochylili się nad nim.

— Nie mogą tego zrobić — powiedział po chwili. — Nie mogą. Hardodziob wcale nie jest niebezpieczny.

— To ojciec Malfoya tak nastraszył komisję — powiedziała Hermiona, ocierając sobie oczy. — Wiecie, jaki on jest. A oni to banda trzęsących się ze strachu starych głupoli. Ale będzie apelacja, zawsze tak jest. Tylko że straciłam już nadzieję… nic się nie zmieni.

— Nieprawda, zmieni się — zaperzył się Ron. — Tym razem nie będziesz odwalała wszystkiego sama, Hermiono. Pomogę ci.

— Och, Ron!

Hermiona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i rozkleiła się kompletnie. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Harrym i uśmiechnęliśmy się.

— Ron, naprawdę, tak mi przykro z powodu Parszywka… — załkała Hermiona.

— Och… no dobra… był już stary — powiedział Ron, któremu najwyraźniej ulżyło, kiedy go puściła. — I w ogóle był trochę bezużyteczny. A teraz rodzice może kupią mi sowę.

Poszliśmy do pokoju wspólnego i pierwszy raz od długiego czasu usiedliśmy razem przy kominku. Brakowało mi tego.

— Malfoy na ciebie naskarżył? — zapytałam Harry'ego. — Słyszałyśmy, jak opowiadał Julii, że widział twoją głowę.

— Tak — powiedział Harry. — Snape mnie złapał, ale niczego nie potrafił mi udowodnić… Chciał odczytać Mapę Huncwotów, ale ona zaczęła go obrażać. — Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. — Każdy twórca mapy dorzucił coś od siebie. Pan Lunatyk przesłał mu wyrazy szacunku, ale prosił, żeby nie wtykał swojego długiego nochala w sprawy innych ludzi. — Zachichotałam. — Pan Rogacz zgodził się z panem Lunatykiem i dodał, że Snape jest wrednym głupolem. Pan Łapa wyraził zdumienie, jak taki kretyn mógł zostać profesorem. — W tym momencie wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. — A pan Glizdogon radził mu umyć włosy, bo kleją się od łoju.

Podczas gdy śmialiśmy się, ja zastanawiałam się, jakby zareagował Harry, gdyby wiedział, kto stworzył mapę i że pan Rogacz jest jego ojcem.

— Co się potem stało? — zapytała Hermiona.

Harry przestał się śmiać i spoważniał.

— Zawołał Lupina. Krył nas, twierdząc przed Snape'em, że to pergamin ze sklepu Zonka, obrażający wszystkich, którzy go próbują odczytać. W tym samym momencie wpadł Ron i od razu potwierdził jego słowa. Potem wyprowadził nas z gabinetu Snape'a i… — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Powiedział nam, że wie, że to jest mapa i wie, skąd ona jest. Zdziwił się, że jej nie oddaliśmy, zwłaszcza po ostatnim pojawieniu się Blacka. Oczywiście nie oddał mi jej.

— Powiedział też coś dziwnego — dodał Ron. — Że ci, którzy sporządzili tę mapę, bardzo by chcieli wywabić Harry'ego ze szkoły, uważali to za bardzo zabawne.

— Przyznał, że ich znał — powiedział Harry.

— Ale przecież nie było cię na świecie, kiedy ona powstała — mruknął Ron. — Chyba.

— Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może jednym z twórców jest twój tata? — zapytałam Harry'ego.

— Myślisz?

— To możliwe. Jeśli był jej współautorem, na pewno uważałby za zabawne, gdyby jego dzieci odkryły jakieś tajne wyjścia z Hogwartu.

Harry milczał.

— Może — odezwał się po chwili. — Ale czy ktokolwiek mógłby to potwierdzić?

Znów zamilkł, a po kilku minutach przeprosił nas i poszedł do dormitorium. Gdy tylko chłopak zniknął nam z oczu, Ron cicho przekazał nam, co jeszcze powiedział profesor Lupin, dzięki czemu zrozumiałam, dlaczego Harry jest w tak kiepskim nastroju. Wiedziałam, że chłopak w pobliżu dementorów słyszy głosy rodziców i ich ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią. Oddali za niego życie, a on ryzykuje, żeby zyskać torbę magicznych zabawek.

Oczywiście wiem, że nic mu nie grozi. Ale Harry tego nie wie i przez naszą więź czułam smutek, jaki go ogarnął.

.

Przez nowe środki ostrożności nie mogłam wymykać się z zamku, żeby spotkać się z Syriuszem. Hermiona, Ron i Harry ubolewali, że nie mogą wychodzić, żeby odwiedzić Hagrida, ale mogliśmy porozmawiać z nim podczas lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Staraliśmy się podnieść go na duchu, a po lekcjach pracowaliśmy dalej nad obroną Hardodzioba, z nadzieją, że podczas apelacji zmieni się wyrok.

Hermiona zaskoczyła nas po jednej lekcji. Wracaliśmy do zamku razem z resztą klasy. Z przodu szedł Draco z Vincentem i Gregorym, wciąż zerkał na nas przez ramię. Cały czas się śmiał, a kiedy Hagrid ze łzami w oczach zostawił nas przy wejściu do zamku i ruszył w kierunku swojej chatki, głośno powiedział:

— Patrzcie na tego mazgaja! Widzieliście kiedyś coś tak żałosnego? I on ma być naszym nauczycielem!

Starałam się zapanować nad swoim gniewem, Harry i Ron jednocześnie podbiegli do niego, rozwścieczeni, ale Hermiona była szybsza. Trzasnęła go w twarz z całej siły. Draco zachwiał się, a chłopcy stali jak sparaliżowani. Hermiona znowu podniosła rękę.

— Jak śmiesz mówić o Hagridzie, że jest żałosny, ty głupi… podły…

— Hermiono! — zawołał Ron i spróbował chwycić jej rękę, kiedy się zamachnęła.

— Zjeżdżaj, Ron!

Dziewczyna błyskawicznie wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała ją w Dracona, który cofnął się o krok. Vincent i Gregory spojrzeli na niego, kompletnie ogłupiali.

— Idziemy — wybełkotał Draco i po chwili wszyscy trzej zniknęli nam z oczu.

— Hermiono! — wydyszał Ron z niekłamanym podziwem.

— Harry, musisz go pobić w finale quidditcha! — powiedziała ostro Hermiona. — Musisz, bo ja bym po prostu _nie zniosła_ zwycięstwa Ślizgonów!

Dopiero wtedy podeszłam do nich. Nadal byłam zła i trzymałam zaciśnięte ręce. Zastanawiałam się, co się stało z tym chłopcem, który kiedyś był moim przyjacielem? Kiedy on się tak zmienił? Czy to może ja nigdy nie widziałam jego wad?

— Chyba już się zaczęły zaklęcia — powiedział Ron, wciąż gapiąc się na Hermionę. — Lepiej się pospieszmy.

Popędziliśmy po marmurowych schodach. W końcu dotarliśmy pod salę. Gdy Harry otwierał drzwi, Hermiona stała za mną, szybko weszliśmy do środka i odwróciłam się, żeby się upewnić, że wchodzi za mną: Dziewczyny nie było. Rozejrzałam się po korytarzu i ze zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że był pusty. To niemożliwe, żeby tak szybko gdzieś poszła, musiałabym ją zauważyć. Zamknęłam drzwi i usiadłam obok chłopaków.

— Gdzie się podziała Hermiona? — zapytał Ron.

— To dziwne — powiedział Harry. — Może… może poszła do toalety czy co?

Nie odzywałam się, ale gdyby tak było, zobaczyłabym ją na korytarzu. Miałam wrażenie, że coś mi umknęło, coś oczywistego. Nie mogłam uchwycić tej myśli podczas lekcji, bo właśnie ćwiczyliśmy zaklęcia rozweselające, a byłam w parze z Neville'em, więc nie chciałam zrobić mu krzywdy źle rzuconym zaklęciem. Poza tym chłopakowi zdecydowanie przyda się trochę śmiechu, nadal cierpiał po tym, jak zgubił karteczkę z hasłami. Ku mojemu zadowoleniu, pod koniec lekcji Neville był w doskonałym nastroju, pierwszy raz od tygodni widziałam go z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Cała klasa była w dobrym nastroju.

Natomiast Hermiona nie pojawiła się do końca lekcji, nie przyszła również na drugie śniadanie. Podczas gdy chłopcy martwili się, czy coś jej się nie stało, ja wciąż starałam się przypomnieć, co mogło mi umknąć. Poszłam za nimi do Wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie i tak planowałam spędzić następną godzinę, bo odwołali mi numerologię. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu, Hermiona spała przy stole, z głową opartą na podręczniku. Harry obudził ją szturchnięciem.

— C-coo? — wyjąkała, podnosząc gwałtownie głowę i rozglądając się nieprzytomnie dookoła. — Już czas iść? J-jaką lekcję teraz mamy?

— Wróżbiarstwo, ale dopiero za dwadzieścia minut — odrzekł Harry. — Hermiono, dlaczego nie byłaś na zaklęciach?

— Co? Och, nie! Zapomniałam pójść na zaklęcia!

— Ale jak mogłaś zapomnieć? Przecież byłaś z nami przed drzwiami klasy?

— No nie! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! — jęknęła, machinalnie dotykając dłonią łańcuszka na szyi. Zaczęłam mu się przypatrywać. Nie widziałam, co było do niego przyczepione, bo trzymała to pod bluzką. Uświadomiłam sobie, że od początku roku szkolnego cały czas miała to zawieszone na szyi. — Flitwick się wściekał? Och, to wszystko przez Malfoya, myślałam o nim i coś mi się pomyliło!

— Wiesz co, Hermiono? — odezwał się Ron, spoglądając na olbrzymi podręcznik do numerologii, który Hermiona użyła jako poduszki. — Ty chyba dostajesz świra. Za dużo na siebie wzięłaś.

— Nie, to nieprawda! — oburzyła się Hermiona, odgarniając włosy z oczu i rozglądając się za swoją torbą. — Po prostu mi się pomyliło, to wszystko! Zaraz pójdę do profesora Flitwicka i go przeproszę… Zobaczymy się na wróżbiarstwie!

— Nie zapomnij, że dziś nie mamy numerologii — rzuciłam w jej kierunku, gdy wychodziła z pokoju wspólnego. Skinęła głową.

— Jakim cudem ona chodzi na numerologię? — zapytał Ron. — Przecież to jest w tym samym czasie, co wróżbiarstwo, a nigdy nie opuściła ani jednej lekcji…

— Numerologii też nie opuściła — powiedziałam. — Ani starożytnych runów.

— Niemożliwe, nie może być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie, nie można się tak rozdwoić — stwierdził Ron, a ja czułam, jak wszystko układa się w mojej głowie.

Ron mylił się. Magia jest tak rozbudowana, że umożliwia znajdowanie się w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie, chociaż jest to bardzo niebezpieczne. Przypomniałam sobie łańcuszek, który Hermiona nosiła od początku roku szkolnego i uśmiechnęłam się: Chyba odkryłam jej tajemnicę.

.

W końcu chłopcy wyszli na wróżbiarstwo, a ja siedziałam w pokoju wspólnym, w którym było cicho i spokojnie. Zabrałam się do odrabiania zadań domowych, by chociaż ich część mieć już z głowy. Byłam zaskoczona, gdy po dwudziestu minutach przez dziurę w portrecie weszła Hermiona.

— Co tu robisz? Przecież masz wróżbiarstwo! — zapytałam zaskoczona.

— Już nie — odpowiedziała. — Nie będę chodzić na te bzdury. Szkoda czasu, a Trelawney jest taka wkurzająca! Najpierw zaczęła opowiadać, że swoim wewnętrznym okiem widziała, że na egzaminach będzie wróżenie z kuli, a przecież ona sama ustala, z czego zrobi egzamin. — Hermiona dawała upust swojej złości. — Potem gapiliśmy się jak idioci w mgiełkę w środku kuli, ona do nas podeszła i zaczęła mówić, że znów widzi tego śmiesznego ponuraka!

— Pewnie widziała zwykłego psa — wtrąciłam, myśląc o Syriuszu. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

— W końcu powiedziała, że nie posiadam czegoś, czego wymaga sztuka przepowiadania przyszłości czy coś w tym stylu… I że mam umysł beznadziejnie _doczesny…_ — Parsknęłam śmiechem. — To ja jej odpowiedziałam, że mam dosyć, rezygnuję i sobie poszłam. Wiesz co, nie żałuję, ten przedmiot nie jest do niczego potrzebny, szkoda na niego czasu.

Uśmiechnęłam się i obie zamilkłyśmy.

— Jak to robisz? — zapytałam po chwili milczenia.

— Co?

— Jesteś w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie — wyjaśniłam. Hermiona milczała. — Dostałaś zmieniacz czasu? — Nie musiała odpowiadać, po jej minie widziałam, że dobrze trafiłam. — Mogę obejrzeć?

Dziewczyna z wahaniem wyciągnęła go spod bluzki. Na bardzo długim, złotym łańcuszku wisiała maleńka, błyszcząca klepsydra. Obejrzałam ją z ciekawością. Po chwili uśmiechnęłam się do dziewczyny, a ona schowała zmieniacz z powrotem pod bluzkę.

— Poćwiczysz ze mną zaklęcia rozweselające? — zapytała po chwili. — Przydałoby mi się trochę dobrego humoru, a Flitwick dał mi do zrozumienia, że będzie to na egzaminach…

Skinęłam głową i złapałam różdżkę. Krótko wyjaśniłam jej teorię, zademonstrowałam, jak działa, a gdy zaklęcie trafiło w nią, zaczęła głośno się śmiać. Hermiona była tak zdolna, że już po kilku próbach rzuciła poprawnie zaklęcie, na co wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Trenowałyśmy jeszcze trochę, a potem rozbawione opadłyśmy na fotele. Brzuchy bolały nas ze śmiechu i nie byłyśmy w stanie nic zrobić do obiadu.

.

Wkrótce rozpoczęły się ferie wielkanocne, ale mimo braku lekcji, nie było mowy o odpoczynku. Zadano nam tyle prac domowych, że wiele osób było bliskich załamania nerwowego. Hermiona miała najwięcej pracy, często opuszczała pokój wspólny jako ostatnia, i jako pierwsza pojawiała się w bibliotece. Harry trenował quidditch, wszystkim, a przede wszystkim Woodowi zależało, żeby zdobyć Puchar Quidditcha. Teoretycznie Ron miał najmniej pracy, ale w wolnych chwilach wertował księgi o hipogryfach, pracując nad apelacją w sprawie Hardodzioba. Pomagałam mu, gdy tylko mogłam. Za to wieczory spędzałam w gabinecie Severusa, dalej ucząc się legilimencji. Teoretycznie mogłam zrobić przerwę w ćwiczeniach przed egzaminami, ale szło mi coraz lepiej, więc byłam bardzo zmotywowana do pracy. Poza tym bałam się, że przerwa mogłaby sprawić, że za kilka tygodni nie szłoby mi tak dobrze, jak teraz.

Ferie minęły bardzo szybko, mecz zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, co powodowało ogromne napięcie między Gryfonami a Ślizgonami. Nie raz dochodziło do bójek, Ślizgoni podkładali nogi Harry'emu, Vincent i Gregory włóczyli się za nim, dając mu tylko spokój, tylko gdy ten był otoczony Gryffonami. W końcu Wood polecił, żeby zawsze ktoś towarzyszył Harry'emu, dlatego ten był wiecznie otoczony tłumem, co często skutkowało tym, że się spóźniał na lekcje. Na szczęście większość nauczycieli przymykała na to oko.

W piątek po lekcjach nikt nie miał głowy do nauki. Nawet Hermiona odłożyła swoje książki. Wszyscy rozmawiali o nadchodzącym meczu. Harry nie mógł się zrelaksować, cały czas myślał o odpowiedzialności, jaka na nim ciążyła. To przede wszystkim od niego zależało, czy Gryffindor wygra puchar. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Wood krzyknął, że drużyna ma iść do łóżek.

Hermiona i Ron patrzyli z troską na chłopaka, który zmierzał w kierunku dormitorium.

— Da radę — powiedziałam z pewnością.

Spojrzeli na mnie.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Wierzę w niego.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_

* * *

Przepraszam za kolejną tak długą przerwę między rozdziałami. Planowałam go opublikować ok. 2 tygodnie temu, ale krótko przed Dniem Babci moja babcia trafiła do szpitala i było z nią tak źle, że nie byłam w stanie myśleć o pannie Potter.  
Niestety moja babcia przegrała walkę z chorobą. W sobotę był pogrzeb, a ja teraz staram się wrócić do normalności. Życzcie mi powodzenia.

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział Wam się podobał, chociaż przyznam szczerze, że nie jestem z niego zadowolona w 100% :(


	22. Rozdział 22

**Egzaminy**

Drużynie Gryfonów kibicowali również Puchoni oraz Krukoni. Wszyscy chcieli, by Ślizgoni w końcu utracili Puchar Quidditcha. Z pewną satysfakcją zauważyłam, że w dniu meczu Draco był bledszy niż zwykle. Harry również wyglądał na zmęczonego i niewyspanego. Gdy zapytałam go o to, wyjaśnił, że miał zły sen.

Pogoda była przepiękna. Słońce mocno świeciło, było bardzo ciepło i bezwietrznie. Razem z Hermioną i Ronem usiedliśmy w pierwszym rzędzie na trybunach. Wielu uczniów miało szkarłatne rozetki i powiewało szkarłatnymi chorągiewkami z lwem Gryffindoru. Tylko Ślizgoni mieli zielone chorągiewki z wężem Slytherinu, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Severus usiadł wśród uczniów, ubrany w zieloną szatę. Bardzo rzadko widywałam go w stroju innego koloru niż czerń.

Z zaskoczeniem obserwowałam drużynę Ślizgonów, w której było sześciu potężnych osiłków, tylko Draco był drobny.

— Flint dokonał pewnych zmian… — komentował Lee. — Wydaje się, że postawił raczej na rozmiary i wagę zawodników niż na ich umiejętności…

Obawiałam się, że Ślizgoni będą chcieli za wszelką cenę wykluczyć z gry jak najwięcej zawodników Gryfonów. Miałam nadzieję, że szybko skończy się ten mecz, zanim dojdzie do niebezpiecznej sytuacji.

Nie musieliśmy długo czekać, Flint wpadł na Angelinę tak, że o mało nie spadła z miotły. George za to się zemścił, _zawadzając_ pałką o głowę Flinta, który rąbnął nosem w rączkę swojej miotły i zaczął krwawić.

Pani Hooch zarządziła rzuty wolne dla obu drużyn. Alicji udało się wykorzystać tę szansę i wbiła bramkę. Flint wykonał bardzo trudny do obrony rzut, ale zmotywowany Wood obronił.

Chociaż starałam się oglądać to, co działo się na boisku, bardziej koncentrowałam się na Harrym. W pewnym momencie pałkarze Ślizgonów go zaatakowali, ale Harry sprytnie wzbił się w górę, dzięki czemu obaj pałkarze wpadli na siebie z okropnym trzaskiem.

Gra robiła się coraz bardziej brutalna.

— Nie mogę na to patrzeć — powiedziałam do Hermiony, kiedy dwa tłuczki trafiły Wooda w żołądek, jeden po drugim. Obrońca Gryfonow zwinął się na wpół, kurczowo trzymając się miotły i z trudem łapiąc oddech. Pani Hooch wychodziła z siebie.

Dzięki kolejnemu rzutowi wolnemu dla Gryfonów Angelina zdobyła bramkę i mieliśmy pięćdziesiąt punktów przewagi. Kiedy mieliśmy już sześćdziesiąt punktów więcej niż Ślizgoni, Harry wypatrzył znicza i od razu ruszył w jego kierunku. Z niedowierzaniem zobaczyłam, jak Draco złapał za ogon jego miotły i pociągnął do tyłu. To wystarczyło, że znicz zniknął.

— TY WREDNA SZUMOWINO! — krzyczał Lee do mikrofonu. — TY PODŁY OSZUŚCIE…

Profesor McGonagall była tak wściekła, że nawet go nie upomniała.

Alicja wykonała rzut wolny, ale chybiła. Gryfoni byli tak wściekli faulem na Harrym, że tracili koncentrację.

Kiedy Angelina mknęła z kaflem ku bramce przeciwników, a wszyscy Ślizgoni chcieli ją zablokować, Harry pomógł jej gwałtownym zwrotem, dzięki któremu drużyna przeciwników się rozpierzchła. Dziewczyna miała czyste pole i strzeliła gola, co wywołało falę radości większości zgromadzonych, ale ja zamarłam, bo zobaczyłam, że Draco wypatrzył znicza i już mknął w jego kierunku. Harry dopiero po chwili zorientował się w sytuacji. Trzymałam mocno zaciśnięte kciuki, uważnie obserwując, czy Harry da radę dogonić Dracona.

Był coraz bliżej, już się z nim zrównał, a piłeczka była na wyciągnięcie ręki obu chłopców.

Harry rzucił się do przodu, odrywając od miotły obie dłonie, odtrącił wyciągniętą rękę Dracona i złapał znicza.

Stadion oszalał. Gryfoni zaczęli tak ryczeć ze szczęścia, że aż dzwoniło mi w uszach. Również Krukoni i Puchoni głośno wiwatowali. Cała drużyna Gryfonów poszybowała w kierunku Harry'ego.

— WYGRALIŚMY! — darł się Ron z radością i pociągnął mnie oraz Hermionę za sobą. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się na boisku i biegliśmy w stronę drużyny, która wylądowała na środku. Szybko uściskałam Harry'ego i bliźniaków, zanim dotarła reszta uczniów. Grupa starszych Gryfonów dźwignęła na ramiona wszystkich członków drużyny i poniosła w triumfalnym pochodzie.

Profesor McGonagall szlochała ze szczęścia, ocierając sobie oczy wielką flagą Gryffindoru, kiedy Dumbledore wręczał Puchar Quidditcha równie szlochającemu Woodowi. Każdy członek drużyny po kolei unosił puchar, a uczniowie wiwatowali za każdym razem. Kiedy w końcu mogliśmy się rozejść, drużyna została zaniesiona do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie do późnej nocy trwała impreza. Tym razem profesor McGonagall nie pojawiła się, żeby nas wygonić do łóżek.

.

Chociaż wszyscy byli w dobrych nastrojach jeszcze przez kilka dni, a nawet pogoda zdawała się świętować zwycięstwo Gryfonów, już następnego dnia wszyscy zasiedli do książek. Nawet bliźniacy, których w tym roku czekało zdobycie Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych, dużo czasu spędzali na nauce. Percy, który przygotowywał się do Okropnie Wyczerpujących Testów Magicznych, stał się okropnie drażliwy i karał wszystkich, którzy wieczorami zakłócali spokój w pokoju wspólnym.

Również byłam zdenerwowana nadchodzącymi egzaminami i chciałam porzucić na jakiś czas naukę legilimencji. Kiedy powiedziałam o tym Severusowi, ze spokojem stwierdził, że dam sobie radę, a dwa wieczory przerwy od nauki dobrze mi zrobią. Początkowo byłam sceptycznie nastawiona do tego pomysłu, ale już po pierwszym odpoczynku od książek poczułam, że czułam się lepiej, nie byłam tak zestresowana i mogłam lepiej się skoncentrować na nauce. Może to też wynikało z tego, że przeczesywanie umysłu szło mi bardzo dobrze, do tego stopnia, że mogłam wyczytać z myśli Severusa coś takiego, że nawet on sam o tym nie wiedział. Początkowo nie byłam tego świadoma, ale gdy zadałam pytanie o jedną sprawę, spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

— Przecież przed chwilą znalazłam to w twoim umyśle.

Przez chwilę nie odzywał się.

— Jak…? Nie poczułem tego.

Teraz starałam się nauczyć, jak odróżniać to, czy ktoś wie, że grzebię mu w myślach, czy jest tego nieświadomy. Miałam przeczucie, że ta umiejętność przyda mi się w przyszłości.

Gdy podano rozkład egzaminów, wyznaczono termin apelacji w sprawie Hardodzioba. Miała się odbyć w ostatni dzień egzaminów. Ponieważ poinformowano, że przyjedzie na nią zarówno ktoś z Ministerstwa Magii, jak i kat, wiedziałam, że sprawa była już przesądzona i nasze materiały do obrony nic nie zmienią.

.

Czas mijał szybko, w końcu nadeszły egzaminy. Najintensywniejszy był poniedziałek, bo jednego dnia miałam egzaminy z transmutacji, numerologii, zaklęć i starożytnych runów. Godzinowo rozpisano mi je inaczej niż Hermionie, żebym nie potrzebowała Zmieniacza Czasu, by móc się pojawić na wszystkich. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego jej nie zapisano podobnie planu, jak mnie. Chociaż byłam zestresowana, zadania nie okazały się bardzo skomplikowane czy trudne, poradziłam sobie ze wszystkimi w bardzo dobrym stopniu.

Po południu nikt nie odpoczywał. Wszyscy powtarzali materiał na następne egzaminy. Następnego dnia miałam opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, eliksiry oraz astronomię. Egzamin u Hagrida był najłatwiejszy podczas całej naszej szkolnej kariery. Mieliśmy zajmować się przez godzinę gumochłonami, wystarczyło tylko zadbać, by przeżył. To nie było trudne, te stworzenia miały się najlepiej właśnie wtedy, gdy zostawiło się je w spokoju. Przynajmniej mieliśmy okazję, żeby porozmawiać z Hagridem, który był bardzo przygnębiony.

Egzamin z eliksirów był dla mnie przyjemnością. Mieliśmy przygotować miksturę powodującą chaos w głowie, która wydawała mi się bardzo łatwa dzięki temu, że z Severusem przygotowywałam już o wiele trudniejsze eliksiry. Byłam zadowolona ze swojej pracy i z dumą patrzyłam na idealną miksturę w moim kociołku. Również Severus był ze mnie dumny. Po obejrzeniu zawartości kociołka uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, zanim zapisał coś w swoim notesie.

O północy odbył się egzamin z astronomii. W środę po śniadaniu pisaliśmy test z historii magii, który prawdopodobnie poszedł mi najgorzej ze wszystkich. Po obiedzie było zielarstwo w rozgrzanej od słońca cieplarni. Gdy wróciliśmy do pokoju wspólnego, byłam szczęśliwa, bo w czwartek miałam mieć tylko jeden egzamin z obrony przed czarną magią.

Profesor Lupin wymyślił niezwykły sprawdzian: tor przeszkód na wolnym powietrzu. Chociaż mógł sprawić trudność niektórym uczniom, był to zdecydowanie jeden z najprzyjemniejszych egzaminów. Musieliśmy przebrnąć przed sadzawkę, w której ukrywał się druzgotek, pokonać kilka zagłębień w ziemi, w których było pełno czerwonych kapturków. Następnie trzeba było przejść przez bagno, ignorując mylącego drogę zwodnika i wleźć do dziupli w starym pniu, by stoczyć walkę z boginem. Gdy tylko weszłam do dziupli i zobaczyłam kilkanaście falianów, zorientowałam się, że to nie mogą być one – po pierwsze w dzień są nieaktywne, po drugie bały się drzew. Od razu zorientowałam się, że to musiał być bogin i uśmiechnęłam się z zadowoleniem, gdy po rzuceniu zaklęcia miałam przed sobą kilkanaście małych batmanków, które szczerze mnie rozbawiły.

Gdy wyszłam z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, Lupin go odwzajemnił:

— Wspaniale, najwyższa ocena.

Po mnie był Harry, któremu poszło wyśmienicie. Aż się zarumienił ze szczęścia, gdy też otrzymał najwyższą ocenę. Ron radził sobie nieźle, ale zwodnikowi udało się wciągnąć go w bagno. Za to Hermiona bez przeszkód dotarła do pnia, ale po minucie wyskoczyła z niego z wrzaskiem.

— Hermiono! — zawołał Lupin, nieco zaniepokojony. — Co się stało?

— P-p-profesor McGonagall! — wydyszała Hermiona, wskazując na pień. — P-powiedziała, że wszystko oblałam!

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

— To był tylko bogin! — powiedziałam, ale dziewczyna była w zbyt dużym szoku, żeby uwierzyć. Profesor Lupin potrzebował kilku minut, żeby ją uspokoić.

.

Wracaliśmy do zamku. Ron trochę podśmiewał się z bogina Hermiony, ale zanim doszło do kłótni, zobaczyliśmy coś, co kazało nam zapomnieć o eliksirach.

Na szczycie schodów stał Korneliusz Knot. Obserwował błonia, ale gdy zauważył Harry'ego, drgnął.

— Witaj, Harry! Prosto z egzaminu, co? Już prawie koniec?

— Tak — powiedział Harry.

Stanęłam za kuzynem, z nadzieją, że Minister Magii nie zwróci na mnie uwagi. Hermiona i Ron stali obok mnie, wyglądali na onieśmielonych.

— Piękny dzień — powiedział Knot, rzucając okiem na jezioro. — Szkoda… szkoda… — Westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Jestem tutaj w niezbyt przyjemnej misji, Harry. Komisja Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń musi mieć swojego świadka podczas egzekucji wściekłego hipogryfa. A ponieważ i tak miałem odwiedzić Hogwart, żeby sprawdzić, jak się przedstawia sytuacja z Blackiem, powierzyli mi tę sprawę.

Z całych sił powstrzymywałam się, żeby nic nie mówić. Chciałam zaprzeczyć, że Hardodziob jest wściekły, ale podejrzewałam, że moje słowa i tak nic nie będą znaczyły.

— Czy to oznacza, że apelacja już się odbyła? — zapytał Harry, robiąc krok do przodu.

— Nie, nie, wyznaczono ją na dzisiejsze popołudnie — odrzekł Knot, patrząc dziwnie na Rona. Może to przez podobieństwo do jego taty, który przecież pracuje w ministerstwie?

— To może pan w ogóle nie będzie musiał być świadkiem egzekucji! — powiedział Ron buntowniczym tonem. — Przecież mogą uwolnić hipogryfa!

Zanim Knot zdążył odpowiedzieć, zza jego pleców wyłoniło się z zamku dwóch czarodziejów. Jeden był bardzo stary, a drugi wysoki i krzepki. Po chwili ten drugi sięgnął za pas, przez co zauważyłam, że przesuwał grubym kciukiem po lśniącym ostrzu topora. Zrozumiałam, że to kat i były nikłe szanse na to, że Hardodziob zostanie uniewinniony.

Wykorzystaliśmy ich wymianę zdań z Knotem i weszliśmy do zamku. Spojrzałam na moich przyjaciół: żadne z nich nie wierzyło, że Hagrid wygra apelację.

.

Hermiona miała jeszcze egzamin z mugoloznastwa, a Harry i Ron z wróżbiarstwa. Rozstałam się z nimi i poszłam samotnie do pokoju wspólnego, w którym nie było wielu uczniów – większość z nich nadal miała jeszcze jakiś egzamin albo poszła na szkole błonia rozkoszować się wolnością. Usiadłam w ulubionym fotelu i patrzyłam na okno. Z czasem do pokoju przychodziły nowe osoby, ale nikt się do mnie nie dosiadł.

Dopiero gdy Hermiona i Ron pojawili się w pokoju, zajęli miejsca obok mnie.

— Jak wam poszło? — zapytałam.

— Nie było trudne — odparła Hermiona.

— Nic nie widziałem w tej kuli, więc wcisnąłem jej jakiś kit. Tylko nie jestem pewien, czy się nie kapnęła… W każdym razie Harry dopiero teraz do niej wszedł.

Nagle poczułam coś dziwnego. Ręce zaczęły się trząść, jakbym dostawała ataku paniki. Bałam się. Nie tego, co się ze mną działo, bo już po chwili zorientowałam się, że znów odbieram uczucia Harry'ego, ale tego, co się działo z Harrym. Dlaczego odczuwał taki strach? Starałam się skupić ze wszystkich sił, by zorientować się w sytuacji. Zacisnęłam oczy, modląc się, by cokolwiek zobaczyć, by upewnić się, że Harry był bezpieczny.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu udało mi się. Miałam wrażenie, że przez chwilę wtargnęłam w jego myśli. Byłam w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, powietrze było ciężkie i pełne intensywnego zapachu, który drażnił nos i gardło. Prawdopodobnie oczami Harry'ego widziałam profesor Trelawney, która siedziała sztywno w fotelu, oczy miała nieprzytomne, a z ust ciekła jej ślina. Mówiła chrapliwym głosem:

— ... _Jego sługa był uwięziony przez dwanaście lat. Dzisiaj, przed północą, sługa rozerwie łańcuchy i wyruszy w drogę, by połączyć się ze swoim panem…_

Byłam tak zaskoczona, że wyskoczyłam z umysłu Harry'ego. Przerażona otworzyłam oczy. Hermiona i Ron obserwowali mnie wystraszeni.

— Isabella, co się stało? — zapytała drżącym głosem. Pokręciłam głową, nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć żadnego słowa. Myślałam tylko o tym, co zobaczyłam.

Zrozumiałam, dlaczego Harry był tak wystraszony, każdy by się przestraszył na jego miejscu. Ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, zdawałam sobie sprawę, że to była prawdziwa przepowiednia Trelawney. Właśnie to przerażało mnie najbardziej. Żałowałam, że usłyszałam tylko fragment i miałam nadzieję, że Harry streści nam resztę. Jednak ten fragment wystarczył, żeby mnie przestraszyć. Coś mi mówiło, że chodzi o Petera Pettigrew i czułam całą sobą, że dziś wieczorem wydarzy się coś ważnego, co zmieni wszystko.

Ron i Hermiona na chwilę oderwali ode mnie wzrok, gdy sowa zapukała w okno.

— List od Hagrida — powiedziała Hermiona. — Przegrał apelację.

— Co? — zapytałam, chociaż nie byłam zaskoczona.

— Egzekucja ma się odbyć o zachodzie słońca. Napisał też, żebyśmy nie przychodzili.

Milczeliśmy przez kilkanaście minut, dopóki nie zjawił się Harry.

— Profesor Trelawney — wydyszał Harry — właśnie mi powiedziała…

Nagle urwał, gdy zobaczył nasze twarze. Ron wyjaśnił mu sytuację i pokazał list.

— Musimy iść — powiedział natychmiast Harry. — Nie może tam sam siedzieć i czekać na kata!

— Ale to ma być o zachodzie słońca — zauważył Ron, który patrzył przez okno. — Przecież nam nie pozwolą… a zwłaszcza tobie, Harry…

Harry ukrył głowę w dłoniach, myśląc gorączkowo.

— Gdybyśmy mieli pelerynę-niewidkę…

— A gdzie ona jest? — zapytała Hermiona. Harry szybko jej wyjaśnił, jak był zmuszony zostawić pelerynę w korytarzu, który prowadził do Hogsmeade.

— ...jeśli Snape znowu mnie gdzieś w pobliżu zobaczy, będę miał poważne kłopoty… — zakończył.

— To prawda — powiedziała Hermiona, wstając. — Jeśli zobaczy _ciebie…_ Jak się otwiera ten garb?

Harry szybko jej wyjaśnił i dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju wspólnego.

— Ale chyba nie poszła po nią? — zapytał Ron, gapiąc się na portret. Wzruszyliśmy ramionami. — Niestety i tak zmieścimy się pod nią tylko w trójkę — dodał Ron po chwili. Harry zagryzł wargi.

— Nie potrzebuję peleryny-niewidki, żeby stać się niewidzialna — powiedziałam. — Mówiłam wam, że już to opanowałam.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na mnie.

— Faktycznie, coś wspomniałaś — potwierdził Harry. Ron nadal patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem, więc mu zademonstrowałam. Byłam zadowolona, że znikanie stawało się dla mnie coraz łatwiejsze i nie potrzebowałam do tego tak wiele koncentracji. Po kilkunastu sekundach stałam się widzialna.

— Widzisz? Będę szła obok was. Oczywiście to nie będzie łatwe, bo nie będziemy widzieli siebie nawzajem, ale jakoś sobie poradzimy.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	23. Rozdział 23

**We Wrzeszczącej Chacie**

Niestety nie było mi dane pójść z nimi do Hagrida. Po kolacji zatrzymał mnie Severus, chwaląc mnie, że na egzaminie wypadłam najlepiej z całego roku. Poza tym chciał omówić, jak w tym roku spędzę wakacje i ile czasu u niego będę. Udało mi się przekonać go, że porozmawiamy o tym za kilka dni, bo tego wieczoru miała być impreza w Wieży Gryffindoru z okazji zakończenia egzaminów. Na szczęście Sev zrozumiał, że chciałam ten wieczór spędzić z przyjaciółmi.

Nie mogłam od razu pójść do Hagrida, ponieważ Sev poprosił mnie, żebym zaniosła eliksir tojadowy profesorowi Lupinowi. Zgodziłam się, bo w przeciwnym razie mógłby coś podejrzewać. Miałam nadzieję, że nie zajmie mi to dużo czasu. Zapukałam do drzwi gabinetu.

— Proszę — usłyszałam. Weszłam do środka i zobaczyłam bladego profesora, który patrzył na Mapę Huncwotów. — Widziałem, jak nadchodzisz.

— Przyniosłam panu eliksir od Severusa — powiedziałam, stawiając kubek na stole.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział. — Jestem zaskoczony, że nie poszłaś do Hagrida razem z Hermioną, Harrym i Ronem — dodał, wskazując na mapę. Rzuciłam na nią okiem.

— Chciałam, ale Severus mnie zatrzymał — powiedziałam. — Nie wiem, czy nie zrobił tego celowo, żebym nie mogła wymknąć się z zamku.

Dalej przyglądałam się mapie. Właśnie widziałam, jak plamki z nazwiskami trójki opuściły chatkę Hagrida i ruszyły w kierunku zamku. Nie wierzyłam własnym oczom, gdy obok nich zobaczyłam czwartą plamkę z nazwiskiem Peter Pettigrew.

— Panie profesorze — powiedziałam. — Proszę spojrzeć — wskazałam na mapę. Lupin nachylił się nad nią.

— To niemożliwe — szepnął. W ciszy obserwowaliśmy, jak Peter Pettigrew zaczął się od nich oddalać. Ron puścił się za nim w pościg, po czym za nimi udali się Harry i Hermiona. — Jakim cudem? — Lupin nadal z niedowierzaniem patrzył na nazwisko Petera.

Po chwili spojrzał na mnie.

— Na początku roku powiedziałaś mi, że Syriusz Black twierdzi, że Peter żyje, a on jest niewinny — powiedział po chwili.

— Teraz pan w to wierzy? — zapytałam.

— Ta mapa nigdy nie kłamie — szepnął Lupin. Przez chwilę obserwowaliśmy plamki, czekając na rozwój sytuacji. Ron dopadł Petera, Hermiona i Harry po chwili znaleźli się przy nich, ale ku nim zmierzała kolejna plamka… Syriusz Black. Przez chwilę wszystko działo się w jednym miejscu, po czym trzy plamki: Syriusza, Rona i Petera zaczęły się oddalać od Harry'ego i Hermiony.

Dopiero gdy trzy plamki zniknęły z mapy, która już nie obejmowała dalszej części korytarza do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, Lupin spojrzał na mnie.

— Idziemy!

W pośpiechu wyszliśmy z gabinetu, popełniając dwa błędy, które miały skomplikować całą sytuację.

.

Dość szybko znaleźliśmy się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Po drodze nie rozmawialiśmy. Gdy tylko dotarliśmy do schodów prowadzących na piętro, usłyszałam krzyk Hermiony:

— TU JESTEŚMY! NA GÓRZE… SYRIUSZ BLACK… SZYBKO!

Profesor Lupin wyciągnął różdżkę i wbiegliśmy po schodach. Po chwili wyważył drzwi za pomocą zaklęcia, wskutek którego buchnęły czerwone iskry. Szybko wbiegł do pokoju, a ja za nim. Szybko się rozejrzałam: Ron leżał na podłodze, Hermiona kuliła się obok drzwi, Harry stał z wyciągniętą różdżką, a u jego stóp leżał zakrwawiony Syriusz. Na jego piersi leżał Krzywołap.

Podniosłam różdżkę, ale profesor Lupin był pierwszy:

— _Expelliarmus!_ — krzyknął. Różdżka Harry'ego wyrwała mu się z ręki, to samo stało się z różdżkami trzymanymi przez Hermionę. Profesor złapał je zręcznie, a potem przeszedł na środek pokoju, wpatrując się w Syriusza.

— Gdzie on jest, Syriuszu? — zapytał drżącym głosem.

Przez kilka sekund Syriusz się nie poruszał, a jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Następnie powoli podniósł rękę i wskazał na Rona, którego twarz zastygła w wyrazie osłupienia. Przyjrzałam się wybrzuszeniu na brzuchu Rona, w kieszeni na pewno był Parszywek.

— Ale… — mruknął Lupin, wpatrując się uporczywie w Syriusza. — ...dlaczego dotąd się nie ujawnił? Chyba że… chyba że to on był tym… chyba że zamieniliście się… nic mi nie mówiąc…

Syriusz powoli skinął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z Lupina.

— Panie profesorze — powiedział głośno Harry — co tu się… — urwał, kiedy Lupin opuścił różdżkę, podszedł do Syriusza, chwycił go za rękę, pociągnął, pomagając mu wstać i uściskał go jak brata. Krzywołap spadł na podłogę.

— TO NIEMOŻLIWE! — krzyknęła piskliwie Hermiona. Spojrzałam na nią. Podniosła się z podłogi i wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku Lupina, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy.

— Ty… ty…

— Hermiono!

— ...ty i on!

— Hermiono, uspokój się…

— Nie powiedziałam nikomu z wyjątkiem Isabelli, która i tak wiedziała! Ukrywałam to ze względu na ciebie…

— Hermiono, wysłuchaj mnie, proszę! — krzyknął Lupin. — Zaraz ci wyjaśnię!

Harry dygotał.

— Zaufałem ci — krzyknął — a ty przez cały czas byłeś jego przyjacielem!

— Mylisz się — rzekł Lupin. — Nie byłem przyjacielem Blacka przez dwanaście lat, ale teraz jestem… Pozwól mi wyjaśnić…

— NIE — krzyknęła Hermiona. — Harry, nie ufaj mu, to on pomógł Blackowi dostać się do zamku, on też pragnie twojej śmierci… to WILKOŁAK!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lupina, który nadal był spokojny, choć zbladł. Czekałam na to, co powie, czując, że sama musiałabym się w końcu wtrącić do ich wymiany zdań.

— Wstydź się, Hermiono, to grubo poniżej twoich zwykłych możliwości — stwierdził sucho. — Z tych trzech zdań tylko jedno jest prawdziwe. Nie pomagałem Syriuszowi w przedostaniu się do zamku i na pewno nie pragnę śmierci Harry'ego… — Dziwny skurcz przebiegł przez jego twarz. — Ale nie przeczę, że jestem wilkołakiem…

Zapadła cisza. Ron próbował wstać, ale upadł z powrotem, jęcząc z bólu. Lupin ruszył ku niemu z zatroskaną miną, ale Ron wydyszał:

— Nie dotykaj mnie, wilkołaku!

Lupin zatrzymał się, a potem z pewnym oporem, odwrócił się do Hermiony i zapytał:

— Od kiedy o tym wiesz?

— Od dawna — szepnęła Hermiona. — Od czasu, gdy pisałam wypracowanie dla profesora Snape'a…

— Byłby zachwycony — rzekł chłodno Lupin. — Zadał wam ten temat, mając nadzieję, że ktoś zda sobie sprawę, o czym świadczą objawy mojej choroby. Sprawdzałaś tabele księżycowe? Zrozumiałaś, że zawsze jestem chory podczas pełni? A może zwróciło twoją uwagę to, że bogin zamienił się w księżyc, kiedy mnie zobaczył?

— I to, i to — odpowiedziała cicho Hermiona. — Właściwie nie musiałam sprawdzać tabel księżycowych — dodała. — Wystarczyło, że byłeś chory zawsze w czasie przemian Isabelli.

— Jesteś najmądrzejszą trzynastoletnią czarownicą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem, Hermiono.

— Nie — wyszeptała Hermiona. — Gdybym była choć trochę mądrzejsza, powiedziałabym wszystkim, kim naprawdę jesteś!

— Przecież wiedzą — powiedział Lupin. — W każdym razie nauczyciele.

— Dumbledore zatrudnił cię, wiedząc, że jesteś wilkołakiem? — zdumiał się Ron. — Czy on zwariował?

— Niektórzy nauczyciele tak myśleli — powiedział Lupin. — Dużo wysiłku włożył w to, żeby ich przekonać, że zasługuję na zaufanie…

— I MYLIŁ SIĘ! — ryknął Harry. — POMAGAŁEŚ MU PRZEZ CAŁY CZAS! — Wskazał na Syriusza, który podszedł chwiejnie do łóżka i opadł na nie, zakrywając twarz drżącą dłonią. Podeszłam do niego i usiadłam obok.

— Nie pomagał Syriuszowi — powiedziałam spokojnie, zanim Lupin zdążył otworzyć usta. — W zamku tylko jedna osoba mu pomagała — kontynuowałam i patrząc na Harry'ego, dodałam: — Tą osobą byłam ja.

Zapadła cisza. Harry patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

— Jeśli dacie mi szansę, wszystko wyjaśnię — powiedział Lupin. — Zobaczcie…

Rozdzielił trzymane w ręku różdżki i po kolei rzucił je ich właścicielom. Swoją wetknął za pas.

— Jesteście uzbrojeni, my nie. Teraz mnie wysłuchacie?

— Jeśli mu nie pomagałeś — Harry zwrócił się do Lupina — to skąd wiedziałeś, że jest tutaj?

— Mapa — odrzekł Lupin. — Mapa Huncwotów. Przyjrzałem się jej w moim gabinecie i…

— Wiesz, jak ona działa? — zapytał podejrzliwie Harry.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Lupin, machając niecierpliwie ręką. — Pomagałem ją narysować. To ja jestem Lunatyk… tak mnie w szkole nazywali moi przyjaciele.

— Ty ją narysowałeś?! — Harry był w szoku.

— Najważniejsze jest to, że dziś wieczorem obejrzałem ją sobie dokładnie, ponieważ domyślałem się, że ty, Ron i Hermiona możecie wymknąć się z zamku, żeby odwiedzić Hagrida przed egzekucją Hardodzioba. I miałem rację, prawda?

Zaczął się przechadzać tam i z powrotem.

— Mogłeś mieć na sobie starą pelerynę swojego ojca, Harry…

— Skąd wiesz o pelerynie?

— Tyle razy widziałem, jak James pod nią znikał… — odrzekł Lupin, znowu machając niecierpliwie ręką. — Rzecz w tym, Harry, że nawet kiedy ją mieliście na sobie, widać was było na Mapie Huncwotów. Obserwowałem, jak idziecie przez błonie i wchodzicie do chaty Hagrida. Dwadzieścia minut później wyszliście stamtąd i skierowaliście się w stronę zamku. Ale wówczas ktoś już wam towarzyszył.

— Co? — zapytał Harry ze zdumieniem. — Nie, to nieprawda!

— Ja też nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom — rzekł Lupin, wciąż krążąc po pokoju. — Myślałem, że z tą mapą coś jest nie w porządku. Bo niby skąd on tam się wziął?

— Nikogo z nami nie było!

— I przypomniało mi się, co Isabella powiedziała mi na początku roku szkolnego. A wtedy zobaczyliśmy jeszcze jedną plamkę, poruszającą się szybko w waszym kierunku, a przy plamce było imię i nazwisko… Syriusz Black… Zobaczyłem, jak wpada na was, jak wciąga was dwóch pod wierzbę bijącą…

— Jednego z nas! — zawołał ze złością Ron.

— Nie, Ron — powiedział Lupin. — Dwóch…

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Rona.

— Mógłbym rzucić okiem na twojego szczura?

— Co? A co ma z tym wspólnego mój szczur?

— Wszystko — odparł Lupin. — Mogę go zobaczyć?

Ron zawahał się, a potem wyciągnął wyrywającego się rozpaczliwie Parszywka. Musiał go złapać za ogon, by zapobiec ucieczce. Leżący na kolanach Syriusza Krzywołap podniósł się i cicho zasyczał.

Lupin podszedł do Rona. Wydawało się, że wstrzymał oddech, wpatrując się bacznie w Parszywka.

— No i co? — zapytał przestraszony Ron, podsuwając mu Parszywka pod nos. — Co mój szczur ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

— To nie jest szczur — zachrypiał nagle Syriusz.

— Co? Przecież każdy widzi, że to szczur…

— Mylisz się — powiedział szybko Lupin. — To czarodziej.

— Animag — dodał Syriusz. — Nazywa się Peter Pettigrew.

.

Przez kilka sekund było cicho. Ron odezwał się jako pierwszy:

— Obaj jesteście pomyleni.

— Śmieszne! — powiedziała słabym głosem Hermiona.

— Peter Pettigrew nie żyje! — zawołał Harry. — On go zabił dwanaście lat temu! — Wskazał na Syriusza, któremu zadrżała twarz.

— Chciałem to zrobić — warknął — ale mały Peter wzbudził moją litość… wtedy… bo tym razem będzie inaczej!

Krzywołap spadł na podłogę, gdy Syriusz rzucił się na Parszywka. Ron zawył z bólu, bo Syriusz całym ciężarem runął na jego ranną nogę.

— Syriuszu, NIE! — krzyknęłam, odciągając go od Rona. — POCZEKAJ! Nie możesz tego zrobić tak po prostu… oni muszą zrozumieć… musisz im wyjaśnić…

— Mogę im wyjaśnić później — prychnął Syriusz.

— Nie! — krzyknęłam tak stanowczo, że Syriusz przestał sięgać w kierunku Parszywka. — Oni mają prawo wiedzieć o wszystkim! Usłyszeć to, co mi opowiedziałeś w wakacje!

Syriusz spojrzał na mnie, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Ja mogę wedrzeć się to twojego umysłu i sprawdzić, czy mówisz prawdę — powiedziałam. — Ale oni nie mają takiej możliwości. Dlatego musisz im to wszystko wyjaśnić, potem udowodnimy, że Parszywek naprawdę jest Peterem!

— Isabella ma rację — powiedział profesor Lupin. — To było ulubione zwierzątko Rona! Niektórych rzeczy nawet ja nie rozumiem! No i Harry… Jesteś mu winien prawdę, Syriuszu!

Syriusz spojrzał na Parszywka, który miotał się w mocnym uścisku podrapanych, pogryzionych i krwawiących rąk Rona.

— No więc dobrze — warknął Syriusz. — Powiedz im, co chcesz. Tylko zrób to szybko, Remusie. Chcę dokonać mordu, za który zostałem uwięziony.

— Jesteście czubkami — powiedział Ron roztrzęsionym głosem, szukając wzrokiem poparcia u Harry'ego i Hermiony. Ci zaś patrzyli na mnie z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem i niedowierzaniem. — Mam tego dosyć. Spadam.

Spróbował się podźwignąć na zdrowej nodze, ale podniosłam różdżkę, celując nią w Parszywka. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że profesor Lupin zrobił to samo.

— Wysłuchasz ich, Ron — powiedziałam spokojnie. — Tylko trzymaj Petera mocno i słuchaj.

— TO NIE JEST ŻADEN PETER, TO JEST PARSZYWEK! — ryknął Ron, próbując wepchnąć do kieszeni szczura, który walczył tak zażarcie, że Ron zachwiał się i stracił równowagę. Harry złapał go w ostatniej chwili i pchnął z powrotem na łóżko, a potem, nie zwracając uwagi na mnie i Syriusza, zwrócił się do Lupina.

— Byli świadkowie, którzy widzieli, jak Pettigrew umarł. Cała ulica…

— Nic nie widzieli, tak im się tylko wydawało! — wykrzyknął dziko Syriusz, wpatrując się nadal w Parszywka.

— Wszyscy myśleli, że Syriusz zabił Petera — rzekł Lupin, kiwając głową. — Sam w to wierzyłem… dopóki dziś wieczorem nie spojrzałem na tę mapę. Bo Mapa Huncwotów nigdy nie kłamie… Peter żyje. Ron trzyma go w rękach, Harry.

Usiadłam na łóżku, obserwując spokojnie całą sytuację. Wiedziałam, że jeśli Harry, Ron i Hermiona wysłuchają opowieści i na własne oczy zobaczą Petera w ludzkiej postaci, uwierzą. To była tylko kwestia kilkunastu minut. Niestety fragment przepowiedni profesor Trelawney nie dawał mi spokoju. Utkwiłam oczy w Peterze i zastanawiałam się, w jaki sposób mógłby uciec, żeby połączyć się z Voldemortem. Żałowałam, że nie słyszałam całej przepowiedni i nie zdążyłam Harry'ego o nią zapytać. Może miałabym więcej wskazówek, żeby wiedzieć, jak temu zapobiec? Ale czy było to w ogóle możliwe?

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	24. Rozdział 24

**Peter Pettigrew**

Słuchałam uważnie rozmowy profesora Lupina z Harrym, Hermioną i Ronem, gdy próbował im wszystko wyjaśnić. Od czasu do czasu Syriusz niecierpliwie coś wtrącał, ciągle obserwując Petera z chęcią mordu. Chociaż doskonale rozumiałam, dlaczego tak bardzo tego chciał. Miałam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała tego oglądać.

W pewnym momencie drzwi same się otworzyły, co przerwało rozmowę. O ile Lupin po chwili zaczął opowieść, ja cały czas nasłuchiwałam, czy na pewno nikogo nie było tu poza nami. Słuchaliśmy Lupina mówiącego o swoim wilkołactwie i tego, jak jego przyjaciele odkryli, kim jest oraz, że dla niego stali się niezarejestrowanymi animagami. Chociaż Syriusz opowiadał mi o tym w wakacje, słuchałam z ciekawością, jak to wyglądało z innego punktu widzenia.

— ...Wmawiałem więc sobie, że Syriusz przeniknął do zamku dzięki znajomości czarnej magii, której się nauczył od Voldemorta, a to, że jest animagiem, nie ma z tym nic wspólnego — powiedział profesor Lupin po kilku minutach opowieści. — Można więc powiedzieć, że Snape nie mylił się co do mnie.

— Snape? — zachrypiał Syriusz, po raz pierwszy odrywając wzrok od Parszywka i patrząc na Lupina. — A co Snape ma z tym wspólnego?

— On jest tutaj, Syriuszu — rzekł ponuro Lupin. — On też tutaj naucza.

Syriusz spojrzał na mnie.

— Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć — wzruszyłam ramionami.

Chyba mi nie uwierzył i miał rację. Celowo nie wspominałam mu o tym w wakacje.

Lupin spojrzał na Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę.

— Profesor Snape był z nami w szkole. Bardzo się sprzeciwiał mianowaniu mnie nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Wciąż powtarzał Dumbledore'owi, że nie zasługuję na zaufanie. Miał swoje powody… bo, widzicie, Syriusz zażartował sobie z niego okrutnie… mało brakowało, a ten głupi dowcip zakończyłby się dla Snape'a tragicznie… głupi dowcip, w którym ja brałem udział…

Syriusz prychnął pogardliwie, a ja wsłuchiwałam się w każde słowo. O tym mi nie opowiadał.

— Zasłużył sobie na to — warknął. — Węszył, podsłuchiwał, żeby tylko się dowiedzieć, dokąd się wymykamy… bo miał nadzieję, że nas wyleją…

— Severusa bardzo interesowało, gdzie znikam co miesiąc — mówił dalej Lupin. — Byliśmy w tej samej klasie i… ee… nie bardzo się lubiliśmy. On zwłaszcza nie znosił Jamesa. Chyba był zazdrosny o jego wyczyny na boisku quidditcha… — Ja wiedziałam, że co innego było przyczyną tej nienawiści, ale nie chciałam ich o tym uświadamiać. — W każdym razie pewnego wieczoru Snape zobaczył, jak idę przez błonie z panią Pomfrey, która jak co miesiąc prowadziła mnie do wierzby bijącej. Bardzo go to zaintrygowało. Syriusz wpadł na pomysł… uznał, że to będzie bardzo… ee… zabawne… żeby powiedzieć Snape'owi, że musi tylko szturchnąć długim kijem narośl na pniu, a będzie mógł mnie śledzić. No i, rzecz jasna, Snape to zrobił… Pomyślcie sami: gdyby dostał się aż tu, do tego domu, napotkałby wilkołaka… Ale twój ojciec, Harry, kiedy się dowiedział, co Syriusz zrobił, poleciał za Snape'em i wyciągnął go stamtąd, narażając własne życie… Niestety, Snape zdążył mnie zobaczyć na końcu tunelu. Dumbledore zakazał mu komukolwiek o tym mówić, ale odtąd Snape wiedział już, kim jestem…

— Więc to dlatego Snape tak cię nie lubi — powiedział powoli Harry. — Dlatego, że brałeś w tym udział?

— Tak, dlatego — rozległ się drwiący głos Severusa. Zaskoczona zerwałam się z łóżka i z niedowierzaniem patrzyłam, jak Sev ściągał z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. W ręku trzymał różdżkę wycelowaną w Lupina.

Słyszałam krzyk Hermiony oraz kątem oka zauważyłam, że Syriusz również zerwał się na równe nogi.

— Znalazłem to pod wierzbą bijącą — powiedział Sev, odrzucając pelerynę. — Bardzo przydatne, Potter, dzięki…

Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co widziałam. Sev miał na twarzy wyraz triumfu. Bałam się tego, co miało nastąpić w ciągu kilku następnych minut. Wyciągnęłam różdżkę przed siebie, wiedząc, że nie mogę pozwolić, by nienawiść Severusa zniszczyła szansę, by Harry, Hermiona i Ron mogli usłyszeć, co naprawdę wydarzyło się kilkanaście lat wcześniej.

— Pewnie się zastanawiacie, skąd wiedziałem, że was tutaj znajdę? Właśnie odwiedziłem twój gabinet, Lupin. Przyniosłem więcej eliksiru, gdybyś potrzebował w nocy. I dobrze, że to zrobiłem… przynajmniej dla mnie. Na twoim biurku leżała mapa. Wystarczyło rzucić na nią okiem, by dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, czego chciałem. Zobaczyłem, jak biegniesz z Isabellą tym przejściem i giniecie za krawędzią mapy.

— Severusie… — zaczął Lupin, ale Snape nie dał mu dokończyć.

— Tyle razy powtarzałem dyrektorowi, że to ty pomagasz swojemu staremu druhowi Blackowi przedostawać się do zamku, a oto mamy tego niezbity dowód. Do głowy mi nie przyszło, że będziesz miał czelność wykorzystać to stare miejsce na kryjówkę…

— Severusie — odezwałam się. Spojrzał na mnie z taką wściekłością, że aż się przestraszyłam.

— A z tobą porozmawiam później — warknął.

— Severusie, popełniasz błąd — powiedział Lupin, odwracając jego uwagę. — Nie wiesz wszystkiego… mogę to wyjaśnić… Syriusz wcale nie zamierza zabić Harry'ego…

— W Azkabanie przybędzie dziś dwóch nowych więźniów — rzekł Sev, a oczy zapłonęły mu gorączkowo. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, że nienawiść tak bardzo go zaślepiła i zabiła jego rozsądek. — Bardzo jestem ciekaw, jak to przyjmie Dumbledore… Tak był przekonany o twojej nieszkodliwości… No wiesz, Lupin… _oswojony_ wilkołak…

— Ty głupcze — przerwał mu cicho Lupin. — Uważasz, że za chłopięcy wybryk można wsadzać niewinnego człowieka do Azkabanu?

Cienkie, podobne do węży sznurki wystrzeliły z trzaskiem z końca różdżki Seva i owinęły się wokół ust, nadgarstków i kostek Lupina, który stracił równowagę i upadł na podłogę, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Syriusz ryknął z wściekłości i ruszył na Severusa, ale ten wycelował różdżkę prosto między jego oczy.

— Daj mi tylko powód — wyszeptał. — Daj mi powód, a zrobię to, przysięgam.

Syriusz zamarł. Patrząc na ich twarze, trudno było powiedzieć, która wyrażała większą nienawiść. Zastanawiałam się, jakim cudem moja mama potrafiła sprawić, że obaj współpracowali ze sobą, kiedy jeszcze żyła. Pamiętałam nawet, jak raz Severus mi powiedział, że chciałby, aby Syriusz był obecny w moim życiu. Co się stało z tym Severusem? Co w niego wstąpiło?

— Severusie — powiedziałam. — Co ci szkodzi wysłuchać, co mają do powiedzenia? — zapytałam, próbując łagodnie przywrócić mu rozsądek.

— Milcz — warknął w moją stronę. Zbladłam. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go tak wściekłego. — A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? — zapytał. — Aaa tak, widzę, zmanipulował cię, uwierzyłaś w jego bajeczkę i może też mu pomagałaś przez cały rok?

Milczałam, czekając, aż Sev zechce wyczytać z moich myśli, jak było naprawdę. Jednak nic się nie stało. Również w tej sytuacji nie zaryzykował wdarcia się do mojego umysłu. Musiałam przyznać, że byłam zaskoczona.

— Mam dobre powody, żeby mu wierzyć — odpowiedziałam, na co Severus prychnął. — Zajrzałam mu do myśli, sam mnie uczyłeś legilimencji.

Jednak Severus był głuchy na wszelkie argumenty.

— Myślami można manipulować, to tylko kolejna z jego sztuczek.

Zapadła cisza. Nie wiedziałam, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

Po chwili Hermiona zrobiła niepewny krok w stronę Seva i powiedziała, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Byłam zaskoczona, że miała na to odwagę.

— Panie profesorze Snape… Isabella ma rację, przecież nie zaszkodziłoby posłuchać, co oni mają do powiedzenia, prawda?

— Granger, grozi wam zawieszenie w prawach ucznia — warknął Severus w jej stronę. — Ty, Potter, Weasley i Isabella jesteście poza terenem szkoły, w towarzystwie zbiegłego z więzienia mordercy i wilkołaka. Więc choć raz w życiu trzymaj język za zębami, dobrze?

— Ale jeśli… jeśli pan się myli…

— MILCZ, GŁUPIA DZIEWCZYNO! — krzyknął Sev. Wyglądał, jakby nagle dostał ataku szału. — NIE ZABIERAJ GŁOSU NA TEMAT, O KTÓRYM NIE MASZ ZIELONEGO POJĘCIA!

Z końca jego różdżki, nadal wycelowanej w Syriusza, wystrzeliło kilka iskier. Hermiona zamilkła, a ja gorączkowo myślałam, co mogłam jeszcze zrobić.

— Zemsta to bardzo słodka rzecz — szepnął Severus do Syriusza. — Och, jak ja marzyłem, żeby być tym, który cię schwyta…

— Znowu padłeś ofiarą dowcipu, Severusie — warknął Syriusz. — Jeśli ten chłopiec — zwrócił głowę w stronę Rona — zaniesie swojego szczura do zamku, pójdę spokojnie…

— Do zamku? — przerwał mu Severus. — Nie sądzę, żebyśmy musieli aż tak się trudzić. Wystarczy, że wezwę dementorów, kiedy wydostaniemy się spod wierzby. Bardzo się ucieszą, jak cię zobaczą, Black… Tak się ucieszą, że cię ucałują…

Syriusz zbladł, a ja zaczęłam się trząść.

— Musisz… musisz mnie wysłuchać — powiedział Syriusz ochrypłym głosem. — Ten szczur… spójrz na tego szczura…

— Nie możesz tego zrobić! — dodałam błagalnym tonem.

— Dosyć tego. Idziemy. Wszyscy. — W jego oczach płonęło szaleństwo i wiedziałam, że już nic go nie przekona. Była tylko jedna rzecz, którą mogłam zrobić i wiedziałam, że Severus długo mi tego nie wybaczy. — Wilkołaka zaciągnę na sznurze. Może dementorzy jego też zechcą pocałować…

Podnosiłam różdżkę, gdy ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Harry przeszedł trzy kroki i stanął w drzwiach.

— Zejdź mi z drogi, Potter, masz już chyba dość kłopotów — warknął Sev. — Gdybym nie zjawił się tutaj, żeby uratować ci skórę…

— Profesor Lupin mógł mnie zabić ze sto razy w tym roku — powiedział Harry. — Wiele razy byłem z nim sam na sam, bo udzielał mi lekcji obrony przed dementorami. Jeśli pomagał Blackowi, to dlaczego wówczas mnie nie wykończył?

— A niby skąd mam wiedzieć, co się dzieje w głowie wilkołaka? — syknął Severus. — Zejdź mi z drogi, Potter.

— JEST PAN ŻAŁOSNY! — krzyknął Harry, a ja z niedowierzaniem przypatrywałam się całej sytuacji. — NIE CHCE PAN NAWET ICH WYSŁUCHAĆ, BO ZROBILI Z PANA BALONA W SZKOLE!

— MILCZ! JAK ŚMIESZ MÓWIĆ DO MNIE W TEN SPOSÓB! — wrzasnął Severus, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby właśnie całkiem stracił rozum. — Jaki ojciec, taki syn! Właśnie uratowałem ci życie, powinieneś dziękować mi na kolanach! Miałbyś za swoje, gdyby ten łotr cię zabił! Umarłbyś jak twój ojciec, tak jak on zbyt pewny siebie i zarozumiały, żeby uwierzyć, że możesz się mylić co do Blacka… A teraz zejdź mi z drogi albo sam cię usunę. ZEJDŹ MI Z DROGI, POTTER!

Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Nadszedł moment, żeby zaczął działać, bo Severus stawał się coraz bardziej niebezpieczny i nieprzewidywalny.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — krzyknęłam. Chciałam go tylko rozbroić, ale nie byłam jedyną osobą, która to zrobiła. Trzasnęło tak, że drzwi zadygotały, Sev uniósł się w powietrze i całym ciałem rąbnął w ścianę, a po chwili osunął się na podłogę. Strumyk krwi spływał mu po czole. Stracił przytomność.

Rozejrzałam się szybko. Zarówno Harry, Ron, jak i Hermiona zdecydowali się na rozbrojenie Severusa dokładnie w tym samym momencie.

— Nie powinieneś tego robić — rzekł Syriusz, patrząc na Harry'ego. — Trzeba było zostawić go mnie…

— Na brodę Merlina, Severusie — jęknęłam i szybko doskoczyłam do jego ciała. Odetchnęłam ulgą, gdy zauważyłam, że nadal oddycha.

— Nie musisz się nim tak przejmować — powiedział Syriusz.

— ON JEST MOIM OJCEM CHRZESTNYM, ZAPOMNIAŁEŚ? — ryknęłam, po czym skupiłam uwagę na nieprzytomnym mężczyźnie. Dokładnie sprawdziłam ranę, ale wydawało mi się, że nie było to nic groźnego. Byłam pewna, że albo sam odzyska przytomność za jakiś czas, albo pani Pomfrey doprowadzi go do porządku. Trzeba było tylko przetransportować go do zamku, a to musiało poczekać, aż Syriusz i profesor Lupin skończą swoją opowieść.

— On naprawdę jest dla ciebie taki ważny? — zapytał cicho Syriusz.

— Też byś był, gdybyś nie siedział w Azkabanie i opiekował się mną przez całe moje życie — odpowiedziałam. Twarz Syriusza niczego nie wyrażała. Pozornie, bo byłam pewna, że go uraziłam. — Przepraszam, to nie twoja wina, że nie mogłeś…

W tym samym czasie przerażona Hermiona przeżywała, że zaatakowaliśmy nauczyciela. Za to profesor Lupin z pomocą Syriusza uwolnił się z lin.

— Dziękuję ci, Harry — powiedział.

— Ale to nie oznacza, że już panu uwierzyłem.

— Więc nadszedł czas, żeby przedstawić ci dowód — odezwał się Syriusz. — Chłopcze, daj mi Petera. No już.

Ron ściskał Parszywka przy piersi. Nie chciał go oddać, dopóki Syriusz nie wyjaśnił, jak się dowiedział, gdzie jest Peter. Pokazał im nawet zdjęcie z _Proroka Codziennego_. Byłam zaskoczona, że nadal je miał.

Przysłuchiwałam się tej rozmowie, patrząc czasami z troską na nieprzytomnego Severusa.

— On boi się tego wariata! — zawołał Ron, po tym, gdy Lupin zauważył, że szczur nie wygląda najlepiej.

— Parszywek wyglądał źle, zanim Hermiona kupiła kota — wtrąciłam.

— Ten kot nie jest wariatem — jednocześnie powiedział Syriusz. — To najinteligentniejszy przedstawiciel swojego gatunku, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Od razu rozpoznał Petera. A kiedy zobaczył mnie, poznał, że nie jestem psem, choć nie od razu mi zaufał. W końcu udało mi się z nim porozumieć, wytłumaczyć, na kogo poluję i odtąd mi pomaga…

— Co to znaczy? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Próbował przynieść mi Petera, ale mu się nie udało… więc ukradł dla mnie hasła do wieży Gryffindoru… O ile go dobrze zrozumiałem, zabrał je z szafki nocnej w sypialni chłopców… Ale Peter wyczuł, co się dzieje i uciekł… Isabella powiedziała mi, że Peter pozostawił krwawe ślady na pościeli… chyba sam się ugryzł… no cóż, udawanie własnej śmierci już raz podziałało…

— A dlaczego udał własną śmierć? — zapytał ze złością Harry. — Bo wiedział, że chcesz go zabić, tak jak zabiłeś moich rodziców!

— Nie — powiedział Lupin. — Harry…

— A teraz chcesz go wykończyć!

— Tak, chcę — powiedział Syriusz, patrząc złowrogo na Parszywka.

— Więc powinienem pozwolić Snape'owi pojmać cię i oddać dementorom! — krzyknął Harry, a ja z irytacją zamknęłam oczy. Czy do niego nic nie dotarło?

— Harry — wtrącił szybko Lupin — czy ty nie rozumiesz? Przez cały czas myśleliśmy, że to Syriusz zdradził twoich rodziców, a Peter go wytropił… a tymczasem było zupełnie inaczej, nie rozumiesz? To _Peter_ zdradził twojego ojca i twoją matkę… a Syriusz wytropił Petera…

— TO NIEPRAWDA! — krzyknął Harry. — ON BYŁ ICH STRAŻNIKIEM TAJEMNICY! POWIEDZIAŁ TO, ZANIM PAN SIĘ POJAWIŁ, POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE ICH ZABIŁ!

Wskazywał na Syriusza, który kręcił powoli głową, a w oczach lśniły mu łzy.

— Tak, Harry… jakbym ich zabił — wychrypiał. — Namówiłem Lily i Jamesa, żeby swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy uczynili Petera zamiast mnie… Tak, to moja wina, wiem o tym… Tej nocy, kiedy zginęli, chciałem sprawdzić Petera, upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny, ale kiedy przyszedłem do jego kryjówki, już go tam nie było. Ani śladu walki. Coś mnie tknęło. Od razu wyruszyłem do domu twoich rodziców. A kiedy zobaczyłem ich dom… rozwalony… i ich ciała… zrozumiałem, co się stało… co zrobił Peter. Co ja zrobiłem.

Głos mu się załamał. Podeszłam do niego i położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu.

— Dość tego — rzekł Lupin, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała twarda nuta. — Jest jeden sposób, żeby udowodnić, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Ron, daj mi tego szczura.

— A co zamierza pan z nim zrobić, jak go panu dam? — zapytał niepewnie Ron.

— Zmuszę go do ujawnienia, kim jest. Jeśli jest naprawdę szczurem, nic mu się nie stanie.

Ron zawahał się, ale po chwili wyciągnął rękę z Parszywkiem w stronę Lupina. Kiedy profesor go wziął, szczur zaczął rozpaczliwie piszczeć, wić się i wyrywać. Był przerażony.

— Gotów jesteś, Syriuszu? — zapytał Lupin. Syriusz już wziął z łóżka różdżkę Severusa i zbliżył się do Lupina. Ja stanęłam obok ciała Severusa.

— Razem? — powiedział cicho.

— Razem — rzekł Lupin. — Policzę do trzech. Raz… dwa… TRZY!

Obserwowałam rozwój wypadków. Najpierw z ich różdżek błysnęło niebieskobiałe światło, a przez chwilę szczur zawisł w powietrzu, miotając się dziko. Następnie upadł na podłogę, jeszcze raz rozbłysło oślepiające światło, a potem zaczęła się szybka przemiana.

Trwało to tylko kilka sekund. Na miejscu, w którym upadł Parszywek, stał dorosły, bardzo niski mężczyzna, niewiele wyższy ode mnie. Miał rzadkie, bezbarwne, potargane włosy, a na czubku głowy łysinę. Wyglądał mizernie. Oddech miał przyspieszony i płytki, a co chwilę rzucał szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi.

— Cześć, Peter — powiedział Lupin beztroskim tonem. — Kupa lat.

— S-syriusz… R-remus… Moi przyjaciele… Moi starzy przyjaciele…

Spojrzałam na niego z obrzydzeniem. Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że Peter był również odpowiedzialny za śmierć mojej mamy. To przez niego Syriusz spędził dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, a ja musiałam wychowywać się u Nikeyów. Zapłonęłam takim gniewem i nienawiścią, że czekałam na moment, w którym Syriusz w końcu go zabije.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	25. Rozdział 25

**Pełnia**

Musiałam uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Chociaż Syriusz podniósł różdżkę, Remus go powstrzymał, ponieważ chciał wyjaśnić parę spraw z Peterem. Nie wiem, czy zrobił to bardziej dla siebie, czy może dla Harry'ego. Zirytowana słuchałam Pettigrew, który starał się dalej odgrywać rolę ofiary. Twierdził, że Syriusz najpierw zabił rodziców Harry'ego, a teraz chce zabić jego…

— Nikt cię nie zabije, dopóki nie ustalimy kilku faktów — powiedział Lupin.

— Co tu jest do ustalenia? — zapiszczał Pettigrew. — Wiedziałem, że ucieknie, żeby mnie zabić! Wiedziałem o tym od dawna! Spodziewałem się tego od dwunastu lat!

— Wiedziałeś, że Syriusz ucieknie z Azkabanu? — zdziwił się Lupin, marszcząc brwi. W międzyczasie Peter panicznie rozglądał się po pokoju, poszukując miejsca, przez które mógłby najłatwiej uciec. Trzymałam różdżkę przygotowaną, by móc go zatrzymać. — Choć nikt tego wcześniej nie dokonał?

— Posiadł moce, o jakich reszta nas może tylko marzyć! Nie wierzysz? A jak zdołałby stamtąd uciec, gdyby się nie sprzymierzył z siłami Ciemności? Myślę, że to Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nauczył go paru sztuczek!

Syriusz tak zaczął się śmiać, że aż zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Dopiero w tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że on jest dorosłym, dobrze wykwalifikowanym czarodziejem, który może być groźny, jeśli tylko zechce.

— Voldemort nauczył mnie sztuczek? — zapytał w końcu. Pettigrew wzdrygnął się, jakby Syriusz chlasnął go w twarz. — Co, boisz się samego imienia swojego dawnego pana? Nie dziwię się, Peter. Jego banda nie pała do ciebie miłością, co?

Harry, Ron i Hermiona bacznie obserwowali całą sytuację i z uwagą słuchali Syriusza, który opowiadał Peterowi, co słyszał od śmierciożerców w Azkabanie. Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwowałam Harry'ego i widziałam, że zwracał dużą uwagę na samo zachowanie Pettigrew: To, jak się rozglądał, jak pot spływał po jego twarzy i jaki był przerażony całą sytuacją. Czułam, że to kwestia kilku minut, aż Peter się złamie i przyzna się do winy.

W pewnym momencie do rozmowy wtrąciła się Hermiona.

— Panie profesorze… — odezwała się nieśmiało, zwracając się do Lupina. — Czy… czy mogę coś powiedzieć?

— Oczywiście, Hermiono.

— No bo… Parszywek… to znaczy… ten… ten człowiek… przez trzy lata spał w dormitorium Harry'ego. Gdyby pracował dla Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, to dlaczego nigdy nie próbował zrobić Harry'emu krzywdy?

— Właśnie! — ucieszył się Pettigrew. — Dziękuję ci! Widzisz, Remusie? Przy mnie Harry'emu włos nie spadł z głowy! Bo niby dlaczego miałbym zrobić mu krzywdę?

— Powiem ci dlaczego — rzekł Syriusz. — Dlatego, że nigdy nie zrobiłeś dla nikogo niczego, jeśli nie widziałeś w tym swojej korzyści…

Syriusz trafił w punkt. Podczas gdy rozwijał swoją wypowiedź, Pettigrew był coraz bardziej przerażony, kilka razy otwierał usta i je zamykał, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

— Ee… panie Black… Syriuszu… — odezwała się nieśmiało Hermiona, nie będąc pewna, jak się zwrócić do mojego ojczyma. Syriusz aż podskoczył, słysząc te słowa, i spojrzał na Hermionę tak, jakby już dawno zapomniał, że można się do niego zwracać w tak uprzejmy sposób. Uśmiechnęłam się z rozbawieniem, które właściwie nie pasowało do tej całej sytuacji.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć… ale jak… jak ci się udało uciec z Azkabanu, skoro twierdzisz, że nie korzystałeś z czarnej magii?

Syriusz zmarszczył lekko czoło i spojrzał ponuro na Hermionę, jakby rozważał jej pytanie.

— Nie wiem, jak tego dokonałem — powiedział powoli. — Myślę, że jedynym powodem, dla którego nie oszalałem, była moja niewinność. Wiedziałem, że jestem niewinny. To nie była szczęśliwa myśl, więc dementorzy nie mogli mnie jej pozbawić… nie mogli jej wyssać… utrzymywała mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Dzięki temu nie zapomniałem, kim jestem. Więc kiedy to wszystko stało się… nie do zniesienia… zdołałem się w celi przemienić… w psa. Dementorzy nie widzą… — Przełknął ślinę. — Wyczuwają ludzi po ich emocjach, którymi się żywią… Wyczuwali, że moje uczucia stały się mniej… mniej ludzkie, mniej złożone, kiedy stałem się psem… ale na pewno pomyśleli, że tracę rozum jak wszyscy, którzy tam się znaleźli, więc nie miałem nadziei na wyrwanie się stamtąd bez różdżki… I wtedy zobaczyłem Petera na tej fotografii… i zrozumiałem, że on przez cały czas jest w Hogwarcie z Harrym i Isabellą… i ma idealne warunki do działania, jeśli tylko usłyszy, że siły Ciemności odzyskują swą moc… gotów uderzyć, gdy tylko się upewni, że ma sprzymierzeńców… żeby przynieść im w darze ostatniego Pottera i sprowadzić córkę ich pana… Bo gdy to zrobi, kto ośmieli się powiedzieć, że zdradził Lorda Voldemorta? Powitają go ze wszystkimi honorami… Więc sami widzicie, że musiałem coś zrobić. Tylko ja wiedziałem, że Peter wciąż żyje… Czułem, jakby ktoś zapalił ogień w mojej głowie, a dementorzy nie mogli go ugasić… To nie było miłe uczucie… to była obsesja… ale dawała mi siłę, rozjaśniała umysł. Tak więc pewnego wieczoru, gdy otworzyli drzwi celi, żeby mi dać jedzenie, wyślizgnąłem się jako pies… Było im o wiele trudniej wyczuć zwierzęce emocje. Byłem chudy, chudziutki, zdołałem się przecisnąć przez kraty… przepłynąłem na ląd… powędrowałem na północ i wślizgnąłem się na błonia Hogwartu jako pies… Od tego czasu żyłem w Zakazanym Lesie i tutaj… wymykałem się tylko, żeby popatrzeć na quidditcha… Latasz na miotle tak dobrze, jak twój ojciec, Harry…

Spojrzał na chłopaka, który w końcu nie odwrócił wzroku. Byłam pewna, że to dobry znak.

— Uwierzcie mi — wychrypiał Syriusz. — Uwierzcie. Nigdy nie zdradziłem Jamesa i Lily. Wolałbym umrzeć, niż ich zdradzić.

Harry skinął głową, na znak, że mu wierzy. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

— Nie!

Pettigrew padł na kolana, jakby kiwnięcie głową Harry'ego było dla niego wyrokiem śmierci. Zaczął błagać o litość, podpełzając do każdego po kolei. Hermiona była przerażona, gdy chwycił brzeg jej szaty. Gdy ją wyrwała, Peter zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Harry… Harry… taki jesteś podobny do swojego ojca… taki podobny…

— JAK ŚMIESZ ODZYWAĆ SIĘ DO HARRY'EGO? — ryknął Syriusz. — JAK ŚMIESZ SPOJRZEĆ MU W OCZY? JAK ŚMIESZ WSPOMINAĆ PRZY NIM JAMESA?

W końcu Syriusz i Lupin podeszli do Pettigrew i odciągnęli od Harry'ego, ciskając nim na podłogę. Siedział tam, drżąc ze strachu i wpatrując się nich szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Sprzedałeś Lily i Jamesa Voldemortowi — rzekł Syriusz, który również cały się trząsł. — Zaprzeczysz temu?

Pettigrew zalał się łzami i przyznał się do winy.

— Syriuszu, Syriuszu, co mogłem na to poradzić? Czarny Pan… ty nie masz pojęcia…

Słuchałam jego wyjaśnień, ale coś się we mnie gotowało. Był nędznym tchórzem bez kręgosłupa moralnego, człowiekiem, który robił wszystko, by pójść na łatwiznę. Gardziłam nim i zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Syriusz, Lupin i ojciec Harry'ego przyjaźnili się z nim. Za to mogłam świetnie zrozumieć, dlaczego Voldemort nie miał nic przeciwko, by do szeregów śmierciożerców dołączył ktoś taki jak Pettigrew. W końcu ktoś musiał wykonywać brudną robotę i był przydatnym szpiegiem w szeregach Zakonu Feniksa.

Byłam już zmęczona tą rozmową. Chciałam już zobaczyć śmierć Pettigrew i pójść do zamku. Cały czas miałam też wrażenie, że zapomniałam o czymś ważnym.

— Trzeba było pomyśleć, że jeśli nie zabije cię Voldemort, to zginiesz z naszych rąk. Żegnaj, Peter.

— NIE! — krzyknął Harry i zasłonił Petera własnym ciałem. — Nie możecie go zabić. Nie możecie.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co robił. Nie potrafiłam go zrozumieć, chociaż przepływały do mnie jego uczucia, tym razem były zbyt chaotyczne, bym mogła cokolwiek stwierdzić na ich podstawie.

— Harry, ten nędzny robak przyczynił się do tego, że nie masz rodziców — powiedziałam. Syriusz i Lupin byli tak zaskoczeni, że nie byli w stanie nic powiedzieć. — Ta kupa łajna patrzyłaby na twoją śmierć bez zmrużenia oka. Słyszałeś go. Jego własna śmierdząca skóra droższa mu była od całej twojej rodziny.

— Wiem — wydyszał Harry. Spoglądał to na mnie, to na mężczyzn z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. — Zaprowadzimy go do zamku. Oddamy go w ręce dementorów. Niech go wsadzą do Azkabanu… tylko go nie zabijajcie.

— Harry! — wyszeptał Pettigrew i mu dziękował za ocalenie życia, a ja w końcu zrozumiałam kuzyna.

— Odejdź — warknął Harry, odtrącając Petera ze wstrętem. — Nie robię tego dla ciebie. Robię to, bo uważam, że mój tata nie chciałby, aby jego najlepsi przyjaciele zostali mordercami… przez ciebie.

Wszyscy zamarli, tylko Pettigrew złapał się za pierś, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Syriusz i Lupin patrzyli na siebie, a potem jednocześnie opuścili różdżki.

— Jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma prawo o tym decydować — powiedział Syriusz. — Ale zastanów się… pomyśl, co on zrobił.

— Harry ma rację — powiedziałam. Wszyscy, łącznie z Harrym, spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem. — Mogą go zamknąć w Azkabanie. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasłużył na to, by się tam znaleźć, to właśnie on… W Hogwarcie jest Minister Magii i będzie mógł od razu wysłuchać jego zeznań… Pettigrew z własnej woli albo pod działaniem veritaserum potwierdzi, że jesteś niewinny, Syriuszu…

— A więc dobrze — rzekł Lupin. — Odsuń się, Harry. Chcę go związać. To wszystko, przysięgam — dodał, gdy Harry nadal się wahał.

Po chwili cienkie sznurki oplotły Pettigrew, a Syriusz zagroził, że go zabije, jeśli spróbuje się przemienić w szczura. Harry wyraził na to zgodę.

Podczas gdy Lupin usztywniał złamaną nogę Rona, Harry podszedł do mnie.

— Naprawdę opowiedział ci to w wakacje? — zapytał, wskazując głową na Syriusza. Skinęłam głową.

— Spotkałam go, gdy uciekłeś od Dursleyów. Postanowiłam zaryzykować i wysłuchać, co miał do powiedzenia.

— Uwierzyłaś mu? Mimo że nie mogłaś zobaczyć dowodu? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

— Zajrzałam do jego umysłu — wyjaśniłam. — Co prawda nie byłam w tym aż tak dobra, jak teraz, ale wystarczyło mi to, że Syriusz naprawdę wierzył w to, co mówił.

— Wyczytałaś z jego umysłu, że mówi prawdę? — zapytał zaskoczony.

— Nie, jak powiedziałam, tylko to, że wierzył, że mówi prawdę. Równie dobrze mógł być wariatem, który wierzy w alternatywną rzeczywistość, którą sam wymyślił, uznałam jednak, że Syriusz raczej jest osobą o zdrowych zmysłach…

Harry spojrzał na mnie, jakby nie zrozumiał moich wyjaśnień.

— Umysł ludzki jest bardzo złożony — powiedziałam. — Człowiek potrafi oszukiwać nawet samego siebie, nie mówiąc o wprowadzaniu innych w błąd, nawet jeśli oni zaglądają mu bezpośrednio do umysłu.

— A co wyczytałaś z mojego? — zapytał. Tym razem ja byłam zaskoczona.

— Nigdy nie zaglądałam ci do myśli! To pogwałcenie prywatności. Uczę się tego, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może się przydać, ale nie przypominam sobie, żebym zastosowała legilimencję na kimś poza Severusem i Syriuszem.

— Idziemy — powiedział Syriusz do nas. Spojrzałam na Krzywołapa, który jako pierwszy wybiegł z pokoju. Za nim ruszyli Lupin i Ron, do których Pettigrew był przykuty ciężkimi kajdankami. Następny był Severus, który nadal nie odzyskał przytomności. Syriusz za pomocą jego różdżki utrzymywał go w pozycji pionowej. Przez całą drogę Sev szybował jak duch. Za nim szedł oczywiście Syriusz, a dopiero na końcu poszliśmy w trójkę: Hermiona, Harry i ja.

Tak bardzo chciałam, żeby wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Byłam zła na siebie, ponieważ wciąż miałam jakieś niepokojące uczucie i bałam się, że coś złego może się wydarzyć.

.

Powoli posuwaliśmy się do przodu, idąc tunelem w kierunku Wierzby Bijącej. Syriusz, który sterował Severusem, nie zwracał uwagi na to, że jego bezwładna głowa co chwilę obijała się o niskie sklepienie. Irytowało mnie to.

— Uważaj! — powiedziałam w końcu.

— Ciasno tu… — odpowiedział, ale od tamtej pory był trochę ostrożniejszy. Mimo to miałam ochotę wyrwać mu tę różdżkę i samej sterować Sevem.

— Wiesz, co to oznacza? — zapytał nagle Syriusz Harry'ego. — Zdemaskowanie Petera Pettigrew?

— Jesteś wolny — odrzekł Harry.

— Tak… Ale jestem też… nie wiem, czy ktoś ci powiedział… jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

— Tak, wiem o tym.

— No więc… twoi rodzice wyznaczyli mnie twoim opiekunem — powiedział Syriusz. — Na wypadek, gdyby coś im się stało… Oczywiście zrozumiem cię, jeśli będziesz chciał nadal zostać ze swoją ciotką i wujem. Ale… no… zastanów się. Bo kiedy zostanę oczyszczony z zarzutów… to jeśli chciałbyś mieć… inny dom…

— Co?… Zamieszkać z tobą? — zapytał Harry. — Wyprowadzić się od Dursleyów? — Jego głos był tak pełen niedowierzania, że Syriusz uznał to za odmowę.

— Nie ma sprawy, przypuszczałem, że nie będziesz chciał — powiedział szybko. — Rozumiem. Ja tylko sobie pomyślałem…

— Zwariowałeś? — powiedział Harry ochrypłym głosem. — No pewnie, że chcę opuścić dom Dursleyów! A masz jakiś dom? Kiedy mogę się przenieść?

Syriusz spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

— Chcesz? — zapytał. — Naprawdę?

— No pewnie!

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i wyglądał, jakby był młodszy o dziesięć lat. Pomyślałam sobie, że Harry naprawdę nienawidzi Dursleyów, skoro jest gotowy zamieszkać z obcym dla niego mężczyzną, byleby wynieść się z Privet Drive. Znałam jego sytuację, więc właściwie reakcja Harry'ego mnie nie zaskoczyła, ale chyba dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do mnie, jak nieszczęśliwy czuje się w domu ciotki.

— To będziemy mieszkać razem — powiedziałam Harry'emu, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko. Syriusz wiedział, że z chęcią się do niego przeprowadzę, bo powiedziałam mu o tym kilkukrotnie.

Nie rozmawialiśmy do końca tunelu. Z trudem wydostaliśmy się na zewnątrz. Było już ciemno, tylko w oddali jarzyły się oświetlone okna zamku. Ruszyliśmy w jego kierunku, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

— Jeden fałszywy krok, Peter — rzekł Lupin ostrzegawczym tonem, celując z boku różdżką w jego pierś.

Zdołaliśmy przejść kilkanaście kroków, zanim chmura minęła księżyc. Skąpało nas blade światło, a gdy tylko pierwsze promienie mnie oświetliły, poczułam okropny ból i z jękiem opadłam na ziemię.

— Isabella! Co się dzieje? — zapytał wystraszony Harry.

Nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć, czując, że zaczęła się przemiana.

Przez całą tę sytuację zapomniałam, że tego dnia była pełnia. Przez ból docierała do mnie myśl, że Lupin nie wypił eliksiru i tej nocy będzie niebezpiecznym wilkołakiem.

Gdy podniosłam się z ziemi w postaci jednorożca, czarny pies walczył z wilkołakiem. Chciałam powiedzieć Harry'emu, Hermionie i Ronowi, którzy stali osłupieli z przerażeni, żeby uciekali, ale wiedziałam, że mnie nie zrozumieją. Jedyne, co mogłam zrobić, to postarać się odciągnąć wilkołaka jak najdalej od nich.

Przystąpiłam do ataku. Zanim do nich dobiegłam, wilkołak odrzucił psa. Ten upadł na ziemię, z jego pyska leciała krew. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy zobaczyłam, że oddychał.

Schyliłam głowę i natarłam na wilkołaka, wbijając mu mój róg w jego bok. Zawył z bólu, a ja za pomocą zaklęcia odrzuciłam go na kilka stóp. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu podniósł się szybko i zaczął biec w moim kierunku. Ponownie schyliłam łeb, chcąc bronić się rogiem, ale wilkołak zręcznie go wyminął i zanim zareagowałam w jakikolwiek sposób, wgryzł mi się w kark. Poczułam okropny ból, pociemniało mi przed oczami. Byłam pewna, że krzyknęłam, ale żaden dźwięk nie dotarł do moich uszu. Upadłam na trawę i spojrzałam na wilkołaka. Z jego pyska skapywała srebrna krew. Gdy schylał się, chcąc ukąsić mnie jeszcze raz, zamknęłam oczy, przygotowując się na ból. Miałam pustkę w głowie, nie przychodziło mi żadne zaklęcie, którego mogłam użyć.

Zaskoczona otworzyłam oczy, ponieważ nie poczułam żadnego ukąszenia ani bólu. Wilkołak rzucił się do ucieczki. Zebrałam w sobie siłę i wstałam, by móc pobiec za nim. Jednocześnie zastanawiałam się, jak go unieszkodliwić.

Wilkołak skierował się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Pobiegłam za nim, chociaż coraz częściej potykałam się o własne nogi. Byłam coraz słabsza i wolniejsza, a srebrna krew nadal wypływała z mojej rany. Ledwo wbiegłam między drzewa, upadłam i straciłam przytomność.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	26. Rozdział 26

**Ucieczka**

Gdy otworzyłam oczy, było już jasno. Byłam osłabiona, głowa i kark mnie okropnie bolały. Z ulgą zobaczyłam, że byłam człowiekiem.

— Jak dobrze, że odzyskałaś przytomność — powiedziała zmartwiona Egina, patrząc na mnie z troską. Rozejrzałam się i uświadomiłam sobie, że byłam na Polanie Jednorożców. Nie musiałam pytać, jak się tam znalazłam. Na pewno Gremi albo ktoś inny mnie przetransportował.

Leżałam przy strumyku, więc ostrożnie się podniosłam i spojrzałam w lustro wody. Przestraszyłam się mojego odbicia. Byłam blada z sińcami pod oczami, a rana wyglądała paskudnie. Wokół poszarpanej skóry nadal były resztki zaschniętej krwi, zarówno srebrnej, jak i ciemnoczerwonej.

— Straciłam dużo krwi — powiedziałam cicho.

— Nie tak dużo, jak myślisz — uspokoiła mnie Egina. — Szybko zatamowaliśmy krwawienie, ale rana się otworzyła, gdy się przemieniłaś. Zanim wrócisz do zamku, lepiej ją obmyj.

Po chwili obok mnie pojawiła się gaza. Zmoczyłam ją w wodzie i przyłożyłam do rany. Chociaż bolało i szczypało, chłodna woda sprawiała ulgę.

— Czy… — musiałam się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałam, jak to ująć. Egina zrozumiała mnie od razu.

— Jad wilkołaka nie działa na ludzi obdarzonych mocą jednorożca — uspokoiła mnie. — To ugryzienie nie przyniesie ci żadnych konsekwencji, poza tym, że jak rana się wyleczy, na pewno pozostanie ci blizna.

Skinęłam głową z ulgą.

— Wsiadaj — powiedział Gremi, który położył się na trawie tak, bym mogła się wdrapać na jego grzbiet. — Zabiorę cię do zamku. W nocy wiele się wydarzyło, jestem pewien, że martwią się o ciebie. Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało.

Tak bardzo zaakcentował słowo _nikomu_ , że nie wiedziałam, co miał na myśli.

Gdy w pół siedziałam, w pół leżałam na jego grzbiecie, Gremi podniósł się ostrożnie i pogalopował przez las.

.

Jednorożec podwiózł mnie pod samo wejście do zamku. Ostrożnie ześlizgnęłam się z jego grzbietu i lekko się zachwiałam. Gremi patrzył na mnie z troską, ale czułam się już trochę lepiej. Pożegnałam się z nim i weszłam do zamku.

Najpierw poszłam prosto do gabinetu profesora Lupina. Zapukałam, a gdy usłyszałam ciche _proszę_ , weszłam do środka.

— Isabella, witaj — powiedział.

— Dzień dobry. Wie pan coś o Syriuszu? Co się z nim stało?

Profesor spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem i przecząco pokręcił głową.

— Niestety nie. Dopiero niedawno przyszedłem z Zakazanego Lasu i jeszcze nie widziałem się z profesorem Dumbledore'em…

Umilkł, gdy zauważył moją ranę.

— Ja ci to zrobiłem? — zapytał zmartwiony.

— Tak — odpowiedziałam — ale nic mi nie jest — dodałam szybko.

— Nie staniesz się wilkołakiem?

— Nie. Na ludzi z mocą jednorożca jad wilkołaka nie działa, niech się pan o to nie martwi — odpowiedziałam. — A jak pan się czuje?

— Dobrze. Co prawda jestem obolały, mam jakieś dziwne rany i wszędzie byłem pobrudzony jakąś srebrną, zaschniętą mazią, ale poza tym nic mi nie jest.

— To srebrne to moja krew — powiedziałam. — Zawsze podczas przemian jest srebrna i ma identycznie właściwości, co krew jednorożców…

— Daje życie?

— Podobno — odparłam. — A jedna rana pochodzi od mojego rogu — dodałam.

Profesor uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— To oboje się uszkodziliśmy. Zaraz śniadanie, może w końcu uda nam się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Skinęłam głową. Wyszliśmy razem, ale do Wielkiej Sali szliśmy w milczeniu. Gdy weszliśmy do środka, zapadła cisza, wszyscy uczniowie przestali rozmawiać i gapili się na nas. Trochę mnie to speszyło, ale jeszcze na korytarzu zamaskowałam ranę za pomocą metamorformagii, więc nie milczeli z tego powodu. Dopiero gdy ruszyłam w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, a Lupin w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, zauważyłam, że uczniowie gapili się na niego.

— O co chodzi? — zapytałam Paula, obok którego usiadłam.

— Snape powiedział rano Ślizgonom, że profesor Lupin jest wilkołakiem i dziś w nocy grasował po błoniach — odpowiedział. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści i musiałam zrobić jakiś grymas, bo bliźniacy spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

— Wiedziałaś?

Skinęłam głową, ale nie wyjaśniłam niczego.

— Nie natknęłaś się na niego, prawda? — zapytał Paul.

Zastanawiałam się, czy skłamać, ale przecież on tyle rzeczy wiedział…

— To dłuższa historia — powiedziałam wymijająco. — Ale nic mi nie jest. A gdzie Harry, Ron i Hermiona? — zapytałam.

— W skrzydle szpitalnym — odpowiedział Fred. — Ron ma złamaną nogę, ale poza tym wszystko z nim w porządku. Harry'emu i Hermionie też nic nie jest, ale pani Pomfrey wolała mieć na nich oko, szczególnie że podobno przeżyli jakieś bliskie spotkanie z dementorami.

Spojrzałam na nich zaskoczona.

— Czy powiecie mi w końcu, co się stało? — zapytałam.

— Nie wiele wiemy — wytłumaczył George. — Wiadomo tylko, że Snape złapał Blacka, ale ten zwiał, zanim dementor został przyprowadzony, żeby mu złożyć pocałunek. Zostawili go samego w gabinecie Flitwicka i wykorzystał okazję.

— Poza tym zwiał również hipogryf Hagrida — wtrąciła Ginny.

— Podobno dementorzy chcieli zaaplikować pocałunek Harry'emu, ale w ostatniej chwili ktoś się pojawił nad jeziorem i uratował go, wyczarowując patronusa — kontynuował George. — Słyszałem, że nauczyciele mówili, że to musiał być potężny czarodziej, bo ten patronus przegonił setkę dementorów. W każdym razie już ich tu nie ma, Knot wysłał ich z powrotem do Azkabanu.

Milczałam i myślałam o wydarzeniach z zeszłej nocy. Wiedziałam, że więcej usłyszę od Harry'ego, Hermiony i Rona. Najistotniejszą informacją, którą przekazał mi George, chociaż nie był tego świadomy, było to, że Peter Pettigrew uciekł, a Syriusz nadal jest uważany za mordercę. Było mi tak przykro z tego powodu.

Wiedziałam, że powinnam coś zjeść, ale nie byłam głodna. Spojrzałam na stół nauczycielski i po minie profesora Lupina domyśliłam się, że Hagrid właśnie przekazał mu o niedyskrecji Severusa. Profesor McGonagall patrzyła na niego z takim współczuciem, które rzadko u niej widywałam.

— Będzie musiał odejść — powiedział z żalem Paul, który wiedział, na kogo patrzę. — Myślę, że jest tego świadomy. Jeśli nie złoży rezygnacji, rodzice wielu uczniów przyślą sowy, że nie zgadzają się na to, żeby ich dzieci uczył wilkołak. Obawiam się, że wśród nich będzie również moja mama.

— A twój tata? — zapytała Ginny.

Paul wzruszył ramionami.

— Mój tata zna Lupina ze szkoły i na początku roku nawet ucieszył się, że w końcu obrony będzie uczyć nas ktoś mądry. Raczej nie miałby nic przeciwko… Często mówił z żalem, że wilkołaki są odrzucane, a wśród nich jest wielu zdolnych i mądrych czarodziei, którzy kiedyś mieli pecha natknąć się na wilkołaka…

Poderwałam się gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca. Paul umilkł i spojrzał na mnie badawczo. Przymknęłam oczy i położyłam rękę na jego ramieniu, opierając się na nim, bo zakręciło mi się w głowie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedziałam po chwili. — Muszę coś załatwić — dodałam i ostrożnie ruszyłam w kierunku wyjścia. Ogarniała mnie taka złość, że powinnam gdzieś pójść i się uspokoić, ale wbrew rozsądkowi zeszłam do lochów.

.

— JAK MOGŁEŚ?! — krzyknęłam, gdy tylko weszłam do gabinetu Severusa. Mężczyzna stał przede mną, zaskoczony moim wybuchem. — JAK MOGŁEŚ WSZYSTKIM POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE PROFESOR LUPIN JEST WILKOŁAKIEM?!

— On jest niebezpieczny — odpowiedział spokojnie Severus. — Uwierzyliście w tę durną bajeczkę, którą sprzedał wam razem z Blackiem…

— ONI MÓWIĄ PRAWDĘ! — wrzasnęłam. — I KIEDYŚ ZOBACZYSZ NA WŁASNE OCZY, ŻE MÓWILI PRAWDĘ I PETTIGREW ŻYJE! — Wiedziałam, że mam rację. Nie musiałam być jasnowidzem, by zrozumieć, że teraz Peter nie ma właściwie innego wyjścia i na pewno wyruszył na poszukiwania Voldemorta. — NIENAWIŚĆ CIĘ ZAŚLEPIŁA! MÓJ OJCIEC MÓGŁ BYĆ UNIEWINNIONY I ROZPOCZĄĆ ŻYCIE NA NOWO, A PRZEZ CIEBIE DALEJ MUSI SIĘ UKRYWAĆ!

— Twoim ojcem jest Czarny Pan — powiedział chłodno, co mnie rozwścieczyło jeszcze bardziej.

— TO SYRIUSZ SIĘ MNĄ OPIEKOWAŁ PODCZAS PIERWSZEGO ROKU MOJEGO ŻYCIA, JAK JESZCZE ŻYŁA MOJA MAMA I ZANIM TRAFIŁ DO AZKABANU! TO ON SIĘ MNĄ OPIEKOWAŁ W CIĄGU OSTATNIEGO ROKU!

Severus wpatrywał się we mnie wstrząśnięty. Właśnie przyznałam się, że przez cały rok szkolny miałam kontakt z Syriuszem. Nie czekałam na jego reakcję, wyszłam z gabinetu, mocno trzaskając drzwiami. Byłam wściekła, czułam, jak adrenalina krążyła w moich żyłach. Ból na moim karku wzmagał się z każdą sekundą, w miarę jak się uspokajałam, docierało do mnie, że byłam osłabiona, a na dodatek nic nie zjadłam. Nawet nie doszłam do schodów na końcu korytarza, gdy zemdlałam.

.

Pierwsze co zrozumiałam po odzyskaniu przytomności, że ktoś musiał mnie przenieść: Leżałam w wygodnym łóżku. Miałam nadzieję, że nie znajdowałam się w komnatach Severusa, ponieważ nie chciałam go widzieć.

Z obawą otworzyłam oczy, ale z ulgą zauważyłam, że leżałam w skrzydle szpitalnym. Obok mojego łóżka siedział Paul i wpatrywał się w etykietkę eliksiru, który przygotowywałam razem z Severusem podczas wakacji. Na sąsiednich łóżkach leżeli Harry, Hermiona oraz Ron.

— Obudziłaś się — powiedział Harry. Paul na te słowa szybko spojrzał na mnie i odstawił eliksir.

— Co się stało? — zapytałam, próbując się podnieść, ale byłam zbyt słaba, żeby to zrobić. Poza tym miałam bardzo usztywnioną szyję i gdy jej dotknęłam, zrozumiałam, że pani Pomfrey obwiązała mnie bandażami.

— Kiedy wyszłaś z Wielkiej Sali, wyglądałaś tak okropnie, że postanowiłem na wszelki wypadek pójść za tobą — powiedział Paul. — Widziałem, jak schodziłaś do lochów, ale kiedy tam dotarłem, leżałaś nieprzytomna na korytarzu, więc zabrałem cię tutaj…

Byłam mu wdzięczna, że nie prosił o pomoc Severusa.

— Dziękuję — powiedziałam w momencie, kiedy pani Pomfrey zauważyła, że się obudziłam. Szybko mnie zbadała, dała kilka eliksirów do wypicia oraz przyniosła tacę pełną jedzenia.

— Masz to wszystko zjeść — powiedziała stanowczo. — Pilnuj jej — zwróciła się do Paula i wyszła.

Z niechęcią spojrzałam na tacę, nie miałam apetytu. Mimo to wzięłam widelec do ręki, bo pani Pomfrey miała rację: Jeśli chciałam odzyskać siły, musiałam coś zjeść.

— Powiedzcie mi, co się wczoraj stało — zwróciłam się do Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony.

Milczeli, a Harry znacząco spojrzał na Paula.

— Możecie przy nim mówić — powiedziałam. — On wie, że Syriusz jest niewinny.

— Od kiedy? — zapytał wstrząśnięty Ron.

— Od wieczoru, w który wymknęła się z zamku, żeby spotkać się z Blackiem — powiedział Paul. — Dłuższa historia, ale może potem wam opowiem.

Harry wahał się chwilę, ale zaczął opowieść od momentu, w którym wyszliśmy z tunelu. Usłyszałam, w jaki sposób uciekł Peter, czego sama nie widziałam, bo byłam zbyt zajęta walką z wilkołakiem. Później Harry opowiedział mi o dementorach i jak ktoś wyczarował patronusa, który przegonił dementorów. Następnie obudzili się już w skrzydle szpitalnym. Dalej opowiadała Hermiona, jak za pomocą zmieniacza czasu – musiała też wyjaśnić Paulowi, skąd go miała i dlaczego – cofnęli się o trzy godziny, co było pomysłem samego Dumbledore'a. Dzięki czemu uratowali Hardodzioba, a potem tylko obserwowali sytuację, wiedząc, że nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć. Resztę historii opowiedział Harry: Że to on wyczarował tego patronusa…

— To naprawdę byłeś ty? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Paul.

— Tak. Zanim to zrobiłem, myślałem, że… to mój tata, chociaż wiem, że to niemożliwe… Ale tam na brzegu widziałem siebie, tylko nie rozpoznałem…

— Jesteś podobny do swojego ojca — wtrąciłam. Harry skinął głową.

— No więc byłem pewien, że mi się uda, bo robiłem to już wcześniej… Trudno to wyjaśnić… W każdym razie był jeleniem… — Harry spojrzał na mnie. — Mój tata przybierał postać jelenia, prawda?

Potwierdziłam. Harry przez chwilę milczał, zanim opowiedział, jak na Hardodziobie polecieli pod okno gabinetu profesora Flitwicka i uwolnili Syriusza.

— I Syriusz uciekł na Hardodziobie? — zapytałam. Harry skinął głową.

— A Pettigrew uciekł — powiedziała Hermiona ze smutkiem. — Jak myślicie, co teraz zrobi?

— Będzie szukał Voldemorta, to oczywiste — powiedziałam.

— A możecie mi opowiedzieć, co się działo, zanim Pettigrew uciekł? Jak się tam w ogóle znalazł? — zapytał Paul.

W końcu Ron mógł się trochę wykazać i opowiedział mu wszystko, zaczynając od odwiedzin u Hagrida i znalezieniu Parszywka. Podczas gdy Paul słuchał go z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, zjadłam wszystko, co przyniosła mi pani Pomfrey.

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_


	27. Rozdział 27

**Niepewna przyszłość**

W południe Harry, Ron i Hermiona zostali wypuszczeni ze skrzydła szpitalnego, ale zanim to nastąpiło, opowiedziałam im o odwiedzinach Syriusza w wakacje i jak mu pomagałam przez cały rok. Potem byłam sama, bo pani Pomfrey chciała, żebym została w łóżku przynajmniej do wieczora. Miałam nadzieję, że wypuści mnie na kolację.

Jednak nadal czułam się osłabiona i postanowiłam wykorzystać te kilka godzin, żeby się zdrzemnąć. Wypiłam kilka łyków eliksiru nasennego i zasnęłam.

Gdy się obudziłam, nadal było jasno, a obok mnie ktoś siedział. Byłam zaskoczona, widząc Dracona.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytałam. Nie byłam zła, po prostu nie spodziewałam się go.

— Słyszałem, że tutaj leżysz — powiedział. — Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy to coś poważnego i jak się czujesz.

— Nic mi nie będzie — odpowiedziałam. — To była ciężka noc, jestem tylko trochę osłabiona.

Draco spojrzał na bandaż i minę miał niepewną. Byłam pewna, że jeszcze dwa lata temu naciskałby, żebym mu opowiedziała dokładnie, co się stało i czy naprawdę wszystko było w porządku. Teraz tylko pokiwał głową i wstał z krzesła.

— Przyniosłem czekoladowe żaby, gdybyś miała ochotę — powiedział. — Nie będę ci już przeszkadzał. Mam nadzieję, że szybko dojdziesz do siebie — dodał i wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, a ja byłam zbyt zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, żeby w ogóle mu podziękować.

Zjadłam jedną żabę ze smakiem, w końcu apetyt zaczął mi wracać i spojrzałam na kartę: Profesor Dumbledore. Chwilę przyglądałam się zdjęciu, a następnie odłożyłam kartę na stolik nocny i zamknęłam oczy. Zasnęłam błyskawicznie.

.

Wieczorem obudziła mnie pani Pomfrey. Było już ciemno. Zostałam szybko przebadana i odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy usłyszałam, że nie muszę spędzać nocy w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jedynie nadal musiałam nosić bandaż i smarować ranę maścią leczniczą.

— Zaraz zacznie się kolacja — powiedziała pani Pomfrey. — Zjedz porządny posiłek, zanim pójdziesz spać!

Obiecałam, że to zrobię i zeszłam do Wielkiej Sali. Usiadłam obok trójki.

— Profesor Lupin wyjechał — poinformował mnie Harry. Westchnęłam.

— Nawet się z nim nie pożegnałam — powiedziałam z żalem.

Nie rozmawialiśmy przez resztę kolacji. Dopiero w pokoju wspólnym Harry opowiedział mi o swojej rozmowie z profesorem Dumbledore'em oraz przepowiedni profesor Trelawney.

Hermiona i Ron byli przerażeni.

— To oznacza, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto wróci? — zapytał Ron.

— Od dawna wiedzieliśmy, że to kwestia czasu — powiedziałam. — Że cały czas się ukrywa, czekając, aż zbierze siły, zanim zaatakuje. Nie musicie być tak przerażeni, nie pojawi się jutro ani w przyszłym miesiącu. Nie wiemy, jak dużo czasu Pettigrew potrzebuje, żeby go odnaleźć, ani jak długo to potrwa, zanim Voldemort wróci. Może stać się to w ciągu kilku miesięcy, a może potrwać kilka lat.

— A co będzie, kiedy wróci? — zapytał Harry.

— Wojna — odparłam.

Starałam się kontrolować i wyglądać tak, jakbym niczego się nie bała. Nigdy nie przyznałabym tego przed nimi, ale byłam bardziej przerażona niż oni. Harry wiedział, że jego droga jest jasna: Voldemort będzie chciał jego śmierci, więc on będzie musiał z nim walczyć. Hermiona i Ron też nie musieli się nad niczym zastanawiać: Już teraz wiedzieli, chociaż może nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, że staną po stronie Harry'ego.

Ja zaś wiedziałam, że Voldemort za wszelką cenę będzie chciał mnie przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Wiedziałam również, że sercem zawsze będę przy Harrym, dlatego być może groziło mi większe niebezpieczeństwo niż jemu.

.

Przez resztę semestru unikałam Severusa. Większość czasu spędzałam w Wieży Gryffindoru albo na błoniach otoczona grupą Gryfonów. Starałam się nie chodzić samej po korytarzu, a jeśli już się zdarzało, że nikt mi nie towarzyszył, korzystałam z mojej umiejętności stawania się niewidzialną. Nadal miałam żal do Severusa za jego zachowanie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie oraz następnego dnia rano. Nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać. Nawet kiedy Sev wysłał do mnie przerażoną pierwszoklasistkę, która mi przekazała, że mam się stawić w jego gabinecie. Oczywiście nie poszłam.

W końcu pojawiły się wyniki egzaminów. Byłam zadowolona, że udało mi się zdobyć wysokie oceny z wszystkich przedmiotów. Paul był jedną z najlepszych osób, jeśli chodzi o ilość zdobytych sumów, natomiast Percy Weasley zdobył najwyższe oceny z owutemów.

Uczta, kończąca rok szkolny, była świętem Gryffindoru, który nie tylko zdobył Puchar Quidditcha, ale również znów zajął pierwsze miejsce w klasyfikacji domów. Z niechęcią myślałam o powrocie na Privet Drive. Przez pół godziny byłam szczęśliwa z myślą, że zamierzam w jednym domu z Syriuszem i Harrym. Współczułam chłopakowi, który musiał wracać do Durleyów.

Do domu wracałam w przedziale z Hermioną, Harrym i Ronem. Dziewczyna nas zaskoczyła, mówiąc, że zrezygnowała z mugoloznawstwa i oddała zmieniacz czasu.

— Nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że nam o tym nie powiedziałaś — oznajmił Ron z wyrzutem. — A myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Obiecałam, że nie powiem nikomu.

— Ty też obiecałaś? — zwrócił się do mnie.

— O co ci chodzi? Ja nie miałam zmieniacza czasu — odparłam.

— Mówię o Syriuszu.

— Uwierzyłbyś mi?

Ron milczał.

— No właśnie.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, a Hermiona przyglądała się Harry'emu.

— Och, Harry, głowa do góry! — zawołała, ale jej głos nie brzmiał radośnie.

— Nic mi nie jest — odrzekł szybko Harry. — Po prostu myślę o wakacjach.

— Taak, ja też o tym myślę — powiedział Ron. — Harry, musisz przyjechać do nas. Załatwię to z rodzicami i dam ci znać. Już wiem, jak posługiwać się feletonem…

— _Telefonem_ — wtrąciła Hermiona. — Wiesz co, w przyszłym roku powinieneś zapisać się na mugoloznawstwo.

Ron ją zignorował.

— Tego lata są mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu! Co ty na to, Harry? Przyjedź do nas, będziemy razem kibicować! Tata zawsze dostaje bilety z ministerstwa.

Harry'emu poprawił się nastrój. Ja natomiast zaczęłam myśleć o swoich wakacjach. Planowałam prosić Jessicę, żeby pozwoliła mi spędzić całe dwa miesiące u babci Mary. Dzięki temu spędziłabym sporo czasu z Amandą oraz Harriet.

Gdy mieliśmy zacząć partię eksplodującego durnia, wyszłam na chwilę z przedziału. Wszędzie chodzili uczniowie w różne strony, a pod łazienką spotkałam Julię. Spojrzała na mnie, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko przepchnęła się obok mnie i poszła w stronę swojego przedziału. Obserwowałam ją, nie mogąc jej rozgryźć. Kiedyś mnie otwarcie nienawidziła, a teraz miałam czasami wrażenie, że jestem jej obojętna. Po chwili wzruszyłam ramionami, wyrzucając ją z głowy.

Wracałam do przedziału, gdy natknęłam się na Paula. To spotkanie tak mnie ucieszyło, że aż sama byłam tym zaskoczona. Chwilę rozmawialiśmy, a gdy korytarz opustoszał, nachylił się w moim kierunku.

— Będę za tobą tęsknił — szepnął. Chciał się odsunąć, ale powstrzymałam go, kładąc dłoń na jego karku. Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej, ale w końcu byłam pewna, że tego chcę. Stanęłam na palcach i pocałowałam go.

Gdy się odsunęłam, w jego zielonych oczach dojrzałam zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie i coś w rodzaju radości.

— Naprawdę tego chcesz? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Tak, chcę być z tobą — odpowiedziałam i znów go pocałowałam, a on odwzajemnił mój pocałunek i przez chwilę czułam się najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na ziemi.

.

Myślałam, że tego dnia już nic nie uszczęśliwi mnie bardziej. Gdy wróciłam do przedziału, moi towarzysze podróży od razu zauważyli, że coś się stało i przyznałam się, że jestem z Paulem. Przy tym zaczerwieniłam się, jak nigdy dotąd, co wywołało chichot Hermiony.

Natomiast po południu uszczęśliwiło mnie coś jeszcze bardziej: Syriusz przysłał list do Harry'ego. Odetchnęłam z ulgą na wiadomość, że znalazł bezpieczną kryjówkę. Poza tym przyznał, że to on przysłał Harry'emu Błyskawicę i podesłał mu formularz, który pozwala Harry'emu odwiedzanie Hogsmeade. Dopisał kilka zdań do mnie, dziękując mi za wszystko, co zrobiłam podczas roku szkolnego i radząc, bym nie gniewała się na Severusa, tylko starała się postawić na jego miejscu. Byłam zaskoczona, że właśnie Syriusz mi to doradzał. Nie wiedziałam, skąd w ogóle wiedział, że nie rozmawiałam z Severusem… Może utrzymuje kontakt z Dumbledore'em, ale dlaczego dyrektor miałby mu o tym mówić… A może sam się domyślił?

Ron ucieszył się, że mógł zatrzymać małą sówkę, która dostarczyła list.

Gdy dotarliśmy na peron, byłam zaskoczona, że nikt nie przybył, żeby mnie odebrać. Pani Weasley uścisnęła Harry'ego i mnie na powitanie, co było miłe, ale byłam zmartwiona, że nie miałam jak dostać się do domu.

Harry pożegnał się z nami i ruszył w kierunku Vernona Dursleya. Poszłam za nim z nadzieją, że jego wuj coś mi wyjaśni.

— Jessica poprosiła mnie, żebym ciebie też odebrał — powiedział. Byłam zbyt zaskoczona, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale i pan Dursley nie zwracał uwagi na mnie. Spojrzał na list w rękach Harry'ego.

— Co to jest? Jeśli to jeszcze jeden formularz do podpisania, to…

— To nie jest formularz — powiedział Harry. — To list od mojego ojca chrzestnego.

— Ojca chrzestnego? — prychnął pan Dursley. — Ty nie masz żadnego ojca chrzestnego!

— A właśnie że mam — rzekł z satysfakcją Harry. — Był najlepszym przyjacielem mojego taty i mojej mamy. Został skazany za morderstwo, ale uciekł z więzienia dla czarodziejów i ukrywa się. Ale chce być ze mną w kontakcie… wiedzieć, co się ze mną dzieje… czy jestem szczęśliwy…

Chociaż starałam się powstrzymać, nie potrafiłam stłumić mojego chichotu na widok przerażenia na twarzy pana Dursleya. Harry wyszczerzył zęby i ruszył przed siebie, pchając wózek, z hałasującą Hedwigą. Szybko poszłam za nim, równie szeroko uśmiechnięta.

— W tym roku powinno być lepiej niż ostatnio — powiedziałam do Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

Dopiero gdy siedzieliśmy w aucie pana Durleya i wyjeżdżaliśmy z Londynu, zaczęłam się martwić. Co musiało się stać, że Jessica poprosiła Dursleyów o odebranie mnie z dworca? Dlaczego Alex nie przyjechał? Zawsze mnie ignorował i dawał do zrozumienia, że byłam mu obojętna, ale czekał na mnie razem z Jessicą, kiedy wracałam z Hogwartu. Coś się musiało wydarzyć i to, że nie wiedziałam, co mnie czekało po powrocie na Privet Drive, przerażało mnie.

* * *

 _Koniec części trzeciej_

* * *

 _Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat_

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że trzecia część Wam się podobała i miło spędziliście czas podczas czytania. Dziękuję za komentarze i lajki na FB itd... :)

Niestety mam dla Was złą wiadomość...

Ostatnio trochę dużo się u mnie dzieje, a nie jestem w stanie skupić się na zbyt wielu rzeczach naraz. Jest jeden projekt, który jest dla mnie bardzo ważny, a do którego zabieram się od prawie trzech lat (a jakoś nie bardzo mi idzie), bo uświadomiłam sobie, że nie potrafię pisać kilku rzeczy jednocześnie.

Dlatego postanowiłam, że robię sobie przerwę od Isabelli. Nie wiem, jak długo ona potrwa. Mój plan jest taki, że jak skończę pisać powieść, która krąży mi po głowie od ponad 10 lat, zabiorę się za czwartą część Isabelli. Niestety nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, kiedy to nastąpi.

W każdym razie pamiętajcie, że " _odłożenie w czasie nie jest odrzuceniem_ " i jestem pewna, że wrócę do Isabelli, tylko potrzebuję przerwy.

Jeśli jesteście ciekawi dalszych losów Isabelli i chcecie być poinformowani o powrocie (co potrwa zapewne min. kilka miesięcy), wystarczy, że zaobserwujecie mój profil, a FanFiction Was o nim poinformuje. Możecie również zaobserwować profil na Facebooku albo dołączyć do grupy dla czytelników.


End file.
